La hija bruja de Tony Stark
by Tohka Yatogami Princess
Summary: Harriet Potter es una año mayor que su hermano Alexander, aunque ambos nacieron en la misma fecha, Alex fue proclamado el niño que vivió por error, ahora Harriet deberá huir de su familia, descubriendo entonces que no es hija de Lily Potter como ella creyó.
1. Chapter 1

Harriet Potter, una encantadora pero tímida y cohibida niña de 11 años de edad, con cabello largo y lacio color café oscuro, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, tez ligeramente bronceada, cuerpo pequeño y delgado, nariz pequeña y respingada...la desafortunada hermana mayor del niño que vivió.

Para ella era el término de su primer año en Hogwarts, teniendo que ver y soportar como muchas familias iban por sus hijos, deseosos de verlos, mientras que ella tenía que caminar sola al pub del viejo Tom, pedir un viaje vía fluu y llegar a casa, porque como lo imaginaba, su familia no iría por ella.

Después de todo, Lily Potter se encargaría de que su padre James se olvidara de su primogénita y mejor cuidara a Alexander.

Hasta la fecha no sabía que provocó tal rechazo a su persona, tenia memoria eidética así que recordaba con precisión como su primer año de vida estuvo lleno de amor de parte de su padre y sus tres mejores amigos, sin embargo su madre era un asunto muy distinto, de ella solo recordaba distancia y frialdad, ¿porque no la quería? No lo sabia.

Habría podido vivir con eso, pero un día Lily quedó embarazada, fue entonces que ella fue arrinconada a las sombras, su padre ya no la cuidaba, si no un elfo domestico de nombre Wen.

Sus tíos y padrino (Remus, Peter y Sirius) también la empezaron a abandonar.

Remus empezó a ser rechazado por los Potter, Peter sólo hacia caso a Alexander y Sirius desapareció después de una fatídica noche de Hallowen.

Ella nació en tiempos de guerra, recuerda que un año después de su nacimiento pero en la misma fecha de su cumpleaños y un minuto antes que ella, nació su hermano.

Poco después un hombre de larga barba blanca habló con sus padres a solas y los convenció de esconderse.

15 meses después del nacimiento de Alex, justo en la noche de Hallowen, un hombre que ahora sabía se autonombró Lord Voldemort, entró a la casa aprovechando que sus padres habían salido a una reunión.

Después todo fue extraño, ella había sido colocada en el mismo cuarto que su hermano, el cual había comenzado a llorar de miedo al ver al extraño.

Ella no quería que su hermano llorara por culpa de ese hombre, fue entonces que su primera magia accidental paso.

Había hecho que la lampara que estaba a un lado de su cuna saliera disparada al mago oscuro, claro que el fácilmente se protegió, pero ahora toda la furia y atención que estaba dirigida a su hermano fue directo a ella.

Todo paso de manera rápida, una luz verde fue directo a su pecho pero ella aun a su corta edad y por acto reflejo alzó su pequeña manita, no sabe que intentaba hacer, si protegerse o decirle al hombre que se detuviera, pero una luz blanca salió de su mano y choco con la luz verde.

Después el hombre comenzó a gritar de dolor al mismo tiempo que parte del techo y cuarto explotaba.

-"Quizás deba hacer una visita a Gringotts". dijo en un susurro para si misma la menor.

Trataría de buscar respuestas y si no las hallaba ahí, de igual forma tomaría el dinero de su bóveda de confianza y se iría de Gran Bretaña.

(...)

-"Buenas tardes, soy Harriet Potter". dijo educadamente la menor a un duende del banco "me gustaría hacerme una prueba de herencia, por favor".

El duende que la estaba atendiendo la quedo mirando unos segundos de mala gana para después gruñir y bajar de su asiento.

-"Sigame". Pidió el pequeño ser mientras dirigía a la infante a una de las tantas oficinas.

Cuando entraron al cuarto lo primero que vio fue a otro duende revisando unos pergaminos.

Ambos seres hablaron en un idioma desconocido para ella, cuando la breve charla término el duende que estaba en esa oficina desde el principio la miro, mientras que el otro se iba.

-"La prueba que solícitas tiene un precio". Informó el duende.

-"Lo pagaré, no hay problema". Dijo con seguridad Harriet mientras tomaba asiento.

-" El proceso es muy simple". Hablaba mientras ponía encima el escritorio una daga y pergamino en blanco "Solo haga un corte en su mano y deje caer unas gotas de sangre sobre el pergamino"

La castaña tomo la daga y sin pensarlo muchp hizo lo indicado.

La magia en el pergamino empezó a surtir efecto, en el mismo empezaron a aparecer letras y letras, cuando fue seguro que no seguían apareciendo más el duende tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

Harriet juraría que por un momento el duende lució sorprendido, aunque logro disimularlo.

-"Admitire que esto es interesante, iré con mi superior". Fue lo único que dijo el duende.

Pasaron otros minutos más, pero finalmente el duende volvió por ella y la llevó a una oficina mas grande e importante.

-"Buenas tardes". Dijo un duende de aspecto más viejo y sabio "Soy Ragnok y seré quien la atienda".

-"Mucho gusto y gracias, soy Harriet Potter"

-"Mi compañero dijo que vino por una prueba de herencia, déjeme decirle que los resultados no serán lo que usted seguro esperaba". Ragnok entonces le entrego el pergamino donde la sangre de Harriet había sido puesta.

Nombre: Harriet Potter Evans

Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de Julio del 2004

Padre: Anthony Edward Stark/Vivo

Madre: James Charlus Potter/Vivo

Madre adoptiva: Lily Evans/Viva.

Padrino mágico: Sirius Orión Black/Vivo

Madrina mágica: Augusta Longbottom

Herencias

-Heredera de la antigua y noble casa Black.

-Heredera de la antigua y noble casa de Gryffindor.

-Heredera de la antigua y noble casa de Slytherin por conquista.

-Heredera de la noble y antigua casa Peverell.

Habilidades

-parselmouth

-Oclumancia natural

-Legeremens natural

Diagnóstico

-Leve caso de desnutrición

-Magia bloqueada al 60% por Lily Potter.

-Oclumancia bloqueada al 100% por Lily Evans

-Legeremens bloqueado al 100% por Albus Dumbledoore.

-Horrocrux

Harriet estaba muy sorprendida, no tenia idea de que fuera heredera de tanto, pero lo mas inquietante además del hecho de que Lily no era su madre biológica, fue que su magia y otras habilidades habían sido bloqueadas.

-"Por su expresión, usted no sabía de esto". Dijo Ragnok.

-"No, pero me gustaría arreglarlo, quisiera que todos esos sellos sean eliminados de mi, por favor".

-"Claro que si, pero me gustaría hablar primero sobre el hecho de que usted es un horrocrux".

-"Disculpe, ¿pero que es un horrocrux?". Preguntó educadamente.

-"Es cuando un mago divide su alma y la guarda en un objeto o ser vivo para así evitar morir de manera definitiva". Explicó de manera breve "¿alguna idea sobre de quien la convertiría en uno?"

La ojiverde absorbió lo mas rápido posible la información, tratando de pensar en loa posibles candidatos, la primera opción fue su madre adoptiva pero lo desechó de inmediato, inconscientemente se llevo su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo, donde debajo de su ropa una cicatriz con forma de rayo reposaba.

-"Voldemort". Dijo sin pensar.

-"¿que tiene que ver él en esto?". Preguntó el duende.

-"Yo...". Vaciló "Debo suponer que lo que diga quedara entre nosotros?".

-"Tomamos la confidencialidad muy en serio". Respondió ofendido.

Harriet tardó unos segundos en hablar, pensando en como iniciar el tema.

-"la noche que Voldemort fue derrotado, no fue mi hermano quien sobrevivió a la maldición, fui yo". Confeso con toda la seriedad que pudo.

-"Creo que llevaremos un largo rato hablando".

El duende no se había equivocado, la menor le confesó que poseía de una memoria eidetica, así que recordaba fragmentos claros de lo que paso esa noche de Hallowen.

Explico la maldición que le fue lanzada y como por alguna extraña razón rebotó hacia su convocador.

Le dijo sobre la marca en forma de rayo que quedo grabada en su hombro izquierdo.

-"Es una cicatriz de maldición". Informó el duende. "Aunque no comprendo porque su hermano fue proclamado el niño que vivió"

-"cuando la maldición reboto hacia Voldemort se creó una explosión que destruyó parte del cuarto donde estábamos, algunos escombros alcanzaron a Alexander y le lastimaron la frente, tiene una cicatriz que asemeja a una "V". Relató con calma "cuando Dumbledoore llegó lo reviso primero a él, al parecer tenia rastros de magia oscura en su herida así que asumió lo que todos creen, no se dio cuenta que yo también tenia ese rastro porque mi desaparecido padrino Sirius Black llegó antes que todos y me reviso, limpio todo rastro de magia oscura de mi y oculto la cicatriz con un hechizo glamour que hace unos años elimine sin querer"

-"Entiendo, ¿Sabe que su familia la a desheredado?". Preguntó Ragnok.

-"No, pero tampoco me sorprende, he sido sometida a negligencia desde el nacimiento de Alex"

-"¡¿los Potter hicieron que?!". Rugió furioso "Eso es inaudito, mucho mas viniendo de una familia de luz".

-"No importa, al menos ahora se que parte de eso se debe a que no soy hija de Lily Potter, de todas formas quisiera saber si aun puedo acceder a mi bóveda de confianza"

El duende tomo unos segundos para relajarse.

-"Lamento informarle que esa bóveda ha sido vaciada, no le queda nada". Dijo Ragnok mientras chasqueba los dedos y unos pergaminos aparecían frente a él "pero eso no sera problema para usted considerando que ahora es dueña de 3 grandes fortunas, serán cuatro cuando su padrino muera y no la desherede". Una sonrisa algo torcida se formo en el rostro del duende "yo personalmente administrare sus cuentas y le informaré cada detalle, los Potter pueden querer ponerla bajo su mando, así que le aconsejo salir del país"

-"¿Perdon?"

-"Lo mejor que puede hacer es pedir que su padre Anthony Stark tome su tutela, así sera más difícil para los Potter recuperarla, yo me encargare de todo eso, mientras tanto será mejor romper los sellos que le pusieron y eliminar el horrocrux".

Harriet estaba emocionada, dejaría Hogwarts e Inglaterra, sin embargo eso solo pasaría si Stark la tomaba como su hija.

Tenia solo unas semanas para que eso se lograra.

-"Me gustaría que en vez del 10% de ganancias que tendrá por ser mi gerente de cuentas y por todo lo que me va a ayudar, en realidad cobrara el 30% por cada una de las 3 herencias, pero quisiera que el horrocrux no se eliminara de mi, ¿no habrá problema con dejarlo?". Preguntó la ojiverde.

-"No, no hay efectos negativos para usted si decide conservarlo, pero estoy mas interesado en el porque de esa decisión". Claro que para los duendes los horrocrux era una magia asquerosa y no la aprobaban, pero su avaricia por el oro era más.

-"Dudo mucho que un mago oscuro como lo fue Voldemort dejara que algo como la muerte lo detuviera, así que dejarlo en mi probablemente sea beneficioso en un futuro". Explicó con una sonrisa muy Slytherin pero con la inteligencia de una Ravenclaw. "En caso de dejar el país, quisiera que se le enviara una cantidad de 1000 galeones a Remus Lupin, explicándole mi partida y pidiendo que no diga nada a nadie, además seria bueno invertir en varias compañías mágicas para que así las fortunas que ahora tengo crezcan más, ambos podremos beneficiarnos"

-"Se hará así". Aceptó mostrando el duende todos sus dientes en una sonrisa.

(...)

-"Señor, alguien a entrado al edificio". Avisó FRIDAY a su creador.

Habían pasado unos meses desde la batalla contra ultron y la incorporación de mas miembros a los vengadores.

-"Deben ser uno de los chicos, no importa". Murmuro cansado Tony.

Al parecer al inventor le estaba pasando factura su vida como héroe, atroces y violentas pesadillas estarían presentes cada vez que intentará dormir.

-"Me temo que esta perso...". La voz de FRIDAY de repente se apagó.

Bueno, esto si preocupo un poco al inventor, viendo que no tenía opción más que salir del taller y enfrentar al intruso, optó por sujetar una llave inglesa como arma y salir.

-"¿Sabias que es de mala educación entrar a un lugar sin permiso?". Fue lo primero que dijo al impostor.

-"Me disculpó por eso, pero este asunto es muy urgente, soy Jason Mack". Se presentó "y estoy aquí en representación de su hija".

Tony solo resoplo con burla, no era la primera vez que le decían que era padre.

-"Se de su fama y el hecho de que nadie a resultado ser su hijo, sin embargo, ¿Ha escuchado el nombre de James Potter?". Preguntó el hombre mientras le daba una foto.

El castaño dudosamente tomó la foto, congelándose de la impresión unos segundos después, el hombre en la foto era uno de los primeros chicos con los que se acostó, incluso recordaba haberlo conocido en un bar de Inglaterra, también en la imagen se podía apreciar una pelirroja, seguramente su esposa a juzgar por el niño de mas de 8 años entre ellos.

-"Lo conozco, ¿que tiene que ver?"

El hombre entonces saco debajo de su manga del traje un palo de madera.

-"Lo que voy a contarle es delicado así que escuche con atención".

Jason entonces le explicó sobre el mundo mágico y el estatuo del secreto, como el inventor se mostraba reacio a creer, hubo que hacerle unas demostraciones de magia y no trucos de farsantes.

-"En nuestra sociedad hay hombres capaces de gestar, James Potter era uno de ellos". Informó el mago.

Tony palideció aun mas con esa información, ya estaba viendo a donde iba el asunto.

-"El niño en la foto es mi hijo?". Preguntó en shok.

-"No"

Ahora si el castaño respiro mas tranquilo.

-"Es su otra hija, Harriet". Ok, a estas alturas era sorprendente que no se haya desmayado "ella esta siendo víctima de negligencia infantil y hace poco fue desheredada para quedar a su suerte".

Ahora la foto de una niña, ciertamente su hija le fue mostrada, pero esta estaba en movimiento, mostrando un pequeño momento donde saludaba tímidamente, lo mas extraño y preocupante fue que estaba en una especie de antigua oficina.

-"Yo...". Stark como pocas veces estaba sin saber que decir. "¿Que es lo que quiere? Exactamente".


	2. Capitulo 2

El mago estadounidense se veía algo serio, mostrando así su profesionalidad.

-"Como dije, la señorita Harriet ha pasado por mas de una década de negligencia infantil y al ser desheredada a quedado sin sustento económico. A lo que quiero llegar es que la señorita ha pedido que la desconozca para así poder quedar en adopción".

-"¿Perdon? ¿No esta pidiendo que tome su tutela?". Preguntó sorprendido el inventor.

-"Yo, como el abogado de la señorita recomendaría tal cosa, pero mi clienta insistió en que le dijera sobre la otra opción ". Confesó. "Esta segura que usted no sera mejor que su familia actual". El hombre de un elegante maletín saco unos pergaminos y papeles muggles. "Aquí está toda la información que debe saber sobre este asunto, incluso puede solicitar una prueba de sangre para verificar usted mismo que la niña es suya. También viene adjunto todo lo necesario para que debido a la decisión que usted tome el proceso sea llevado a cabo de manera correcta, solo su pareja puede saber de esto. Tiene una semana hasta que vuelva y escuche su decisión".

Tony ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para decir algo después de tomar de manera insegura los papeles, solo pudo ver como el hombre desaparecía con un ligero chasquido.

Saber de una sociedad mágica, una distinta a la de Strange fue abrumador, que ciertos hombres de esa sociedad pueden quedar embarazados fue aun más shockeante y todo esto solo empeoro al enterarse que sin querer había dejado embarazado a uno.

-"Tengo una hija". Dijo a nadie en particular. Decir esto en voz alta le hizo recordar la razón por la cual la niña había dado a conocer su existencia, si todo era cierto y la menor era de verdad su hija, eso significaba que ella estaba en problemas.

(...)

-"Haber si entendí, un mago te informó sobre la existencia de una hija, algo que ya comprobaste que es cierto porque aquel mago te dejo una muestra de sangre la cual has examinado e indico que la niña es tuya". Decía con calma la persona. "Y esta niña en lugar de tratar de que su abogado te convezca de acogerla, en realidad pidió que la dieras en adopción".

-"Si, al parecer los magos pueden gestar y sin querer embarace a uno". Dijo Stark sentado en el regazo de su pareja.

-"Lo importante aquí Anthony, es saber sobre que vas a hacer". Dijo Strange mientras abrazaba al castaño.

-"Han pasado tres días desde aquello, espere pacientemente a que regresaras de tus obligaciones para que tomáramos la decisión juntos"

-"Ella es tu hija, no tenias que esperarme".

-"Y tu eres mi pareja, no tomaría esta decisión solo".

La expresión del hechicero supremo se relajo considerablemente, anhelaba formar una familia con el inventor, pero sus ocupaciones de ambos eran un gran impedimento. Por lo que el castaño explicó, la niña estaba por cumplir 12 años, así que no seria tan difícil cuidarla.

-"Yo estaría de acuerdo en que la traigas". Dijo el hechicero, era obvio que su pareja no abandonaria a su hija, había cambiado para bien con el paso del tiempo. "Pero ten en cuenta que la educación de un niño mágico puede ser muy diferente a la de un niño no mágico".

-" ¿De verdad?". Preguntó con sorpresa el inventor. "En ese caso solo hay que resolver una cosa mas, debemos buscar padrinos mágicos".

-"¿Porque no pueden ser padrinos sin magia?". Preguntó sin entender Stephen S.

-"Al parecer Harriet es heredera de una gran fortuna, si los Potter se enteran de eso la querrán de vuelta sin duda, así que James Potter puede usar su posición como Lord y pedir que Gran Bretaña mágica haga uso de una ley que exige que el niño o niña mágico sea cuidado por parientes también mágicos, en este caso sus padrinos, la ley solo se cumple si el tutor actual no es apto para el cuidado del niño".

-"Eres apto para cuidar de ella, Anthony". Dijo el hechicero después de llegar a la conclusión de que su pareja había hecho nuevamente una extensa lectura del tema. "Le podrás dar todo lo que necesite y yo puedo orientarla en otro tipo de magia".

-"¡Lo se!". Dijo algo frustrado Tony "Pero si intentan llevársela harán lo posible por encontrar fallas en mi, necesitamos padrinos mágicos".

-"No conocemos personas de esa sociedad, al menos no que yo sepa".

-"Bueno, dice que se requieren padrinos mágicos, pero no específica que tipo de magia". Stark entonces se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a pasearse por el lugar. "Estaba pensando en decirle a Thor y Loki sobre esto y pedirles este pequeño favor".

(...)

-"Ha pasado casi una semana". Dijo algo inquieta Harriet.

-"Es por eso que la llamé a mi oficina". Dijo Ragnok. "Ayer en la mañana me llegó una carta donde se me informó el hecho de que el señor Stark decidió tomar su tutela".

-"¿De verdad?". Preguntó sorprendida.

-"Si, tomará un viaje muggle por petición del señor Stark. La estarán esperando ahí". Le explicó mientras le entregaba un boleto de avión. "El abogado que hablo con su padre vendrá por usted y la llevara al avión".

-"Gracias". Dijo con gran sinceridad la ojiverde.

El duende solo asintió y despidió a la menor. La cual con algo de prisa se dirigió a una de las pocas habitaciones que había en ese banco para clientes importantes.

Empacó todo en su baúl de escuela, ahora solo tenía que esperar que vinieran por ella.

Solo pedía a Merlín que Stark no fuera como los Potter.

(...)

Dos días antes de la adopción oficial.

-"¡Thor! Amigo, que gusto me da verte". Saludo Tony al nombrado. "A ti también me da gusto verte, cuernitos".

-"Muy gracioso, Stark. La ultima vez que estuve aquí me amenazaste con dispararme con una de tus armas si volvía". Dijo fríamente Loki.

-"Si, no debiste comerte mis donas, así que no me arrepiento". Contestó sin pena alguna el inventor. "Volviendo a lo importante, hay algo que quiero contarles".

Thor aceptó gustoso escuchar a su amigo, Loki aceptó a regañadientes. Paso cerca de una hora para que el castaño les terminara de relatar lo sucedido, fue en ese lapso de tiempo que Stephen llegó.

-"Así que quieres que seamos los padrinos de tu hija, ¿De verdad crees que aceptare..." Loki fue cortado a final de su oración por obra de su hermano adoptivo.

-"¡Claro que aceptamos! Es un honor hombre de hierro". Thor palmeó la espalda de Loki, dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Fue entonces que el dios embaucador suspiro rendido y aceptó también.

-"¡Bien! Entonces solo hay que firmar estos papeles y estos alertaran inmediatamente al mago que vino de mi decisión. El sera quien se encargue de todo en el ministerio de magia para que el proceso sea mas rápido".

(...)

-"¿En serio la hiciste volar desde Gran Bretaña? ¿Sola?". Preguntó con una ceja alzada Loki a Tony.

-"Si...". Respondió sin mirarlo.

Tony, Stephen, Thor, Loki y Happy, habían sido los únicos que fueron a recoger del aeropuerto a Harriet.

-"Quizás lo mejor para ella era que alguien mas responsable la adoptara". Dijo arrastrando las palabras el dios de las mentiras.

-"¡Hey! Fui responsable, hice que viajara en un vuelo privado". Se defendió el inventor.

-"Anthony, cariño". Llamó el hechicero. "Lo correcto era que fueras por ella".

El inventor gimió de frustración y volteó a otro lado, no admitirá que su pareja tenia razón. No en público.

-"Ya esta por aterrizar, Stark". Informó nuevamente Loki.

(...)

-"Quizás debí pedir a los Malfoy que me adoptaran". Se dijo a si mismo Harriet, o más bien Darlene. "Incluso me cambio el nombre".

La razón por la que venia lamentándose fue debido a que en sus manos tenía una copia de los papeles de adopción, no entendía mucho sobre el proceso, pero si entendió que el señor Stark, su padre, había decidido que debían cambiarle el nombre y apellidos.

Ahora oficial y legalmente era "Darlene Stark Strange".

¿Porque Strange? No tenía idea, pero lo averiguaría.

Lo único bueno de ello es que con un nuevo nombre, sería mas difícil que dieran con ella.

Todavía recordaba haber hecho los últimos arreglos antes de su viaje, se aseguró que su tío Remus recibiera una considerable cantidad de galeones, el era el único que trato de cuidarla aun cuando los Potter ya no lo aceptaban en la mansión.

Fue el quien la llevó a comprar sus útiles escolares, ya que ni Lily ni James tenían intención de llevarla.

Remus era al único que extrañaría, Peter P. nunca lo volvió a ver, pero creía haber escuchado que su padre se lamentaba por el, al parecer había muerto, pero ella no sabia la razón de esa muerte.

Sirius tampoco lo volvió a ver, simplemente que los Potter habían prohibido decir su nombre de nuevo, hasta ahora no ha investigado el paradero de su padrino Sirius, pero el hombre tampoco la ha tratado de contactar. Ni siquiera Remus habla de él, la única conclusión a la que llegó fue que Black debió haber hecho algo grave y muy malo contra ellos.

-"Me sorprende que este artefacto no se haya caído". Dijo mientras veía por la ventana del avión.

Cuando su abogado fue por ella al banco, inmediatamente le aplicó un glamour que duraría hasta que saliera de Londres.

Le había sorprendido cuando llego a lo que Jason le explico era un aeropuerto, solo para encontrar la zona a donde ellos se dirigían vacía.

Al parecer el señor Stark la estaría esperando en Estados Unidos, y como el era una persona con recursos, había hecho que Darlene/Harriet viajara sola en lo que ella supuso era un vuelo caro.

Jason no subió con ella al avión, diciendo que aun había cosas que tenia que arreglar en Londres.

El viaje había sido largo, pero ya estaba por llegar, lo supo en el momento en que el avión empezó a bajar al suelo.

(...)

-"Se ve muy pequeña para su edad". Opinió Stark al ver a Darlene/Harriet, quien venía mirando alrededor suyo con cautela.

-"Yo...um...hola". Saludó tímidamente la ojiverde, tratando de verse imperturbable, pero era obvio que estaba nerviosa. "¿Usted es el señor Anthony Stark?".

Tony casi tuvo un ataque al corazón al darse cuenta que su hija no lo había reconocido.

-"Gracias a Odin, no". Respondió cierto pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona. " Soy Loki Odinson, fui elegido para ser uno de tus padrinos mágicos".

-"Oh...mucho gusto, ¿quien es el señor Stark?". Preguntó ya empezando a entrar en pánico la menor, maldito infierno, debió pedir unas fotos del hombre para no haber cometido este error.

….

Tengo la intención de que de ahora en adelante los capítulos de esta historia sean extremadamente largos, para así no hacer tantos capítulos y empezar cuanto antes una probable segunda temporada.

Me gustaría que alguien me apoyara en la elaboración de un tráiler, Darlene/Harriet seria Katniss Everdeen, mas específicamente el personaje de Los juegos del hambre, se de la edad que el personaje representaba en la primera película, así que la persona que este dispuesta a hacer el tráiler, solo mandeme un mensaje para que le explique el porque de ese personaje.

Espero no se confundan, pero Harriet ahora sera Darlene, después Tony dará a conocer porque decidió cambiarle el nombre.

También tengo planeado responder los Reviews de ahora en adelante al final de cada capitulo, por si tienen alguna pregunta o algo por el estilo de la historia. Claro que no revelare sucesos futuros de la historia, pero haré lo que pueda.


	3. Capítulo 3

La atmósfera se había vuelto incómoda, claro que el único que hallaba la situación graciosa era Loki.

Hizo falta que Stephen le diera un golpe con el codo a su pareja para que reaccionara.

-"Eh...si". Se aclaró su garganta el inventor, atrayendo así la atención de la menor hacia el. "Yo soy Tony Stark, tu...". Hizo una pausa, aún no se veía diciéndole que le llamara padre. " Yo soy tu tutor".

-"Oh". Fue lo único que dijo la ojiverde. "Mucho gusto, soy Harriet...quiero decir, ahora soy Darlene". Se presentó torpemente.

Otra vez silencio. Esta vez el dios embaucador rodó los ojos.

-"Hey, dejame presentarte a tu otro padrino". Dijo mientras le hacia una seña con su cabeza al dios de cabellos rubios.

-"Soy Thor Odinson". Se presentó sonriendo. "Es un placer, hija de hombre de hierro".

-"El gusto es mio". Dijo en voz baja Darlene, dirigiendo su mirada al otro hombre que estaba ahí.

Al parecer el susodicho sintió su mirada y supo de la curiosidad de la menor, así que también se presentó.

-"Yo soy el Doctor Stephen Strange, maestro de las artes místicas". Dijo con orgullo, dándole un asentimiento de reconocimiento a la ojiverde.

-"Quizás sea hora de irnos, debes estar cansada, si, probablemente estas cansada". Decía para si mismo el inventor. El cual no soportó mas la situación y empezó a caminar.

Stephen solo negó con la cabeza, pero también siguió a su pareja.

Darlene vio todo de manera incómoda, era mas que obvio que Stark no estaba listo para la responsabilidad que trae cuidar a una niña, una mágica en el peor de los casos.

-"Aquí voy entonces". Dijo en voz baja y en un suspiro la menor, ya sujetando en su mano derecha su pesado baúl.

-"Permiteme, ahijada, yo lo llevaré". Se ofreció Thor, tomando el baúl de la ojiverde y llevándolo sobre su hombro como si no pesara nada.

-"No es necesario que lo cargues, hermano". Comentó burlonamente Loki. "Puedo alivianar el peso y reducir su tamaño, con magia". Esto último lo dijo mientras sonreía a Darlene.

-"Gracias". Dijo la ojiverde, caminando lo mas cerca posible de sus padrinos.

-"No hay problema". Aseguró Loki, quien en cuanto llegaron a la limusina que Stark llevó se aseguró de acomodar el baúl.

Dentro del vehículo ya estaba el inventor, Strange y Thor.

(...)

El viaje estaba siendo silencioso. Stark veía a todos lados menos a su hija y si la veía, apartaba la vista rápidamente, seguramente por los nervios de la situación.

El hechicero supremo solamente iba leyendo, aparentemente ajeno a la tensión de la situación.

-"Así que Darlene". Habló Loki, quien ya estaba cansado del pesado ambiente. "¿Que se siente ser hija de Stark?".

La niña trato de verse imperturbable, pero las emociones eran obvias aun en su cara.

-"Nada". Contestó con fría sinceridad.

Aunque la verdad era que estaba avergonzada por no haber reconocido a su padre en cuanto lo vio.

Aunque su vergüenza estaba disminuyendo por lo gracioso de la situación respecto al inventor, pues la veía como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar o desaparecer.

-"Señor Stark". Optó por iniciar ella la conversación. "¿Cuales serán las reglas mientras viva con usted?".

-"Bueno...". El castaño había sido tomado con la guardia baja. "Para empezar, solo dime Tony, el señor Stark era mi padre. Y supongo que la regla numero uno es no dejar entrar a la torre a personas con malas intenciones, mi taller también esta fuera de los limites, mantener alejada de ahí". En respecto a lo último era por la situación de que al parecer la tecnología tendía a fallar con la magia cerca, así que para evitar accidentes era mejor que Darlene se mantuviera alejada del lugar. Al menos hasta que arreglara ese detalle.

-"Entiendo, señor Tony". La niña asintió obediente, ignorando el sonido de asfixia que emitió el castaño al ser llamado de tal manera.

Stephen escuchaba todo en silencio, de vez en cuando y de manera discreta veía la situación. No tenía idea de como tratar con la menor, pues había notado lo rígida y cautelosa que era, ¿habia pasado algo con su otro padre?

Quizás si hablara de magia con ella ayudaría, así le tendría confianza y la convivencia seria mas agradable y menos incomoda.

-"¿Que tan buena eres con la magia?" pequeña esmeralda". Preguntó Loki. "¿Puedes hacer esto?". En la palma de su mano apareció una pequeña llama de fuego con toques verdes.

-"No sin mi varita, aunque apenas llevó un año de estudios, así que no se hacer mucho". Mintió.

La verdad era que desde que los duendes habían desbloqueado su magia, esta reaccionó de manera curiosa, ahora le era mas fácil realizar magia sin varita, pero aun necesitaba entrenamiento.

Al parecer ahora no solo extraía magia de su núcleo, sino también de la energía que la rodeaba.

Aun no sabia porque paso eso, pero no se quejaba.

-"En ese caso...". El dios embaucador no le había creído, pero entendía que aun eran unos extraños para Darlene y tenia sus secretos. Tendría que lograr que confiara en ella, para que hablaran de algo que había notado. Al parecer algo oscuro estaba arraigado a ella, pero se guardaría la información hasta que tuviera una idea de lo que era. "Si gustas yo puedo asesorarte con tu magia, hace siglos que no tomó un aprendiz". Dijo con un aire presumido, dirigiendo una rápida mirada presumida a Stark y su pareja.

Mala idea, ambos lo estaban viendo de manera pesada.

-"Me encantaría, muchas gracias". Respondió de inmediato la ojiverde, ignorante de la tensión e impulsos asesinos que estaban brotando de cierta pareja.

-"Yo te entrenare en el arte de la lucha". Dijo Thor con firmeza, levantando un poco su martillo.

Mientras tanto, Tony Stark estaba furioso, era injusto que el dios tramposo pudiera hablar con tanta facilidad con SU HIJA, cuando él solo puedo decirle unas cuantas palabras sin mucha importancia. Vio de soslayo a su pareja, quien no tenía mejor cara.

Al hechicero supremo le estaba dominando el impulso de abrir un portal debajo del pelinegro y mandarlo al otro lado del mundo.

El egocéntrico dios había osado hablar de magia con la niña, algo de lo que el planeaba hablar con ella para que la relación padre e hija comenzará.

Claro que la magia que él realizaba era diferente a la de la ojiverde, pero no por ello menos grandiosa, ¡eso es! Podía educarla y entrenarla en el talento de las artes místicas, estaba seguro que Wong no se enojaría.

-"¿Donde continuaras tu educación?". Aquella pregunta el hechicero la formuló sin querer, pero era perfecta para un tema de conversación.

-"Yo...". La niña dirigió su atención a Stephen. "Investigue un poco y encontré que esta un tal instituto de Salem y un colegio llamado Ilvermony, aunque no estoy segura de querer ir a alguno". Confesó en voz baja.

-"¿Que te hace dudar?". Volvió a preguntar el mago.

-"Oh, es que alguien podría reconocerme y avisar al ministerio Británico, vendrían rápido por mi".

-"Puedo pagarte tutores privados". Ofreció de inmediato Tony, quien había escuchado toda la conversación con atención. "Pueden darte las clases en tu piso en la torre y cuando nos mudemos al complejo te darían las clases allí".

El inventor se movía nerviosamente en su lugar, hablaba en serio respecto a lo que dijo, pero no podía mirar directamente a su hija, quien lo veía con completo agradecimiento.

Además, se aseguraría de protegerla completamente para evitar que se la llevaran de su lado. En el pasado quizás habría estado en un ataque de pánico por ser padre, pero ahora en el presente tenia a gente a su lado, personas que consideraría su familia, y ni hablar de su esposo Stephen.

Darlene no cabía de su impresión, Stark no solo la aceptó en su vida, el la apoyaría en sus estudios mágicos, así que ella haría que el estuviese orgulloso y no se arrepintiera de haberla acogido.

-"Gracias, señor Tony". Dijo con una gran sonrisa la ojiverde.

-"Además de nosotros, hay otras dos personas que saben de tu estado mágico". Rompió el momento Stephen. "Hablo de la señorita Potts y Happy".

-"¿Quien?". Preguntó de inmediato, esperando que se las describieran un poco para reconocerlas en el acto, no haría una escena como hace unos momentos.

-"Virginia Potts es amiga y niñera de tu padre". Comento Loki. "La reconocerás de inmediato por la forma en que te salude, el otro seria...". Fue cortado.

-"Yo, por supuesto". Cortó una nueva voz, el dueño de esta era el conductor de la limusina donde viajaban, quien recientemente había bajado la ventanilla que separaba los pasajeros del conductor. "Soy Happy". Se presentó.

-"Yo lo soy a veces". Respondió de inmediato Darlene como reflejo.

-"No, me refiero a que me llamó Happy". Corrigió con una sonrisa el hombre.

-"Ah...mucho gusto". No sabia que mas decir.

(...)

Mientras tanto en Potter Mannor.

-"Lily, cariño". Decía James Potter a su esposa, sentado frente a la chimenea principal de la gran mansión. "No he visto a Harriet desde que fue a Hogwarts, ya pasaron varios días desde el fin de curso, ¿segura que regreso a la mansión?".

-"Por supuesto". Respondió una flamante pelirroja quien venia entrando a la sala con una taza en sus manos. "La vi en la estación, yo misma fui por ella". Mintió nerviosamente mientras le daba la taza al ex merodeador, quien bebió el líquido y se relajo considerablemente.

-"Debe estar molesta, le envíe una carta expresando mi disgusto por terminar en una casa que no era Griffyndor, le he prohibido visitar a amigos este verano, si es que la mocosa ha hecho alguno". Dijo exasperado el de lentes.

-"Olvida eso, cariño, nuestro pequeño Alex ira a la escuela este año, estoy seguro que el sera un honorable Griffyndor que nos hará sentir orgullosos". La voz de la mujer era suave, masajeando los hombros de su marido.

-"Tienes razón, hice bien en desheredar a Harriet, me sorprende que incluso haya sido aceptada en el colegio, prácticamente era una squib de pequeña, esperó que nuestro próximo hijo no sea así y sea igual de grandioso que Alex". Decía el hombre mientras se volteaba y acariciaba el vientre de su esposa, el que ya se notaba considerablemente.

-"Dejemos ese tema, mejor dime ¿has pensado en algún nombre para el bebé?"

-"pense en ponerle el nombre de tu padre y el mio, en caso de que sea niño, si es una niña, pongamosle el nombre de una flor".

-"Me parece una buena idea". dijo con entusiasmo la pelirroja.

(...)

-"Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, al menos temporalmente ". Fue lo que dijo Tony cuando todos bajaron del auto y se pararon frente a una gran torre.

-"¿Temporalmente?". Repitió con cautela Darlene.

-"Oh, lo que quise decir es que pronto nos mudaremos, así que estaremos aquí unas semanas". Trató de explicar apresuradamente el inventor.

-"Esta bien, señor Tony".

Otro ruido de asfixia y risas discretas en el fondo.

Ahora que la niña observaba de manera mas atenta a su alrededor, lo primero que notó y le asombro fue la estructura de la torre. El diseño era tan atrayente y no podía recordar ver algo parecido en el camino.

-"Es la torre de los vengadores o lo era, yo mismo diseñe los planos, ¿que opinas?. "Le dijo el inventor, quien había adivinado los pensamientos de la menor".

-"Se ve grandiosa". Fue lo único que pudo decir y no mentía, además de que en su cara se podía ver la fascinación.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó por la cara del genio, la cual se borro inmediatamente al recordar que dentro de poco la torre seria vendida.

También tenia que arreglar un espacio en el nuevo complejo donde se mudarían para que la ojiverde estudiara y practicará su magia sin temor a ser descubierta, no quiere imaginar lo que dirían los demás si descubrían que había gente como Darlene.

El grupo camino a la torre en camino al elevador, lugar donde la menor dudo en subir.

Hizo falta la opinión de todos y la promesa de que el transporte era seguro para que la niña subiera algo tensa.

-Bienvenidos. Dijo una voz extraña, lo que hizo saltar a la ojiverde, buscando en el lugar de donde provenía sin hallar a nadie.

-"Oh, cierto". Habló repentinamente el inventor. "Ella es VIERNES, controla todo en la torre, si necesitas algo o buscas a alguien, preguntale a ella".

La menor sólo asintió, mirando nerviosamente alrededor.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, mostrando una hermosa sala y ventanales enormes.

-"Bueno, este sera tu piso". Empezó a explicar Stark. "Stephen y yo también dormiremos aquí, incluso Pepper. Por supuesto puedes explorar los demás pisos, ir donde se hospedan los vengadores. Los que no saben que eres mágica no entraran aquí, así te mantenemos segura y protegemos el secreto, no temas de estudiar y practicar magia aquí". Habló sin parar, siendo escuchado atentamente por la ojiverde.

-"¿que te parece si te mostramos lo que hay aquí? Así te familiarizas un poco". Sugirió Strange.

(...)

Ya había visto la cocina, un pequeño comedor, una barra conectada a la cocina, un mini bar, donde las bebidas alcohólicas fueron desaparecidas con magia por obra de Loki, dando la simple explicación de 'No debería estar al alcance de los niños'. Se había acordado entonces que el mini bar seria abastecido con jugos y otras bebidas que sean sanas.

Su padre le había mostrado las maravillas de la tecnología, o lo había intentado, pues cada vez que Darlene tocaba algún aparato tecnológico este comenzaba a fallar o chispear, por suerte nada había explotado.

-"Estaré encontrando la manera de arreglar eso". Había murmurado Tony.

También había un cuarto lleno de juguetes que pensaron que una niña de su edad usaría.

-"Stark, tu hija parece preferir los libros". Señalo Loki cuando vio que la menor había ignorado todos los juegos y muñecas a favor de ir directamente a los pocos libros que había en ese cuarto.

-"¿Debería comprar más? ¿De cuales?". Preguntó de inmediato.

-"Yo me encargó de eso, pero usare una de las habitaciones sobrantes para eso". Dijo con un giro de ojos el dios pelinegro.

(...)

-"¿Esta es mi habitación?". Preguntó en un susurro Darlene, viendo lo que le habían dicho era su cuarto.

El cuarto había sido pintado de color blanco y un color parecido al durazno, había una enorme cama y un sofá para dos personas ahí, también estaba un armario demasiado grande y por supuesto una ventana, que si bien no era tan grande como la de la sala, su tamaño era considerable.

-"Si, lo puedes decorar mas si quieres, no hay problema, sólo dile a Pepper". dijo Tony.

-"O a uno de nosotros". agregó Strange.

Otro asentimiento. Loki le había devuelto su baúl ya en su tamaño normal y lo había levitado a los pies de su cama.

-"¡Oh!". exclamó alguien "tu debes ser Harriet...quiero decir Darlene". se corrigió de inmediato "Soy Virginia Potts, pero puedes decirme Pepper, de verdad te pareces a tu padre, solo que eres mas adorable y tienes unos ojos mas bonitos". dijo con una sonrisa causando que la niña se sonrojara y el inventor chillará indignado.

-"Ella tiene razón, el color de tus ojos es único, parecen brillar, tampoco son como el verde bosque de los de Loki". Comentó Thor.

El dios de las travesuras solo rodó los ojos.

-"¿Que te parece si tu y yo vamos de compras? No he tenido la oportunidad de vestir a una niña y se que si tu padre se encarga de eso terminaras vestida como niño". propuso la rubia fresa.

-"¡Hey! Te haré saber que se diferenciar entre los tipos de ropa". Se defendió de inmediato el inventor.

-"¿No tenias un evento al que asistir?". Preguntó Strange.

-"Cierto, lo olvide". Contestó el filántropo " Todavía puedo llegar a tiempo".

-"Por cierto, Steve y los demás se han ido a la misión, ¿No ibas a ir Thor?". Preguntó Pepper, el dios del trueno negó.

-"El soldado dijo que necesitaban ser discretos y sigilosos, Thor es todo menos eso ". Respondió con una sonrisa ladeada Loki.

-"Quizás que lleves a Darlene de compras no es mala idea, Tony se ira al evento, yo debo volver al santuario por dos días, ellos no se que harán hoy". Resumía Strange.

-"Thor y yo iremos a contratar los tutores mágicos de Darlene, Tony podría hacerlo, pero es nuevo en el mundo mágico". Dijo Loki.

-"Esta decidido". Finalizó con una sonrisa Pepper, dirigiendo su atención a la menor quien había estado sorprendente callada. "¿Si quieres ir conmigo de compras?".

La ojiverde asintió en silencio, Pepper era muy amable con ella, creía que así era una madre, ya le agradaba su compañía.

Lo que seguía incomodandola era la obvia distancia de su padre, bueno, quizás todavía era un shock para el ser padre, estaba segura que ella era su única hija.

Había tiempo para adaptarse, de eso no había duda.

Bien, desde aquí la historia avanzara mas rápida, no creo que sean mas de 20 o 15 capítulos. Pero serán mas largos que este.

Una pregunta, ya que en dos capítulos o tres se avanzara los años de Harriet hasta los 15 años. ¿Quien opinan que seria su pareja?

Cualquier opción es bienvenida menos Peter Parker, el sera parte de ella, pero no su pareja de toda la vida.

Hasta ahora solo he pensado en Neville, Blaise, uno de los gemelos pelirrojos y claro Cedric.

Pero estoy abierta a mas sugerencias, pero si hay alguno que les agrade de los ya mencionados hagamelo saber.


	4. Capítulo 4

Darlene se sentía tan incómoda y extraña. No había tardado tanto en la torre donde viviría y ahora se hallaba en una tienda de ropa.

La mujer, Pepper como ella pidió que le llamara, había estado eufórica comprándole y probándole tantos vestidos como podía.

Se sentía como una muñeca de juguete, pensó que con tantas docenas de vestidos, faldas, blusas, pantalones, zapatos de todo tipo y más, era suficiente. Pero no, Pepper le había dicho que ahora que había una niña en la familia tenia la oportunidad para criarla como su propia hija. Fue entonces que se vio en lo que la rubia fresa describio como estetica, si bien su cabello era de un largo considerable, no evitaba que se enredara de forma imposible. La sensación fue tan cálida que Darlene no pudo evitar sonreír.

Fue una tarde muy agradable.

Lastima que acabó demasiado pronto. Nuevamente estaba en su nuevo hogar, Tony no estaba ahí, pero Loki si, viendo críticamente unos libros que antes no estaban en la sala.

-"Pequeña esmeralda, es bueno ver que están de vuelta" saludo Loki con una sonrisa ladeada.

-"Fue divertido salir". Dijo sinceramente mientras sin éxito trataba de quitar un cabello rebelde de su rostro.

-"Quizás mañana saldremos de nuevo para escoger tus muebles". Comentó Pepper quien después de saludar al pelinegro fue a la habitación de la niña a poner las bolsas de compras.

-"¿que te parecen estos libros?". Fue como inició la plática Loki mientras le indicaba a la niña que se sentara frente a el.

Darlene no tardó en obedecer y obedientemente se sentó en el lugar indicado.

Empezó a revisar los libros o al menos leer su título.

-"son títulos interesantes, no había oído hablar de ellos". Confesó la menor.

-"En su mayoría son de protección, si la paranoia de Stark esta justificada, entonces es mejor que sepas protegerte de ataques". Explicó pacientemente. "Estoy seguro que si te educo en magia como la que uso, también serás capaz de realizarla, pero esperaremos unos meses hasta que te adaptes a este lugar, sin mencionar la pronta mudanza".

Pepper eligió ese momento para aparecer, viendo con gran atención su celular.

-"Escuche lo que dijiste, Loki. Mientras no entrenes a la pequeña para conquistar el mundo, convenceré a Tony de que no haga un escándalo cuando te vea educándola". Regañó mientras alzaba una ceja la mujer.

-"Yo seria incapaz de entrenarla para tal cosa, en realidad veo que tiene un aura de bromista muy bien oculta". La sonrisa que esbozó el pelinegro se volvió peligrosa.

La menor se sonrojo un poco. Era cierto que le gustaba hacer bromas, pero hasta ahora eran tan pocas las que había realizado por la poca libertad que tenia.

Remus le había enseñado unos pocos hechizos inofensivos, no le había explicado porque sabia tales cosas, pero no cuestiono. Aun así los mayores bromistas de su generación no eran otros que los gemelos Weasley, los únicos Weasley que habían sido amables con ella, como si supieran lo que pasaba en su casa, pero no dijeron nada o tocaron el tema, lo cual ella agradeció.

(...)

Su padre Tony no había llegado, o al menos no lo había visto llegar, tampoco el señor Stephen. Solo Loki, Thor, Happy y Pepper habían cenado con ella.

La magnífica mujer se había tomado la molestia de preparar la cena, alegando que su llegada era una razón especial para que ella cocinara.

Su sazón era bueno. No había duda.

La habían mandado a dormir, diciéndole que si necesitaba algo solo le dijera a JARVIS para que él se comunicara con uno de ellos y fueran con ella.

No los había molestado. Para ella todo era tan irreal, su cuarto aunque un poco vacío, era una gran diferencia a el ático donde Lily Potter con la aprobación de su esposo, la movió.

Ahora que despertaba y veía alrededor después de un baño y ya vestida, fue que unos pensamientos la asaltaron.

¿Que pasaría con Remus ahora que ella no estaba?

Los Potter lo evitaban como la peste, cuando ella recordaba que prácticamente era un huésped más en la mansión.

Fue Remus quien la llevó al callejón Diagon para sus compras para cuando entró a Hogwarts, al menos en ese entonces todavía su bóveda de confianza estaba con galeones que había reunido desde que ella nació.

Fue Remus quien aun cuando el no tenia tanto dinero, encontraba la forma para llevarle ropa aunque fuera de segunda mano, pues Lily se negaba a comprarle algo.

Debía encontrar una forma de encontrarse con él o al menos contactarlo, no estaba segura de si el mundo mágico en Inglaterra la estaban buscando, pero asumía que no, pues Ragnok ya le habría mandado una carta.

¿Quizas si le mandaba una carta a Remus en esos días fuera buena idea? Si el mundo mágico no la estaba buscando, entonces no había peligro de que alguien tratara de interceptar su correo.

Tampoco había pensado en su padrino, Sirius. No sabia nada de él desde aquella noche en Hallowen, ¿quizas se había ido al extranjero a hacer su vida?

Suspiró cansada. No tenia porque buscarlo, el no la busco a ella.

Su madrina Augusta por otra parte, recordaba que era una mujer estricta, se volvió peor cuando su hijo y nuera fueron atacados, quedando a cuidado de su nieto Neville. Aquel niño de mejillas regordetas y tímido. Tampoco lo vio mucho, sólo pequeños vistazos antes de que ella fuera mandada a otro lugar.

Sin pensarlo suspiro de tristeza. Esa mujer tampoco la había buscado cuando llegaba a visitar la mansión Potter.

-Buenos días, señorita Stark.

Se escuchó la voz de la IA.

-La señorita Pott's le pide que baje al piso de los vengadores a desayunar. El equipo llegó anoche y desea presentarla

Informó VIERNES en cuánto la niña correspondió el saludo.

Optando por obedecer las indicaciones, Darlene salió de su habitación sigilosamente. No sabia nada de las personas a las que iba a conocer, sólo lo que Tony le había explicado.

-"Buen día, pequeña esmeralda". Aquel saludo dicho con tanta suavidad la sobresalto.

Rápidamente volteó en dirección a la voz, confirmando que efectivamente era su padrino recién adquirido Loki.

-"Buen día". Musitó en voz baja Darlene.

-"Me imaginó que vas a bajar a desayunar". Dijo el pelinegro "Los alcanzo después, ten cuidado". Fue todo lo que dijo volviendo a entrar en su habitación.

Bueno, eso fue extraño. Por alguna razón a su actual padrino no le agradaba la compañía de pisos mas abajo.

Mientras caminaba al elevador reflexiono sobre el comportamiento de cada persona que recién había conocido.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que donde antes había bebidas alcohólicas, ahora había otro tipo de bebidas, unos tenia imágenes de frutas.

No pudiendo resistir la tentación, se acercó al lugar y tomo una bebida al azar.

Esta vez camino alrededor, la verdad estaba gastando tiempo, no quería subir a la caja metálica que la llevaría donde estaban los demás.

En su leve recorrido, y con ayuda de VIERNES, encontró unas escaleras, obviamente eso la llevaría también a los demás pisos. Viendo que en su opinión, ese medio era mas seguro, decidió por bajar por ahí, todavía bebiendo una bebida que era licuado de fresa.

(...)

Mientras tanto en el piso de los vengadores, todos estaban confundidos. Normalmente Tony les permitía el acceso a cualquier piso de la torre, pero hoy despertaron con la sorpresa de que ciertos pisos ya no eran accesibles para ellos.

-"Pasaré por la ventilación para averiguar cual es la razón de esto". Aseguro Clint ya caminando al primer conducto que vio.

-Le pediré, señor Barton, que se abstenga de hacer eso, no tiene permitido ir a esos pisos.

La voz de VIERNES se escuchó, deteniendo entonces al arquero.

Cierta bruja escarlata fruncio el ceño, obviamente molesta por esto.

-"Sabía que Stark era un envidioso, porque otra razón limitaría nuestros accesos". Dijo la mujer molesta.

El grupo estaba por iniciar una discusión, los únicos presentes eran, Steve, Wanda, Natasha y Clint.

Lastimosamente en ese momento el ruido de alguien que venia bajando a saltos las escaleras, los alertó.

La recién llegada no era otra que Darlene, quien venia completamente absorta bebiendo su licuado.

-"¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¿Como entraste?". Wanda fue la primera en actuar. Quien no dudo en sostener a la niña con sus poderes.

La menor soltó un grito de sorpresa, pero se negó a defenderse. No desobedecería a su padre respecto a usar magia en ese piso exacto de la torre.

-"¡VIERNES!". Gritó de inmediato Darlene, sorprendiendo a los demás.

Por suerte la IA ya había actuado, al parecer la torre estaba equipada con armas que él podía usar, así que pronto los vengadores se vieron apuntados con aquellas armas.

-Les pediré que suelte a la señorita Stark, señorita Maximoff.

Pidió aunque sonó a mas una orden.

-"¿quien es ella?". Preguntó Steve, mientras le indicaba a Wanda que liberara a la niña.

-"Darlene Stark, hija del señor Tony". Confesó con valentía recién descubierta Darlene.

-"¿Stark tiene descendencia?". Preguntó incrédulo Clint. "Necesitó un tragó". Dijo el arquero mientras iba al minibar. "¡¿Donde están las bebidas!?."

-El señor Stark autorizó y ordenó que toda bebida alcohólica fuera cambiada por alimentos y bebidas adecuados para la señorita Stark.

Respondió la IA.

Todos voltearon a ver inmediatamente a la menor, quien les sostuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo. Justo cuando Wanda había esbozado una sonrisa nada buena, Loki y Thor llegaron, este último parecía recién salido de la cama.

-"Sabia que eran unos mortales sin modales, pero atacar a una niña...". Se burló el dios de las mentiras.

-"¿¡Atacaron a mi ahijada!?". Gruño Thor, todo sueño fuera de su cuerpo.

-"Calmate, Thor...Wanda sólo... ". Trató de explicar Steve.

-"¡Asi que ella la atacó!". Confirmó el dios del trueno. "Te advertiré mortal. Stark me brindó el honor de ser el padrino de su hija, creeme que no dudare en defenderla". Amenazó Thor.

Los ojos de Wanda se pusieron rojos y cierta energía del mismo color empezó a brotar de sus dedos.

-"¿Es una amenaza? ¿Quien te has creído para amenazarme?". Preguntó irónicamente la bruja escarlata.

Darlene veía todo en silencio, se había quedado plasmada en su lugar solo de la impresión. Esa mujer no le agradaba su padre...bueno, a Darlene tampoco le agradaba Wanda.

-"¿Quien eres tu para atacar a Darlene? Si no me equivocó, tuviste que ver con la muerte de cientos de personas". Dijo sedosamente Loki.

Los vengadores restantes veían todo en silencio. No creyendo que la pelea se intensificara.

-"Tu también mataste a muchas personas. Stark también lo hizo, pero claro, su dinero ha logrado ocultar eso. No se porque Stark te aceptó aquí, se que él es egoísta, pero al menos...". La mujer fue interrumpida.

-"¡No hables así del señor Tony y Loki!". Gritó furiosa la ojiverde.

Al diablo su licuado, este fue a parar en la ropa de Wanda, manchando su atuendo.

Ahora la furia de la mujer estaba dirigida a la infante.

Loki inmediatamente puso a la niña detrás de él, a leguas se notaba la inestabilidad mental de Wanda.

Justo cuando todo parecía a punto de desmoronarse y armarse una batalla en la sala de estar, cierto hombre con armadura entro al lugar.

-"¿Que esta pasando aquí?". Preguntó con una mueca el inventor.

-"¡Señor Tony!". El alivio era notorio en el rostro de la niña. Quien sin pensarlo corrió hacia su padre y abrazo. "Yo no creo lo que esa mujer dice". Confesó apresuradamente.

¿La razón de su reacción?. Ragnok había investigado lo mejor que pudo a Stark, fue así como Darlene se dio cuenta que no era lo que la prensa decía de el. Si, fabricó peligrosas armas, pero no tenia mala intención, sólo que llegaron a manos equivocadas. Ahora el arriesgaba su vida día a día siendo un superheroe y alguien que se estaba dedicando a la producción de energía limpia.

Su padre quería reparar sus errores.

Esa mujer no tenia derecho a difamarlo...

-"Oh..si...emmm..ya estoy aquí". Contestó torpemente el inventor. No le devolvió el abrazo a la niña, pero si le dio unas palmadas en su cabeza a manera de consolación a Darlene.

Después notó lo furiosa que estaba Wanda, junto a su ropa sucia...

Inconscientemente escondió o mas bien trato de proteger a su hija detrás de el.

Había tantas explicaciones que dar, medias verdades que decir...y mentiras que llevar a cabo.

(...)

Todos los vengadores estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, cada uno desayunando en silencio, pero mandándole miradas a la recién llegada.

La ojiverde decidió llevar a cabo sus pocas autolecciones de oclumancia y borro todo rastro de alguna emoción en su rostro.

-"Bueno, explicate Tony". pidió Steve Rogers cuando vio que el filántropo no hablaría.

-"Si, esperen...solo estoy pensando como decirlo". respondió el castaño mientras se revolvia su cabello nerviosamente "ella estaba viviendo con su madre y padrastro, pero las cosas se complicaron y vino a mi". resumió.

No era mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad.

-"¿Y porque Thor es su padrino?". Natasha, tan suspicaz como siempre.

-"En realidad". antes de que Tony respondiera, Loki habló "yo también soy padrino de la niña, ¿quien mejor que nosotros para guiarla?"

-"Seremos mas capaces de impedir que se la lleven si vienen por ella a la fuerza". gruñó seriamente Thor.

Una sonrisa ladeada adornó la cara de la espía, pero Clint hizo la pregunta que se había formado en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-"¿Porque vendrían por ella? Debe saber o tener algo que ellos quieran".

Tony no sabia como responder a eso, pero Darlene, harta de ser tratada como intrusa, habló.

-"Mis abuelos maternos me dejaron como heredera de su fortuna, mi madre y mi padrastro harán lo posible por tenerla en sus manos". contestó fríamente la ojiverde.

La respuesta no pareció complacer a los vengadores que no sabían del origen de Darlene, incluido Visión.

Un androide que su padre le presentó en cuanto apareció por una de las paredes.

-"¿Solamente por ella cerraste varios pisos?". preguntó Natasha.

-"Si, no esta acostumbrada a tantas personas en el mismo entorno. Así que le asigne unos pisos para ella, claro que incluso Strange y yo estaremos en los mismo que ella". Tony se veía ausente, pero respondía lo mejor que podía.

El lugar de nuevo se sumió en un silencio mortal. La ojiverde presentía que las personas que conoció hoy causarían problemas pero no sabia de que tipo.

Además de que gracias a que dejó que su magia sondeara sutilmente alrededor, se dio cuenta de lo peligrosa y poderosa que era Wanda.

Visión también emitía una energía única, parecia provenir de su mente.

Tragó en seco. Algo no le estaba gustando.

(...)

Seria bueno decir que Steve y los demás la habían tratado de incluir en sus charlas o tratar de conocerla, pero no. Había cierta tensión en el aire, de la cual Darlene estaba segura, había estado desde antes que ella llegara.

El hecho de que Rogers mirara fugazmente a su padre con culpa bien disimulada confirmaba sus sospechas.

Tony paso todo el día en su taller, como le explicó Pepper, no negaría que estaba dolida de que su padre la ignorará con tanto fervor, eso solo le traía malos recuerdos de James Potter y su frialdad.

Loki pareció notar el estado de su ahijada, así que trataba de distraerla contándole diversas anécdotas de su larga vida.

Thor en algún momento se unió a la conversación y le contaba sobre sus batallas.

Sus clases mágicas empezarían en dos días, pero sus clases muggles serian al día siguiente.

Asistiría a unos cursos de verano al parecer. Así que saldría de la sofocante torre por un rato.

No diría que no estaba esperando tal ocasión, seria una buena oportunidad para mandarle una carta a Remus desde una oficina de búhos.

El problema...no sabia donde encontrar una zona mágica.

(...)

-"Al menos tu tienes la puntualidad que Tony no". Dijo Pepper cuando vio a Darlene vestida con una falda negra tableada y una camisa de manga larga color blanca. Además de tener en su espalda su mochila color verde .

-"Cualquiera es mas puntual que Stark". Se burló Loki.

-"¿Gracias?". Respondió dudosamente Darlene "umm...¿con quien iré?". Preguntó en voz baja mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Sabia que ni Pepper ni Loki le harían daño, pero tanta intimidación de sus padres estaban arraigados a ella.

-"Ese seria yo". Loki hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza".

-"Me gustaría haberte llevado, pero hay demasiados asuntos en la empresa". Se excusó Pepper mientras acomodaba unos mechones de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja de la menor.

-"No hay problema". Tranquilizó rápidamente.

(...)

Loki se había negado a que Happy los llevará, decidió que el la aparecía directamente ahí.

-"Esto...esto no se parece al lugar que la señorita Pepper me dijo". Observó la ojiverde

-"Por supuesto que no, nos aparecí directamente en una calle de ventas mágicas". Explicó con una sonrisa el pelinegro. "Creí que Stark te traería, pero no parece que vaya a hacerlo pronto, imaginó que necesitas cosas de aquí".

-"El señor Tony no tiene la obligación de traerme, me es suficiente con que me deje vivir con el". Respondió apresuradamente la menor. "Y si, necesitó enviar una carta a alguien en Inglaterra". Confesó.

-"Una carta tardaría demasiado en llegar."

-"No conozco otro medio de contactar a mi tío".

-"Los hay, por eso yo personalmente te traje de compras. Llegaremos a tiempo para tus clases. Sigueme".

La niña obedientemente siguió a su padrino. Observando la calle que obviamente era mágica. Ninguna persona parecía notarlos, entonces asumió que Loki puso algún hechizo para no ser vistos de inmediato.

Bibliotecas. Boticaria. Tiendas de dulces y más, era lo que había ahí.

No se parecía en nada al callejón Diagon, que parecía tan antiguo y anticuado comparado con el que veía ahora.

Nada de túnicas extravagantes ni sombreros llamativos, se veía, completamente... Muggle, de no ser por varios anuncios con efectos mágicos.

-"Es aquí ". La sedosa voz del dios de las mentiras la volvió a la realidad.

Se hallaban frente a una tienda de...¿que era exactamente? Oh, al parecer eran libros...pero no solo para leer.

-"Bueno, escoge un par". Animó el pelinegro ante el silencio de la menor.

Asintió y entró al lugar. Había unas cuantas personas viendo los libros, pero no eran tantas.

Recorrió los pasillos tratando de encontrar alguno que llamara su atención, una empleada del lugar al ver el conflicto en el rostro de la ojiverde, se acercó.

-"Buenos días". Saludo una joven de corta cabellera castaña. "¿Le gustaría que le explicara sobre el funcionamiento de estos libros?". La menor asintió de inmediato "Es una manera más rápida de escribirle a alguien. Vera, estos libros se venden en pareja, usted puede escribir lo que quiera y la otra persona que tenga el libro lo leerá al instante, claro, si tiene el libro a la mano".

-"¿Que precio tiene?". Preguntó de inmediato Darlene.

-"Los precios varían, si la persona esta cerca es precio es mas bajo, pero si se trata de comunicarse con alguien del otro lado del mundo, bueno...es mas caro".

Antes de que Darlene pudiera pedir un par de libros de ese último, una mano pálida y delgada se posó en su hombro.

-"Nos llevaremos el más caro entonces". La voz no era de otro que Loki, quien sin miramientos pago los libros, ignorando la insistencia de Darlene sobre pagarlos ella.

(...)

-"¿Una lechuza?". Murmuró la niña a su padrino al verse frente a una tienda de mascotas.

-"Si, necesitaras que lleve el libro a tu 'tío'. Además de que nunca es malo tener una mascota". Explicó el pelinegro.

La menor se mordió su labio en conflicto, ya había visto una lechuza color blanca y de tamaño pequeña. Era muy bonita.

-"No creo que sea buena idea. Nunca pedí permiso para llevar una mascota a la torre ".

-"Esta bien". Suspiró rendido "En ese caso, entonces vayamos a tus clases".

Faltaba poco para que estas comenzaran. 10 minutos máximo.

La menor ya había estudiado con ayuda de Pepper, quien le había suministrado cuantos libros considero necesarios para que recuperara casi una década de aprendizajes básicos.

Por supuesto. Darlene no les dijo que tenia una memoria eidética, así que su principal preocupación era leer lo mas rápido posible tantos libros pudo, además de entender lo que había ahí.

Nuevamente Loki los apareció frente a un pequeño edificio, donde varios niños y niñas ya estaban entrando.

-"Me parece que es aquí". Dijo el pelinegro, animándola a entrar al lugar "Probablemente venga yo por ti, así que no te preocupes". Tranquilizó.

-"Esta bien, gracias". Respondió.

No sabia en que estaba pensando al aceptar estudiar aquí, ella no pensaba vivir o dedicarse al mundo muggle, le bastaba con sus estudios mágicos, pero saber que la familia de su padre eran unos genios la habían motivado de cierta forma.

O quizás era el sentimiento de hacer que Stark se sintiera orgullosa de ella, una tontería si se ponía a pensar que en el transcurso de esa semana desde que había sido acogida, solo tres veces había visto a Tony, y solo en dos ocasiones habló con el.

Una conversación de menos de un minuto, antes de que el filántropo buscara la forma de irse.

Suspiró. Vaya, todos los días suspiraba, algo que antes no hacia.

Decidió entrar al lugar, no era igual de elegante y sostificado que la torre, pero hacia un esfuerzo.

Ella había sido asignada al quinto piso, donde varias personas de su edad estarían.

La mayoría venia de familias adineradas, así que ya imaginaba el tipo de personas que se toparía ahí.

Justo cuando tomó asiento al final del salón, unas chicas se precipitaron hacia ella. Se veían de cierta manera amables y curiosas.

-"¡Hola!". Saludó animadamente una chica rubia de ojos azules. "Soy Madison". Se presentó. "Ellas son mis amigas, Violet y Jazmín". Señalo a una castaña y una pelinegra.

-"Un gusto, soy Darlene". Se presentó la ojiverde.

-"Entonces... ¿Cual es la razón por la que vienes aquí?". Preguntó Violet, una chica bajita de corto cabello castaño. "Claro, además de estudiar".

Todavía ni siquiera contestaba la ojiverde cuando la otra chica habló.

-"Si, por ejemplo. Mi madre viaja mucho, es una reconocida diseñadora de interiores". La pelinegra se expresó de tal forma que de inmediato se notó el cariño y orgullo de su mamá.

-"Oh, yo estuve en el extranjero...pero mi madre no tenia tiempo para enviarme a estudiar y asegurarse que estuviera bien, recientemente mi padre solicitó mi tutela". Dijo la verdad a medias.

-"Por eso tienes acento". Confirmó Madison. "Mis padres son abogados, así que también viajan cada vez que tienen un caso".

-"Yo no salgo tanto del país, pero prefiero estar estudiando incluso en vacaciones". Comentó Violet "Mi madre es modelo y mi padre actor".

-"¿Quien es tu papá?". La pregunta tan temida llego de parte de Madison .

Darlene se salvó de responder gracias a la llegada de una maestra, y por supuesto...pelirroja.

Saludó a todos amablemente, no parecía tener nada en contra de alguno, quizás estas clases no estarían mal.

Las chicas que le hablaron tomaron asiento lo mas cercano a Darlene, parecían agradables.

-"Como habrán notado". Empezó a hablar la profesora "De ahora en adelante tendremos una nueva alumna". Fijó su vista en la ojiverde, quien sin pensarlo borró todo rastro de emociones en su rostro "Espero que la hagan sentir bienvenida, por favor presentate."

La recién llegada se puso de pie, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-"Mi nombre es Darlene Stark-Strange". No sabia que mas decir, supuso que su nombre era lo mas esencial.

Claro que recibió varias miradas impresionadas, miradas que trató de ignorar.

La maestra, la cual supo que se llamaba Ivett, dio inició a la clase.

(...)

-"¡Hey! Darlene". una nueva voz la llamó, era una chica de cabello negro y largo "Así que eres la hija de Stark". Dijo con burla.

La ojiverde se quedó callada, ¿ahora que hizo?, a su lado estaban las tres agradables chicas que había conocido en la mañana, la habían invitado a almorzar con ellas.

Cuando la recién llegada se dio cuenta de que Darlene no iba a responder, siguió hablando entonces.

-"No sabia que Tony Stark tenia una hija, debía estar avergonzado de ti para mantenerte oculta. ¿Que lo obligó a reconocerte".

Ok, mentiría si dijera que eso no le dolió, lo cual era patético, pues Tony no la había reconocido porque no sabia de ella no porque lo avergonzara.

-"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? De verdad apreciaría terminar de almorzar". Habló lo mas calmada que pudo la niña de ojos verdes.

Pareciera que la pelinegra estaba por decir algo más brusco cuando Madison se levantó y la encaró.

-"Nuestra amiga tiene razón, Susan, todas aquí queremos almorzar tranquilas, el hecho de que estén resentida porque el padre de Darlene despidió al tuyo no te da derecho a molestarla". Oh, así que por eso la niña estaba siendo desagradable con ella.

La recién nombrada Susan miró fijamente a Darlene, prometiéndole silenciosamente una larga enemistad entre ambas.

Al final la chica se fue con paso seguro y confiado.

-"Mi primer día y ya me hice una enemiga sin querer". Se quejó con una mueca Darlene.

-"Tal vez, Susan siempre a sido así, no la tomes en serio. Pero oye, hoy también conseguiste tres amigas". Comentó con una gran sonrisa Madison.

La ojiverde solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus facciones. Quizás no estaría mal tener amigos muggles.

(...)

Tal como Loki aseguró, él fue quien la recogió de sus clases.

Había estado un poco mas de 8 horas ahí, aproximadamente eran las 3 de la tarde.

Cuando llegó a la torre fue recibida por una lechuza esperando en la cama de su habitación.

-"Hable con Stark sobre conseguirte una mascota, aceptó con la condición de que serás responsable con su mantenimiento". El dios embaucador habló desde la puerta de la habitación. "Algo gracioso a mi modo de ver, no sabia que conocía la palabra "mantenimiento".

La ojiverde agradeció profundamente por la hermosa lechuza, quien después de un rato llamó Hedwig.

Esa misma tarde la lechuza partió a Londres, con la misión de entregar una carta y un libro a cierto licántropo.

(...)

-"Entonces una hora después recibire clases magicas con usted por 4 horas". No fue una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

-"Si, puedes llamarme profesor Blake. Hoy solo veremos lo que sabes en cuanto a teoría y después práctica".

Darlene no lo diría en voz alta, pero el profesor que Tony con ayuda de Loki habían contratado para su educación mágica era alguien decente.

No dudó en decirle que si bien es muy capaz para lanzar hechizos, la parte teórica era en su mayoría pobre.

(...)

Unos fuertes gritos sacaron a Darlene de su sueño, despertó tan de repente que ella misma se enredó con las sabanas y cayó con fuerza al suelo.

-"Oup". Se quejó mientras trataba de librarse de las sabanas. Una rápida vista al reloj a un lado de su cama le informo que eran las 3 de la mañana.

Estaba mas que lista para maldecir a quien haya creído que era una buena idea despertarla de esa forma y a esas horas. Pero cambio rápidamente de opinión cuando los gritos volvieron a escucharse.

De alguna manera se le hacían familiares, además de que quien sea que estuviese gritando de verdad estaba sufriendo.

-"¿Viernes?". Llamó en un susurro. "¿Que pasa?".

La IA tardó en responder. Y cuando lo hizo sonaba imposiblemente preocupada.

-"Es su padre, el señor Stark. Ha tenido fuertes pesadillas desde hace tiempo". Fue lo primero que dijo Viernes. Después agregó. "Normalmente el señor Stark evita dormir para evitar esto".

Eso fue suficiente para que la ojiverde se levantara del suelo y caminara lo mas rápido que pudo a la habitación de su padre.

En el camino recordó que Thor y Loki estaban fuera en una cita, Strange estaba lejos atendiendo sus deberes como hechicero.

Dependía de ella calmar a su papá.

Cuando llegó a la habitación del filántropo la puerta inmediatamente fue abierta por viernes.

-"¿Señor Tony?". Preguntó tentativamente la menor. Algo inútil ya que el nombrado seguía retorciéndose en su cama.

Se acercó entonces, notando que sea lo que estuviera soñando o reviviendo en sueños, era algo doloroso y lo hacia sufrir.

¿Como despertarlo? ¿Que hacer después de que haya despertado?

Había leído en los libros viejos escolares de James sobre una poción calmante y otra para dormir sin sueños, pero no había manera de que la consiguiera en ese momento y menos sin ayuda de un adulto.

Quizás Remus podría enviarle unas pociones de ese origen.

Otro gritó desgarrador.

Bueno, era mejor despertarlo.

Aun lado de la cama había una cómoda con un vaso de agua. No lo pensó dos veces.

-"¿¡que!?". Inmediatamente el inventor despertó mientras se sentaba y veía alarmado a su alrededor. Las gotas de agua caían de su barbilla.

No habría que ser muy listo para saber que lo había hecho despertar.

-"¿Darlene?". Preguntó incrédulo Tony mientras veía a la niña sentada en el suelo.

La ojiverde se estaba sobando su frente, a un lado suyo en el piso estaba el vaso ya vacío.

El filántropo se quedó en silencio, notando que además de estar mojado del rostro también había una parte en su frente que le dolía.

La había golpeado cuando despertó...

El horror cruzó por su cara, pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar a la ojiverde si estaba bien, Darlene se había levantado de un salto del suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

El inventor no la siguió, no sabría que decirle.

Era obvio que la niña había tratado de despertarlo a su manera, ahora ella también sabia de sus pesadillas.

(...)

La mayoría de los vengadores desayunaron en silencio, notando que la única niña de esa familia parecía cansada, no había dormido bien, prueba de eso eran las ojeras en sus ojos.

Nadie se molesto en preguntar la razón, bastó con notar la ausencia del hombre de hierro.

Bueno, alguien si quería preguntar, después de todo Steve Rogers era alguien que se preocupaba a su manera por los demás, pero se abstuvo de hablar.

El resto del día paso lento para Darlene, quien después de sus clases muggles inmediatamente fue a su habitación y abrir el libro por el cual conversaba con Remus.

Haberse quedado despierta explicándole a el licántropo para que quería dos pociones había valido la pena.

**Querida Hari, me sorprendió tu pedido, después de todo no esperaba que me pidieras esas dos pociones especificas, pero entiendo las razones por las que las necesitas. Hace unas horas mande una lechuza con tres viales de cada poción.**

**Asegurate de suministrarla en pequeñas dosis, un muggle no reaccionará de la misma manera que con alguien mágico, unas cuantas gotas bastaran.**

**Respecto a la sorpresiva bóveda que poseo actualmente en gringgots, no debías haberlo hecho, pero gracias.**

**Lamentó no poder ir a América contigo, creo que es mejor que este aquí y te diga como van las cosas con los Potter. **

**Lily esta embarazada. **

Eso fue todo lo que había en la pagina del libro. Si bien le aliviaba que su tío Remus haya aceptado la bóveda que abrió para él le perturbaba la noticia de que pronto tendría otro medio hermano.

¿Sería bien cuidado?

Probablemente si, ella fue puesta a un lado por no ser hija de Lily Evans.

El niño que estaba en camino era hijo del matrimonio Potter.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando una risa atronadora llegó a sus oídos. Su padrino Thor estaba en la torre.

Una sonrisa traviesa se abrió paso en sus facciones. Era hora de preguntarle si era cierto que cuando Loki le expresó sus sentimientos se desmayó.

-"¡Padrino Thor!". Llamó con voz cantarina mientras iba a la sala del piso.

Mientras tanto el dios de trueno comenzó a sudar frío, quizás no era buena idea que la niña pasará tanto tiempo con su pareja Loki.

(...)

-"El verano está apunto de terminar, ¿que les parece si vamos al parque acuático que abrieron hace una semana?". Preguntó Madison en cuanto las clases terminaron.

-"Yo estoy de acuerdo". Dijo de inmediato Jazmín mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila.

-"Deberé decirle a mis padres primero, pero probablemente dirán que si". Madison expresó su opinión desde la puerta del aula.

-"¿Que les parece si vamos mañana? Es domingo después de todo". Sugirió Jazmín.

-"Preguntaré y les diré mas tarde". Aseguró Darlene ya caminando fuera del lugar.

No había estado en un parque acuático. Reflexionó en la seguridad de su cuarto. Pero quería ir.

Hace poco que había llegado de sus clases muggles, faltaban treinta minutos para sus clases mágicas.

En la cómoda de su habitación estaba un paquete, las pociones que pidió a su tío.

Mas tarde se las suministraría a su padre, por el momento era mejor solicitar el permiso.

(...)

-"Señor Tony, ¿puedo pasar?". Preguntó en voz alta la ojiverde frente a la puerta que daba al taller al que claramente se le pidió no entrar.

No hubo respuesta. Esto obviamente desinfló considerablemente a la menor. Pero no se daría por vencida.

-"Señor Tony, unas amigas me invitaron a ir a un parque acuático este domingo, ¿me permitiría ir?". Preguntó para después mirar insegura al suelo y jugar con sus zapatos.

Siguió sin haber respuesta. Justó cuando iba a darse la vuelta e ir a sus clases de magia, la voz de viernes de escuchó.

-"El señor Stark no se encuentra actualmente en la torre. Pero le informare de su solicitud". Aseguro la IA.

-"Gracias". Dijo sinceramente Darlene. Aunque la sonrisa que actualmente estaba mostrando no llegó a sus ojos.

Ella sabia muy bien que su padre estaba en el taller, así que obviamente no quería hablar con ella.

Le dieron ganas de llorar.

(...)

Ya eran las 9 de la noche. Debería llevar las pociones a su padre.

-"Viernes, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?". Preguntó en un susurro.

En cuanto recibió la afirmación de la IA empezó a explicar que eran las pociones que tenia en la cómoda de su habitación.

Así Viernes se aseguraría que su padre estuviera bien después de beberlas.

-"Sugeriría vertir las gotas en un té". Aconsejó la IA.

Fue entonces que Darlene vertió dos gotas de la pocion sueño sin sueños y camino a la habitación de su padre.

Estaba a punto de llamar a su puerta cuando esta se abrió y salió el filántropo de la habitación.

-"¿Que pasa, niña?". Preguntó incómodo el inventor.

La menor desvío su mirada al suelo, pero extendió la taza de té.

-"Es para que pueda dormir bien". Aseguró. "Por favor, tomela y bebala". Pidió o casi suplicó la ojiverde.

El filántropo vio la taza ofrecida con nerviosismo, no estaba acostumbrado a detalles como estos.

-"Gracias". Dijo al fin mientras aceptaba la taza.

La niña solo sonrió un poco y corrió a su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo.

El filántropo vio el líquido unos minutos, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que cubrió su cara.

Al final se bebió lo que había en la taza y se dirigió a su propia habitación.

Horas después Tony Stark yacía completamente dormido, esta vez no tuvo pesadillas.

Y cuando despertó aquello le había sorprendido, quizás debería tomar té antes de dormir.

Desconocido para el, aquella noche Darlene salió de su habitación y se sentó en el piso frente a la habitación del filántropo, queriendo estar segura de que su padre había dormido.

En caso de que despertara, bueno, ya tenia lista una taza de té con gotas de poción calmante.

Ella cuidaría a su padre aun si el no estaba enterado.

…..

Las sugerencias para la pareja de Harriet (Darlene) sigue en pie.

Por cierto, decidí que la imagen de Harriet será "Susan Pevensie" de la película las crónicas de narnia. ¿Que opinan?.

**Review:**

**Lexie-chan94 : **Gracias, su sugerencia sera tomada en cuenta. También había considerado a Blaise antes.

**Ale74 : **No es mala idea que sea Neville pero Harriet no es exactamente una bruja de luz, aun así veremos que pasa en el futuro.

En cuanto a que Remus y Sirius vayan a América con ella, Remus ya dio a conocer su actual decisión y Sirius esta en prisión, quien sabe que pase cuando escape de Azkaban.

Los gemelos, sin duda serán unos amigos suyos si ellos lo permiten.

En cuanto a Cedric, no esta claro aun su papel aquí.

**TsubasaClowLi : **Draco no se, debido a que el padre de Harriet es muggle, pero veremos.

Tampoco había considerado a Toma Xd.

De Theodore Nott, no me lo había planteado.

**Nahuelvera2 : **de nada 3

**Ana Luisa: **su opinión sera tomada en cuenta.

**Kiu: **Thor no creo, ni Loki. Ya que ambos son pareja.

**Mary91 : **me alegra.

**ClarisseHolbein: **Su opinión sera tomada en cuenta, gracias.

**Guest : **Loki sale con Thor Xd. Aunque no hubiese sido mala idea.


	5. Capítulo 5

Quizás no fue buena idea quedarse despierta cuidando que su padre no tuviera mas pesadillas.

Sus ojeras habían empeorado. Siempre podía decir que se quedó hasta tarde haciendo tarea.

Era domingo, el señor Stephen Strange venia hoy a la torre, además de venir a visitar al filántropo, también le daría clases de magia por 8 horas a Darlene.

-"Te ves horrible". Comentó Wanda en cuanto vio a la ojiverde.

La menor no respondió. No iniciaría una pelea con la mujer que la atacó el primer día que estuvo ahí.

En cambio relajó sus facciones y nuevamente levanto sus débiles escudos mentales.

-"¿Mal sueño?". Oh, la pelirroja le hablaba por primera vez.

-"Me quedé hasta tarde terminando mi tarea". Mintió suavemente la menor.

-"A Stark le gustara saber que te importan tus estudios pero no creo que apruebe que no duermas". Comentó Clint después de llevar una cucharada de waffles a su boca.

-"No lo volveré hacer". Murmuró apenas mientras picaba un poco de fruta y le vertía una considerable porción de yogur.

El arquero vio preocupado la pequeña porción de desayuno que la ojiverde planeaba comer. Tenia hijos, así que sabia que la menor no se estaba alimentando como debería. Se aseguraría de comentárselo a Pepper mas tarde.

-"¿Sabes si Tony bajara a desayunar?". Preguntó Steve mientras también veía la poca comida que había en el plato de la menor.

-"No, no estoy segura". Respondió.

Apenas había comido la mitad de una manzana picada bañada en yogur cuando se sintió llena. De mala gana apartó el plato y llevó al refrigerador, se lo comería más tarde.

Tenia menos de tres horas hasta que llegara Stephen, tenia tiempo de estudiar un rato.

Minutos después de que la menor se fue, cierto filántropo entro a la cocina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Detrás de el Loki y Thor también aparecieron pero algo molestos.

-"Parece que tuviste una buena noche, Stark". Fue el saludo de Clint.

-"Si, sorprendentemente dormí mas de seis horas". Confesó mientras bebía una taza de café y empezaba a servirse un plato de waffles.

La mayoría vio con escepticismo al inventor, se notaba descansado.

-"¿Porque ese gesto? Thor ¿Tienes malas noticias de algo?". Steve fue quien notó el ánimo de ambos asgardianos.

-"Ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi ahijada...ni Loki ni yo lo recordamos". Confesó mientras apretaba los puños hasta el punto de poner sus nudillos blancos.

-"¿No pudiste recordarnos? Stark ". Preguntó fríamente Loki, ante la mirada aturdida del filántropo apretó mas la mandíbula. "Tu, su propio padre también lo olvidó".

-" Si...". Confesó Tony mientras veía a otro lado, su desayuno ya olvidado.

-"Debe ser por eso que se veía mal esta mañana". Reflexionó el arquero. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de los asgardianos y Tony decidió explicar. "Ni ayer ni hoy ha desayunado bien, ni siquiera en la cena parecía estar bien".

-"A sido así desde que llegó". Corrigió la espía. "¿Su registro médico marca eso como normal? Después de todo, es muy delgada".

Diablos. ¿Donde estaba Pepper cuando la necesitabas?.

No solo olvidó el cumpleaños de su hija, si no que también la niña podría estar enferma y no se había dado cuenta.

(...)

Mientras tanto, en el estudio del piso donde se reunían los vengadores, cierta ojiverde estaba practicando su occlumancia.

El lugar era tranquilo, además de que no quería subir las escaleras hasta su piso.

Estaba muy cansada, recordaba que una elfina en la mansión Potter le suministraba una poción para ello, pero no preguntó que era. Incluso llegó a pensar que la habían mandado a envenenarla.

La puerta siendo abierta llamó su atención. Todos los residentes de la torre a excepción de Pepper que estaba fuera del país por trabajo y Strange, estaban ahí de pie.

Sorprendentemente también Wanda. Aunque esta parecía insegura de estar ahí.

-"¿Que pasa?". Preguntó la ojiverde mientras se ponía de pie.

Fue su padre Tony quien se acercó a ella y le daba un torpe abrazo.

-"Quizás sea un poco tarde, pero feliz cumpleaños". Fue lo que dijo el inventor en cuanto la soltó. Había notado que ella se había puesto tensa ante el contacto.

Todos notaron las emociones que pasaron por el rostro de Darlene, confusión, realización y sorpresa.

-"Olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños". Llegó a la conclusión el inventor.

-"Si. Mi hermano Alex nació la misma fecha que yo, así que solo lo felicitaban a el con el paso de los años". Confesó la ojiverde "No me querían ahí, así que dejo de importar mi propio día de nacimiento". Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Fue poca información, pero eso explicaba porque la niña ahora estaba con Tony, se había alejado de un lugar donde no era querida.

Aquello dejó sin palabras a Stark, no lo había notado, pero la estaba tratando casi igual que como había sido tratada con los Potter.

-"Bueno, aunque ya haya pasado un día. ¿Que te parece si salimos a comer pastel?". Sugirió nerviosamente Tony.

Los demás veían el intercambio en silencio. Cuestionando si era mejor irse y dejar a padre e hija hablar.

-"No es necesario. Además hoy el señor Strange y Loki me darán clases". Trató de rechazar cortésmente.

-"Oh...correcto, entonces a la hora de la cena". Murmuró el filántropo.

El incómodo momento fue roto por Viernes, que informó la llegada del hechicero.

(...)

-"Que anillo mas extraño". Confesó la niña en cuanto Strange le entrego el objeto.

-"No es un anillo". Explicó con exasperación el pelinegro con capa.

Minutos después de una larga explicación, por fin la niña entendía que era el objeto.

-"Así que puedo abrir portales donde sea con esto, ¿esta seguro que me lo quiere dar?". Preguntó aun insegura Darlene.

-"Si, costó mucho convencer a Wong pero al final aceptó, siempre que vayas algunos días al kamar-taj o el santuario para que el vea tu progreso".

-"Me encantaría...muchas gracias".

-"Solo...". Pausó un momento "No lo utilices para tomar libros de la biblioteca donde el esta, eso le molesta".

-"¿Como sabe eso?". Preguntó ya imaginando la respuesta.

-"Me lo contó el mismo". Respondió mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa con una tos falsa.

(...)

-"Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Rana verde eres tu". Cantó desafinadamente el arquero aquella noche frente a cierta ojiverde y un enorme pastel de vainilla.

-"Mi ahijada no parece tener la cara verde...tampoco parece una rana". Comentó Thor mientras veía atentamente el rostro sonrojado de la menor.

-"Es solo una canción migardiana, Thor". Suspiro Natasha.

Justó cuando la niña estaba por soplar las velas a insistencia de Tony, Steve y Clint. La puerta del elevador se escuchó. Pasos presurosos se oyeron.

-"¡Gracias a dios llegue a tiempo!". Agradeció Pepper quien traía una enorme caja de regalo. "Por favor, diganme que un no han tomado la foto de recuerdo. ¿No?. Entonces tomemosla ahora".

Esa noche hubo varias risas, incluso Wanda había conversado con Darlene, hablándole de su fallecido hermano Pietro.

-"Sabes, me hubiese gustado tener un hermano como el tuyo". Confesó la ojiverde para sorpresa de la bruja escarlata. "Desde pequeña tuviste a alguien que te quiso y siempre estuvo a tu lado".

-"Ahora tienes a Stark contigo". Murmuro la mujer mientras comía su rebanada de pastel y trataba de no mirar a la niña a sus ojos verdes.

-"Si, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo antes de que inevitablemente me pida que me vaya?". Preguntó con una triste sonrisa. "Aun así tratare de llevarme buenos recuerdos con el".

(...)

La pequeña celebración había terminado algo tarde. Pero eso no evitó que cierta taza de té apareciera en la cómoda al lado de la cama donde dormía Stark.

Otra noche mas sin pesadillas.

Una noche más de tantas que cierta niña de ojos verdes estaría despierta por horas frente a la puerta de la habitación de su padre para asegurarse que las pesadillas no volvieran.

(...)

-"Señor Stark". La urgente voz de viernes despertó tanto al filántropo como el hechicero.

-"¿Que esta pasando?". Preguntó de inmediato Tony ya listo para ponerse su armadura.

-"Es su hija Darlene". Fue todo lo que necesitó decir la IA para que la pareja saliera disparada de la cama y habitación.

Entrando a la de la niña.

El pánico empezó a crecer en el filántropo cuando notó que la cama donde debía estar su hija estaba vacía.

-"¡DARLENE!". gritó asustado el filántropo. "¿Donde esta, Viernes?".

-"En el baño, ha estado vomitando por un largo rato. Sus signos vitales indican que esta a punto de desmayarse".

Todo el color se drenó de la cara de la pareja, ambos fueron inmediatamente al baño de aquella habitación, notando efectivamente que la menor estaba vomitando y que su cuerpo parecía que estaba a punto de colapsar.

(...)

-"Rápido, subela al auto. Hay que llevarla a un curandero mágico". Indicó Loki a Thor.

Hace unos minutos que Darlene había sido encontrada en el baño, fue cuestión de segundos para que ella cayera desmayada.

Fue Tony quien inmediatamente la cargó en brazos notando lo liviana que era, demasiado liviana para ser bueno.

Thor, Loki y Pepper fueron avisados por Viernes de la situación.

Ellos tres junto con la pareja de Tony serían quienes irían con Darlene a un hospital mágico.

Los demás vengadores se quedarían en la torre para cuidar y atender cualquier llamada que hubiese.

(...)

Habían logrado entrar al hospital que Loki indicó.

La niña ya había sido llevada a una habitación diferente.

-"Quizás comió demasiado pastel". Ofreció como explicación Thor, quien a diferencia de Loki, estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas y unos shorts, ni hablar del desastre de su cabello.

-"Eso explicaría el vomito". Concordó el dios embaucador.

-"Los chicos en la torre dijeron que se veía mal desde que llegó". Murmuró Tony, que estaba en pijama.

-"Como no nos dimos cuenta". Sollozo Pepper, que vestía su ropa de trabajo, comprensible ya que ella sale temprano de la torre.

-"Familiares de la señorita Darlene". Anunció una enfermera.

Los cinco se pusieron de pie.

-"Solo pueden pasar dos personas con el doctor que la atendió". Explicó la mujer.

-"Yo soy su padre, iré yo". Dijo inmediatamente Tony.

-"Soy su padre adoptivo". Anunció Stephen y también se puso de pie.

-"Bien, siganme". Pidió la enfermera mientras los llevaba a otra habitación.

Entraron al consultorio indicado. Donde un hombre de avanzada edad estaba esperando.

-"¿Como esta?". Preguntó inmediatamente Tony.

-"Buenos días también para usted". Reprendió el hombre.

-"Me disculpó, simplemente estamos preocupados por la niña". Se excusó de inmediato Stephen.

-"Comprensible. Soy el Doctor Johnson". Se presentó el hombre. "Debo admitir que la salud de la niña es preocupante. Parece que sufre de maltrato en el hogar". Los miro sospechosamente.

-"Hace unas semanas que la acogimos, estaba viviendo con su madre y padrastro desde que nació". Rápidamente explicó Tony mientras le extendía una carpeta con los papeles de la niña.

El doctor no tardó en aceptar los documentos, en cuanto confirmó la explicación del filántropo se relajo visiblemente.

-"Veo. Entonces deben ver esto". Ahora Johnson les extendió un elegante pergamino. "La niña presenta un grave caso de desnutrición, ella ya me contó que ayer comió demasiado. Eso explicaría porque vómito todo esta mañana, su estomago no esta acostumbrado a ingerir grandes cantidades de alimento. También tiene varios huesos dañados y golpes en la cabeza, su magia arregló lo que pudo pero no fue suficiente. También había ingerido una poción que la estaba matando poco a poco".

Silencio. La acelerada respiración de la pareja podía oírse.

-"¿Trato de envenenarse?". Murmuró el hechicero.

El inventor no podía hablar, que tan mal estaba su hija viviendo con el como para querer quitarse la vida.

-"No, ella no hizo tal cosa. Ni siquiera sabía que había sido envenenada. Al parecer una elfina de su anterior hogar le había dado una poción con el pretexto de que le quitaría el dolor de unas heridas que tenía. Me temo que en realidad era veneno, no actúa de inmediato ya que sería sospechoso y un movimiento de varita hallaría la causa de muerte. No, esta poción tarda al menos tres años en terminar con su víctima, mientras tanto en ese lapso de tiempo la poción iría desapareciendo del cuerpo sin dejar prueba alguna de su existencia".

Fue todo para que el inventor rompiera.

-"¿¡Puede curarla!?". Gritó Tony con evidente pánico.

-"Ya lo hemos hecho, sugeriría investigar quien exactamente trato de matarla, este papel ayudara con la demanda". Aconsejó mientras señalaba el pergamino que tenia en las manos Tony.

(...)

Ya todos estaban de vuelta en el auto. La niña de ahora apagados ojos verdes tendría que tomar diariamente una poción para limpiar su cuerpo de aquel veneno por al menos un mes.

Nadie rompía el silencio, entendían que la niña estaba en shock por lo acontecido.

Llegaron a la torre donde ya todos esperaban.

-"¿Que paso?". Preguntó de inmediato Steve en cuánto notó lo pálidos que se veían los recién llegados.

-"Iré a mi habitación". Murmuró con la voz apagada y tensa la ojiverde. Tenia la cabeza gacha, pero pudieron notar que estaba a punto de llorar.

No esperó contestación, corrió al elevador, olvidando su miedo a este.

Sorprendentemente Wanda quería ir tras ella, pero quería saber que había causado tal reacción.

Fue Pepper quien dijo las noticias. Su voz llena de ira.

-"Su anterior familia trato de asesinarla. Le dieron un veneno que la mataría poco a poco". Volver a escuchar esto pareció sacar del trance en el que estaba Thor, pues unos truenos comenzaron a escucharse.

-"Controlate, Thor". Pidió Steve, lo último que necesitaban era al Dios del trueno furioso. "Podrían demandarlos por eso". Dirigió su vista a Tony.

El inventor no respondió, levantar una demanda ahora seria revelar la ubicación de su hija, no estaba seguro que ganara un caso mágico, podrían llevarse a Darlene si las cosas salían mal.

Pero tampoco era idiota, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que inevitablemente los Potter supieran donde estaba la niña, pero hasta que ese día llegara reuniría mas pruebas en contra de esa familia y se haría de conexiones en el mundo mágico.

(...)

El cuarto estaba mortalmente silencioso, todo aparato eléctrico había sido frito por cierta magia en crudo que revoloteaba alrededor de su anfitriona.

La ojiverde se hallaba sentada en medio de su cama, sus ojos viendo a la nada.

Aun estando lejos su familia trataba de matarla, antes no podía defenderse, pero ahora...

Desvío su mirada a su baúl perfectamente sellado, recordando un libro de maldiciones oscuras que Ragnok le había administrado antes de dejar Londres.

Ella no se consideraba una bruja de luz, tampoco una oscura, pero usaría cualquier tipo de magia para protegerse y a todos los que le importaban.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a cierta marca en su hombro, usaría cualquier cosa para hacer pagar a los Potter.

Otra cosa que le sorprendía era que los duendes no detectaron la poción en cuanto eliminaron ciertos hechizos en su cuerpo. Pensaba que quizás era una poción demasiado fuerte e ilegal, pociones de ese tipo se hallaban en las bibliotecas familiares de casas oscuras...

Al menos el sanador no notó el trozo ajeno de alma en ella, tal cosa estaba casi dormido y no era lo que la estaba afectando.

(...)

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel incidente en la torre, las cosas volvieron a una relativa normalidad.

Claro, además del hecho que tuvieron que arreglar la funcionalidad de Viernes en su habitación después de que sin querer su magia la haya expulsado.

Eso le recordó a Tony que debía hacer posible que la tecnología funcionara en presencia de la magia, una labor para la que Loki se unió, ya que la magia que el usaba no causaba ningún tipo de interferencia.

Como tal, estuvo tomando obedientemente sus pociones, no solo para eliminar el veneno en su cuerpo, si no también para ayudar con la reparación correcta de sus huesos y el recuperamiento de su apetito.

-"Quieren verme gorda, estoy segura". Se quejó esa mañana en el desayuno, donde un plato lleno de fruta con yogur la esperaban.

-"Por quinta vez, la fruta no engorda, no tengo pruebas ahora. Pero tampoco tengo dudas". Respondió el arquero con una sonrisa divertida.

-"Animate, incluso Stark quiere apoyarte en estos momentos". Comentó Natasha quien señaló a cierto inventor al otro lado de la cocina.

-"No entiendo porque debo comer esto". Fue lo que dijo Tony mientras pinchaba con un tenedor un inofensivo brócoli, lo veía con absoluto horror.

-"Es para que des el ejemplo a Darly". Respondió Loki quien recién iba entrando a la cocina.

-"A ella no la veo comiendo esto". Se quejó el filántropo.

(...)

Mas tarde ese día la menor se hallaba en el salón de clases muggles, las miradas acusatorias de sus amigas le recordaron el viaje al que no había asistido y tampoco avisó de su falta.

-"¿Algo que decir en tu defensa?". Fue lo que dijo Madison apenas se acercó.

-"Inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario". Respondió mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-"Nos tuviste preocupadas, creímos que te habías perdido o algo así, después de todo nunca te dimos un numero de celular para contactarnos". La voz de Jazmín sonaba preocupada.

Era cierto, no había tenido amigas ni cuando estaba en Hogwarts, y estas chicas aunque eran muggles eran agradables.

-"Bien, ese día desperté enferma y estuve un gran rato en el hospital. Lamento no haber tratado de llamar alguna de ustedes, estuve cansada todo el resto del día". Esperaba que esa media verdad las convenciera.

Aparentemente así fue, al menos las niñas tuvieron el gesto de no indagar más sobre lo que paso, algo por lo que estaba completamente agradecida.

Poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a lo que seria su vida por unos años, pero eso no le quitaba lo observadora.

En medio de su clase de ciencias su mente divagó, la mirada culpable que el señor Rogers tenía cuando creía que nadie lo veía la tenia inquieta.

También sospechaba que Visión había notado la magia en ella, ya que le lanzaba miradas llenas de curiosidad y confusión, solo rogaba porque se guardara la información si es que descubría lo que era ella. El hecho de que lograra traspasar los muros mas solidos en cualquier momento sin hacer ruido alguno no la tranquilizaba en lo mas mínimo.

(...)

-"Estos son copias de libros sobre magia en Asgard". Comentó orgullosamente Loki a su ahijada en cuanto la hora de sus clases mágicas con el comenzó. "Empezaremos con algo pequeño para averiguar si eres capaz de realizarla con magia midgardiana".

-"¿Que pasa si mi magia no es apta para ello?." cuestionó nerviosamente la ojiverde

-"No te preocupes, magia es magia. Aunque no usaras tu varita".

(...)

-"¡LOKI!" el furioso gritó de Stark resonó en varios pisos.

Quien no estaría furioso si después de volver de una cita con su esposo, lo primero que ven es un piso completamente destruido.

-"La magia de tu hija es muy volátil". Fue lo que ofreció como explicación Loki.

Hechicero supremo e inventor voltearon su mirada a la niña en cuestión, que si bien se veía agotada había cierto orgullo en aquellos brillantes ojos verdes.

-"Puedo crear una inofensiva esfera de luz en la palma de mi mano". Relató emocionada la menor mientras en su mano derecha una pequeña bola de luz blanca de apenas del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol hacia aparición.

-"No creas que saldrás sin castigo...". Empezó Strange severamente solo para ser interrumpido por su hija adoptiva.

-"Me costó mucho hacerlo y mi magia se descontrolaba, por eso hay tanto desorden". Relató todavía con emoción. "Hubo un momento en que el jarrón de allá explotó y los trozos salieron disparados". Hizo una pausa. " ¡Ahora también puedo crear un escudo como el de usted!". Término mientras desaparecía la esfera y en cambio creaba con unos suaves movimientos de sus manos un escudo color naranja.

El leve regaño que planeaba decir el hechicero pronto fue olvidado al ver tal avance en la pelinegra, apenas ayer le había tratado de mostrar tal defensa.

La animada interacción era observada por cierto filántropo, una sonrisa llena de orgullo adornaba sus facciones. Era un poco mas cercano a su hija, pero no como otros padres e hijos que había visto.

Aun así era agradable verla crecer .

(...)

-"¿Estas segura que no quieres ir a una escuela de magia como en la que estabas?". Pregunto Stephen esa mañana después del desayuno.

-"Estoy segura, no es desagradable ser educada en casa". Respondió la menor mientras empacaba sus cosas en una linda maleta color verde con toques dorados.

En unos días se mudarían al complejo, razón por la cual el hechicero quería asegurarse que la menor no se arrepintiera de no ir a Ilvermorny u otro lugar.

No sabia si era correcto que la niña estuviera aislada tanto tiempo, claro que tenia amigas.

La tal Jazmín era la mas cercana a ella, pero todas estaban empezando sus estudios muggles.

Apenas y se verían los fines de semana.

La niña necesitaba amigos de su edad que también fueran mágicos.

-"Anthony hoy te llevara de compras". Comentó con naturalidad.

Su esposo inventor poco a poco se acercaba a la menor, pero lo hacia con tal cuidado que era de cierta manera desesperante.

-"¿De verdad?". El escepticismo era notorio en su voz, era la primera vez que saldría con su padre.

Incluso hasta la fecha lo medios muggles no sabían de la existencia de la ojiverde.

(...)

-"¡Funcionó!". El animado grito de su padre la hizo saltar levemente.

Apenas habían llegado a las concurridas calles mágicas cuando su padre inmediatamente empezó a utilizar su teléfono.

Ella solo se había encogido de hombros, supuso que al hombre todavía le aturdía el hecho de que la tecnología no parecía llevarse bien con la magia.

Faltaban días para el cumpleaños de la señorita Virginia, así que inevitablemente le estaba consiguiendo un regalo.

De preferencia un vestido, ella asistía a muchos eventos después de todo, la mayoría de gala.

-"¡Hey!". Oh, al parecer el señor Tony llevaba rato hablándole y ella no lo había escuchado.

Dirigió su calmada mirada hacia el, algo que sabia que le incomodaba al mayor. No lo culpaba, proteger su mente había llevado a borrar cualquier rastro de emoción alguna en su rostro.

Era como si todo le pareciera indiferente aunque no fuera así.

-"¿Si? Señor Tony". Preguntó mientras detenía su paso.

-"Toma, procura no perderla". Dijo mientras le extendía un trozo de plástico, uno que había visto usar a Pepper cada vez que inevitablemente la llevaba de compras muggles.

Una tarjeta de crédito, recordó.

La idea de rechazarla cruzo brevemente por su mente, pero no iba a ser grosera.

Entonces la tomo con cuidado y agradeció.

Esto pareció aliviar de cierta manera al filántropo.

-"¿A donde iremos primero?". Curioso, esa pregunta la iba a hacer ella, ya que el adulto era su padre, pero considerando que era nuevo en el mundo mágico no lo culpó.

-"La ultima vez que estuve aquí vi una tienda de ropa, quiero comprarle un vestido y zapatos a la señora Pepper". Explicó mientras señalaba con su mano la dirección donde debía estar la tienda.

Ni ella ni Tony sabían que vestido comprar, había varios tipos de diferentes telas. Que si bien eligieron uno de los mas caros, no sabían de que color llevar.

-"Usted ha convivido con ella más años. Debe saber cual es su color favorito". Comentó la ojiverde.

-"Sinceramente apenas y recuerdo que debo salir del taller para comer". Se defendió de inmediato. "Pero creo que le gusta el rojo".

-"Lo dudo, ese color es demasiado llamativo y hace que duela los ojos, mejor un azul". Dicho esto vio los vestidos de tal color, además de los zapatos y accesorios que llevar.

-"¡Hey!". Llamó indignado su padre "Te recuerdo que mis armaduras son en su mayoría color rojo".

A eso no le contestó la menor, pero una suave sonrisa burlona fue notoria en su rostro.

(...)

-"¿Podemos pasar a la tienda de mascotas? Hedgwig necesita golosinas". Pidió en cuanto salieron de comprar el vestido.

La expresión ligeramente exasperada del inventor se borró de inmediato, hace unos momentos la niña se había negado a pagar las compras con el dinero que él le dio, enterándose que todo lo que la niña venia comprando desde que llegó lo pagaba ella misma con una tarjeta de crédito mágica.

-"Bien, pero yo las compraré mientras tu ves el lugar". Ordenó sin dar opción de discusión.

Darlene solo asintió de mala gana, viendo la espalda de su padre desaparecer en la tienda.

Decidió hacerle caso en lo último y recorrió el lugar apenas dándoles una mirada a cuanto animal había, no planeaba llevar nada de igual forma.

-$Tontos humanos$. Ese siseo en particular llamó su atención, buscando de inmediato el hablante.

A su derecha había una serpiente de varios colores, en realidad ahora que se fijaba bien eran plumas, la serpiente no parecía medir mas de dos metros.

-"$No sabia que había serpientes que pudieran hablar$". Fue como inició la plática la menor mientras veía a los ojos del reptil.

-$¡Un hablante$!". Prácticamente gritó la criatura.

-"$¿Hablante?$" repitió confundida la ojiverde.

-"$Si, no había escuchado de un hablante Parsel desde hace decadas$". Explicó.

¡Parsel! Gritó prácticamente en su mente, había leído sobre ello en un libro, pero no sabia que ella era capaz de hablarlo.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y correr fuera del lugar, pero el silbido del reptil pidiéndole que la lleve la detuvo.

-"$No se si mi padre me dejaría llevarte, no quisiera causarle problemas$". Se disculpó Darlene.

A quien engañaba, ella quería aquel reptil.

Un jadeo detrás suyo la hizo voltear de inmediato, su largo cabello golpeando su rostro por el repentino giro.

Vio a un niño de piel y ojos oscuros, rasgos afilados. Sangre pura sin duda.

De su edad si no se equivocaba.

-"Hablas Parsel". Apenas susurro, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos llenos de sorpresa y cautela.

La ojiverde trago pesadamente, no negó ni confirmó nada. Pero sabia que aquel chico la había visto y escuchado.

Quizás vio lo asustada que ella estaba, después de todo sabia que hablar el lenguaje de las serpientes se consideraba inmediatamente algo oscuro.

Como sea, el niño recompuso su postura y extendió la mano.

-"Blaise Zabini". Se presentó, había un acento en su voz. Pero no lo reconoció.

Ella no se presentó, pero si sacudió su mano.

-"Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que viste". Prácticamente rogó, además sentía que le picaban sus ojos, quería llorar. "Ni siquiera yo sabia que podía hablar".

-"Me guardaré la información si me das tu nombre". Ofreció.

El pequeño astuto, por la mirada en sus ojos podía decir que utilizaría la información para su benefició, como ahora.

-"Darlene Stark-Strange". Contestó de mala gana, respiro pausadamente y de nuevo su cara quedó sin expresión alguna.

Una agria mirada cruzó por los oscuros ojos de Blaise, obviamente una sangre pura prejuicioso.

-"Muggleborn". Dijo con desdén, aunque un rápido destello de reconocimiento paso por su rostro.

-"Mestiza, en realidad". Estaba bien que James Potter estaba en su libro negro, pero se enorgullecía de venir de al menos una linea de magos extensa.

-"Stark ¿he?". Habló para si mismo "El único Stark del que he oído es del muggle Tony Stark".

-"Mi padre, si". Confirmó con orgullo, su mano se movió a su funda de varita, una maldición en la punta de la lengua por si el chico ofendía a su padre.

Aunque no pasó tal cosa, en realidad cambio de tema.

-"¿Piensas llevártela?" preguntó mientras con la mirada señalaba al reptil que no despegaba la vista del par.

-"No estoy segura, debo preguntarle a mi padre primero". Confesó.

-"Te acompaño entonces". Se ofreció con una sonrisa de lado.

Apenas conocía al chico, pero ya podía jurar que seria un casanova.

Nota mental, alejarse de él.

Ambos chicos caminaron en busca del filántropo, mientras tanto conversaban un poco.

Darlene admitió que prefería ser educada en la comodidad y seguridad de su hogar.

Blaise le platicó que estudió su primer año en Durmstrang, pero que recientemente decidió cambiarse a Hogwarts para su segundo año.

Ahora estaba en New York debido a que la pareja de su madre los invitó de viaje a este lugar.

Bueno, ambos tenían la misma edad, y si bien Zabini estaba siendo cortes con ella, notó que el chico era un purista.

Probablemente solo le estaba hablando por el hecho de que podía hablar con las serpientes.

Que no la rehuyera o viera mal solo significaba que fuera de una familia oscura.

-"Señor Tony". Llamó en un susurro mientras tocaba ligeramente el brazo de su padre, quien estaba en una profunda conversación con el dueño del lugar.

-"¿Que pasa?". Le preguntó de inmediato, hace ya un tiempo que se había rendido para que su hija le dijera solo Tony.

-"Vi una serpiente que me gustó. ¿Puedo llevarla? Por favor". Una mirada esperanzada acompaño su petición.

Sin embargo el inventor de inmediato desvío la mirada y un ceño fruncido apareció en su lugar.

-"No". Declaró rotundamente. "Una lechuza esta bien, un perro incluso...pero no serpientes o algo igual de peligroso, ahí es donde trazó la linea". En otra circunstancia no habría dudado en decirle que si a su hija, pero no consideraba correcto dejarla adoptar tal criatura, mágica o no.

-"De acuerdo". Murmuró como si no hubiese problema, aunque quería llevar al reptil sin importar que.

Claro que no le llevaría la contraria a Stark, recordaba como le fue cada vez que le llevó la contraria a James Potter.

De inmediato giró sobre sus talones y camino hacia donde estaba Blaise, quien había tenido la cortesía de esperarla a cierta distancia.

Ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso hacia donde se conocieron, en un incómodo silencio.

-"$Lo lamento, no podré llevarte$". Se disculpó ante el reptil apenas la vio.

-"$No te preocupes, pequeña cría. Ojala algún día nos volvamos a ver$".

-"$De ser así, trataré de llegar a un acuerdo con tu dueño para que puedas estar conmigo. Nunca había visto a ejemplar tan hermoso". Confesó con un ligero calor en sus mejillas.

Mientras niña y serpiente hablaban, Blaise Zabini observaba la interacción fascinado, claro además de vigilar que nadie descubriera a la niña hablando Parsel.

En cuanto la vio deambulando por la tienda simplemente la descartó como cualquier otra bruja común, claro que no pudo mantenerse alejado en cuanto la escuchó silbar a una serpiente.

Le llevó unos largos segundos, pero reconoció que ella no solo silbaba y la serpiente le respondía, estaban teniendo una conversación.

Creyó haber encontrado algún descendiente de Slytherin, después de todo conocía la historia de un descendiente que llegó a América y dejo más descendencia, una linea squib incluso.

Después descubrió que ni siquiera la niña era consciente de lo que era capaz de hablar, pero si sabía que seria mal vista por muchos si la noticia se corriera.

Se presentó esperando que la menor fuera alguna sangre pura de una linea pequeña. Vaya disgustó se llevó al saber que era una mestiza.

Aunque no cualquier mestiza, era hija de un poderoso muggle que su madre en algún momento se había propuesto conquistar.

Fallando miserablemente al saber que ya estaba casado.

Probablemente su padre era de una linea squib perdida, la niña ciertamente tenia rasgos aristócratas.

Rasgos que se le hacían extrañamente familiares.

Quizás la ojiverde podría ser una aliada invaluable si jugaba bien sus cartas, algo que falló cuando la insolente pudo ver a través de sus trucos.

Bueno, no era alguien que se rindiera. Se haría aliado o amigo de una descendiente de Slytherin.

Simplemente que era algo difícil de conseguir. La chica estaba bien protegida. Educada en casa, de la cual ella no reveló la información de la dirección para visitarla.

También era lo suficiente listo como para saber que no importaba a que lugar fuera ella ni a que distancia, siempre habría alguien cuidándola y vigilándola.

Se preguntó porque no había oído hablar de la hija única de Tony Stark, incluso su madre había pegado el grito en el cielo por tal información.

Eso solo comprobaba sus sospechas, la niña estaba bien oculta y protegida. Alguien imposible de alcanzar.

Bueno, no para él. Ya había descubierto una manera de acercarse a ella, o eso esperaba.

-"Yo podría llevármela, te actualizaría de su cuidado constantemente". Se ofreció cortésmente.

Personalmente a el no le interesaba llevar un reptil mágico con él, pero había notado que la menor si anhelaba llevarla.

Lastima, aunque no tanto, que su padre haya rechazado de inmediato la solicitud de la ojiverde.

-"¿Porque harías eso?". Bueno, obviamente la niña sospechaba de él.

Era astuta, algo peligroso y entretenido a la vez.

-"Puedo ver que la quieres llevar, pero no puedes. Mi madre no tendrá problemas con que la lleve, además es una especie rara, mejor que la lleve yo a alguien que solo la maltrate". Mejor decir medias verdades.

La verdad no sabia que reacción tendría su madre cuando se enterara.

La ojiverde, Darlene, recordó que se llamaba, lo miró por unos largos minutos juzgándolo.

-"Bien, pero quiero fotos para ver que de verdad la estés cuidando. Ya veré si podemos reunirnos algunas veces para que la vea en persona". Aceptó.

-"¿No querrías verme a mi en su lugar?".

-"Merlín, no. Aurora es mucho mas interesante y hermosa". Negó divertida.

-"¿Aurora?". Ignoró a propósito el desplante que acababa de recibir.

-"Oh, así se llama esta preciosa". Contestó distraídamente Darlene mientras buscaba en su bolso de mano color blanco algo. "Toma, si falta me dices y te haré llegar el resto. Además de una cantidad para su cuidado". Le extendió una gran cantidad de galeones.

Blaise abrió demasiado los ojos, por reflejó estiro ambas manos y tomo el oro.

¿No sabía la chica que era peligroso cargar tanto oro en una bolsa muggle sin protecciones contra robo?

-"Por cierto, los búhos o cualquier ave que quieras enviar me llegaran si van completamente limpios. No importa que pequeño e inofensivo hechizo hayas puesto en la carta o lo que envíes, no pasará las barreras". Eso fue lo último que escuchó Blaise de ella.

La ojiverde había emprendido una carrera hacia su padre, que la estaba esperando en la puerta del local.

De inmediato guardo el oro en uno de sus bolsillos vacíos y trató de ver por última vez a la chica, sin embargo se topó con la aterradora imagen de Tony Stark, quien lo veía como un halcón aun detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

Nota mental, la niña hablante de serpientes tenia un padre muy sobre protector, quizás acercarse a ella seria mas complicado de lo que creyó.

Si así era su padre, ¿como seria su madre? Quizás seria mas fácil lidiar con ella.

Bueno, lo vería con el tiempo. Después de todo ella había ofrecido a encontrarse con el solo para ver que Aurora fuera cuidada correctamente.

Hablando del reptil, mejor lo compraba de una buena vez.

(...)

-"¿Quien era el chico?". Fue lo primero que le preguntó su padre en cuanto subieron al auto.

-"Blaise Zabini, recién lo conocí hoy". Contestó con calma. "Simplemente iniciamos una pequeña platica sobre los animales mágicos que había ahí". Conversó un poco.

-"Oh, me alegra que hagas amigos de tu mundo". No sabia que decir, sinceramente prefería que todos los amigos de su hija fueran mujeres, no quería pasar por dramas adolescentes.

Eso le recordó el hecho de que su hija estaba creciendo y debía hablar de ciertos temas con ella.

Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al imaginar tal suceso, él definitivamente no haría eso, estaba seguro que la ojiverde ya estaba bien informada o lo estaría por todos los libros que leía, pero si le llegara a preguntar por alguna duda que tuviera...

Bueno, siempre habría Pepper o Strange para la ocasión.

(...)

-"No podemos ocultar mas a Darlene a la prensa". Regañó Pepper a Tony el día 1 de septiembre, justo el día en que los estudiantes entraban a Hogwarts.

Al final Darlene había cedido a ir a una escuela muggle, una a la que Madisson iba. Sinceramente no estaba mal, considerando que era una escuela privada.

Era su primer día de escuela y Happy la había llevado a la institución, pero al parecer la noticia de que Tony Stark tenia una hija ya se había filtrado. Fuera del lugar había varios reporteros y cámaras.

Fue solo con la ayuda de la seguridad de la escuela que la menor logró pasar al edificio, no contestó preguntas sobre respecto a el hecho de si de verdad era hija de Stark.

-"Lo se, lo se". Respondió malhumorado el inventor, no se había arriesgado a que Darlene y Happy fueran abordados cuando terminaran las clases así que el mismo había ido por la niña a la escuela.

Aún resonaba en su oídos el fuerte grito y risas que soltó su hija al volar por primera vez siendo cargada por el en su armadura.

El hecho de que ahora el cabello de su hija fuera un completo desastre solo confirmaban el pequeño viaje de regreso a la torre.

-"Tienes enemigos por muchos lados Tony, debemos aumentar la seguridad para cuando ella salga". Explicaba la mujer ya tratando de buscar una solución al problema, no faltaría el imbécil que tratara de lastimar a la ojiverde con tal de llegar a Tony Stark.

-"Siempre puedo hacer que una de mis armaduras la escolte cada vez que salga". Ofreció sin dudar.

-"No, eso atraería mas atención hacia ella y la armadura puede salirse de control". No lo dijo abiertamente, pero se estaba refiriendo al incidente de ultron.

Tan concentrados estaban en su plática que no notaron a la pequeña ojiverde que observaba todo mientras comía una bolsa de papas fritas.

Podría decirles que había hechizos que harían que la gente no la viera o no le prestara atención, pero era entretenido verlos planear y rechazar las ideas del otro.

Casi esperaba que incluso Thor o Loki también se unieran, su padrino dios del trueno ofreciendo su conocimiento en batallas y el dios de las mentiras rechazando la fuerza por un plan bien elaborado.

Eso solo le recordó que ambos dioses habían vuelto a Asgard y no volverían hasta dentro de semanas.

Estaba emocionada por su regreso, Loki le hablaría sobre hechizos para bromear y Thor había aceptado ayudar como blanco de tiro.

-"Podemos hacer la conferencia en dos semanas, así Darlene puede irse preparando para ser presentada".

Esa era su señal para abandonar ese piso y bajar a donde estaba Wanda, la había visto algo cariñosa con Visión últimamente.

(...)

-"No se que están haciendo, pero detenganse". Pidió Wanda después de 10 minutos de un tenso silencio.

La mujer había estado con visión viendo un programa de televisión cuando familiares saltos en la escalera se escucharon.

El androide dirigió de inmediato su atención a lo que podría ser una hermana para el, después de todo el había sido creado por Stark, de cierta manera eso lo volvía su padre. Darlene era hija legitima de Tony, así que naturalmente debían ser hermanos.

La chica se había sentado frente ellos con un libro sobre su regazo, un libro sobre matemáticas por lo que vio.

La bruja escarlata volvió su atención a la televisión, hace poco que había llegado a un acuerdo silencioso sobre ser tolerante con la ojiverde y así recibir el mismo trato.

Sin embargo Visión no apartó su mirada de la menor, ella había sentido su mirada y alzó la vista.

Un brillo travieso estuvo en sus verdes ojos. El tiempo suficiente para que se posaran en wanda y visión.

-"Si llegan a casarse, ¿estaré invitada?". Fue la inocente pregunta que hizo Darlene.

Visión en esos momentos era cuando maldecía en silencio la constante compañía de Loki con la menor.

-"¿casarse? ¿Quienes?". Obviamente Wanda no entendía a que se refería la niña.

-"No le hagas caso, solo quiere incomodar". Sugirió el posedor de la gema en su frente.

Un jadeo indignado salió de la ojiverde, viendo directamente a Visión el cual le devolvió la mirada.

Fue así como comenzó su concurso de vista.

-"Creo que saldré un rato, vuelvo mas tarde". Anunció Wanda mientras se ponía de pie.

Habían pasado unos largos minutos de tenso silencio, el cual fue roto por visión.

-"No comprendo que es esa energía que percibo de ti". Admitió por fin aunque claro que no esperaba respuesta.

-"Yo no comprendo como una maquina puede atravesar muros solidos. El mundo esta lleno de misterios, ¿no te parece?". Se burló Darlene. "Quiero que me ayudes con algo, una broma".

-"No se si al señor Stark le agrade". Dudo el mayor.

-"Sera inofensiva, vamos".

(...)

-"¡STARK!". gritó furioso Steve apenas entró a la cocina.

Todos los residentes que había en ese momento se apresuraron al lugar.

-"No veo porque tanto escándalo". Dijo Clint mientras tosía tratando de ocultar su risa.

-"Solo quería distraerme un rato, apuesto a que no hay juguetes así". Se defendió Darlene.

-"Congelar figuras de acción del capitán no sera un gran negocio, ese hielo se derretirá en unas horas". Observó Natasha.

-"Claro que si, visión incluso esta haciendo volantes a mano para publicidad". Señaló hacia el androide.

-"Sigo sin creer que me hayas convencido de esto". La voz tan calmada de visión se escuchó.

-"Al principio había planeado hacer paletas de hielo con una mini figura adentro, pero visión rechazó la idea".

-"¿En paletas de hielo?" se ahogó Stark.

-"Si, he escuchado que al señor Rogers le dice capipaleta". Explicó Darlene.

-"Deja eso, mejor arregla este desastre". Regañó Stephen.

(...)

-"Creí que era peligroso para mi salir". Murmuró sombría la ojiverde mientras cargaba dos cajas medianas llenas de figuras de acción.

Quizás la próxima vez debería comprar pocas piezas.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?". La desconocida voz la sobresalto, haciéndola retroceder de inmediato.

La repentina acción provocó que las dos cajas se balancearan y una cayera. Afortunadamente la persona tenia buenos reflejos y la atrapó de inmediato.

-"Creo que si necesito ayuda". Aceptó, no había forma de que tirara las cajas y su contenido en medio de la calle.

Lo último que necesitaba era que pensaran que era una fanática del capitán América.

-"¿A donde los estas llevando?". Preguntó el chico.

Un poco mayor que ella al parecer, cabello castaño, cara como de bebé.

Lindo.

-"No tengo idea, ¿sabe de algún lugar que acepten juguetes donados?".

El chico pensó en la pregunta por un momento, en todo ese tiempo no dio su nombre y ella tampoco.

-"Creo que se de un lugar, esta aquí cerca".

(...)

-"Gracias por la ayuda". Después de dejar las cajas en un hogar para niños ambos chicos volvieron sus pasos.

-"No es nada, no sabia que alguien podría guardar tantas figuras del capitán, debes ser gran admiradora suya". Observó el joven.

-"No, solo las use para una broma". Negó de inmediato. "Me agrada mas Ironman".

-"¿De verdad?". El chico no podía creer que la compañía de una niña menor que el fuera agradable. "Sinceramente yo no podría elegir un favorito, pero Tony Stark sin duda es una gran inspiración".

-"Oh, la persona detrás del traje. Bueno, me recogerán aquí. Gracias por acompañarme". Se despidió Darlene ya avanzando hacia Happy que la esperaba.

-"claro, nos vemos". Respondió apresuradamente. Fue cuando notó que ninguno dijo sus nombres. "Por cierto, ¡Soy Peter...Parker!". Gritó en un intento de que la niña lo oyera, pero esta ya había subido al auto y se había retirado.

(...)

Semanas después en la escuela Hogwarts un trío de amigos estaban tratando de detener un mago oscuro.

Alexander Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, son sus nombres.

Habían descubierto que su profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Quirrel, planeaba robar la piedra filosofal oculta en el castillo.

Habían pasado con éxito un perro de tres cabezas, una planta del diablo, varias llaves voladoras, ganaron un juego de ajedrez.

Sin embargo en la última prueba estaba resultando algo difícil.

Al parecer solo había suficiente poción para que una persona pasara, y era obvio quien seria el que la usaría.

-"Ten cuidado, Alex. Probablemente Quirrel ya este ahí". Aconsejó preocupada Hermione.

-"Alex no necesita tener cuidado, después de todo es el niño que vivió, si pudo contra tu sabes quien podrá contra un maestro tartamudo".

-"Ron tiene razón, veras que sera fácil derrotarlo". Un niño de cabellos rojizos con algunos toques cafés se jactó. Incluso tenia unos naturales ojos verdes. Alexander Potter.

(...)

Alex estaba frente a Voldemort, o al menos solo su deforme rostro.

Mentiría si dijera que no le dieron ganas de vomitar ante la sola vista de que Voldemort y Quirrel compartían un mismo cuerpo.

Recién se daba cuenta del gran peligro en el que estaba, no le servía de nada el titulo que gano de niño, el mago oscuro inmediatamente lo venció.

Tampoco fue buena idea de jactarse del hecho de que lo venció cuando era un bebé, eso solo enfureció y divirtió al mago mayor.

-"Tonto Potter, ¿de verdad crees que fuiste tu quien me debilitó?". La burla era clara en su voz. "Yo recuerdo esa fatídica noche, recuerdo haber apuntado mi varita hacia ti cuando..." hizo una pausa "cuando tu hermana me distrajo, debo admitir que pensé que el niño que iba a ser mi mas grande rival serias tu, pero al parecer no era así".

-"¿De que hablas?". Preguntó sin pensar, aunque de cierta manera ya imaginaba la respuesta.

-"Fue tu hermana, Harriet, quien sobrevivió a la maldición, no tú". La verdad estaba dicha.

-"No, no es cierto...fui yo, incluso tengo la cicatriz". Trató de convencerse a si mismo.

-"Eso no es una cicatriz de maldición, ignorante. Debe ser difícil para ti saber que todo este tiempo no eras mas que un mago común, pero mas difícil debió ser para la otra mocosa, por lo que se desde aquella noche la niña fue prácticamente olvidada, ¿la abandonó tu familia acaso?". Preguntó como si de verdad le importara.

Alex estuvo a punto de seguir negando aquello, pero ya no creía estar seguro de ser el afamado niño que vivió.

Por suerte Dumbledore apareció, aunque ya llevaba unos minutos ahí. Incluso el viejo estaba impactado por una posible verdad. Pero ahora no era el momento para eso. Había que derrotar a Tom y poner a salvo a Alex y sus amigos, amigos que estaban escondidos detrás de un pilar después de que lograron alcanzar a Alex.

No importaba si el director hablara con los niños pidiéndoles que guardaran la información, Ronald sin duda correría la voz de lo que escuchó, siendo respaldado por Hermione.

(...)

-"No se porque ocupas cambiar tu apariencia con un hechizo". Dijo Loki en cuanto estuvo de regreso en la torre.

Esta vez solo volvió él, Thor llegaría unos días después.

-"Ya no puedo salir sin que allá alguien tratando de hablar conmigo, estoy convencida de que anunciar de quien soy hija no fue buena idea". Fue la respuesta de Darlene.

Hace poco que la conferencia de prensa había sucedido y tal como le dijo Pepper la noticia de que Tony Stark tenia una hija causo controversia.

Le aseguraron que las cosas se calmarian eventualmente, pero en estos momentos no podía salir sin ser rodeada.

Sinceramente estaba empezando a aburrirse en la torre, por mas que le gustaba practicar su magia.

Así que había llegado a la decisión de colocarse un glamour en ella, quizás cambiando un poco su apariencia pasaría desapercibida.

(...)

-"Esto no es bueno..." murmuró casi en pánico la ojiverde mientras veía el libro por el que platicaba con Remus y una copia del diario el profeta que Ragnok le había mandado con urgencia.

El mundo mágico ahora sabia la verdad, al parecer Voldemort no estaba tan muerto como se creyó y había entrado sin sospecha alguna al colegio.

Eso no era tan malo, lo malo fue que el estúpido de Alex quiso enfrentarse a el y falló miserablemente.

Ese simple encuentro reveló que el mismo Lord oscuro había confesado que Alexander Potter no era el niño que vivió, solo un fraude.

Ahora la estaban buscando, pues según las declaraciones de los Potter dijeron que Harriet había huido de casa, no se molestaron en ir por ella ya que imaginaron que simplemente se había ido con alguna amiga de la escuela.

Al parecer tendría que aprender mas hechizos, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que supieran su ubicación.

Por el momento tenia la ventaja, no había sospechas de su paradero en el extranjero y no había fotos suyas de los últimos 10 años.

Necesitaba respirar, sentía que esta noticia la haría vomitar en cualquier momento.

(...)

Había usado el anillo para abrir portales que el doctor Strange le dio, así evitaba que fuese vista saliendo de la torre.

Ahora estaba caminado por las concurridas calles de New York, a la distancia podía observar la torre Stark.

Ya estaba por oscurecer y las calles habían comenzado a vaciarse, era mejor volver a casa, además tenía hambre.

-"Que...". Su gritó fue amortiguado cuando una mano grande le cubrió la boca con un trapo húmedo.

Sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a pesar, como si se estuviera quedando dormida. Lágrimas de impotencia brotaron de sus ojos.

Luego la oscuridad la invadió.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba segura que se había quedado dormida o mas bien la pusieron a dormir.

Notó que estaba atada de manos y pies, además un pedazo de tela estaba amarrado en su boca, seguramente para no gritar.

Por suerte tenía los ojos descubiertos así que trató de acostumbrarlos a la tenue iluminación del lugar.

-"Oh, la niña por fin despertó". Una profunda voz se oyó.

A unos cinco metros de distancia habían varios hombres armados, contaba al menos 10.

Su olvidado pánico regresó, trató de gritar y alejarse pero no sirvió. Eso solo molestó al hombre que le habló quien no dudó en soltarle una bofetada.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus esmeraldas, no tanto por el dolor de aquel golpe, si no por el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba segura que iba a morir.

Su creciente pánico activó una alerta en uno de sus pequeños aretes con forma de perla.

Tony Stark por fin había hecho funcionar la tecnología en presencia de la magia, así que lo primero que hizo fue colocar un rastreador en el pendiente de su hija cuando ella no se dio cuenta.

Este seria activado ante fuertes emociones de la menor, dando como indicación de que la niña estaba asustada y probablemente en problemas.

Los hombres que la habían secuestrado no eran mas que sujetos que mataban y secuestraban a personas por dinero. Secuestrar a la hija de un multimillonario sin duda fue tentador y lo lograron.

Tan asustada estaba Darlene que se olvidó por completo de que era una bruja y podría intentar liberarse.

(...)

-"Creo que tu hija ya tardó en su habitación, ¿no va a cenar?". Preguntó Wanda a Tony.

-"Oh, salió un rato a la ciudad, no debería tardar en volver". Trató de relajar a los presentes.

Lastimosamente la voz de Viernes se escuchó, dando la aterradora noticia de que la ojiverde estaba secuestrada y en pánico.

-"¡Tony!". Gritó Steve en cuanto vio como el filántropo corría hacia el balcón mientras su armadura se acomodaba en su cuerpo.

Los demás integrantes no dudaron en seguirlo, solo que ellos usaron el ascensor. Estaban seguros que Stark cometería un asesinato si la niña había sido lastimada.

Thor y Loki habían viajado por sus propios medios, ambos furiosos por los acontecimientos.

(...)

-"Oh vamos, no llores. No querrás que tu papá reciba la cabeza de su hija llena de lágrimas ¿o si?". Se burló el sujeto mientras posicionaba peligrosamente una navaja en el cuello de la menor.

Darlene trató de calmar sus temblores y ver a través de sus ya húmedas pestañas. Había decidido usar magia para liberarse, esperaba que el shock de tal cosa le diera el suficiente tiempo para aturdir a los hombres.

-"¡AH!". Un fuerte gritó llamó la atención de todos.

Ahí en persona estaba Loki con una daga apuñalada en el costado de uno de los secuestradores.

-"Maldito hijo de...". Empezó a maldecir el líder de aquella banda solo para ser arrojado bruscamente contra una pared alejada de Darlene.

Sin duda una pequeña exhibición de la magia del dios de las mentiras.

El techo del lugar fue derribado justo en el centro por la llegada de un dios del trueno enfurecido y un hombre de metal mucho mas molestó.

Ironman no dijo una sola palabra, inmediatamente comenzó a disparar con su repulsor de las manos mientras se acercaba a su hija.

Un escaneó y le dijo que la niña había sido abofeteada recientemente, además de un ligero corte en el cuello.

Eso le hizo ver rojo.

Una mirada llena de lágrimas con ojos enrojecidos fue lo que se necesito para que Tony volara inmediatamente a la ojiverde y la liberara de las ataduras que tenia.

-"¡PAPÁ!". Por primera vez desde que llegó dijo aquella palabra en voz alta.

Quizás no eran las mejores circunstancias, pero ni importaba, Tony no negaría que se alegraba de oír tal cosa.

-"Tranquila, ya estoy aquí". Trató de tranquilizarla mientras torpemente la abrazaba y ayudaba a levantarse a la vez.

No prestaron atención a como Thor y Loki noqueaban brutalmente a los secuestradores, ni siquiera notaron la llegada del resto del equipo.

(...)

-"Auch". Se quejó la ojiverde cuando un algodón húmedo con alcohol fue colocado en el corte de su garganta.

Hace poco que habían llegado, el capitán América fue quien entregó a los hombres a la policía solo diciendo que habían secuestrado a un niño.

Lo último que hacia falta era que todo el mundo supiera que Ironman había permitido que su hija fuera secuestrada.

Se estaba formando una ligera marca roja en su mejilla producto de la bofetada que le dio uno de los que la secuestro, pero eso se quitaría rápido.

El corte después de ser desinfectado seria curado completamente con ayuda de la magia de Loki.

Incluso el doctor Strange había llegado de inmediato a la torre cuando se enteró de lo sucedido.

-"No me importa los que los demás piensen, pero te estoy fabricando una armadura o al menos estarás cargando una pistola eléctrica contigo en cada momento". Divagaba Tony, nadie lo culpaba, la experiencia simplemente le puso de los nervios.

-"Tampoco saldrás mas en la tarde, siempre sera temprano y en calles concurridas". Aconsejó Pepper quien acariciaba el cabello de la ojiverde.

La menor no hizo mas que asentir de acuerdo, no volvería a permitir que le pasará tal cosa...había sido horrible sentir después de tanto tiempo ese tipo de pánico por su vida.

(...)

-"Tengo una pregunta". Fue lo primero que preguntó Darlene una semana después de lo que llamaron el incidente.

Stephen que estaba por irse al santuario y Tony que había decidido asesorar a su hija en conocimientos tecnológicos, detuvieron sus planes para responder lo que sea que fuese a preguntar.

-"¿A quien le digo mamá y a quien papá?". Ante la mirada confundida de los dos adultos decidió explicarse mejor. "Se que entre James y usted, claramente usted es mi padre, pero ahora esta casado con el señor Stephen y por lo que he observado y Viernes me ha contado, el hombre en la relación es el señor Strange".

-"No se que cosas te ha contado Viernes y tampoco quiero saber, pero es una pregunta valida". Aceptó el hechicero.

-"A Stephen puedes decirle mamá, tengo que defender mi orgullo masculino". Habló de inmediato Tony recibiendo a cambio una mirada molesta de su esposo.

-"Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, si me dices Mamá te mandaré al desierto". Amenazó falsamente Stephen para después abandonar por unas horas la torre.

-"Dejando eso de lado, ¿que te parece si te enseñó a usar tu teléfono?". El inventor tomó asiento al lado de la ojiverde.

-"Yo no tengo teléfono y dudo mucho que no exploté apenas lo toque".

-"En primera, ahora si tienes teléfono". Corrigió mientras le entregaba un celular de la marca de su compañía " y en segunda, olvidas que soy un genio, arreglé ese detalle para que funcioné la tecnología aun cuando haya magia alrededor".

-"Eso sin duda me sorprende, ¿los Venderás en el mundo mágico?". Eso fue lo mejor que pudo dar como alago.

-"No, sinceramente me preocupa que hacer eso revele tu ubicación. Además de que la tecnología como esta puede llegar a ser hackeada, no quiero ser el responsable de que el estatuo del secreto se rompa".

-"Oh...le agradezco mucho entonces el que me haya regalado un dispositivo así". Dijo sinceramente mientras sostenía con cuidado el artefacto. "Estoy segura que no hay ni habrá mejor inventor que usted, ha logrado lo que magos y brujas capacitados no". Lo siguiente que diría sería mas vergonzoso, pero el hombre tenia que saberlo "estoy muy feliz y orgullosa que usted sea mi papá"

-"Eso...bueno...". La verdad el inventor no se esperaba lo último así que no sabía que decir, supuso que solo debía relajarse un poco y hablar con sinceridad. "Ya somos dos, bruja o no, me alegra ser tu padre".

(...)

Ya era Diciembre y por primera vez Darlene estaba al borde de una crisis existencial. ¿Que regalarle a su padre esta navidad? Después de todo era millonario y podía tener lo que quisiera.

Ni hablar de sus padrinos nórdicos.

O su tía Pepper.

Sinceramente no era muy cercana a Happy pero era quien la llevaba y traía cada vez que salía.

De los demás miembros de los vengadores últimamente se habían vuelto muy cautelosos con ella, no los culpaba. Había bromeado a Natasha y se escondió en su piso designado.

Eso le recordaba que Clint había ido con su familia, retirándose de las labores heroicas.

-"Un galeón por tus pensamientos". La sedosa voz de cierto sangre pura la hizo maldecir mentalmente.

Desde que salió aquella noticia en el profeta ella había decidido no hablar mas con Zabini, pero de verdad quería saber el estado de Aurora. Hasta el momento el no sabia quien era en realidad, supuso que tenia que ver con que no había fotos suyas mas que cuando tenia dos años de edad.

-"Mis pensamientos valen mas que un galeón". Eso era cierto.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Pepper quien fue la que esta vez la acompañó de compras mágicas.

-"Lo imaginó". Se burlo Blaise. "Que coincidencia que volviéramos a vernos".

-"No creo que sea tan coincidencia. ¿Pasaras la temporada navideña aquí?". Por suerte Pepper no se había acercado aún, supuso que un niño no era tan amenazante que como un adulto.

-"Si, no había razón para quedarse en Hogwarts con tan mala compañía". Se preguntó a si misma cual era su definición de mala compañía.

-"¿Quien es tu amigo, Darly?". Bueno, su tía se había acercado.

-"No es mi...". Intentó protestar con el rostro sumamente ofendido. Pero el otro chico la interrumpió.

-"Zabini, Blaise Zabini". Se presentó mientras hacia uso de buenos modales y besaba el dorso de la mano de la mayor.

-"Que amigo mas educado tienes, es un placer Zabini, yo soy Virginia Potts, la tía de Darlene".

La ojiverde logró ver a través de su actuación, obviamente Zabini no se codeaba con muggles. En un lento movimiento movió su mano a donde guardaba su varita, el otro debió notarlo y también la silenciosa promesa de que ella seria capaz de maldecirlo en público si era grosero con Pepper.

-"Los dejo entonces, iré a comprar unos dulces para tu padre. No te muevas de aquí Darly". Fue la despedida de la mayor.

-"Ya puedes relajarte, no es como si inmediatamente la hechizara por la espalda". Bromeó secamente Blaise. "¿Me acompañarías a comprarle unos ratones a Aurora?".

-"Solo si me ayudas con ideas sobre que regalarle a mi padre".

(...)

-"¡DARLENE Y ANTHONY STARK! BAJEN EN ESTE INSTANTE". el fuerte gritó de Stephen probablemente sonó por toda la torre.

La mañana de navidad había llegado, junto con abrazos y regalos.

Al final la bruja le había regalado a su padre un collar y anillo de las requilias familiares Peverell. Zabini le había contado sobre fuertes encantamientos en tales piezas, servirían para convocar escudos mágicos si algo intentaba atacarlos. Mas bien repelería hechizos menores, no había pruebas contra armas muggles o combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

A Pepper le había conseguido unas bolsas de té hechos de yerbas mágicas para sus constantes dolores de cabeza por tanto trabajo.

Viendo que al Doctor Strange también le gustaba la magia le había dado un libro sobre su historia.

Con Thor fue un poco mas convencional y compró una gran cantidad de dulces mágicos, esperaba que le gustaran.

Con Loki fue mas complicado, fue difícil convencer a Ragnok el administrador de sus bóvedas, para que buscara entre sus reliquias familiares unas dagas que se rumoreaba contenía veneno de basilisco.

En su opinión, creyó que eran regalos mas que grandiosos...aunque sinceramente no sabia que regalarles a personas como ellos.

De hecho se sintió mal cuando ellos le entregaron sus regalos.

Un nuevo perchero para su lechuza de parte de Pepper.

Una pistola eléctrica cortesía de Strange.

Thor había convencido a Tony para que le diera permiso de volar con ayuda de su martillo.

El dios de las mentiras le había dado mas libros, todos en un orden especifico para aprender conformé sus avances.

Pero su padre si destacó regalándole su propia armadura.

Tardó 5 minutos en ser convencida para probarse el traje.

Era tan parecido al que había visto usar a su padre, solo que este era color verde con toques dorados.

Después de ponérsela se le había explicado que Viernes la dirigía por ella cada vez que la usara, al menos hasta que ella misma aprendiera a tener control sobre ella sin riesgo a estrellarse.

Bueno, todo iba bien. Ella y el filántropo habían despegado para practicar un poco pero Darlene se había vuelto mas audaz y había convencido a Viernes y su padre para dar trucos mas peligrosos. Esto era mucho mejor que volar en una escoba.

Quizás debieron bajar la intensidad de sus marometas, pues a su padre adoptivo le estaba por dar un ataque al corazón.

(...)

-"¡Darlene!". La ya familiar voz de Madison le hizo sonreír animada y caminó hacia su amiga. Quien ya la esperaba en la entrada de la institución.

-"Madi". Saludó una vez estuvo frente a ella. "Extrañe tanto tu compañía estas vacaciones".

-"Es mutuo entonces". No tardaron en unir sus brazos y caminar al salón designado. "¡lo olvidé! Tienes que mirar esto.".

Eran en momentos como estos que la ojiverde pensaba que su amiga era demasiado alegre, le sorprendía que incluso fueran amigas considerando que ella era mas tranquila.

Eso le recordó lo que tanto quería mostrarle Madison en su celular. Un vídeo como muchos otros que le mostraba.

Dejó que ella tomara el aparato, no confiaba en ella para tomar otro teléfono que no fuera el suyo sin freírlo.

-"¿Un joven con pijama?". Interrogó mientras alzaba cuidadosamente una ceja.

Era lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla, un chico vestido en pijama deteniendo un camión a alta velocidad con solo sus manos.

-"Yo también pienso que esta usando una pijama, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que hay un nuevo héroe". Hablaba con gran emoción. "Y esto ocurrió cerca".

-"El lugar esta al menos a 20 minutos en auto". Refutó Darlene mientras veía de soslayo la puerta del salón esperando que apareciera el maestro.

-"Eso es lo de menos, ¿no te gustaría conocerlo?. Hay especulación de que es un adolescente, quizás dos años mayor que nosotras". Oh, ya sabia a donde iba esto.

-"Para mi el único héroe es mi padre. Aunque quizás estoy siendo parcial". Admitió sin vergüenza alguna.

-"Vamos amiga, por favor". Suplicó Madison mientras veía fijamente a la otra. "Solo daremos algunas vueltas en taxi por ese lugar, no es como si pensara que lo veremos a la primera".

-"¿Piensas buscarlo mas de una vez?". Dijo incrédula la pelinegra.

-"Claro, incluso iniciaré un club de fans para el".

-"Recuerdame porque soy tu amiga".

(...)

-"Nada, Albus". Fue lo que dijo James Potter. "Nadie la ha visto desde que bajo del tren".

-"Eso es preocupante, mi muchacho". El hombre de barba blanca dijo como si de verdad estuviese preocupado. "¿Tampoco Lupin sabe algo de ella?".

-"No, la ultima vez que la vio fue el día en que entró a Hogwarts. Ahora esta furioso, estar cerca de la luna llena no ayuda mucho".

-"¿Como tomaron Lily y tu hijo la noticia?".

-"Tuve que dormir a mi esposa, se alteró demasiado y ambos sabemos que eso no es bueno en su condición". Soltó un suspiro ya cansado. "Y de Alex, ya sabes como es, desde pequeño se le ha dicho que fue el quien derrotó a tu sabes quien".

-"Voldemort, no temas de decir su nombre".

-"El punto es que apenas sale de su habitación, no lo culpó. La prensa que una vez lo adoró ahora lo ataca acusándolo de fraude...es solo un niño Albus, no debería estar pasando por esto".

-"Imaginó lo que debe estar pasando ese pobre muchacho. Ahora es cuando mas necesitará a su padre".

-"Si, pero mientras todo esto pasa mi hija esta quien sabe donde y los duendes se niegan a darme información sobre si ha visitado el banco".

-"No hay que perder la esperanza, verás que muy pronto la halláremos".

(...)

-"No. Me niego a ir a otra búsqueda contigo". Decía tercamente Darlene a su rubia amiga.

-"Vamos, sera la última lo prometo".

-"Eso dijiste hace un mes, quiero empezar Marzo sin terminar esquivando telarañas". Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar la hasta ahora única vez que ambas chicas lograron encontrar al chico arácnido después de que frustrara un asaltó.

Asaltó que estuvo dirigido a la boba de su amiga por buscar su objetivo en un callejón, al menos ella se había detenido un momento para tomar agua.

Todavía recordaba haber corrido hacia ese sucio callejón en cuanto escuchó a su amiga gritar dos veces, una por ser detenida por un hombre con navaja en mano y otro gritó de emoción al ser salvada por el chico arácnido.

Sinceramente ella había malentendido la situación, creyó que ese chico enmascarado había asustado a la rubia de ojos azules e hizo lo mismo que con Wanda. Le lanzó lo que tenia en la mano en ese momento, su botella de agua.

Solo que su objetivo tenia buenos reflejos y la atrapó no sin antes disparar algo de sus manos. Pero ella también tenia buenos reflejos y lo esquivo por poco lanzándose a un lado, chocando directamente con una pared.

-"¡Idiota!". Es lo que recuerda haberle gritado.

-"¡Tu me atacaste primero". Se había defendido. Ahí comprobó que definitivamente el chico debajo la mascara era joven, muy joven.

-"¡Crei que estabas atacando a mi amiga! Tu...tonto mono araña". Siguió discutiendo mientras se sacudía su ropa y tomaba de la mano a su amiga mientras veía de mala manera al héroe, planeaba retirarse de ese lugar.

-"¡Es hombre araña! No mono araña". Corrigió indignado el adolescente trepa muros.

Después de eso no había nada mas importante, solo su amiga gritándole al chico lo grandioso que era mientras se iban de ahí.

Un pellizco en su brazo derecho la volvió al presente, recordando que Madison quería buscar de nuevo al chico para tomarse una foto con el, ya que la última vez no lo había hecho.

Ella solo asintió de mala gana, esperaría a que tuvieran un descanso para llamar a su padre y pedirle permiso, aunque sabia que diría que si siempre y cuando se mantuviera en calles con cámara instalada para que Viernes la cuidará.

Gracias a ello el inventor y el hechicero se enteraron de su pequeño percance con el arácnido, no había sido nada grave, pero debía tener cuidado de personas enmascaradas, héroes o no.

(...)

Mientras tanto en la temida prisión de Azkaban cierto recluso inocente de lo que se acusó gritó en agonía cuando leyó un diario que el guardia que de vez en cuando lo custodiaba le dio para burlarse de cierta manera de él.

Su pequeña ahijada estaba desaparecida, se sospechaba de mal trato en el hogar como la principal razón de que Harriet Potter huyera, pero no había nada confirmado.

No paso mucho para que se transformara en un flaco perro negro y aullara fuertemente tratando de transmitir así el dolor que sentía.

Sus amigos lo habían dejado pudrirse en la cárcel, todos lo que alguna vez conoció o creyó haber conocido le habían dado la espalda.

Pero esto era demasiado, su ahijada estaba quien sabe donde y pasando quien sabe cuantas cosas en las calles. Todo porque él no se quedó con ella y persiguió una escurridiza rata.

Un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente, pero para eso debía abandonar esa isla donde estaba cautivo.

Su desnutrido cuerpo animago logró pasar por los barrotes de su celda, evadió exitosamente los dementores siendo un perro.

El desafío seria nadar desde ese lugar a tierra, no importaba. Nadaría días y noches enteros aun con su maltratado cuerpo con tal de encontrar a su pequeña niña de ojos verdes.

El diario que dejo botado fue recogido con dificultad por una huesuda mano, pasando entre ciertos reclusos. Muchos rieron por las noticias otros solo suspiraron de decepción.

Solo ellos sabían sus razones.

Pero lo que resaltó fueron los gritos de jubilo y alegría al saber que su maestro no estaba muerto, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que salieran de ese ruin lugar.

…

….

…

…

Tengo tantas ganas de empezar a escribir el proximo capítulo, ya que la historia comenzara en serio.

Hubo un comentario que llamó mi atención, para responder a la pregunta de esa persona:

Si me era necesario poner tal pareja por ciertos hechos que pasaran mas adelante, espero sea la única pareja yaoi que haga. Todo dependerá de como les agrade la historia.

Bueno, ya aparecieron dos personas que eran candidatas para pareja de Darlene. Aunque aun aparecerán mas, sin embargo dejó pequeñas pistas para que sepan lo que probablemente pasará con cada uno.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios. Eso sinceramente me da pruebas y ánimos para seguir actualizando esta historia.

No se si dejar al personaje que sugerí anteriormente como la imagen de Darlene o cambiarlo por "Magia Stuart/Stuardo" de la serie 'El reino'.

¿Que opinan?


	6. Capítulo 6

La noticia sobre un peligroso recluso mágico que había escapado había causado demasiado pánico, incluso Darlene se había vuelto pálida al leer la noticia. Después de todo los medios informaban que el fugitivo era la mano derecha de Voldemort y ahora con la repentina aparición de su maestro decidió buscarlo, otros decían que aprovecharía que la niña estaba desaparecida y sin protección para que fuese el quien la encontrara y terminara con su vida en nombre de su maestro.

El shock mas grande para la ojiverde fue saber el nombre de su posible futuro asesino, Sirius Orión Black.

No entendía lo que pasaba, ella lo recordaba buscándola en los escombros del cuarto y curándola un poco, ¿porque asegurarían que en realidad era un mortifago?

Le había escrito a Remus y preguntó por primera vez lo que el sabia, lo que supo no la tranquilizó en lo mas mínimo.

Solo le dijo que el había estado actuando raro semanas antes del ataque, también le recordó el hecho de que el desde pequeño fue educado por una familia oscura.

-"¡Madison, Darlene!". La voz de su amiga Jazmín la hizo brincar levemente. Debería dejar de perderse en sus pensamientos tan a menudo.

-"Ustedes deben ser amigas de la diablilla aquí". Oh, la prima de Jazmín. Liz Toomes ¿verdad?

-"Un placer, ella es Madison y yo soy Darlene". Se presentó tranquilamente.

-"Bueno, estoy segura que Jaz aquí les dijo mi nombre".

-"Liz, si". Afirmó de inmediato Madison.

-"Bueno, las llevaré a ese parque acuático, pero primero debemos pasar a mi escuela a dejar unos documentos. ¿No les molesta?".

Según las historias de sus amigas la última vez que fueron se habían divertido mucho y como ella no había asistido por estar hospitalizada, decidieron ir de nuevo.

Sin embargo esta vez Violet las alcanzaría allá.

Personalmente ella también las habría alcanzado después, pero Happy le había informado que debía llevar a Pepper a una junta en la empresa.

Fue entonces que no tuvo otra opción mas que ir con sus amigas y la prima de una de ellas.

Ambas subieron al auto de Liz, no paso mucho tiempo cuando estuvieron en el lugar donde ella estudiaba.

Escuela Mitdown de Ciencia y Tecnología.

-"Bueno, yo iré a dejar esto. Mientras ustedes esperenme aquí, ¿de acuerdo?". La voz de Liz sonaba en cierta forma relajante, como si eso evitara que ella causarán un caos ahí mismo.

Aun así obedecieron y se sentaron en las sillas que había en ese pasillo. Viendo a varios estudiantes de 15 años o mas pasar por ahí.

Todos charlando animadamente, apenas dándoles una segunda mirada.

-"Ella es la prima de Liz, podrías acercarte a ella por medio de la prima". Escuchó a un lado suyo.

Sinceramente no era difícil saber de quien estaban hablando, Jazmín se había sentado a dos sillas de ella, así que no escucharía lo que ella si.

-"Estas loco, Ned. No haré eso". Alguien susurro desesperado y avergonzado por tal sugerencia.

Esa voz. Ella conocía esa voz.

Con la mayor discreción posible dirigió su mirada al par de amigos adolescentes. Un chico robusto y otro delgado.

Uno de tez mas clara que el otro.

Oh, era el chico que la había ayudado en una ocasión. Al otro no lo conocía.

Aunque su memoria insistía en que conocía al chico de las cajas de otro lado.

Como sea. Lo que recién escuchó trazó planes en su mente para divertirse un poco.

-"Madison". Llamó suavemente a la chica rubia a su lado.

-"¿Si?". Dijo con cautela la otra, ya conocía esa mirada en la ojiverde y la última vez termino en dirección por ello.

-"¿Crees que a Jazmín le interesaría saber sobre un posible enamorado de su prima favorita, Liz?". Tuvo el efecto deseado. Tanto en Madison como en ambos chicos.

-"Es su única prima, pero si. ¿Quien es el chico? Así les decimos a ambas". Siguió la corriente la ojiazul.

Casi rompe en carcajadas al ver la mirada horrorizada en el chico de cabellos castaños. Su amigo Ned (si mal no recuerda, así lo llamó) lo veía también preocupado.

-"Hola, chico que me ayudo con las cajas". Se dirigió por primera vez al castaño, quien la vio unos momentos confundido cuando la realización brillo en sus ojos.

-"Vamos, por la ayuda que te brindé esa vez guarda lo que escuchaste". La recordaba.

-"¿Chico de las cajas?". La voz de Madison se escuchó.

-"Eres horrible con los ápodos, primero le cambias el nombre a un héroe y ahora esto". Jazmín por fin se unió a la pequeña conversación.

-"¿Le cambió el nombre a un héroe?". Ned cuestionó mientras veía un segundo a su amigo.

-"Claro que no, estoy segura que ese tipo se llama mono araña". Refutó indignada la ojiverde.

-"Es hombre araña". La exasperada voz del chico mas delgado le hizo abrir demasiado los ojos por un segundo.

Maldición. De ahí reconocía la voz. ¿Como Madison no se dio cuenta?

Esto seria mas divertido de lo que creyó.

-"Como sea". Cambió de tema Jazmín. "Ellas son mis amigas, Darlene". La ojiverde solo les alzó una ceja tranquilamente para mostrar que ese era su nombre. "Madison". La rubia saludo animadamente con su mano, esa chica era demasiado entusiasta. "Yo soy Jazmín".

-"Yo soy Ned, el es Peter". Se presentó de inmediato a él y su amigo. "¿Que hacen tres niñas aquí? Dudo que sean estudiantes".

-"Oh, estamos esperando a mi prima. Tal vez la conozcan. Su nombre es Liz Toomes". Jazmín proporcionó.

-"Claro que la conocemos". Confirmó de inmediato Peter. "No sabía que Liz tenia una prima".

-"Soy su prima favorita". Comentó con orgullo Jazmín.

-"Eres su única prima". Corearon a la vez la ojiverde y la rubia.

Su plática se vio arruinada por los breves tartamudeos que daba Peter Parker al ver detrás de las chicas.

-"Listo. Ya podemos irnos." claro que se pondría nervioso ante la presencia de Liz. "Oh, hola Peter". Solo saludó al nombrado. Además de que le sonrió como había visto que muchas chicas en Hogwarts le sonreían a chicos de años mayores.

-"Liz...hola". Ese chico era un desastre.

-"Bueno, debo llevar estas chicas a nadar. Nos vemos después".

Sinceramente Darlene ya se estaba preparando para estar ahí un largo rato mientras ambos chicos conversaban.

-"Claro, nos vemos". Se despidió Peter mientras veía como Liz y su prima se retiraban. Madison siguiéndolas.

Ned se había alejado un poco, quizás también esperaba que platicaran y quiso darles privacidad.

-"No le digas nada de lo que escuchaste". Pidió desesperado Peter a Darlene en cuanto estuvo seguro que no seria escuchado.

-"¿Decirle que te gusta?". Vio como Peter se sonrojo pero no negó nada. "Descuida. Tus dos secretos estan a salvo". Aseguró mientras empezaba a caminar un poco.

-"¿Dos secretos?".

-"Claro, tu voz es la misma. Hombre araña". Reveló como si no tuviera importancia lo que dijo. "Aunque puedo cambiar de opinión, después de todo no me gusta que me lancen telaraña. Algo que tu hiciste".

No esperó respuesta, solo aceleró su paso hacia sus amigas. Ignorando la expresión de pánico absoluto y la caída del color en el rostro de Peter Parker.

(...)

-"No se nadar". Dijo en cuanto estuvieron en el parque acuático.

-"¿¡Y ahora lo dices!?". Chilló Violet.

-"Recién lo recuerdo".

-"Mi prima puede enseñarte, lo haría yo...pero estoy segura que ambas terminaremos ahogadas". Dijo Jazmín desde dentro la piscina.

-"Le diré entonces".

(...)

-"Moriremos...". Murmuró apenas Violet.

-"¡Uno!". Dijo con jubilo Madison tomando de las manos a sus amigas.

-"Te estoy demandando si muero". Aseguró Darlene mientras veía la altura a la que estaban.

-"Yo saldré de mi tumba y me llevaré a las que hayan sobrevivido". Jazmín también prometió.

No sabían como se habían dejado convencer de subir a un enorme tobogán de agua, ellas misma escucharon los horripilantes gritos de las personas que se arrojaban por ahí.

-"¡Tres!". Anunció la rubia mientras empujaba una a una de sus amigas.

-"¡Te faltó el dos!". Gritó ya cayendo Jazmín. .

-"¡Te voy a matar, Madison! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Me atore, creo que me atore!". Fueron los gritos de las tres desafortunadas chicas.

Solo pasaron unos tortuosos minutos cayendo, pero lloraron de alivio cuando escucharon el sonido de sus cuerpos cayendo en agua.

(...)

-"Hola señor Rogers". Saludo un 12 de Marzo Darlene.

-"Darlene, ¿pasa algo?". Preguntó preocupado el mayor. Después de todo la chica casi no le hablaba a nadie mas que a los nórdicos, Stark y su pareja. Además de Visión pero este último la había estado evitando apenas entraba a la habitación. Así que era seguro admitir que la niña tenia algún problema y quería discutirlo con el.

Fue entonces que se reclinó un poco en su lugar en el sofá viendo atentamente a la menor.

-"Tengo unas dudas, pero mi padre ni el señor Strange están aquí para responderlas y Viernes me aconsejó que un adulto era el indicado para el tema".

Oh, había sido tan fácil convencer a Viernes para que transmitiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar a su padre y los demás inquilinos.

-"Claro, dime". Dijo sin duda alguna el soldado.

-"¿Que son las relaciones sexuales? Y ¿Como estoy involucrada en ellas?". Preguntó sin vergüenza alguna la ojiverde.

La mirada de concentración del capitán América se rompió con eso. En cambio su piel pareció ponerse de un gracioso color rojo, ni hablar de como su mirada se desvío a la salida mas cercana.

-"Veras... Imagina una flor". Empezó su explicación el soldado de guerra mientras se pellizcaba la nariz en un intento de concentrarse.

Esto sería difícil, mucho mas que planear un ataque a enemigos.

Después de 10 minutos de explicación el soldado estaba considerando seriamente que no había hecho una cosa tan incómoda como esa. Pero lo había logrado.

-"No lo entendí". Por supuesto que la niña tenia que decir eso. "¿Como halló similitud entre la flor y una abeja con la biología humana?".

Maldición. Él, el gran Capitán América no estaba aquí para esto. Pero no había manera de que dejara a la niña ignorante sobre el tema y se informara mal por si misma.

Afortunadamente Natasha salió del elevador y camino a ambos como si fuese a la misión mas importante de su vida. Rogers había considerado levantarse e irse de ahí y dejar el tema a la mujer, pero esta lo tomó del hombro y obligó a tomar asiento de nuevo.

-"Pongan atención, ya que esto lo explicaré una sola vez". Dijo mortalmente a hombre y niña. "Ambos necesitan esta plática al parecer, yo se las daré. Verán...".

(...)

-"Oh mi estómago.. Jajajaj". Se reía Stark media hora después de la llegada de Natasha.

-"No creo que sea momento para reírse". Opinó Wanda. "Tu hija parece en trance y el capitán no parpadea, creo que se rompieron".

-"¿Estas bien?". Preguntó divertido Stephen a la ojiverde.

-"Estoy...traumatizada". Fue la respuesta apenas escuchada.

-"Yo fui la víctima aquí". Recordó Steve mientras veía a la pequeña como si fuera el mal reencarnado.

-"Al menos no debes preocuparte en un futuro por ser tu quien le de la plática a tu hija, Tony". Comentó como si nada Natasha "ahora deberás preocuparte por cuanto chico se le acerque".

El inventor estuvo a punto de ponerse a reír largo y tendido, después de todo la niña era demasiado pequeña aun para que tuviera pareja. ¿Cierto?

El la había visto mas interesada en leer cuanto libro tuviera enfrente, además viernes le había informado que la niña a veces le preguntaba sobre la tecnología.

Sin embargo...a su mente volvieron recuerdos sobre unas cartas del tal chico Zabini que el niño mandaba, una carta a la semana sin falta.

-"Decidido. Tienes que estar a dos metros de distancia de los chicos". Indicó de inmediato a su hija.

-"¿Porque?". Claro que la pelinegra preguntaría la razón.

-"A esta edad los niños tienen piojos". Mintió descaradamente.

-"Stark...". Advirtió Steve.

(...)

El complejo estaba mortalmente silencioso. Había pasado unos días desde que la mayoría de los vengadores fueron a una misión y algo salió mal.

Había visto a Wanda llorando y Visión tratando de calmarla, incluso Steve había hablado con ella.

Al parecer accidentalmente había destruido parte de una edificio provocando que personas murieran. Pero no había sido intencional, Wanda solo trató de contener la explosión, pero al tratar de alejar el impacto, cálculo mal y falló.

Ahora era vista como una asesina de nuevo.

También había venido un hombre al lugar con un gran montón de papeles en sus manos. Unos acuerdos.

Por supuesto que ella no entró a la dichosa reunión y ni viernes le mostró que pasaba.

Pero lo que se discutió ahí había molestado profundamente al equipo.

Además su padre nuevamente se veía mal, no podía darle mas poción para dormir sin sueños, pero si un té para relajarse.

Además de que un tal soldado del invierno había sido capturado, junto con Sam (que recién había conocido) y Steve.

¿Que diablos estaba pasando?

-"¿Necesitas ayudas?". Preguntó a Wanda en cuánto la vio en la cocina. Solo estaban ellas dos y Visión.

-"No, solo que necesito...". Empezó a decir mientras buscaba en los gabinetes.

-"Wanda...". Por supuesto que la bruja escarlata atraía a visión como si de un imán se tratase.

-"Iré por un libro". Se excusó. Sinceramente era incomodo estar con ellos cuando se veían con cierto grado de cariño.

Lo demás paso demasiado rápido. Pero sabia que jamas lo olvidaría.

Apenas había abandonado ese piso cuando por uno de los enormes ventanales vio una explosión demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

Había desenfundado su varita, la cual estaba oculta gracias a un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Con paso algo lento regreso a donde estaban los otros dos, no dudaba en que ellos también ya estaban al tanto de la explosión. Aunque seguramente uno de ellos ya había ido a revisar.

-"Tal vez yo no...pero ella si". La voz del señor Barton la hizo detenerse, el no estaba en el complejo, en realidad se había retirado ya.

Con cuidado se ocultó detrás de una pared y asomó un poco su cabeza para ver lo que sucedía.

Vio claramente como Wanda había usado sus poderes para hundir a visión en el suelo, no sabia con exactitud si el androide sentía dolor, pero imaginaba que si.

Fue estúpido lo que hizo, pero era obvio que Barton y Wanda habían cambiado de bando diferente al de su padre. ¿Porqué otra razón atacarían el lugar y a Visión?.

-"¡Vision!". Gritó mientras salia detrás de su escondite y corría hacia el gran agujero que había en el suelo.

Wanda y Clint estaban demasiado alterados, además de que sus reflejos había hecho que apuntaran a la recién llegada.

Eso le hizo recordar el primer día que los había conocido, pero esta vez no podía esperar que alguien la salvara.

-"¡LARGO!". gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo y alzó sus manos mientras extraía tanta magia como pudo de ella y la que había alrededor.

No había pronunciado un hechizo, solo quería que ellos fueran expulsados del lugar, que se alejaran. Fue entonces que una luz de color blanca salió de sus manos y golpeó directamente a los adultos con la fuerza y energía suficiente para lanzarlos a través de la ventana.

El horror al comprender lo que había hecho la hizo jadear y caer al suelo, había revelado su secreto.

-"Darlene". La suave voz de Visión evitó que entrara en un ataque de pánico.

-"Yo...yo no...". Trató de excusarse inútilmente mientras veía al androide y se arrastraba lejos suyo. Casi esperando que la viera mal o la atacara.

-"Hay que salir de aquí". Algo debió haber visto él en ella porque trato de verse lo menos amenazante posible y le extendió sus brazos. Una petición para cargarla.

El no la dañaría, sus instintos o mas bien su magia se lo decia.

Minutos después Visión había cargado sin esfuerzo alguno a una ojiverde en sus brazos mientras volaba lejos del complejo, dejando a otros dos atrás.

-"¿¡Que fue eso!?". Exclamó Clint desde su lugar en el piso mientras veía la ventana por donde habían caído. "La hija de Stark...¿es una mutante?".

-"Eso explicaría porque no deja que muchos se acerquen a ella y tiene especios para ella sola". Murmuró Wanda mientras se ponía de pie.

-"Habremos que decirle a los demás". Decidió inseguro el arquero. "Vamos, el cap nos espera".

Mientras ambos se iban, la mujer no pudo evitar voltear al complejo. Quien sabe cuando regresaría a ver a los residentes que había dejado ahí.

(...)

-"Nos quedaremos en la torre por ahora. Iré con tu padre para decirle lo sucedido". Explicaba Visión a la menor.

-"¿Crees que este bien?". Fue su pregunta. No sabia si el también había sido atacado.

-"No lo se. ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?".

-"No...bueno, si.". Tartamudeó mientras buscaba en una bolsa con espacio extendido una botella para té. "¿Se lo darías por favor? Dile que solo tome una taza por día". Sabía o intuía que no vería a su padre por varios días, así que le enviaría al menos la cantidad de 5 tazas de té con gotas calmantes.

El androide asintió y tomó el contenedor ofrecido.

Pasaron lo que para la menor fueron horas, aunque quizás hallan sido solo minutos. La torre que antes estaba llena de vida ahora parecía muerta. Apenas había muebles suficientes como sofás y un televisor. La cocina tenía un poco de alimentos. Lo suficiente para días.

Hizo un recuento.

Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton y Sam Wilson estaban en contra del lado de su padre. ¿Se unirían mas?

Además, ¿porque la separación?

Quizás los noticieros tuvieran algo que decir.

(...)

-"¡Alex! ¡Ron!". Llamó presurosamente una castaña de cabellos tupidos.

-"¿Que pasa?". La preocupación era notoria en la voz del ex salvador. No todos los días veías a Hermione Granger tan ansiosa.

-"¿Como dijiste que era tu hermana?".

Una mueca de fastidio se manifestó en la cara del de lentes. Gracias a Ron y su bocota todos sabían que el era un fraude y ahora la atención que el recibió fue dirigida a su desaparecida hermana mayor.

Sinceramente el al igual que sus padres sabían que ellos forzaron a la pelinegra a huir, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Además, se necesitaba encontrarla ahora que sabían que Voldemort no estaba muerto.

Incluso su madre se veía mal por la desaparición de su hija, lo cual no iba bien con su embarazo de 5 meses.

-"La ultima vez que la vi su cabello era largo y color negro, no esta tan alborotado como el mio eso si. Sus ojos son verdes...no es muy alta...". Describió apenas. Seria mas sencillo si tuviera una foto suya. Lástima que no era así.

-"Creo que se donde esta. Debemos ir con Dumbledoore". Dijo apurada, eso atrajo la atención de varios que caminaban por ahí.

-"El no esta. Llegara hasta mañana en la noche". Interrumpió Ron. "Además. ¿Como sabes que de verdad sabes su ubicación?".

Eso pareció darle cuerda a la chica para hablar.

-"Todos se enfocaron en buscarla en lugares mágicos creyendo que ella no sabría moverse en el mundo muggle ya que no fue criada en el. Sin embargo semanas después de que ella fuera vista por última vez en el tren de Hogwarts un muggle famoso dio a conocer a su única hija, Darlene Stark-Strange". Les mostró un periódico muggle donde se apreciaba a Tony Stark en una conferencia de prensa y a su lado derecho una niña.

-"No puede ser ella, Hermione". Negó de inmediato Ron sin ver la imagen. "la hermana de Alex se llama Harriet".

-"Es ella..." dijo lo suficientemente alto el de lentes. "Pero ahí dice que es su hija...no dice que sea adoptada, ¿como puede hacer pasar a mi hermana como hija biológica cuando no lo es?".

-"Alex, este hombre es muy famoso en el mundo muggle, además de ser millonario. No habría sido difícil para él falsificar unos documentos". Explicó Granger. "Pero por el momento hay que esperar a Dumbledoore y mostrarle esto".

Ellos no lo vieron. Pero cierto chico de piel oscura escuchó todo. No sabia porque la chica no le dijo su verdadero nombre, aunque viendo lo bien que se ocultó a la vista no iba a juzgarla, debió tener sus razones.

Debía advertirle a la chica hablante de serpientes que ya sabían donde se hallaba. Eso debería darle puntos extras.

(...)

-"Numero 12...número 12...". Repetía para si misma la ojiverde. Ahora que no había quien la cuidara debía buscar un refugio. ¿Que mejor que el santuario donde su padre iba gran parte de la semana?.

Estaba segura que Wong estaría ahí mientras su padre hacia cosas de hechicero supremo.

Habría usado el anillo que su padre Stephen le dio, pero estaba en su cuarto en el complejo, lugar al que ella no iría por el momento. Así que iría caminando.

Blaise le había escrito hace un día sobre lo que se descubrió en Hogwarts, sinceramente estaba agradecida por ello, además de que el no le pidió explicaciones de porque huyo de ese lugar.

Por eso iría con Wong, no quería darle mas trabajo a su padre del que estaba haciendo buscando a los vengadores terroristas, así que mejor lo dejaba tranquilo.

No se la llevarían a la fuerza. ¿Verdad? Eso seria secuestro.

-"¡Te tengo!". La joven voz le hizo gritar del susto.

Además de que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, en cambio cuando vio alarmada alrededor notó que estaba siendo sujetada por la cintura entre los edificios. El maldito mono araña la había secuestrado.

-"¡Bajame! ¡Te advierto que traigo insecticida y no dudare en usarlo!". Mintió en lo último. Pero funcionó. Aunque no de la manera que quería.

Estaba arriba de un edificio mientras el chico con pijama cubría la única salida.

-"solo quiero hablar contigo". Dijo el adolescente mientras levantaba las manos tratando de verse menos amenazante.

-"Es difícil verte como amenaza si usas pijama". Rió apenas y sin ganas. "Quitate. Bajare por las escaleras".

-"No, no hasta que hablemos".

-"mira mono araña" empezó mientras el otro decia frustrado 'hombre araña'. "No hay razón para que me raptes, no le he dicho a nadie que te gusta la prima de una de mis amigas y tampoco tu identidad de héroe".

-"¿como se que dices la verdad?".

La menor se encogió de hombros aparentemente aburrida.

-"Sinceramente tengo cosas mas importantes e interesantes que hacer que enfocarme en ti". Admitió. "Aunque puedes serme útil por unos días".

-"Sabia que no guardarías silencio sin nada a cambio. Solo te advierto que no haré ningún acto criminal".

-"no te necesito para algo así, seras mi transporte y guardaespaldas para cuando salga a la calle".

-"Eso es mucho peor...".

(...)

-"¡Estados unidos! ¡¿COMO DIABLOS LLEGÓ ALLÁ?!". gritó con una estupenda actuación de pánico e incredulidad Remus.

-"Eso es un misterio sin duda mi muchacho". Dijo calmadamente Albus.

-"Un muggle esta haciendo pasar a mi hija como suya...¡un muggle!". También James Potter estaba alterado. "Tenemos que ir por ella ahora mismo". Decidió.

-"No es tan sencillo, amor". Murmuró Lily.

-"Tu esposa tiene razón. No podemos simplemente aparecernos en su casa. Debemos hacer un proceso con el congreso mágico de allí. Pero te aseguro que en menos de una semana veras a tu hija de nuevo". Aseguró el mas viejo de todos los presentes. "Por el momento deberíamos preocuparnos de lo que diremos en cuanto el profeta haga pública la noticia".

-"Esa niña debió quedarse callada hasta que usted llegara, no que dijo todo donde cualquiera la escuchó". Bufo ojo loco.

(...)

-"Entonces...". Empezó a hablar Darlene media hora después de que Peter Parker la dejara en la dirección del santuario. "¿Yo también puedo tener una reliquia? Como la de mi padre Stephen".

-"No lo se. Si dedicas tu vida y tiempo a cualquier santuario o al Kamar-Taj es posible que si". Suspiró Wong, ya sabía que si la niña estaba de visita debía prepararse mentalmente para cualquier pregunta que ella tuviera, las cuales eran muchas. Al menos ella no tomaba los libros sin permiso.

-"¿Tambien sera una capa? Seria genial poder volar...". Dijo ilusionada mientras veía en las vitrinas los objetos que había.

-"Tampoco se decirte aquello. Tú no escoges la reliquia, ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo por ti, la reliquia debe escogerte a ti". Aquellas palabras le recordaron a la ojiverde el día que consiguió su varita y como le costó convencer a Ollivander de guardarse la información.

-"¿Como consiguió mi padre la suya". Preguntó refiriéndose a la capa.

Si Wong tuviera cabello se los estaría jalando de la desesperación. La curiosidad de la joven era demasiada, lo que no estaba mal claro...pero el tenia que resolver sus dudas.

-"Literalmente se estrelló contra la vitrina donde estaba guardada". Respondió viendo apenas la mirada de concentración de la niña. "Y no, no puedes lanzarte a las vitrinas esperando que eso funcioné contigo también. Stephen solo tuvo suerte".

Creyó que ahora si podría leer en paz, pues la menor se concentró en algún punto lejano de la habitación.

-"¿Que requisitos debo cumplir para tener una reliquia?". Ahí vamos de nuevo.

-"Hija de Stark y Strange o no...creeme que te lanzaré al desierto si no guardas silencio por al menos una hora". Amenazó. "Respecto a tu pregunta..."

(...)

-"Señor, su hija acaba de llamar diciendo que no olvide tomar su té". Dijo Viernes al filántropo quien estaba donde anteriormente tenían preso a Bucky Barnes, debían hallar el paradero de los fugitivos.

No sabia porque la insistencia de su hija en que bebiera el té, pero le daría gusto. Además tenia que hablar con ella respecto a cierta joyería que le regaló, pudo haberle dicho que estaba encantada y convocaría un escudo para golpes directos, sin duda le sirvió pues los ataques del brazo de metal de Bucky no lo tocaron.

Sin embargo alguien pudo haber visto aquello y cuestionarlo, al menos todos estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta.

-"Viernes, muestrame lo que ha hecho mi hija en estos días". Solo habían pasado dos días claro, pero prefería estar informado.

En la pantalla de su teléfono vio a la niña dejando la torre y caminar por las concurridas calles, nada fuera de lo normal...

Ahora estaba a una cuadra de distancia del santuario donde su esposo antes vivía, eso tampoco era alarmante.

-"¿¡que!?". Su gritó debió escucharse demasiado fuerte. Pero estaba justificado.

Claramente vio como su hija era raptada por alguien vestido con pijama y llevada 5 cuadras de distancia de donde estaba antes.

Pasaron unos largos minutos, pero el mismo chico la devolvió, aunque esta vez mas cerca del santuario. ¿Era su amigo tal vez?

Ya hablaría con ambos.

Ahora había un adolescente en pijama que atrapar y llevar a una misión. Estaba seguro que seria útil en la captura del Cap y los demás.

(...)

-"Entonces...Darlene es una súper humana, los arrojó fuera del complejo con solo estirar sus manos". Dijo sin creerlo del todo Steve. "Eso explicaría porque Tony la protege demasiado".

-"También explica la actitud cautelosa de la niña, debió ser el maltrato del que hablo Stark". Se frotó la cara Clint.

-"Como sea. Ahora enfoquemonos en subir a ese avión y salir de aquí". Ordenó el capitán.

En ese momento una alarma empezó a sonar, los habían encontrado.

(...)

-"¿No saldrás hoy?". Preguntó Wong a la ojiverde, la cual estaba leyendo de mala gana un libro.

-"No, no hay quien me acompañe y cuide, además espero una llamada de mi padre". Explicó viendo de soslayo su teléfono puesto cuidadosamente en la mesa de al lado.

-"Strange llega hoy en la noche si no me equivoco".

-"¿Ya se cansó de mi? Señor Wong". Preguntó con la voz plana.

El mayor estaba por corregir aquello pero el teléfono celular de la menor comenzó a sonar, era de cierta manera inquietante ver la manera en que la niña estaba aferrada a su padre, pero no iba a juzgar.

El hechicero vio como la niña contestó aquel aparato ansiosamente, sin embargo la alegría se eliminó de su rostro y fue remplazada por pánico absoluto y la caída de color en su rostro.

-"¿Podria llevarme al hospital? Por favor". Pidió Darlene a Wong, el hombre no dudo en asentir, ya imaginaba porque la reacción de la chica.

Ella era también lo suficientemente lista como para saber que llevó a su padre al hospital.

(...)

Un enorme pero flaco perro negro revolvía los contenedores de basura buscando algo comestible. La oscuridad de la noche lo camuflaba lo suficiente para que cualquier mago o bruja que pasara por ahí no lo viera.

Por fin había encontrado lo que parecía ser las sobras de un pastel cuando el aire llevó a su rostro una página específica de periódico.

'LA NUEVA VIDA Y UBICACIÓN DE LA HEREDERA DE LOS POTTER'.

Decía aquel papel en letras grandes con la intención de llamar la atención, lo que funcionó para el perro que vio todo lo que decía aquello.

Al menos nadie le estaba prestando atención, o encontrarían raro que un animal estuviera aparentemente leyendo un periódico mágico.

Un aullido que para el animal era de felicidad resonó en el sucio callejón.

Ya sabia donde estaba su ahijada. Ahora solo debía pensar la forma en cruzar el océano y llegar a donde estaba ella.

Estaba seguro que en cuanto la encontrara podría hablar con ella y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Sería así, ¿cierto?.

(...)

-"Quiero ver a mi papá... Por favor". Pidieron unas llorosas jades a la recepcionista del hospital, quien se negaba a darle la ubicación de la habitación de Tony Stark.

-"Me temo que no puedes pasar sin un adulto que sea familiar del señor Stark". Repitió por segunda vez la mujer.

-"Dejenla pasar, viene conmigo". Pepper había llegado justo en el momento adecuado. Aunque en realidad ella llevaba ahí mas tiempo.

Darlene no tardó en correr hacia donde había visto salir a su tía Pepper, ella quería ver a su padre, quería saber que estaba bien.

Wong solamente la llevó al hospital, pero no podía quedarse mas tiempo con ella y dejar el santuario solo.

-"¡PAPÁ!". chilló en voz alta apenas vio al hombre recostado en una cama y con varios aparatos conectados a él.

-"Mis costillas...". Se quejó en voz baja el inventor cuando la niña se arrojo sobre el y lo abrazo, como si temiera que desapareciera.

-"Lo siento". Hipo un poco mientras se alejaba un poco y limpiaba con la manga de su suéter sus lágrimas.

-"Hey, no llores". Pidió su padre mientras sonreía. "Estoy bien, ¿lo ves? Solo fueron unos cuantos rasguños". Mintió. No le iba a decir que casi muere herido y congelado a kilómetros de distancia.

-"Si estuvieras bien no estarías aquí... ¿Que paso?". Preguntó. No sabia porque, pero en su mente empezaron a formarse planes para vengarse de los que le hayan hecho esto a su padre.

-"Camino a casa fui atacado por sujetos de Hydra". Volvió a mentir. No le diría lo que paso realmente, pero él sabía que la niña tendría sus sospechas.

-"Debí haber ido contigo...". Comentó sin pensar. "Tia Pepper dice que ocupas que alguien te este cuidando siempre".

-"Eso es mentira. Además, ¿cuando ibas a decirme que colocabas quien sabe que en mi té?". Cambió de tema. "También debiste decirme que te duermes muy tarde frente a mi puerta".

Todo aquello lo había descubierto camino al aeropuerto, solo debió olvidar tomar su té para que Viernes insistiera en que lo bebiera. Era obvio que tendría curiosidad de porque la insistencia.

Fue entonces que vio como después de que su hija presenciara por primera vez una de sus terrores nocturnos ella empezó a poner gotas de quien sabe que en cada taza de té que le daba.

Sospechaba que eran calmantes o algo como píldoras para dormir, solo que de procedencia mágica.

Incluso descubrió que Darlene tardaba horas sentada frente a su puerta con un libro en sus piernas, como si se asegurara de que el tuviera una buena noche de sueño. En cambio ella se quedaba dormida afuera hasta que Viernes o Loki la despertaban y mandaba a su habitación.

Eso explicaría las ojeras que ya eran comunes en su rostro tan joven. Debía arreglar aquello.

-"Estaba preocupada por usted". Confesó en voz baja la menor. Del otro lado de la puerta Pepper, Happy, Visión y un recién llegado Strange escuchaban todo. "No había tenido un padre desde que era pequeña, tampoco una madre. Usted aceptó traerme a vivir aquí apenas supo de mi existencia, creí que seria tratada igual que de donde venia, pero no fue así. Usted al igual que yo era nuevo en esto de una relación padre e hija, pero vi como cada día se esforzaba por hacerme sentir bienvenida y querida. Me protegió el día en que fui secuestrada sin pensarlo dos veces, supuse que era lo que un padre haría. Por eso el té, usted cuida de mi, sin embargo yo no puedo hacer mucho si esta lejos, así que recurrí a medios mágicos". Las lágrimas ya bajaban por su rostro y su voz se comenzó a cortar. "Solo no quiero perder a mi papá".

El inventor no sabia que decir a todo eso, era obvio que su hija se había encariñado demasiado con el. Las palabras no eran el fuerte del inventor así que con gran esfuerzo se sentó y abrazó fuertemente a su hija.

Era la primera vez que el se esforzaba en dar un abrazo que expresara lo que no podía decir con palabras.

(...)

Las cosas volvieron a una relativa normalidad, Stark solo estuvo una semana en el hospital antes de que convenciera a su hija de ayudarlo a escapar e ir a comer pizza.

Todo se logró con gran éxito hasta que Pepper se enteró y les ordenó ir a la pronto desmantelada torre.

El complejo aun debía ser reparado y poner mas seguridad.

Incluso Loki había venido a poner mas salas mágicas.

-"Esta vez te instruire en lo que en tu comunidad se le conoce como animagia". Habló sedosamente Loki. "Normalmente ustedes los usuarios mágicos midgardianos solo pueden convertirse en un tipo de animal, sin embargo yo te ayudare a convertirte en mas de uno".

Esperó a que la niña asintiera para saber que lo estaba escuchando.

-"No lograras convertirte en mas que uno por el momento, incluso así te llevaras mas de un año en lograrlo o al menos dependiendo del esfuerzo y dedicación que pongas en tu entrenamiento". Varios libros fueron puestos frente a la niña. "También estuve investigando y la magia que yo uso es ligeramente mas diferente a la tuya, necesitaríamos hacer una transfusión mágica de sangre para que puedas lograr lo que yo hago".

-"¿como una adopción mágica?". Preguntó de inmediato la ojiverde.

-"Exacto, un análisis mostraría incluso que biológicamente también eres mi hija". Una suave sonrisa llena de tristeza cruzó las facciones del dios. "Sin embargo, estoy seguro que Stark no permitiría tal cosa".

Aquello era demasiado tentador, pero no haría algo sin la autorización de su padre, aunque conociendo a su padrino asgardiano era seguro que el lo haría de todos modos, solo que no ahora.

-"¿Usted no ha tenido hijos?". Fue la inocente pregunta.

Aquello pareció congelar figurativamente al dios quien boqueo un par de veces buscando que decir.

-'siento interrumpir, pero hay personas tratando de entrar a la torre. Una de ellas es de Inglaterra'. Anunció Viernes. Inmediatamente la imagen de 5 personas fuera de la torre se hizo visible.

-"Me encontraron". Dijo asustada Darlene acercándose inconscientemente a su padrino en busca de refugio.

-'El señor Stark ya a sido notificado, llegara en 5 minutos'. Por supuesto que Dumbledore y compañía debían aparecer justo cuando su padre salia de la torre.

-"Ven, vayamos a la sala. Ahí hablaremos con ellos". Indicó Loki.

-"¿Los vas a dejar pasar?". Casi grita de la histeria que esa noticia le provocó.

-"Por supuesto, así les aclaramos de una vez por todas que tu ya no tienes nada que ver con ellos". Comentó como si nada. "Además, allí esta Thor también, podemos usarlo como escudo si las cosas se salen de control".

Esta vez la menor no protestó en subir al elevador y bajar al piso de los vengadores, o lo que antes eran los vengadores.

Apenas habían entrado a la sala cuando el dios del trueno salió de la cocina, seguro que viernes también le informó de la situación, ambos dioses estaban vestidos de civiles además.

-"Bajare las salas ahora". Avisó Loki. Su padre debía estar allí en 2 minutos si su reloj mental no fallaba.

Solo fueron unos segundos después de aquello. Pero las figuras de Lily, James, Alexander, Dumbledore y una mujer que nunca antes había visto aparecieron.

-"Harry, mi niña". La jovial voz de Albus fue la primera en oírse. "Estábamos tan preocupados, al menos ya te encontramos".

-"Darlene". Pronunció tensa. "Mi nombre ahora es Darlene Stark". Dijo con orgullo.

-"Deja las tonterías, es un alivio saber que estas bien, pero debemos volver a casa". James trató de tomar a la niña del brazo, pero el fornido cuerpo de Thor se lo impidió.

-"Señores, por favor, comportense". Habló la mujer desconocida, aunque a juzgar por su acento ella era estadounidense. "¿Donde esta tu padre?". Se dirigió a la ojiverde. Que groseros, ni siquiera se dignaban a mirar a los nórdicos.

La pelinegra estaba a punto de decir que su padre estaba en camino, que ya sabia que había invasores en la propiedad, pero la ya conocida armadura roja y su fuerte zumbido lo impidieron.

-"Ese seria yo". El filántropo ni siquiera se quitó la armadura, entro con el puesta y camino directo a su hija, poniéndola ligeramente atrás de ella para protegerla. "Tony Stark, ¿que desean aquí?". Directo al punto. Incluso se veía serio.

-"Aurora Clerk". Se presentó la mujer con una cortes sonrisa. "Estos señores y dama aquí llegaron a nuestras oficinas diciendo que su hija desaparecida estaba con usted".

-"Entonces están buscando con la persona equivocada, ella es biológica y legalmente mi hija". Se jactó.

-"¿Tiene los documentos que acreditan aquello?". Preguntó Dumbledore.

-"Por supuesto que los tenemos". Habló por primera vez Loki para que con un suave movimiento de su mano derecha varios papeles aparecieran.

La mujer tomó los documentos y empezó a leerlos con detenimiento, incluso el historial medico de cuando fue a dar al hospital por envenenamiento.

-"Tienen razón". Dijo forzosamente la mujer viendo a su compañía. "La niña presente es su hija, no de ustedes señor y señora Potter".

-"¡Imposible!". Gritó Alex.

-"Lamento las molestias, espero verlos pronto para llevar a cabo la demanda". Se dirigió al filántropo ante la confusión de los ingleses. Ella hablaba de la casi muerte de la menor.

La mujer no tardó en desaparecer dejando a los demás en un tenso silenció. ¿Que pensaba esa mujer al no llevárselos?

-"No se que hayan hecho para hacer esos documentos legales, pero la niña volverá con sus verdaderos padres". Aunque Albus habló tranquilo y con una sonrisa, las palabras en realidad fueron dichas como amenaza y advertencia.

-"Ya escucharon a la señorita, todo es legal. Si mi hija esta con ustedes es seguro que la habrán secuestrado". Se burló Tony.

-"La niña no es tuya, jamas he estado con nadie que no sea mi esposo". Acusó Lily.

-"Por supuesto que no". Stephen había aparecido por uno de sus portales, viéndose majestuoso con su capa ondeando detrás suyo. "¿Su esposo puede decir lo mismo?".

-"¿Eres tu?". Dijo incrédulo James viendo a Tony.

-"Buena noche aquella, ¿no". Bromeó sin humor, aunque basto una mirada de su esposo para callarse respecto al tema.

Incluso Dumbledore parecía sorprendido. El sabia que la niña no era hija de Lily, pero no creyó que la ojiverde hallaría a su padre tan rápido.

-"¿De que hablan?" exigió Alex a sus padres. Pero no le contestaron.

-"Deben entender que la niña debe venir con nosotros. Seguramente saben sobre el resurgimiento de un gran mal, ella es un faro de luz y esperanza para la comunidad mágica". Trató de razonar Albus.

-"Y una mierda". Escupió molesto Tony. "Solo es una niña, no la estarán usando como mártir para su reanudada guerra. Ni siquiera dejaré que ella pise ese continente mientras este bajo mi cuidado".

-"Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo". Trató el de larga barba blanca.

Mientras tanto cuidadosamente la niña estaba avanzando hacia la plataforma donde frecuentemente quinjet's aterrizaban. Había notado como James flexionaba su mano hacia su funda de la varita, seria fácil escapar en la armadura que le dio su padre.

Incluso Thor la estaba cubriendo y avanzando con ella.

-"Lo diré por ultima vez". Tensó la mandíbula el filántropo. "Alejense de mi hija".

Para aclarar su punto la placa frontal de su armadura bajo, aunque solo era apariencia, no atacaría con dos niños presentes y menos con una mujer embarazada ahí.

También Thor y Loki hicieron aparecer sus característicos trajes.

El jadeo de sorpresa de Alex no se hizo esperar, incluso Dumbledore se veía sorprendido por tal muestra de poder.

Sinceramente Darlene esperaba que no pelearan ahí mismo, al menos no con ella ahí.

(...)

Al final no hizo falta una confrontación desastrosa, solo basto con la amenaza de una demanda por parte de su padrino Loki y la descarada mentira de llevársela a Asgard lejos de ellos para que se fueran.

Claro que sabían que no seria lo último que verían de ellos, así que la demanda por maltrato infantil e intento de asesinato ya estaba hecha, ahora ciertas personas no podían acercarse a ella a mas de 10 kilómetros de distancia.

Ya podía salir con tranquilidad a las calles, considerando que cierto chico arácnido cumplió su parte del trato y forzosamente la acompañaba cada vez que salia.

Aunque aun había detalles que resolver.

-"No me vas a estar cuidando vestido con eso". Negó de inmediato Darlene. No la malentiendan, ahora Peter no vestía un pijama como traje de héroe si no mas bien el traje que su padre le dio, pero no saldría con el así. "El término de guardaespaldas estaba ciertamente exagerado, solo necesito que me ayudes a cargar unos libros... Y una caja de donas para mi padre".

-"Esta bien. Claramente vas a hacer uso de mi súper fuerza".

-"También Happy me pidió que te distrajera un rato para no recibir tantos mensajes tuyos". Informó.

-"¿Le molestan?". Preguntó nervioso el castaño.

-"No. Así el sabe que haces cada día y no se preocupa. Ya sabes, si dejas de contactarlo es obvio que algo esta mal contigo y probablemente necesitas ayuda". Miró una enorme biblioteca en frente de ellos, justo la que buscaba. Si quería enorgullecer a su familia debía ponerse al día con lo que su padre sabia.

-"Oh...espera un momento, ¿como sabes de mi contacto con Happy?".

La menor lo quedó mirando como si fuera un idiota.

-"Trabaja para mi padre, Tony Stark. Es amigo de la familia mas bien...aunque también tiene mucho que ver que tome su tableta electrónica prestada cuando escuche que recibía mas notificaciones de lo normal".

-"Eso es invasión a la privacidad. ¿Lo sabias?".

-"Ahora lo se, gracias".

(...)

Meses después de la separación de los vengadores, Peter Parker había descubierto un grupo criminal que fabricaba armas con tecnología alienígena.

-"¿No le va a contestar?". Preguntó Darlene a Happy viendo que en su tableta estaba una notificación de Peter.

-"No, probablemente solo me contará que una viejita le compró un churro". Respondió ausente el hombre.

La niña soltó una carcajada al recordar aquello, no hablaba con Peter mas que cuando la acompañaba de compras o algo por el estilo, pero sin duda ese incidente del churro debía ser discutido entre los dos.

Sabiendo que el jefe de seguridad tenia razón en cuanto a los mensajes, ni siquiera ella se molestó en revisarlos esta vez, en cambio se sentó cómodamente en el suelo y siguió meditando. Planeaba obtener su forma de animago. Seria increíble sorprender a su familia con tal logró.

(...)

-"¿Iras a un Decatlon académico?". Fue el tema de ese día entre Peter y Darlene. Ambos en una pizzería. "Me habías dicho que habías abandonado el equipo". Sin duda era sospechoso.

-"Ah..pues, si. Pero ya sabes, el espíritu de equipo". Ofreció torpemente. "Recapacite y me di cuenta que no puedo abandonarlos".

-"Es mañana cuando parten. ¿Ya hablaste con ellos". Ella no lo admitiría, pero el chico araña era mas agradable que Zabini en ciertos aspectos.

-"No...pero me disculparé y ofreceré mi ayuda".

-"No te creo. Debes tener algún motivo oculto por el cambio tan drástico en tu decisión, sin embargo...no te interrogare al respecto". Como una ocurrencia tardía agregó. "Buena suerte de todos modos en lo que sea que vayas a hacer".

-"¿No le dirás a tu padre o a Happy?".

La menor se encogió de hombros.

-"No es mi lugar decirlo. Además, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, ya sabes".

-"Sin embargo tu no me dices nada secreto sobre ti". Acusó sonriendo el castaño haciendo sonrojar a la menor, tenia una sonrisa muy linda.

-"Yo no oculto nada...".

Ambos habían pasado de ser simples conocidos a amigos, el castaño veía a la menor como una amiga a la cual cuidar y proteger, además de que le tenia un cierto cariño. Solo que no como el que sentía hacia su crush.

Mientras que la ojiverde estaba en conflicto por nuevas emociones que sentía, no quería llegar a conclusiones precipitadas, esperaría que pasara el tiempo.

(...)

-"No sabía que meditabas". Habló su padre Stephen un día en el santuario de New York. Ambos buscando unos libros que el hechicero necesitaba urgentemente.

-"Es bueno para mi magia y mente, ya pudo formar muros solidos en mis pensamientos para que no sean escuchados...o eso me dijo Loki". Comentó orgullosa Darlene.

-"Sin embargo cada vez te expresas menos". Dijo preocupado el mayor, pues había notado que la antes expresiva niña ahora no mostraba nada mas que indiferencia en sus rasgos.

-"Oh, es involuntario. Por eso práctico aún, debería ser capaz de mantener mis escudos sin tener que ocultar mis emociones". Miró alrededor del lugar buscando algo mas que libros. "¿Y su capa?".

-"Sabes que se esconde de ti desde que trataste de convencerla de que me dejara y se volviera tu reliquia". Regañó el mayor.

-"No sabia que decirle algo así la ofendería. Me conformó con que me haga volar por los jardines del complejo".

(...)

Pepper y Darlene sabían que algo estaba mal cuando Tony salió del complejo con demasiada prisa en su armadura.

Ambas habían tratado de contactarlo para saber que pasaba, incluso la menor estaba lista para convocar un portal hacia el si creía que estaba en peligro.

Pero no les contestó.

Al final, después de un largo rato su padre volvió pero no sin las manos vacías. Traía consigo un traje que ambas mujeres reconocieron de inmediato.

La ojiverde se congeló figurativamente, Peter tuvo que hacer algo muy estúpido respecto a las armas alienígenas para que Stark le quitara el antes regalado traje.

Se sintió mal. El chico le había hablado un poco sobre sus sospechas y planes para detener ese tipo de producción con ayuda también de su amigo Ned, pero ella había prometido no comentarle a su padre.

¿El mayor sabría que ella estaba también enterada de todo?

De no ser así, ella misma confesaría.

Pero primero debía ir a ver a su amigo, ella sabía cuanto significaba la aprobación del filántropo para el.

Esperó hasta entrada la noche para usar su teléfono y llamarle, tardo unos segundos en contestar pero lo hizo.

Sabia que lo que estaba por hacer era estúpido y arriesgado, pero no se quedaría quieta de otra forma.

-"¿Como estas?". Inició la plática la menor.

-"Supongo que ya te enteraste". Ya voz del chico sonaba agotada y tan mal.

-"Puedo compartir la culpa, también estuve involucrada, quizás eso arregle las cosas entre mi padre y tu".

Se escuchó un suspiró del otro lado de la linea pero no contestó.

-"¿Puedo verte ahora?". Preguntó la chica.

No seria difícil para ella abrir un portal en el cuarto del chico o alguna parte del lugar donde vive, ya lo había visitado con anterioridad cuando le explicó de buena gana algo de tecnología que ella no entendía.

-"A no ser que vengas a una alta velocidad o volando...yo digo que si". Bromeó apenas el muchacho.

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando varias chispas anaranjadas empezaron a aparecer en un punto especifico de su habitación. Estas comenzaron a girar mas rápido formando un circulo mas y mas grande, de este salió la niña con la que antes hablaba.

-"¿sorpresa?". Susurró la recién llegada, planeaba revelarle aquello al chico pero no a la tía.

-"¿Que...como...donde?". Boqueo desconcertado el castaño.

-"Este es un secreto, así estamos a mano". La menor tomo asiento en la silla donde estaba el ordenador. "Estoy aprendiendo magia, por eso soy educada en casa". Dijo la verdad a medias.

La incredulidad del chico paso a curiosidad y fascinación ante aquello, ahora sabía porque su amiga era tan reservada con su vida. ¿Pero quien no lo era?

De un saltó se paro de la cama donde había estado sentado, olvidando el dolor en partes de su cuerpo y se acercó al portal aun activo.

Distinguió al otro lado lo que supuso que era la habitación de la ojiverde a juzgar por la apariencia.

No se atrevió a atravesar el portal, pero si lo vio con mucho detenimiento.

-"¿que mas puedes hacer?". Preguntó Peter mientras miraba a su invitada. Solo que ella estaba viendo una herida en el hombro del castaño.

-"Debemos arreglar eso". Contestó en su lugar.

Por suerte ella siempre iba preparada, aunque ya estaba lista para dormir había tomado su bolso mágico antes de ir con su amigo.

Metió la mano en un bolso color negro y se concentró en llamar un frasco con pomada mágica para heridas.

-"Esto debería arreglar tus heridas en por lo meno horas". Explicó mientras le entregaba un pequeño frasco color blanco.

-"¿Tiene que ver con la magia que usas?". Preguntó aceptando el frasco, solo recibió un asentimiento de la menor.

Se formó un tranquilo silencio, era seguro que había tanto de que hablar, pero no era tiempo aún.

-"Le diré la verdad, no es justo que solo tu hayas sido perjudicado". Decidió la ojiverde.

El otro estaba por protestar, pero los pasos al otro lado de la habitación lo detuvo.

Darlene no lo pensó dos veces y huyó de ahí por el portal.

Al cuarto entró la tia de Peter para revisar que su sobrino estuviera bien, solo lo encontró mirando un punto fijo de la habitación.

(...)

Mientras tanto la ojiverde se dirigía al taller donde su padre estaba trabajando, había costado mucho convencer a Viernes de que no le dijera a su padre de su abrupta salida, pero lo logró.

-"Debo confesar algo...". Habló firmemente en cuanto entró al laboratorio.

-"¿No puede esperar a mañana? Ahora estoy...". Respondió sin verla.

-"Yo sabia sobre los planes de Peter desde hace tiempo, soy tan culpable como el. También merezco ser castigada por mis acciones".

Eso detuvo lo que su padre hacia, esa información no la sabia y estaba molesto.

No sabia de que manera castigarla, ella sólo leía, la armadura la usaba una vez a la semana para practicar, sus amigas las veía en la escuela.

¿Que lección darle?

-"Estoy decepcionado". Empezó a hablar, notando que esas palabras habían hecho bajar la mirada de su hija avergonzada. "Tu sabes muy bien los riesgos que paso aquel niño por sus imprudentes acciones, si sabias lo que tramaba debías decírmelo y no ocultarlo". Su voz habia subido de tono. "Pudo morir por su imprudencia, ¿quieres esa culpa en ti? Quizás antes no había quien te vigilará en cuanto a lo que hacías, pero ahora si. No quiero mas secretos de ese tipo Harriet". El no la llamaba por su nombre real.

Le llevó todo su autocontrol para no llorar, no tenia porque hacerlo, su padre tenia razón. Ya no confiaría en ella y jamas lo haría, no había manera de que le contará todo lo que sabia y planeaba.

Tendría que mentirle por su bien así como el lo hacia.

Fue mandada a su habitación, a la mañana siguiente no desayuno con ella, estaba sola otra vez.

(...)

Fue la primera vez que la reprendió su padre y esperaba que fuera la última, aunque no lo creía así.

Hace poco que el hombre que fabricaba armas peligrosas había sido detenido por Peter, lo había ido a visitar al día siguiente que se enteró de parte de Happy.

Estaba muy magullado pero sobre todo feliz, había rechazado la oferta de su padre de volverse un vengador, prefería seguir en el vecindario.

-"Así que Liz dejó la escuela, ahora que lo pienso aunque se hubiera quedado no habría podido funcionar una relación entre los dos sabiendo que hice que arrestaran a su padre". Le platicaba Peter, ambos sentados arriba un edificio particularmente alto. ¿Como llegó Darlene ahí? El castaño tuvo que subirla.

-"Lamento que lo de ustedes no funcionara...en realidad que ni siquiera comenzará". Dijo, pero no lo sentía en lo mas mínimo y no sabia la razón.

-"Como sea, ahora podré enfocarme en la escuela y ser mas responsable cuando use o no el traje". Hizo una pausa. "¿Ya sabes que le regalaras al señor Stark en su cumpleaños? Falta poco".

-"No". Respondió cabizbaja la ojiverde, faltaba medio mes para tal suceso. "¿Que podría regalarle? Tiene suficiente dinero y puede comprar cualquier cosa que desee".

-"Me dijiste que usabas magia, podrías regalarle algo referente a ello". Aconsejó.

Eso le recordó a la menor que aun no le decía su ascendencia al castaño, tenia miedo de que por accidente se lo dijera a la persona equivocada y el congreso la castigara severamente.

Pero...Peter había demostrado ser de confianza, solo que un poco descuidado.

-"Tal vez...". Dudó un poco. Debía pensar en algo que le sirviera a su padre y no lo botara. ¿Algo mas de protección? ¿Pero que? El tenia sus armaduras a no ser que...

Sus ojos brillaron de triunfo, ya sabia que llevarle. Incluso le conseguiría uno a Peter.

No debía preocuparse porque Visión la descubriera, había dejado la torre hace poco en busca de Wanda.

Lo extrañaba, pero aun estaba molesta con la mujer.

(...)

-"Feliz cumpleaños, papá Tony". Felicitó a las 12:01 minuto de la mañana Darlene a su padre.

-"Es muy temprano para esto...". Se quejó Stephen hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

Al menos la pareja estaba presentable, considerando que la niña entró sin avisar al cuarto.

El filántropo se debatía entre ignorar a la niña y seguir durmiendo o sentarse y abrir el presente.

Al final decidió la última opción.

Tomó perezosamente la bolsa color plata ofrecida y saco el presente.

Era...

-"Es un lindo traje de gala y...que elegantes chaquetas de cuero". Fue lo que había en la bolsa.

-"No es cualquier tipo de tela". Habló con la voz plana la menor. "Están hechas de piel de dragón, es capaz de resistir disparos de cierto poder y hechizos".

-"¡¿piel de dragón!?". Todo el sueño salió de el y en cambio vio con detenimiento la ropa.

-"Tiene hechizos para que asemejen a ropa muggle, así puede usarla sin atraer miradas sospechosas". Explicó la niña.

El inventor estaba sin palabras. Había creído que su hija se distanciaría de él por la vez que la regaño, pero no había sido así. La había visto algo cabizbaja pero poco a poco volvía a la normalidad y obedecía mas que antes.

Ahora este detalle. Algo que era para su seguridad.

La familia se cuidaba entre si después de todo.

-"Gracias". Habló luego de unos minutos estando cayado.

Vio como la niña abandonaba la habitación bostezando, se había quedado despierta hasta ahora.

-"Es una buena niña..." llegó el susurro de su esposo Stephen. "Tiene un buen padre después de todo".

(...)

-"¡Los dragones son reales!" gritó sorprendido Peter viendo la chaqueta color rojo.

-"Si. Ahora, la escogí en ese color ya que de ese mismo es tu disfraz, podrías usarla y decir que tienes frío o algo así". Se encogió de hombros la menor.

-"¿No me dirás el porque de la existencia de los dragones?".

-"No, aun no."

(...)

Hace poco los asgardianos habían vuelto al complejo, pero venían algo sombríos.

Solo se quedarían dos meses y después estarían fuera por mas de un año recorriendo el universo en busca de algo.

Así que las clases de magia eran mas intensas de lo normal.

-"Ya vi algo..." murmuró para si con los ojos cerrados. "Tenia el pelaje negro y garras...solo vi eso". Suspiró rendida.

-"Hay muchas criaturas con esas características, todavía te falta un poco para encontrar tu forma animago. Pero estas cerca de lograrlo". Felicitó Loki. "Una vez me preguntaste si tenia hijos". Cambio de tema de improviso. "La respuesta es que si, los tuve, mas bien aun los tengo. No creo ser capaz de contarte que paso con ellos, pero toda la información esta aquí". Le entregó un libro antiguo simplemente enorme. Tardaría semanas en leerlo.

La menor tomó con cuidado el objeto y paso la mano por la portada con extraños símbolos.

-"Pequeña esmeralda". Llamó el dios. "Esto solo debes usarlo en caso de emergencia y después de que elimines ese parásito que hay en ti". Eso hizo que la niña se tensara. "Si, percibí aquel trozo de alma ajeno desde que llegaste con nosotros. En uno de los tantos libros que te di esta un ritual con el cual podrás eliminarlo de diferentes formas". Ella solo pudo asentir algo asustada. "Una vez que lo hayas eliminado podrás abrir esta caja, tu decidiras si usas lo que adentro o no".

La pequeña caja era anticuada pero tenia grabados unos símbolos que reconoció como asgardianos pero no sabia su significado.

Ahora no era momento de interesarse por la caja, si no de el secreto que ya había sido descubierto.

-"Descuida. No diré nada si eso es lo que te preocupa. Estoy seguro que tomaras la decisión correcta mas adelante y arreglarás todo".

Las palabras fueron sencillas, pero ella estaba segura que tenían un significado mas extenso de lo que creía.

(...)

Sus padrinos partieron después de lo esperado, una semana antes de terminar el mes de Julio.

-"Tony". Llamó Pepper al filántropo el cual estaba platicando con Strange en la cocina. "¿No crees que tu hija pasa mucho tiempo hablando con el chico Zabini y Parker?". Preguntó inocentemente.

-"Tonterías, Pep". Ignoró Tony. "Se la pasa mas tiempo leyendo, además con el primero solo habla por medio de cartas o llamadas una vez a la semana, a Peter solo lo ve el día sábado".

-"Anthony, Darlene sale 5 días de la semana con tu pupilo". Informó Strange.

-"Es mayor que ella por dos años". Trató nuevamente de quitarle importancia.

-"Si tu lo dices". Susurró la mujer abandonando el lugar.

Ella sabia porque había dicho todo aquello, camino al trabajo había visto a la ojiverde sonreír a su laptop donde Peter Parker le enviaba mensajes.

A Tony le daría un ataque cuando se diera cuenta de la realidad y ella estaría ahí para apoyar a la niña.

(...)

-"Entonces Ned trató de crear por si solo la telaraña que uso para columpiarme pero en lugar de eso solo consiguió hacer explotar la formula". Relataba el castaño. "No se que excusa habríamos dado si en lugar de un liquido verde y viscoso salia la telaraña, probablemente mi identidad habría sido descubierta".

La menor escuchaba todo atentamente sentada en una banca del parque donde estaban. Habían salido a comer un helado y este ya se había acabado hace un rato pero no hacían alguna indicación de querer irse.

Ahora pasaba mas tiempo con el chico que con sus amigas, pero no había problema, las veía en la escuela.

Mientras tanto Peter solo notó lo mucho que le agradaba la compañía de la hija de su mentor. Prestaba atención a cada cosa que decía aun si era escolar y ella probablemente no entendía. Pero también tenía que ver con el hecho de que era sumamente curiosa respecto a la tecnología y ciencia donde el la asesoraba siempre que podía.

A veces estaban arriba de algún edificio con el vestido con su traje o como hoy, como simple civil.

Además le fascinaba el hecho de que la niña hacia magia real.

Ambos decidieron regresar a sus hogares, esta vez la chica le iba relatando que la caza de brujas había sido 100% real y que por eso ella era muy cuidadosa respecto a su comportamiento.

La llevó hasta una calle a distancia de la casa de Peter, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca la menor conjuró un portal para llegar directo al complejo.

Estaban despidiéndose cuando un quejido de tristeza de procedencia animal los alertó.

Ahí en un callejón al lado suyo había algo moviéndose entre los botes de basura.

-"Atrás de mi.." indicó el castaño a la ojiverde.

La menor no dudo en obedecer mientras el otro sacaba su teléfono con la lampara activa para alumbrar el lugar.

La luz dio de llenó en un perro negro que aunque alto estaba demasiado flaco.

-"Un grim...". Susurró bajito la niña y se acercó a lo que pensaba era un animal. "Hey, chico". Llamó algo fuerte.

-"¿Que estas haciendo?". Dijo nervioso Peter cuando la criatura levantó la cabeza y miro atentamente a ambos olfateándolos desde lejos.

-"Me lo voy a llevar". Decidió la menor.

Su padre le había prohibido las víboras pero ella recordaba con claridad que aceptaba un perro.

Bueno, este era un perro, de raza mágica pero lo era.

-"¿Estas segura? Puede tener rabia". Trató de hacer razonar a su amiga mientras se acercaba junto a ella al animal.

Ni siquiera pudo recibir una contestación cuando el perro se lanzó a la chica y empezó a lamerla de la cara con extrema alegría.

Darlene no sabia si reír por las cosquillas o llorar por las babas de perro que la cubrían ahora.

Mientras que el chico araña trataba de tomar al perro para alejarlo de ella y se pudiera levantar.

-"Quitate, apestas". Chilló de risa la menor también empujando al perro quien de un saltó se alejo de ella y la miro suplicante. "Decidido. Me lo llevó".

-"¿que? ¿No se enojara tu papá?". Interrogó preocupado el chico.

-"No lo se, además el me dijo que podía llevar un perro o lechuza pero no una víbora".

-"¡¿porque querrías una víbora?!". Interrogó el castaño.

Incluso el perro gruño un poco por esto.

-"Te haré saber que las...". Estaba por defender a tan magnifica especie cuando unas risas provenientes a unos metros de distancia se oyeron. "Debo irme de una vez, vamos chico". Indicó al canino que entrara al portal después de ella.

Este la miró unos largos segundos pero después de un salto estuvo a su lado.

Peter apenas alcanzó a despedirse antes de que la chica desapareciera de repente, el también tenia que llegar a casa.

(...)

-"Viernes, he vuelto". Saludó animadamente al techo de su habitación. "¿Esta papá aquí?". Preguntó sabiendo que apenas eran pasado las 5 de la tarde y podría no estar.

-'Me temo que el señor Stark no volverá hasta unas horas mas tarde. Dejó comida china en el refrigerador para cenar, ¿quiere que le envíe un mensaje'

El perro saltó un poco por la repentina vos robótica y gruñó un poco.

-"No, no hay necesidad de contactarlo. Viernes, te presentó a...". Miró al perro en busca de un nombre pues claramente no tenia placa "Señor pulgas o pulgoso, pulgoso te presentó a Viernes". Sabía que los animales mágicos eran mas listos que uno normal, así que no se sentía rara de hablarle así.

-'Un placer pulgoso'. Contestó con cierto tono animado la IA.

-"Es un perro mágico, Viernes, un Grim para ser exactos. Lo encontré en la calle abandonado, ¿me lo puedo quedar?"

-'Su padre solo prohibió las víboras u otros animales que sean peligrosos para su persona, un perro mágico no es peligroso según mi base de datos mágicos'.

-"Bien. Le daré un baño y después de comer". Decidió entusiasta mientras abría un baúl específico y revisaba todos los libros que tenia.

Si hubiese prestado atención abría notado como su nuevo amigo veía a todos lados alarmado buscando la fuente de la voz que habló hace unos momentos con la niña o el como miró graciosamente todos los libros que eran de ella también.

Sirius Black había encontrado a su ahijada y había descubierto que la niña era un ratón de biblioteca...si pudiera llorar o reír lo haría, pero solo podía ladrar.

Ahora seguía lo mas fundamental de su plan, ver la vida de su ahijada actualmente y con ello decidir si llevársela lejos de ahí o contarle la verdad y tratar de estar en su vida.

-"¡Lo encontré!". Gritó triunfante la ojiverde alzando un libro de aseo para perros. Usaría hechizos para limpiarlo perfectamente. "Usaremos uno de los baños sin usar...que tal el de... Usaremos el de la habitación del capitán" decidió y abrió la puerta para salir de su habitación.

El perro la siguió fuera del cuarto, casi abre el hocico al ver el lugar donde vivía su ahijada.

Si su cuarto estaba llenó de lo que el supuso eran lujos, la sala y comedor lo eran aún más.

El lugar parecía ser grande a juzgar por todas las puertas que vio y también poseía un enorme jardín que miro a través de las enormes ventanas.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas por varios pasillos y pasar tantas puertas, entraron en una en específico que se abrió por si sola.

La habitación al otro lado que aunque con caros muebles tenia un toque de sencillez. El animago no sabia si la simpleza del lugar era porque estaba deshabitado o la persona tenia un gusto tan anticuado.

-"Entra ahí". Indicó la ojiverde hacia una bañera ya llena de agua.

El Grim obedeció de inmediato y se zambullo gustoso, ¿hace cuanto tiempo no se bañaba correctamente?

Vio entretenido como su ahijada hojeaba y murmuraba para si mientras leía aquel libro. Luego comenzó a simular movimientos con su mano derecha practicando un hechizo.

¿Iba a usar magia fuera de un lugar mágico? La niña podría meterse en problemas por aquello.

-"Ok, lo peor que puede pasar es que te quedes sin pelo". Eso no tranquilizó en lo mas mínimo al animago, se estaba debatiendo furiosamente si revelar su identidad y salvar su pelaje o aceptar su destino, pero no tuvo tiempo de decidir cuando la niña agitó ágilmente su varita sobre el.

Cerró los ojos esperando algún tipo de dolor pero en cambio solo percibió el olor a detergente, un hechizo de limpieza.

El baño tardó casi una hora en ser completado, pues la ojiverde lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo con la intención de que su nueva mascota estuviera lo mas limpia y libre de pulgas.

-'Su padre ha llegado, esta en la cocina'.

Se escuchó la voz de Viernes unas horas después. El animago había sido alimentado con un gran plato de sopa que había sobrado del día anterior y un tazón transfigurado lleno de agua.

Era hora de presentarle a tan encantador perro a su padre.

-"¡Papá!". Recibió animada con el perro caminando detrás suyo. "¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí traer una linda serpiente?".

-"Si y la respuesta sigue siendo no". Declaró sin verla y dándole la espalda.

-"Lo se, bueno...dijiste que podía tener un perro, se llama señor pulgas". Presentó orgullosa.

Eso sin duda llamó la atención del filántropo que volteó de inmediato y vio al flaco perro negro.

-"¿Es un perro callejero?". Murmuró rendido.

-"Si, es de raza mágica. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?".

-"Ya lo has traído, pero es la última mascota que traes.. En especial si es de la calle. También debe dormir fuera de tu habitación y cualquier otra, puede tener pulgas".

Darlene solo asintió y le dio unas palmadas en el hocico al animago quien ladró una sola vez.

Haber cuanto tiempo le dura la fachada a Sirius Black como mascota.


	7. Capitulo 7

A Hedwig por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba el nuevo inquilino.

Eso había notado Darlene.

La primera vez que la hermosa y algo presumida lechuza lo vio fue después de regresar de su largo viaje a Escocia entregando una habitual carta a Zabini.

Apenas visualizo al canino esta se lanzó sobre el y comenzó a picotearlo en toda su cara.

La ojiverde no sabia si ayudar a su nueva mascota o fotografiar la graciosa escena de su perro huyendo de tan inofensiva ave. Al final decidió ponerse a reír.

Ahora ambos mascotas tenían que estar a 5 metros de distancia por el bien de ambos.

De eso casi tres semanas.

-"Quitate, estorbas". Regañó un poco molesta la menor tratando de quitar al llamado 'pulgoso' de su espacio para meditar. "Tengo poco tiempo para lograr mi forma animago y no estas ayudando".

El grim solo dio un quejido lastimero. ¿Que le pasaba? Pues a Sirius Black no le gustaba saber que su ahijada tenia nuevo padrino y lo idolatraba casi igual que a su padre Tony. Que dichoso padrino la estuviera asesorando en animagia era también la cereza del pastel.

-"Olvidalo, saldré a practicar un rato mi vuelo". Se refirió a la apenas usada armadura pero el grim creyó que hablaba de una escoba.

Era raro no ver a la ojiverde sin la compañía de Sirius al menos mientras estaba en el complejo, así que Pepper solo sacudió su cabeza con aparente diversión cuando vio a ambos en los jardines del complejo.

El canino brincaba de un lado a otro esperando ver a su ahijada desafiando los aires y limites de velocidad pero en cambio la vio siendo cubierta por una extraña armadura de algún material sólido.

Supuso que era algo para protegerse si caía aunque no vio de que servía si esta pesaba demasiado.

Vaya su sorpresa cuando la niña se elevó en los aires y dio varios giros a gran altura.

Su sensible audición registró los gritos de jubilo que lanzaba la ojiverde.

Cada vez entendía menos a la niña, no parecía una bruja criada ni cuando usaba magia o volaba.

Eso solo era muestra de cuanto afectaba el tal Stark a la crianza de su ahijada.

Bueno, cuando le revelara la verdad el le mostraría la verdadera manera de vivir.

(...)

-"Entonces mi primo creyó que era buena idea ponerse una mascara sangrienta y esconderse abajo mi cama" relataba con ánimo y algo de enfadó Madison. "¡Casi me desmayo del susto cuando me acomodé para ver una película y el salió! Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se disculpó".

-"¿Cuantos años dices que tiene?". Preguntó con escepticismo Jazmín.

Las tres chicas recién salían de clases y habían decidido caminar a una pequeña pastelería a comer algo.

-"¡Tiene 8 años!". Gritó con frustración Madison.

-"No puedo creer que alguien menor que tú te haya bromeado de tal forma". Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente la de ojos verdes.

Una vez que las tres entraron a la pastelería y pidieron cada una algo para llevar nuevamente emprendieron su camino.

Las tres iban platicando sobre las tareas de ese día cuando el teléfono de la bruja sonó.

-¡hola! ¿Estas ocupada?

El mensaje tan cortó la hizo sonreír un poco, llevaba dos días sin hablar con Peter debido al que el adolescente estaba ocupado con un proyecto escolar.

Vio de soslayo como sus amigas habían seguido caminando ignorando que la tercera se había detenido.

Las alcanzaría en unos segundos, pero primero respondería el mensaje.

Recién escribía que si, que estaba ocupada en ese momento cuando sintió que alguien le arrebata de forma brusca el celular de las manos.

-"¡Hey!". Gritó llena de indignación viendo como un sujeto corría entre las personas llevándose su teléfono, un ladrón. "¡Policia! ¡Policia!" llamó viendo hacia los lados.

Justó cuando vio una patrulla cruzando la calle el mismo ladrón que había estado huyendo apareció colgando a dos metros a un lado de ella.

Estaba colgando de telaraña.

-"Creo que esto te pertenece". Se escuchó la voz de su amigo arácnido detrás suyo.

-"No te equivocas, mono. Gracias". Tomó su pertenencia y guardó de inmediato.

-"¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?" ofreció Peter.

El adolescente había estado balanceándose por entre los edificios cuando había visto a la hija de su mentor entrar en un local.

Fue que decidió mandarle un mensaje y tal vez llevarla a casa pero como civil, sin embargo sus planes se esfumaron cuando vio como su amiga era víctima de un robo.

Por suerte el atrapó al ladrón a tiempo.

-"Mientras no me dejes caer..." eso en su libro era un 'si' a su propuesta.

Ante la mirada de las personas que pasaban el héroe vestido de rojo y azul sujeto a la mas pequeña de su cintura y empezó a columpiarse con ella entre los edificios.

La única vez que habían hecho eso fue cuando la raptó por primera vez.

Iba a ser algo tardado y quizás cansado llegar al complejo en esa manera de transportarse así que solo había que buscar un lugar donde la menor hiciera un portal.

Mientras el adolescente planeaba donde aterrizar la mente de la ojiverde estaba en otro lado.

Sentía sus mejillas arder quizás por la adrenalina de ser columpiada de tal manera, la vista que tenía de las calles y alto edificios también era admirable y ni hablar de la sensación del viento golpeando su rostro.

Ni siquiera recordó el hecho de que sus amigas probablemente vieron su partida y con quien.

(...)

-"Esta mas gordo de la última vez que lo vi". Dijo Peter refiriéndose al Grim en el complejo. "¿Como lo llamaste?".

-"Pulgoso". Respondió con orgullo la ojiverde ganando una carcajada del castaño y un bufido del canino.

-"Parece que entiende lo que dices".

-"Oh, eso es porque los animales de procedencia mágica son mas listos que los comunes". Explicó con un encogimiento de hombros la menor.

-"¿cuando me contaras sobre esto de la 'magia'?". Preguntó mientras le revolvía el pelaje de la cabeza al perro.

-"Sigo investigando si el que seas mi amigo es suficiente excusa para contarte tal secreto".

-"No se si sentirme insultado o alagado". Murmuró para si mismo mientras de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacaba unas galletas. "Sientate". Le indicó al Grim mientras le extendía una galleta.

El canino bufo indignado y le dio la espalda con la intención de ignorarlo. El hecho de que pareciera un perro no significaba que se iba a comportar como uno.

-"Lo intentaré yo". La ojiverde tomó la galleta que Peter tenia en su mano y la extendió hacia su mascota. "Sentado pulgoso". Ordenó con diversión.

Sirius volteó a verla de reojo y obedeció lo indicado, se logró escuchar el ruido de indignación del chico arácnido.

Black no era capaz de decirle que no a su ahijada, menos cuando sonreía de esa manera.

Bueno, se comportaría como el mejor perro que haya existido hasta ahora o se dejaba de llamar Sirius.

(...)

-"Papá Tony, papá Strange". Llamó Darlene irrumpiendo en la sala donde ambos habían estado abrazados. "Tomen". Les extendió una carta escrita en pergamino ya abierta.

El hechicero fue quien tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla y examinarla. Ya imaginaba de quien podría ser a juzgar por la elegante letra con la cual fue escrita, pero si le sorprendió su contenido.

-"¿Me dan permiso para ir?". Preguntó su hija.

Tony miró de inmediato a su pareja para saber a que se refería la menor, mas el mayor no sabia como se lo tomaría su marido.

-"Blaise Zabini esta invitando a tu hija a tomar el té en una cafetería mágica, dice que esta ubicada a dos locales a la derecha de donde la conoció". Confesó por fin.

-"¿Estas segura de que puedes confiar en el?". Preguntó preocupado el filántropo a su hija.

-"Llevaré la pistola eléctrica por si acaso". Prometió ya sabiendo que le habían dado permiso para salir con su amigo a distancia.

-"Entonces si, puedes ir". Concedió el inventor.

-"También lleva gas pimienta". Aconsejó Stephen.

Ambos adultos vieron como la niña asentía de inmediato y se iba a su habitación seguro para escribir la carta de contestación.

Sirius Black siguiéndola segundos después.

(...)

Sinceramente la ojiverde no sabia que pensar del heredero Zabini, no ayudaba que por ratos la adulara y por otros hablara de chicas que había conquistado en su primer y segundo año de estudios.

-"¿Te enamoraste de alguna de ellas?". Preguntó después de que Blaise le habló de la décima chica a la que besó.

-"¿Enamorarme?". Repitió burlón. "Se que es grosero hablar de esto contigo, pero todas de las chicas con las que he salido en citas no fueron mas que para pasar el rato".

-"¿Como sabes que no estas enamorado y como identificas una cita". Preguntó sabiendo que no podría hablar de esto con sus padres sin darles ideas equivocadas.

La mirada incrédula de Blaise era cómica y estaba segura que no iba a olvidarla en el corto plazo.

-"No lo se, pero estoy seguro que no estoy enamorado de nadie. Incluso consultaría un libro sobre el tema para asegurarme y después alagarme por estar en lo correcto". Levantó una ceja mientras bebía su té y pensaba en la segunda pregunta. "Una cita es como lo que estamos haciendo tu y yo ahora". Dijo con un guiño.

Pero en vez de hacer sonrojar a la ojiverde solo la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-"Entonces sera la última vez que nos hablamos". Declaró simplemente para la sorpresa del chico. "Me comentaste que después de cada cita que tuviste con diferente chica inmediatamente cortaste el contacto con ellas". Con toda la dignidad del mundo se puso de pie dispuesta a abandonar ese lugar.

No creyó que esto era una cita y de haberlo sabido ni siquiera habría venido.

Ahora tenia una misión, ir a una biblioteca y buscar un libro sobre el Amor para resolver algunas dudas que tenia y saber que curso de acción tomar.

Estaba tan concentrada planeando que biblioteca visitar primero que no vio como su 'cita' la miraba con la mandíbula ligeramente caída, para Blaise nada había salido como había planeado y probablemente insultó a la niña que habla con serpientes.

Con una velocidad sorprendente pagó todo lo que pidieron desde que ambos habían llegado y camino con elegancia a detener a la chica la cual había ingresado a un callejón típicamente oscuro.

-"¡Espera!". Gritó un segundo tarde Blaise, viendo como la ojiverde desaparecía en un portal de chispas naranjas.

Debía disculparse con ella, pero como no sabia donde vivía habría que ser por medio de cartas, quizás acompañadas de unos chocolates.

(...)

-"Darlene, ¿que te trae por aquí?". Preguntó Wong pues hasta donde el sabia la niña solo lo visitaba cuando no había nadie en el complejo para cuidarla.

-"Busco un libro sobre el Amor, ¿tiene alguno?" dijo mientras ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza a la derecha y veía al bibliotecario.

Bibliotecario que casi se atraganta al escuchar tal solicitud de la niña.

El día mas temido para la disfuncional familia de Darlene había llegado.

Estaba por decirle que no, que ahí no había tal libro (aunque si hubiese uno o dos) pero se imaginó la reacción de Strange y Stark al darse cuenta del gran paso que estaba dando la niña, bueno...seria una perfecta venganza por las veces que Stephen tomó libros sin permiso y Stark se estrelló contra el santuario buscando a su marido.

-"Si, aquí hay uno que sera adecuado para ti". Le hizo señas a la menor para que lo siguiera.

No tardo mas de 5 minutos buscando entre los libros cuando saco uno color rosa con un corazón rojo en medio y de apenas 100 paginas.

-"Toma, devuelvelo después". Le entregó el libro con una ligera sonrisa para después verla desaparecer en un portal. "Crecen tan rápido". Murmuró para si.

(...)

El libro la ayudo un poco, ahora estaba segura respecto a lo que sentía, ¿problema? Su edad.

Dudaba mucho que se fijara en una niña de apenas 12 años, así que les daría la noticia a sus padres meses después de cumplir 13 años.

Por ahora, meses después.

Mejor se concentraba en soplar las velas del pastel.

Ahora en su mente no estarían las abrumadoras cartas y chocolates que Zabini había enviado explicándole y disculpándose por su comportamiento con ella.

Tampoco importaban los regalos que los Potter le habían enviado dos días antes de la celebración (regalos que ni siquiera abrió y tiró de inmediato).

¿Que pedir de deseo?

Miró alrededor suyo.

Su padre riendo con su amigo Rhodes.

Strange solo vigilándolos para que no se salieran las cosas de control y empezaran a pelear.

Pepper tomándole fotos cada minuto con alegría notoria.

Happy sosteniendo un regalo y animándola a soplar las velas.

Esta vez Peter se unió a la celebración, el era quien estaba sosteniendo a Hedwig para que no se abalanzara sobre el canino Sirius Black quien trataba de alcanzar un plato con comida olvidado encima la mesa.

Ya sabía cual era su deseo.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, pidió siempre estar así, siempre estar con su familia.

(...)

-"Esta vez necesitó que no estorbes, hoy viene mi padrino Loki a supervisar mi progreso en animagia". Pidió a pulgoso quien solo gruñó ante la mención de su 'padrino'.

Eran finales de septiembre y según sus cálculos hoy venían los nórdicos de visita.

Se estaba debatiendo sobre si encerrar al grim en algún cuarto sin funcionamiento por unas horas pero la ya conocida risa estridente de Thor la detuvo.

-"¡Padrino Thor! ¡Padrino Loki!". Llamó contenta corriendo a recibirlos a los jardines.

-"¡Esmeralda!". Saludó Thor alzándola en sus brazos.

Loki estaba por saludarla y felicitarla por su ya pasado cumpleaños pero la sonrisa se borró de inmediato de su rostro y miro fríamente hacia el Grim que avanzaba hacia ellos.

-"Cubrela, Thor". Indicó el dios de las travesuras interponiéndose entre el canino y la niña. "Dejaste entrar a un mago en forma de Grim al complejo Darlene". Regaño el pelinegro.

-"Un animago...". Susurró la menor reprendiendose internamente de su estupidez.

El antes nombrado pulgoso supo que había sido descubierto y a regañadientes volvió a su forma humana.

El enorme perro negro se transformó en un demacrado hombre vestido con harapos y cabello descuidado.

-"Hola, Hari" saludó con la voz ronca por la falta de uso Sirius.

-"Sirius Black...el fugitivo convicto". Casi grita la ojiverde.

El heredero negro trató de acercarse a su ahijada y decirle que no le temiera que estaba ahí para protegerla pero se detuvo y gruño cuando Thor la alejó de el y cubrió con su angosto cuerpo.

-"Al parecer tendré que poner salas para que tampoco entren animagos aquí". Reflexionó Loki.

-"Solo vine aquí para proteger a...". Empezó a alegar el hombre sólo para caer desmayado después de que un hechizo lo golpeara.

Hechizo que provino de la niña que estaba tan dispuesto a cuidar.

-"¿que vamos a hacer con el?" preguntó la menor viendo fijamente al hombre desmayado.

-"Interrogarlo, por supuesto. Si de verdad su intención hubiera sido asesinarte desde que escapó de prisión lo tuvo que haber hecho desde que lo encontraste". Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Darlene ante la palabra asesinato. "Hay que llamar a tu padre".

-"Apuesto 15 galeones a que se desmaya". Dijo de inmediato la menor.

-"15 galeones a que se pone su armadura". Devolvió Loki.

(...)

-"¿¡Porque los periódicos no dicen que este tipo se transforma en un perro!?" al final Stark no se desmayó ni se puso su traje en cambio comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos su furia.

-"Soy un Grim". Corrigió un recién consciente Sirius Black dentro de una celda como la de Loki en su llegada a la tierra.

-"Ya ni siquiera podré confiar en un simple gato sin pensar que sea un mago asesino, ¿que sigue? ¿Hedwig también es una bruja?" continuó discutiendo. "Muy bien, decidido. Te estoy enviando a una perrera o la prisión de magia, no importa pero no te vuelves a acercar a mi hija".

-"¡Yo no soy un asesino! El que provocó las desgracias de aquella noche esta allá afuera" gritó en agonía Sirius golpeando el cristal reforzado de donde estaba encerrado.

-"Eso es lo que nos interesa". Habló Loki sedosamente. "¿Que pasó aquella noche que Voldemort fue destruido?".

-"Peter Petigreew" escupió el nombre con profundo odio. "El era el traidor, fue el quien reveló la ubicación de los Potter a su maestro y me culpó después. Yo estaba listo para partir a la reunión que convocó esa noche Dumbledore cuando los hechizos que coloqué en MI ahijada me alertaron de que había sido atacada. El encantamiento que los mantenía ocultos había caído así que no fue difícil aparecerme directamente allí, lo único que encontré fue a Alex inconsciente y a Harriet llorando y cubierta de sangre, supe reconocer que había magia oscura brotando de ella así que con unos hechizos la limpie y oculte fácilmente la cicatriz de maldición en ella... Mi error fue salir tras Peter, el era el guardián secreto. Lo acorrale en una calle muggle pero el maldito gritó que yo lo había obligado a decirle la ubicación de sus amigos y que yo era el traidor. Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido, hizo explotar la calle con muggles que pasaban, se cortó un dedo y huyó por las alcantarillas".

Las lágrimas corrían por el demacrado rostro del hombre pero ninguno de los presentes parecían afectarles.

-"James, Remus...Lily, todos creyeron lo que esa rata traidora gritó, alegaron que desde hace tiempo me estaba comportando extraño y me sacaron en cara la familia de la que provenía. Ni siquiera tuve un juicio donde fácilmente se pudo mostrar mi inocencia, me abandonaron..." sollozó con la voz quebrada. "Durante un tiempo escuché de los reclusos que iban llegando que los Potter eran la familia que terminó la guerra y que sus hijos serian educados como reyes...supuse que mi ahijada, lo único que me importaba, que estaría bien, que seria querida y crecería en un mundo sin un señor oscuro o eso creí hasta que me enteré que Harriet había desaparecido por probable maltrato infantil". Tosió un poco tratando de aliviar su gastada garganta. "Escape de prisión con la intención de buscarla y llevarla lejos, creí que podría cuidarla hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad...sin embargo la encontré siendo feliz, fue por eso que permanecí fingiendo ser una mascota, era la única manera de que la viera crecer". Terminó su relató.

-"Dice la verdad". Declaró Loki después de unos largos minutos. "Tallé runas mágicas dentro su celda para que cada vez que mintiera él sintiera un dolor insoportable que lo haría gritar hasta quedar sin voz".

-"Eso no cambia nada. Lo quiero lejos de mi hija". Dijo tercamente el inventor. "Sigue siendo un criminal buscado y lo ultimo que necesitamos es que me acusen de ocultarlo y ser su cómplice".

-"Podría ser de ayuda en el futuro si limpiamos su nombre". Comentó Loki. "Necesitamos aliados que impidan que se lleven a mi ahijada con esas excusas de magos".

-"Los abogados que tengo y los que ustedes dos consiguieron son mas que suficientes para que ella no deje América". Resistió el inventor.

-"No, no son suficientes. El ministerio británico solo espera un error tuyo para declarar que no eres apto para el cuidado de una niña mágica, si eso pasa este sujeto aquí podría apelar también por la custodia y mantenerla de cierta manera a salvo".

-"¿Puede pedir mi custodia?" chilló la ojiverde aterrorizada. "Yo no quiero pasar a su cuidado"

-"Harriet..." llamó lastimosamente Sirius.

-"Es Darlene, ¡Mi nombre es Darlene!". Corrigió furiosa dando un pisotón como rabieta y saliendo de ahí corriendo.

(...)

-"No parece gustarte la idea de que ese hombre sea declarado inocente". Se escuchó la gruesa voz de Thor detrás de su ahijada.

Ahijada que estaba en uno de los techos de las instalaciones.

-"No, tengo miedo de que el aproveche su libertad y me aleje de aquí, soy feliz con ustedes...no quiero que me lleven". Sollozó.

-"El parece procurar mas tu felicidad que la propia, estoy seguro que no haría eso si sabe que te volverá infeliz". Trató de calmar el dios del trueno.

(...)

Los siguientes días fueron algo agitados para la familia, Tony aceptó apenas a ayudar al antes pulgoso a limpiar su nombre y ser un hombre libre, en esos días Loki le colocó unas esposas mágicas a Sirius para inhabilitar su magia y pudiera estar por los alrededores de las instalaciones sin poder usarla.

Fueron esos días que Darlene abandonó el lugar con el permiso de su padre Tony y se fue a vivir un tiempo con Pepper en su lujoso apartamento.

Al menos hasta que Loki y Tony junto con Sirius sobrevivieran a los juicios y ella volviera para saber el veredicto.

-"Vamos, quita esa cara, Darly". Pidió Pepper en el desayuno. "Estoy comenzando a creer que no te gusta como cocinó." Bromeó

-"No...no es eso". Dijo de inmediato. "Es mejor que comer la comida a domicilio que pide mi padre cada vez que usted no va de visita y cocina". Confesó. "¿Puede enseñarme a cocinar?". Preguntó con una idea en mente.

-"¿porque querrías aprender a tu edad?". Para Pepper la niña no era mas que una pequeña que necesitaba de cuidados.

-"Dicen que para conquistar a alguien primero hay que conquistar su estómago". Se limitó a responder con la cara sonrojada.

Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba la CEO de Stark, bueno...mientras le enseñaba trucos básicos a la niña también averiguaría quien la atraía.

Ella tenia dos sospechosos.

(...)

-"Entonces, veamos como vas con tu progreso de animago". Alentó Loki a su ahijada.

Había sido difícil pero el dios de las travesuras había logrado conseguir un juicio en el congreso mágico de Estados Unidos para el heredero Black.

Ahora ya todos en el mundo de la magia sabían de la inocencia del hombre, incluso Dumbledore trató de intervenir en tal decisión pero fue rechazado cortésmente por la demanda que Stark había levantado en su contra.

Era seguro decir que el antes mascota era un nuevo inquilino en las instalaciones al menos mientras las cosas se calmaban y el pudiera salir sin represalias.

Pero mientras ganó libertad perdió la confianza de su ahijada, ella apenas lo veía entrar a la misma habitación que ella salia de ahí y se refugiaba en el taller de su padre o la biblioteca.

-"Ya se cual es mi forma...sólo debo cambiar". Confesó orgullosa imitando el mismo tono de voz que usaba su padre cuando hacia algo bien.

La pelinegra cerró sus ojos y siguió los pasos mentalmente para que su transformación se lograra con éxito.

Hace días que había descubierto cual era su animago y estudió todo lo que pudo sobre la especie.

Tal vez ella no lo veía pero sentía como su cuerpo iba cambiando de manera drástica, incluso notó cuando sus sentidos mejoraron.

-"Una pantera negra". Observó fascinado Loki, sinceramente no creía que la niña lo lograra a la primera pero ya estaba observando que su ahijada era dedicada a lo que hacia. "Ahora vuelve a la normalidad". Indicó a la pantera de vibrantes ojos verdes que se veía a si misma lo mejor que podía.

La animaga no tardó en obedecer e intentó volver a cambiar, quizás tardó un poco pero es que el proceso era mas difícil que al principió.

-"¿Que tal lo hice?". Dijo la menor con la frente sudorosa, sin duda le fue difícil lograrlo.

-"Demasiado bien para tu primera transformación". Felicitó el dios para orgulloso de la niña. "Pero deberás practicar aun más, no deberías tardar tanto en convertirte debería ser algo tan natural para ti que deberías cambiar de un segundo a otro".

-"Entendido, ya se como practicar". El brillo que tenia la ojiverde en sus ojos era tan parecido al de Loki en esos momentos, iba a hacer una travesura.

-"¿A quien planeas asustar?". Preguntó Loki aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-"A Black". Pronunció.

(...)

El antes perro animago sintió un extraño escalofrío mientras estaba sentado en los jardines del complejo admirando la vista.

Ignoró el sentimiento y justo cuando se puso de pie con la intención de caminar un rato un rugido detrás suyo lo hizo voltear alarmado casi por reflejo buscó su varita recordando un segundo después que no tenia una.

El animal que rugió era una pantera negra de furiosos ojos rojos que iba corriendo hacia el mostrando sus colmillos.

Sirius no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr de regresó a las instalaciones lo más rápido que podía.

¿Asi es como iba morir?

¿Sin haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar correctamente con su ahijada?

¿Como había entrado una criatura tan peligrosa al lugar?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que su perseguidora no corría con la gracia y velocidad que califica a una pantera pero hacia el intento.

El ex fugitivo entró a la instalación cuando las puertas se abrieron por si solas, se permitió unos segundos de tranquilidad hasta que vio que las mismas puertas le permitían la entrada a la pantera.

Nuevamente empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el taller del padre de su ahijada y avisarle del peligro que había.

-"¡Stark!". Gritó en cuanto divisó al filántropo y su pareja caminando por los pasillos.

-"¿Que?" respondió forzosamente. Igual que la hija el no estaba muy cómodo con Black.

-"Hay una pantera dentro de las instalaciones". Anunció sin aliento mientras recordaba los furiosos ojos rojos que lo persiguieron, eran del mismo color que el señor oscuro. "¡DARLENE!". gritó alarmado volviendo al lugar donde recuerda haber dejado la pantera.

Los tres no intercambiaron mas palabras y corrieron por los pasillos, llegaron a una sala donde claramente escucharon un potente rugido.

Temiendo lo peor entraron.

Solo para encontrar a cierta pelinegra sentada inocentemente en uno de los sofás viendo un documental en la enorme pantalla sobre felinos.

-"¿pasa algo?" preguntó la ojiverde en cuanto notó la presencia de los adultos en la sala.

-"¡Yo deje una pantera aquí!". Chilló escandalizado Sirius.

-"¿Viernes?" llamó Tony.

-"No han entrado animales al lugar". Informó la IA para la consternación del heredero Black.

-"Quizás sea prudente que vayas a un sanador mental, he investigado sobre el lugar donde estuviste y probablemente tu mente este dañada de alguna manera". Dijo Stephen para la gran indignación de Sirius.

¿Le acababa de decir loco?

-"Consultare una cita entonces, si de verdad vas a ser de ayuda tendrás que estar en buenas condiciones". Anunció Tony viendo por ultima vez a su hija que miraba con una ceja alzada a Sirius.

Al menos el no era el blanco de sus bromas.

Los tres hombres volvieron a dejar a la ojiverde sola, cuando todo parecía estar seguro Loki y Thor aparecieron de repente.

El segundo miraba a su ahijada divertido, ni siquiera sospecharon de ella o eso fue lo que pensó.

Loki dio un gesto de aprobación, le había enseñado bien.

-"Ahora sera Wong". Decidió la menor ya planeando su siguiente víctima.

(...)

-"Tio Remus quiere venir a visitarme y también a ver a Black". Murmuró en la cena Darlene.

La mesa estaba rodeada por Stark, Strange, Black, Pepper y la menor.

-"¿Quieres que venga?" preguntó Tony mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos.

-"Si...no lo he visto desde hace tiempo y el era constante en mi vida" respondió sin dudar.

Claro que no les dijo que Lupin solo venia a hechizar a Black como advertencia de que no lastimará a su cachorra.

-"Vendrá por medios mágicos". Sintió la necesidad de explicar la ojiverde. "Solo estara aquí unos días, al parecer trabaja en Hogwarts como profesor así que vendrá el fin de semana".

-"Entonces no hay problema, Happy puede acompañarte a recogerlo y traerlo aquí". Decidió Stark. "Ya me has contado que el te cuidaba aun cuando la pareja Potter ya no lo recibían".

Eso sin duda atrajo la atención de Sirius que había estado comiendo en silencio. No creía que James también apartara al hombre lobo pero viendo que a el lo dejó pudrirse en Azkaban.

-"Podría acompañarte también". Ofreció Sirius.

-"Cállese pulgoso". Se burló Stark. "No confió que mi hija este a solas contigo fuera de las instalaciones".

-"En realidad en mi forma de animago me llamó Padfoot". Dijo ofendido el hombre.

-"Tenias pulgas cuando te encontré". Refutó divertida Darlene.

(...)

-"¡Tio Remus!". El gritó de emoción sobresalió entre la pequeña multitud que había ese día sábado temprano en una calle mágica.

-"¡Cachorra!". Devolvió el licántropo que sin ceremonias cargo su maleta y fue de inmediato hacia la niña que hace ya meses no veía.

Era una imagen algo extraña ya que mientras la de ojos verdes vestía ropas bien cuidadas el hombre vestía con ropa algo parchada y gastada.

Pero eso no importó en absoluto para ambos que se abrazaron con fuerza.

-"Vamos vamos, Happy va a llevarnos y quiero que conozcas a mis papás". Dijo entusiasmada la menor mientras jalaba de su brazo al licántropo.

-"Tranquila, no voy a desaparecer de un momento a otro". Se rió el hombre que sin ceremonias seguía a la niña.

-"También estoy ansiosa de que hechices a Black". Admitió sin vergüenza alguna.

-"Si, yo también estoy ansioso".

El viaje a el complejo estuvo llenó de preguntas y respuestas de parte de ambos, aunque Lupin tenia cuidado de no mencionar a Lily y James, no creía que la niña quisiera escuchar de eso.

-"No se si quieras conocerlo pero Peter es mi primer amigo y me gusta mucho". Eso dicho tan casualmente causo pánico en el licántropo. "No sabe con exactitud de donde vengo pero ya me ha visto hacer magia, se que esta prohibido decirle a alguien que no sea familia cercana sobre mi origen pero Peter sera parte de la familia cuando yo sea un poco mayor".

Remus no había sido uno de los mas inteligentes de su generación por nada así que no fue difícil entender lo que su sobrina de ojos verdes decía.

-"¿No eres demasiado pequeña para pensar en eso?". Preguntó nerviosamente el mayor.

-"Solo estoy planeando por ahora, te dije que esperare unos años más... Probablemente en lo que me graduó de mis estudios muggles y me recibo en algo parecido a lo que mi papá Tony hace".

-"¿Tu papá sabe de esto?". Trató de nuevo, aunque sabia que era inútil. La niña era demasiado terca.

-"No, es una sorpresa así que no la Arruines". Pidió con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos antinaturalmente brillantes.

El hombre lobo no pudo hacer nada mas que asentir, era imposible decir que no a la niña.

-"Nunca me habría imaginado ser profesor, ahora se lo que mis profesores sufrían". Relataba Remus. "En especial los gemelos Weasley, ya van varias veces que hechizan a los alumnos".

-"¿Son bromistas, no?".

-"Si, me recuerda a mis tiempos como merodeador con...". Se detuvo de golpe.

-"Con tus amigos, no sabia que fuiste un bromista en tu juventud". Sinceramente el tema le intrigaba. "¿Black también era un merodeador?".

-"Si, James y Peter también". Dijo con una sonrisa agría.

-"Black cree que lo abandonaste en Azkaban". Cambió de tema al notar que el mayor no parecía gustarle hablar de esos tiempos. "Lo cual es estúpido igual que él".

-"Lenguaje". Regañó el licántropo. "El ministerio no hizo caso de mis peticiones para que Sirius tuviera un juicio y los Potter tampoco tampoco pidieron nada para él que demostrara su inocencia".

Eso hizo fruncir el ceño de la menor, era tonto que hayan ignorado a su tío solo por no ser un Lord o alguien con influencia allí.

-"Mira, ya llegamos". Anunció Darlene mientras señalaba por una de las ventanillas hacia el complejo.

-"¿Vives aquí?". Se ahogó Remus.

-"Si, antes vivíamos en una torre pero papá Tony la vendió, si papá Tony y papá Strange están trabajando lejos entonces voy en el día al santuario con el señor Wong y las noches las paso con tía Pepper". Explicó la ojiverde.

-"Parecen cuidarte mucho". Observó Remus viendo al presentado Happy seguirlos y vigilarlo como un halcón.

-"El señor Stark quiere demasiado a su hija, su seguridad es su principal preocupación en él". Aclaró Happy que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado.

-"Remus es de confianza". Repitió con exasperación la menor. "Me cuidaba cuando nadie mas lo hacia".

-"Dijiste lo mismo del pulgoso algo como 'es un grim no hace dañó, no va a lastimar a nadie'. Y resultó ser un fugitivo". Recordó el jefe de suguridad.

-"Gracias a ese error mio ahora tengo prohibido traer mascotas nuevas a casa". Susurró horrorizada a Remus. "Primero me prohíben traer una serpiente y ahora tengo prohibido traer cualquier animal muggle o mágico".

-"No me arrepiento de esa regla". La voz del filántropo se escuchó a unos pasos suyos haciendo saltar a ambos. "Tony Stark, padre de la traviesa ahí".

-"No soy traviesa". Se indignó.

-"Pusiste colorante rosa en la ropa y el shampoo de Black". Regañó otro adulto mas con una capa roja ondeando tras suyo. "Soy el Doctor Stephen Strange, esposo de Tony...trató de que estos dos no destruyan el lugar donde están". Señaló hacia el ofendido filántropo y la indignada hija.

-"Es un placer conocerlos por fin, estaba algo preocupado por no conocer a las personas con las que esta viviendo mi cachorra". Habló el licántropo. "Remus Lupin".

-"Darly habla mucho de ti, te agradezco haberla cuidado cuando yo no pude". La sinceridad en la voz de Tony era notoria. "Pero bueno, pasa, la comida ya esta lista". Los dirigió a todos a las instalaciones.

-"En realidad es comida a domicilio, papá Tony no sabe cocinar". Reveló Darlene.

-"Escuche eso". La voz del inventor los hizo reír.

-"La señorita Pepper no tarda en llegar". Avisó Happy que parecía mas relajado.

-"¿Vendra Peter también?". La atención de la ojiverde inmediatamente se posó en Happy y su tableta electrónica donde revisaba sus mensajes.

-"No, al menos no que yo sepa". Contestó Happy que graciosamente alzaba la tableta lejos del alcance de la menor que ni de puntillas podía alcanzarla.

Justo cuando entraron al lugar los pasos presurosos de alguien se lograron escuchar, aun no veían venir a la persona pero Lupin parecía saber exactamente quien era ya que había puesto su maleta en el suelo y mirar intensamente hacia uno de los corredores.

-"¡Moony!". El llamado no parecía emocionado ni feliz en lo mas mínimo.

Todos a excepción de los dos amigos empezaron a apartarse un poco.

-"¡Me dejaste pudrirme en Azkaban!". Ladró furioso Black. "¡Vaya amigo resultaste ser!".

-"¿¡Crees que el ministerio habría escuchado a alguien como yo!?". Devolvió el gritó Remus. "No importó cuanto trate de que se llevara a cabo un juicio para demostrar tu inocencia...siempre fui rechazado".

-"Lo imagine...pero al menos ahora estas aquí". La voz quebrada de Sirius dejó de oírse cuando abrazo a Remus y este le devolvió el abrazo.

La escena era tan conmovedora que seria demasiado cruel romperla, pero no es como si todos pensaran lo mismo.

-"¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?". La sorprendida voz de Tony los hizo separarse de inmediato.

-"No, jamas saldría con alguien tan loco como el". Negó de inmediato Remus. "No es mi tipo".

-"¿Que?". Jadeo falsamente herido Sirius. "Creí que lo nuestro era verdadero".

-"Deja de darle ideas equivocadas a la familia de tu ahijada, Sirius". Regañó Remus para la diversión de los presentes.

-"Pasemos al comedor". Indicó Strange caminando a grandes zancadas. "Debe estar hambriento, el viaje tuvo que ser demasiado largo".

El licántropo agradeció el gesto y explicó que no tardo mas que unos segundos en llegar a otro continente gracias a un traslador internacional.

La comida de bienvenida era de uno de los restaurantes favoritos del filántropo, justo cuando estaban por servirse en sus platos los sonoros pasos femeninos irrumpieron en el lugar.

-"Lamento la tardanza, el trafico estaba horrible". Explicó Pepper mientras avanzaba hacia Darlene y besaba su mejilla como saludo. "Virginia Potts, me imaginó que usted debe ser Remus Lupin". Se presentó la mujer mientras se sentaba a un lado del licántropo y sonreía cordialmente.

Remus parecía haber quedado en un corto trance al ver a la CEO, pero logró recuperarse de inmediato.

-"Si, es un placer conocerla también". Respondió con la voz mas tranquila que pudo lograr.

Pronto la comida paso entre una agradable plática, la menor solo veía aquello atenta sin irrumpir en nada. Sus preocupaciones habían sido en vano al parecer, pues su tío Remus había sido aceptado por su actual familia.

-"Petrificados...". Esa palabra llamó su atención. "Han empezado a aparecer alumnos petrificados, ninguno de los profesores ha logrado saber la causa de esto pero empezó desde que alguien escribió en la pared sobre la cámara de los secretos siendo abierta".

-"¿No es donde el monstruo de Salazar Slytherin reside?". Se preguntó a si misma Darlene. "Si lo que ataca a los estudiantes tiene que ver con lo que hay ahí probablemente sea un tipo de serpiente, Salazar era conocido por hablar con ellas".

El silencio inundó la habitación, todos la miraban en completo shock, incluso la ojiverde miró detrás de ella para saber que tanto veían.

-"Eso puede ser cierto". Habló por fin Remus. "Debo comunicárselo a Albus". Decidió Lupin.

-"No creo que eso ayude mucho". Negó de inmediato Sirius. "Hasta ahora nadie sabe donde esta esa cámara y si alguien lo sabe debe ser un heredero de Slytherin".

-"Pero al menos ya es una pista sumamente útil...". Decidió el licántropo.

-"Bueno, pero ahora veniste a pasar un agradable fin de semana con Darlene y su familia". Reprochó Sirius.

-"Si, por supuesto que si". Dijo de inmediato Remus. "¿Que planes tienes?". Preguntó a la niña que había estado sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-"Bromear juntos a Black, por supuesto". Contestó como si nada para el horror del animago.

(...)

El fin de semana paso demasiado rápido en opinión de Darlene que iba algo decaída a despedir a Remus justo en el lugar donde lo recogió.

-"¿En que estas pensando?". Llamó el licántropo mientras caminaban.

-"Dijiste que eres profesor de defensa, ¿que hora estas solo?". Preguntó seriamente la ojiverde.

-"¿Para que quieres esa información?". Devolvió la pregunta bruscamente Remus.

-"Apareceré en Hogwarts, quiero encontrar esa cámara de los secretos". Confesó sin problemas.

-"¡Darlene no!". Gritó un poco fuerte Remus. "No vas a aparecer ahí y mucho menos para buscar lo que dices, los estudiantes están siendo atacados, te quiero fuera de peligro".

-"No estaré en peligro, solo pondré unas cámaras de vigilancia muggle...podre ver lo que pasa desde aquí". Explicó calmadamente. "Incluso sabremos quien abrió la cámara". Viendo que no convencía a su familiar uso su ultima carta. "Es mejor que me ayudes a que lo haga yo sola ¿no? Al menos sabrás que hacer con la información que encuentre y lo que voy a hacer".

-"Tu padre va a matarme por esto". Murmuró para si mismo Remus. "Una hora antes de la hora de la comida no doy clases a nadie, todos los demás alumnos están en sus salones...solo hay que cuidarnos de los retratos y posibles profesores que estén por los pasillos".

-"El miércoles estoy libre de clases muggles y mágicas, estaré ahí sin falta".

-"¿Como entraras al castillo?".

-"Es una sorpresa".

(...)

La verdad Lupin ni creía que su cachorra se infiltrara de verdad en Hogwarts, sabia que poseía una armadura tecnológica muggle que la hacia volar a altas velocidades pero ni así pasaría desapercibida para entrar al castillo y mucho menos que su tecnología funcionara dentro de las barreras de magia.

Así que cuando estaba tomando una taza de chocolate y varias chispas empezaron a aparecer en su aula para darle paso a una sonriente ojiverde solo hizo lo más lógico que en esa situación. Dejo caer la taza al suelo.

-"Dije que vendría". Se encogió de hombros la ojiverde. "¿Algun hechizo que haga que no sea vista deambulando por los pasillos?".

-"Hay uno, pero apenas durara si alguien te toca". Dijo rendido el hombre.

-"Bueno, vamos. Peter solo puede cubrirme por una hora". Explicó mientras de su bolso sacaba una pequeña caja blanca.

El licántropo dudó unos largos segundos, pero al final realizó un encantamiento en él y ella.

Ambos sintieron como si algo hubiese sido volcados sobre ellos, pero la menor no se detuvo a pensar en ello.

-"Vamos". Indicó Lupin saliendo del salón.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos a un paso algo rápido, evadiendo con éxito a alumnos que pasaban en ese momento por ahí.

Ni siquiera se atrevían a hablar, así que Lupin vio fascinado como la niña sacaba de la aparente pequeña caja varias arañas de metal de apenas un centímetro de altura y ancho.

Estas cobraron vida y se dispersaron por el suelo y paredes.

-"Son arañas espía, se ocultaran en todo el castillo ya sea en pequeñas grietas o detrás de algún artefacto". Explicó en voz baja la ojiverde.

-"¿Incluso los dormitorios y la oficina del director?". Se ahogó Remus.

-"Si, también. Aunque principalmente se enfocaran en el segundo piso, donde se encontró la escritura en la pared".

El licántropo iba a hacer mas preguntas pero decidió que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo. Menos aun cuando faltaban menos de 10 minutos para que comenzara su clase.

Ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso al salón, entrando rápidamente en este y cancelando el hechizo.

-"Es la última vez que te infiltras en el castillo sin mi supervisión". Regañó Remus a la niña.

-"No le digas a nadie, absolutamente nadie sobre lo de hoy, por favor". Pidió mientras juntaba sus manos y veía directamente a Remus.

-"No, Darlene, pero espero que me digas lo que descubres". Tranquilizó el licántropo.

-"Lo haré, lo prome...". Fue cortada debido a lo brusco que se abrió la puerta.

Por esta entró un sorprendido Zabini que veía fijamente a la ojiverde, segundos después recompuso su postura y le sonrió de lado.

-"No creí que estuvieras aquí, de no ser porque me adelante a mis compañeros para nuestra clase no habría escuchado tu voz". Se dirigió a Darlene.

-"¿Lo conoces?". Preguntó preocupado Remus mientras se acercaba a la puerta y veía que no hubiese nadie mas que ellos tres.

-"Lamentablemente si, hay que silenciarlo". Declaró para la confusión de los dos masculinos.

-"¿Que vas a hacer?". Apenas terminó su pregunta Blaise cuando cayó por un portal y se cerraba.

-"Lo enviaré de regreso cuando terminé tu clase". Prometió a Lupin.

No le dio tiempo de objetar cuando ella misma entró por otro portal hacia el techo de un edificio.

-"¿Como te fue en lo que sea que hiciste?". Preguntó un enmascarado Peter a su amiga apenas la vio salir.

-"Me descubrieron, debo encargarme de que guarde silencio". Respondió algo frustrada. Hizo los mismo movimientos que le enseñó se padre Strange para que otro portal se abriera y de este cayera un alterado Blaise.

-"¿Donde estamos?". Preguntó sin aliento Blaise al ver que ya no estaba en el castillo.

-"Creo que hay que cancelar la salida al museo". Ignoró abiertamente al moreno. "Volveré a casa sola, gracias mono araña".

-"Es hombre araña". Suspiró Peter. "¿Estas segura de que te deje con el?". Ante el asentimiento de su amiga no le quedó de otra que irse de ahí columpiándose entre los edificios, claro que no se perdió la manera en que el desconocido lo miró.

-"¿Cuánto escuchaste?". Directo al punto.

-"Desde tu regañó por infiltrarte en el castillo". Se encogió de hombros Blaise.

-"Quiero que guardes la información, no debes decirle a nadie lo que escuchaste".

-"¿Que ganó yo con eso?". Se burló Blaise.

-"¿Que es lo que quieres?".

-"Para empezar... Contesta mis cartas, además quiero saber la razón por la que estuviste allí". Confesó Zabini mientras veía la altura a la que estaban.

-"Las contestaré, hecho. Oí sobre las petrificaciones, simplemente quería tratar de encontrar la cámara". Mintió a medias. "Pero ni siquiera hablando Parsel logré algo".

-"Varios creen que Malfoy fue quien la abrió, pero su línea no esta relacionada con Salazar. Solo conozco a una chica hablante de serpientes y ni siquiera estudia en el colegio".

-"Es la primera vez que me cuelo en el castillo, así que no tengas ideas equivocadas. Como sea, hay que devolverte a tus clases".

-"¿No abrirás un portal a media clase o si?". Rió cruelmente Zabini.

-"Lo abriré en el aviario". Confesó.

-"Es un largo camino hacia el salón de donde me raptaste". Se quejó.

-"No hay otro lugar mas seguro, adiós".

(...)

La ojiverde siguió aparentemente su rutina, solo en la privacidad de su cuarto veía a través de su tableta todo lo que las cámaras habían grabado.

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquello y gracias a una compra de libros sobre serpientes mágicas logró dar con lo mas probable que petrificada a los alumnos.

Basilisco.

La sola idea de que hubiese uno suelto donde trabajaba Remus la mareó, pero había algo que no cuadraba y era el hecho de que el basilisco mataba a los desafortunados que lo miraban a los ojos, no los petrificaba.

Lo que llevó a la segunda parte de su investigación.

Las víctimas.

Todas habían visto al culpable a través de algo, nunca directamente. Razón por la cual había tenido que configurar las imágenes que mostraban las cámaras para que solo mostraran las siluetas de lo que había.

Lo último que necesitaba era quedar petrificada por ver a un basilisco desde la cámara.

Remus ya sabia lo que descubrió, pero era difícil revelar la información sin comprometerla a ella, así que simplemente le dijo al director que lo mas probable que hubiera en la cámara fuera una serpiente debido a la fascinación que tenia Salazar con ellas.

Ahora debía encontrar la dichosa cámara y saber quien la abrió.

-"Hay movimiento en los baños del segundo piso". La voz de Ariel, la IA que su padre le había obsequiado, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-"Muestrame el lugar y lo que hay en ella como acordamos". Indicó de inmediato.

Pronto su pantalla se llenó de lo pedido. Hizo lo que su padre Tony le enseñó en cuanto a tecnología y puso una imagen en tercera dimensión.

-"Así que el heredero es una niña". Murmuró mientras mordía su labio inferior al ver la silueta de una chica. "Muestrame solo a ella". Ahora podía observar a una pequeña pelirroja que parecía en trance. "Activa el volumen". De no ser por su absoluta concentración se había caído de su cama al escuchar silbidos, tuvo que poner atención para darse cuenta que aquella pelirroja hablaba Parsel.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, después razonaría sobre el hecho de que una Weasley hablara con las serpientes, primero debía esperar y ver que hacia.

No esperó mucho cuando uno de los lavabos se abrió mágicamente.

-"Siganla". Ordenó algo alterada cuando la chica desapareció por esa nueva entrada.

Las pequeñas arañas mecánicas no tardaron en obedecer la orden.

Fueron unos largos minutos de trayecto, pero ya sabia donde estaba la cámara y como ingresar a ella.

Y sus sospechas se habían confirmado. Ahí había un basilisco.

-"Ese diario parece ser importante". Notó al ver que la Weasley se aferraba a un pequeño libro color negro.

Bien. Ya sabía lo que necesitaba.

El basilisco solo despertaba si un hablante lo quería. Pero normalmente duerme.

Solo habría que quitarle el diario a la niña después de que haya dejado dormido a la enorme serpiente y averiguar que tiene que ver con todo esto.

-"Ariel. Quiero que vigilen a esa chica y me reportes lo que hace con ese libro, también vigilen a ese basilisco".

Bostezó. Eran las cuatro de la mañana donde ella estaba.

¿Debía decirle a Lupin lo que sabia?

Absolutamente no, al menos no hasta que tuviera toda la investigación completa.

(...)

-"Tienes unas ojeras horribles". Notó Black en el desayuno.

La ojiverde solo gruñó haciendo reír a su padrino. Hasta ahora solo sabía que el diario que la pelirroja poseía, Ginebra, le contestaba cada vez que ella escribía.

En un comienzo había pensado que era un artefacto mágico diseñado de tal forma, pero una observación mas profunda la inquieto al notar que el diario era mas de lo que se veía.

Parecía tener conciencia propia.

Era el tal Tom, como se llamaba el de diario quien sabia de la cámara, quien parecía poseer de cierta manera a la chica.

Hoy la mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts dejarían el castillo por las vacaciones de navidad.

Incluso Remus vendría de visita unas horas para celebrarlo con su familia.

Pero lo emocionante de esto era que el diario le había pedido a Ginebra dejar dormido al basilisco y solo despertarlo cuando volverían a clases.

Debía robar aquel objeto cuando las estudiantes de ese dormitorio salieran a comer.

Lo cual seria en unas pocas horas.

Su plan era simple. Abrir un portal justo donde la niña escondía torpemente el libro, dejar que el objeto cayera por el portal justo en el suelo de su habitación. Cerrar el portal. Investigar que era el libro.

Tal vez escribir una o dos veces solo para descubrir lo que era, después lo guardaría bajo llaves y encantamientos.

-"¿Que bromas hicieron como merodeadores?". Le preguntó a Black para su sorpresa.

-"Demasiadas a decir verdad. Colgábamos a los estudiantes de sus tobillos, colocábamos bombas de pintura en el escritorio de los maestros...". Trató de recordar Sirius algo anonadó. Era la primera vez que su ahijada trataba de entablar una conversación con el. "James tenia una capa de invisibilidad que nos facilitaba las cosas, supongo que debes tenerla pues por lo que me contó es una reliquia que pasa de primogénito o primogénita".

-"No, no me dio nada". Además no es como si estuviera interesada en esa capa. Al menos no por el momento.

-"No importa. Remus había logrado crear un mapa que te mostraba todo el castillo y sus habitantes". Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica. "Gracias a eso nos podíamos escapar al bosque prohibido u otro lugar sin problema alguno, incluso abandonábamos los limites del colegio".

-"¿Porque querrían salir del castillo?". Fue la duda de la menor.

Pero pareció que Sirius no podía responderla pues inmediatamente cambio de tema relatándole sobre la vez que creo un pantano en el aula de pociones.

(...)

Su plan había sido exitoso, aquel diario negro estaba inocentemente acostado a mitad de su habitación mientras ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas arriba de la cama.

Quizás pasaron cerca de 10 minutos que miró fijamente el objeto cuando cayó en cuenta de lo rara que debía verse en ese momento.

Encantó una pluma para que escribiera por ella, ni loca tocaría directamente el diario.

-"Hola, me alegra informarte que tienes nuevo dueño, Tom". Decidió que ese seria un buen comienzo.

-"¿Puedo saber el encantador nombre de mi nueva portadora?". ella se sobresaltó, la maldita cosa sabia que era una chica.

-"pareces suponer que soy una chica, pero pasemos a lo importante. ¿Quien o que eres? No eres un libro para comunicarte con otro mago o bruja, lo sabría de inmediato. Ni siquiera eres un libro encantado o algo así, pareces ser mas complicado, como si alguien hubiese puesto sus recuerdos o algo parecido en este libro, alguien que este relacionado con Salazar Slytherin".

Vio atentamente como las letras desaparecían del papel, parecía que no tendría contestación.

-"Fui el último heredero de Slytherin si. Me intriga saber porque me has robado". No le dijo que era.

-"Estabas causando problemas, sólo espere el momento adecuado para apoderarme de ti. Sinceramente no veo que uso darte pero me intriga saber como un objeto como este piensa, casi diría que hay alguien encerrado dentro. Como sea, te guardaré en un rincón mientras descubro posibles opciones de lo que eres".

-"Puedo hablarte sobre la cámara de los secretos, se magia que nadie mas sabe". Ella no mentía al decirle que no tenia ninguna importancia para ella. "Puedo ser tu amigo, guardar tus mas profundos secretos".

-"Entonces dejarían de ser secretos, así que no gracias. De todas formas ya se donde esta ubicada la cámara y como entrar, también se del basilisco...tu no me sirves, adiós".

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano cerró el diario, después se concentró en levitarlo hacia su baúl que había llevado en su primer año de Hogwarts y ahí lo dejó.

Solo se abriría con el toque de su varita y no creía que su padre o alguien de su familia husmeara en sus cosas.

La investigación podría esperar, era momento de dormir.

(...)

-"Hola señora May". Saludó entusiasmada Darlene a la mujer que le abrió la puerta.

-"Que gusto verte, Peter aun no llega de la biblioteca, ¿que traes ahí?". Preguntó con una sonrisa la mayor al ver una caja color verde en las manos de la niña.

-"Un pastel de chocolate, yo misma lo hice... Me ayudó mi tía Pepper en realidad". Confesó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, podía culpar al frío mas tarde. "Es para ustedes". Le dio con cuidado y emoción la caja.

-"No debiste molestarte, aun así gracias. Ven, pasa, ¿quieres tomar algo? Hace demasiado frío allá afuera". Guió a la ojiverde dentro el apartamento.

-"Un té me gustaría, por favor". Pidió educadamente mientras se quitaba la bufanda color plata y el abrigo color negro para colgarlos en su lugar correspondiente.

-"En un momento estará". Dijo desde la cocina May. Pasaron unos tranquilos segundos hasta que volvió con dos tazas. "Peter me contó que bebes tu té con leche, esperó te guste".

-"¿Me habla del té o Peter?". Dijo sin vergüenza alguna la menor aunque en su defensa ella de verdad no sabia de que hablaba la mayor.

May casi escupe su té en la mesa, sus sospechas habían sido correctas.

Lejos de molestarse o incomodarse, la mujer sonrió alentadoramente a la niña que la veía confusa, no entendía como su sobrino no podía darse cuenta de la joven pretendiente tras él, o tal vez lo había notado pero lo ignoraba, después de todo era un poco mayor que la niña.

Pero no siempre tendría 12 años.

-"Habló del té". Aclaró por fin.

Vio atenta como la ojiverde tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su taza y sonreía, por lo que su sobrino le había contado la niña había vivido en algún lugar de España hasta hace poco.

-"Tiene buen sabor". Dijo por fin.

No profundizaron en otro tema debido a la llegada de cierto castaño que no había notado a la niña sentada.

-"Peter, tu amiga vino a visitarte". La voz de May detuvo al adolescente que de inmediato dirigió su mirada a la menor, mientras que la mujer se ponía de pie y caminaba a la cocina por el pastel, no sin antes decirle en voz baja algo a su sobrino "trajo incluso un pastel que preparó exclusivamente para ti".

Sin querer Peter se avergonzó, era un gesto muy tierno de su amiga haber hecho eso.

-"No me dijiste que vendrias". Acusó falsamente molesto el castaño.

-"Era una sorpresa". Explicó tranquilamente. "¿Tu tía sabe de tu actividad como súper héroe?". Habló en voz baja.

-"Si, me vio probándome el traje, maldijo en voz alta incluso". Tomó asiento frente a la niña.

-"Sinceramente creí que no te dejaría seguir con tus actividades arácnidas".

-"Yo también pensé lo mismo, aunque probablemente tiene mucho que ver a que no sabe sobre si he estado en peligro de muerte por mis acciones". Vio nerviosamente alrededor asegurándose que May no lo haya escuchado.

-"Siempre puedes decirle o mostrarle todos tus reportes de actividad que enviabas a Happy, incluso de cuando la viejita te regaló un churro".

-"Nunca me vas a dejar olvidar eso, ¿verdad?". El suspiró resignado del castaño fue muy audible. La niña solo le sonrió enormemente como respuesta.

Minutos después May volvió con el pastel.

Darlene negaría hasta su muerte que vio atentamente a la familia Parker observando sus expresiones, claramente tratando de saber si el postre tenia un buen sabor.

May se burlaría en un futuro del sonrojo que su sobrino tenía al saberse observado con tal atención.

(...)

-"Feliz navidad cachorra". Darlene aun no entendía porque Remus le decía de tal forma, incluso Sirius lo hacia, pero lo dejaría pasar por ahora.

-"Feliz navidad, Remus. Vamos, ya todos están aquí e incluso mi tía Pepper ya llegó". Lo último lo dijo con un ligero levantamiento de sus cejas y una sonrisa cómplice.

El licántropo tosió avergonzado, solo había hablado con la mujer la primera vez que la vio pero fue suficiente para que no la olvidará en el cortó plazo. No ayudaba que la ojiverde le hablara de ella cada vez que se escribían.

-"¿Porque estas usando gafas de sol?". Claramente estaba confundido pues el clima ni el lugar parecían ser adecuados para tal accesorio.

-"Estoy en modo Diva". Dijo, pero se explicó un poco mas por el bien de la cordura mental de su tío. "Le gané a Sirius en una carrera de escoba contra mi armadura, papá Tony cada vez que gana en algo también se pone sus gafas...dice que hace que resalte mas tu importancia".

Remus rió y negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, ya quería restregar su fracaso en la cara de su amigo.

-"Que bueno que ya llegaste, Darly pensaba que probablemente ya no vendria". Pepper apareció de repente en su campo de visión, usando un hermoso vestido color rojo y su cabello recogido en un moño con mechones de cabello sobre saliendo ligeramente a los costados de su cara.

El hombre lobo saludo con un ligero tropiezo en sus palabras, todo empeoró cuando la mujer le besó en la mejilla como saludo.

-"Pasa, estaremos en el hecho de las instalaciones, habrá un show de luces". Pepper sonrió cálidamente y empezó a alejarse, dejando paralizado a Remus.

Una risa a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no era otra que la pelinegra que veía atenta el intercambio.

-"Yo te apoyó, incluso le hablaré mas seguido de ti para que tengas mas oportunidades con ella". Prometió con la mayor seriedad posible la niña, para después correr hacia donde había visto que se iba la CEO. "¡Tia Pepper!".

-"¡Espera! ¡Darlene!". El angustiado hombre corrió detrás de la niña, pero la perdió a los segundos cuando dobló una esquina.

¿Ahora como llegaría a donde estaban los demás?.

(...)

Era el mes de Abril cuando Lupin se dio cuenta de que ya no había ni habría mas ataques a los estudiantes en Hogwarts.

Fue entonces que decidió confrontar a su sobrina Darlene sobre eso, porque estaba 100% seguro que ella tenia algo que ver.

La respuesta que recibió casi le hizo darse un golpe en la frente.

-"Descubrí quien abrió la cámara. No te preocupes, estaba siendo poseída de algún modo, pero ya me he encargado de que no vuelva a pasar. La cámara tampoco volverá a abrirse, las cámaras vigilaran la entrada en todo momento".

Ni siquiera amenazándole con decirle a su padre logró convencerla de que le dijera quien abrió la cámara, donde estaba la dichosa entrada y que había estado petrificando los alumnos.

Lo mejor que pudo conseguir fue una promesa sobre no infiltrarse en el castillo sin que el lo supiera.

Las cosas volvieron a una relativa normalidad en el internado, la escuela no cerró y los estudiantes atacados habían sido vueltos a la normalidad.

Albus no supo que paso ni cuando, lo cual le aliviaba y preocupaba de cierta forma.

Ginny estuvo algo alterada por la perdida de su pequeño diario pero pronto lo superó, ni siquiera recordaba que ella había sido poseída.

(...)

-"$Me trata bien, pero su madre no permite que haya ratones corriendo por la mansión para que me entretenga atrapandolos$". La conversación de Aurora era relajante de cierta manera.

Blaise observaba algo frustrado la interacción de la ojiverde con la serpiente.

Después de tantos meses por fin había sido invitado al lugar donde la niña vivía, lo cual era increíble pero esperado considerando quien era su padre.

-"$Puedo liberar algunos ahora mismo, convencí a Black de que comprara unos hace unas horas antes de que ustedes llegaran$". Ofreció la ojiverde mientras recogía a un lado suyo una caja de madera sellada perfectamente.

-"$Eso me gustaría. Ahora veo porque el amo la quiere tanto aun si el no lo sabe$". Siseo la serpiente.

La ojiverde miro de inmediato al chico con sorpresa, no creía que Blaise le estuviera tomando cariño y empezara a considerarla una amiga.

Pareciera que Zabini de alguna manera intuyó que Aurora dijo algo comprometedor.

-"¿Que dijo?". Preguntó sólo para estar seguro.

-"Aurora dice que te apestan los pies". Mintió con suma seriedad, observando como el estoico rostro del chico se desencajaba por completo en una expresión de horror y vergüenza.

-"¡Claro que no!". Gritó indignado.

(...)

Sirius estaba en la decisión mas difícil de su vida, aunque podría estar exagerando un poco.

Ante el estaba postrada la inocente carta de Hogwarts, ofreciéndole ser maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras este año escolar solo para los 3 últimos grados.

Al parecer a Remus le tocaría educar a los grupos mas jóvenes.

Era un Black, no un idiota. Albus estaba tratando de llevarlo de regreso a Escocia y probablemente después a su ahijada.

Era muy tentador rechazar la oferta y seguir con la tranquila vida que tenia ahora, ya no era tan incómodo hablar con su ahijada y su familia.

Pero necesitaba volver a hacerse de conexiones nuevamente, retomar su titulo como Lord y tener mas recursos.

Ser maestro podría ser un buen comienzo, no debía ser tan difícil. El mejor que nadie sabia como pensaban los adolescentes.

Siempre podría venir a visitar en vacaciones o los fines de semana como Remus lo hacia, aunque normalmente ya no solo venia a ver la niña, si no a la tía.

Ya después molestaría a su amigo, era momento de escribir una carta.

(...)

Inició un nuevo año escolar, eso significaba que oficialmente Darlene tenia 14 años y por ende estaba una edad considerable de cortejar a Peter.

Es por eso que estaba con sus amigas. Hace poco había decidido cual seria el mejor curso de acción a tomar, pero aun no tenia idea.

Ella sabia que era alguien segura y que mostraría su valía a todos solo con una mirada en su dirección.

Ella quería ser como su Tia Pepper.

La había visto manejar tantas cosas a la vez con tanta eficacia que fue aterrador, era una gran mujer...era todo lo que ella quería ser.

Así que se dedicó a observar que tenia ella y en que debía mejorar.

-"Tu tía camina...como decirlo, como una reina". Trató de darse a entender Madison. "Ya sabes, con sus altos tacones y ropa elegante es como ver...no se, alguien inquebrantable".

-"Entonces debo aprender a usar tacones". Decidió Darlene mientras lo anotaba en una pequeña libreta. "Pero mis ropas están bien, ella misma las escoge después de todo".

Sinceramente en su humilde opinión todos sus vestidos y faldas en su mayoría eran mas que perfectos.

-"También debes corregir tu postura al caminar". Observó Jazmín.

-"A todo esto...¿porque la decisión?". La curiosidad era clara en la voz Violet fue obvia.

-"Planeó cortejar a alguien y quiero que me noté mas que como una amiga, que me mire y vea a una chica segura y capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga". Admitió la ojiverde.

-"¿Es el hombre araña? Ya varias veces te henos visto hablando con el cuando salimos a algún lugar". Preguntó Jazmín mientras buscaba con la mirada una buena zapatería.

-"No. Me gusta un amigo que es el protegido y aprendiz de papá Tony". A ella no le gustaba el hombre araña, le gustaba Peter Parker.

-"¿Y como es él?". Dijo Madison, por un tiempo pensó que su amiga le gustaban las chicas pues nunca la vio mirar a un chico demasiado tiempo.

-"Inteligente y torpe en algunas cosas, tímido... Se rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando estaba nervioso o avergonzado. Es fácil de leer en cuanto a sus expresiones faciales, tiende a abrir demasiado sus ojos cuando esta tratando de mentir en alguna cosa, le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con la tecnología... Puede ser un poco despistado y olvidadizo pero eso sólo lo hace mas tierno". Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar al castaño.

-"¿Que edad tiene?". Violeta creía que era alguien de la misma edad que su amiga.

-"15 años, solo me lleva por un año. Así que no hay problema". Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Les diré a mi familia después de navidad".

-"Sinceramente creo que tu papá le dará un ataque". Confesó Madison. "Ahí hay bonitos zapatos, podemos ir allá".

(...)

Después de la tarde con sus amigas Darlene decidió que empezaría a practicar al día siguiente, ahora estaba muy cansada.

Fue buena idea ya que era domingo, solo que perdió la noción del tiempo y no escuchó a su familia llegar ni al chico que quería enamorar.

Por eso cuando escuchó como la saludaba tropezó con sus propios pies por 6 vez y cayó al suelo.

-"¡Darlene!". Gritó Peter mientras inmediatamente ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie, aunque esta se tambaleó un poco debido a las zapatillas. "¿Estas bien?".

Estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando una risa que mas bien parecía un ladrido la hizo fruncir el ceño. No era otro que Black que reía a carcajadas.

-"¿Que estas usando? Parece ser doloroso". Sinceramente Darlene no podía saber si Sirius estaba preocupado por lo que paso o de verdad se estaba riendo a costa suya.

-"Son zapatillas". Dijo algo molesta. Todos parecían querer reír pero hacían un esfuerzo enorme por contenerse. Solo Pepper la miraba a sabiendas entre ella y Peter. "Como sea. Estaba aprendiendo". Con cuidado se apoyó en Peter y comenzó a quitarse los incómodos zapatos.

No era la primera vez que caminaba descalza por el lugar, pero solo lo hacia en la privacidad de su habitación.

-"Quizás deberías comenzar con unos de menor altura". Sugirió inseguro Remus que estaba de pie al lado de Pepper.

La ojiverde asintió de mala gana. Hizo todo lo posible por no desviar su mirada hacia Peter y ver la probable diversión en sus ojos.

-"Solo Pepper puede enseñarte a usarlas, juraría que incluso ella puede correr con esas cosas puestas". Suministró Tony.

(...)

Las cosas parecieron ir mejor, era un año nuevo y tal como se lo propuso esperó a que todos los que consideraba importantes para ella estuvieran reunidos.

Era mediados de Abril cuando se preparó.

Sus salidas con Peter eran cada vez mas constantes aunque ella no notaba que avanzara románticamente con Peter, pero ya era un avance.

Y tampoco el parecía tener un nuevo interés amoroso, lo cual era bueno, de lo contrario tendría que esforzarse el doble.

-"¿Te pasa algo, hija?". Preguntó preocupado el filántropo. Pues desde que empezaron a ver la película para fortalecer los lazos entre todos ellos, la niña estuvo extremadamente callada y distraída.

-"No. Solo que tengo algo importantes que decirles". Dijo mientras inconscientemente se sentaba derecha.

Remus pareció predecir lo que iba a pasar a juzgar por la mirada escandalizada en su rostro.

-"¿Qué es eso?". Inquirió Stephen mientras sostenía una taza con café.

Darlene tomó aire para así no perder el valor que había reunido.

-"Planeó cortejar a Peter Parker y eventualmente casarme con el". Dijo segura.

El gritó estrangulado de Tony, una taza rompiéndose, la tos escandalosa de Sirius, la fuerte inhalación de Pepper y el golpe en la frente de Remus fue lo siguiente que se escuchó.

-"Buena broma, me la creí por un momento". Rió sin ganas el inventor.

-"Pero no...". Trató de negar que aquello no era una broma.

-"Ni siquiera yo a tu edad pensaba ya con quien casarme y salía con varias personas". Rió Black para la molestia de su ahijada.

-"No dejes que Peter te escuche decir eso, el chico probablemente se desmayaría". Regañó divertido Stephen, el tampoco le creyó.

Miro a Remus y Pepper implorante, ellos sabían que no era una broma.

Su tía solo le sonrió alentadoramente, la apoyaba con sus sentimientos. Remus parecía derrotado pero también asintió.

La niña era joven, probablemente no era mas que un flechazo lo que tenia por el chico arácnido.

(...)

Había notado a Sirius y Remus algo raros, mas raros de lo normal.

Pero fingían demasiado bien cuando estaban de visita.

No le quedó de otra mas que volver a usar las cámaras que había en Hogwarts.

-"Esta vivo, Moony. El mapa no miente y lo sabes". Dijo con clara frustración Sirius mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en la oficina del hombre lobo.

-"No estoy diciendo que el mapa miente. Pero debemos capturarlo con cuidado, la rata ya esta buscando una manera de escapar y no podemos desatar una pelea en los pasillos o salones como cuando eramos estudiantes". Regañó Remus mientras señalaba un viejo pergamino en su escritorio. Tuvo que acercar la cámara para ver de que se trataba.

-"Tiene que ser hoy mismo, simplemente hagamoslo correr fuera del castillo y hay que acorralarlo". Planeó histérico el hombre de cabello negro.

-"La habilidad de Peter de convertirse en rata nos llevará ventaja, puede escabullirse por lugares en lo que nosotros no cabemos".

Ya sabia de que hablaban. Miro detenidamente aquel pergamino de nuevo y busco el nombre del hombre traidor. No tardó en encontrarlo.

Rápidamente activó las cámaras que había en aquel lugar buscando donde estaba el sujeto.

Pero solo vio a Alex acompañado de un niño pelirrojo, el segundo iba sosteniendo una...rata.

El desgraciado se estaba haciendo pasar por mascota.

Ayudaría a su padrino y a su tío con ello, seria divertido cazar al animago en su propia forma de pantera.

Pero había cosas que planear antes de que saltará a la acción.

(...)

Blaise estaba tranquilamente acostado boca arriba en su cama con su brazo derecho sobre su frente, el día era aburrido y la noche seria aun peor hasta que se durmiera.

O eso pensó hasta que vio las ya conocidas chispas naranjas apareciendo en la puerta de su habitación.

-"¿Que haces en mi habitación?". Se levantó sobresaltado y arregló su túnica tratando de verse presentable, pero la joven que llegó ni siquiera se fijó en eso.

-"Necesito tu ayuda. Hay un asesino en el colegio y voy a ayudar a atraparlo". Dijo Darlene mientras colocaba en el suelo todas las cosas tecnológicas que llevó.

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe a atraparlo?". Preguntó mientras iba por su varita listo para ayudar.

-"No. Necesito que seas mis ojos y oídos". Trató de explicar "Instale varias cámaras en Hogwarts, así que deberás asegurarte que nadie este cerca de donde este yo y me vea aquí. Esto te mostrara cada lugar del castillo y quien esta o en donde". Activó en su teléfono una versión del mapa del merodeador que había improvisado. Si seleccionas algún punto te mostrara lo que estaba pasando y escucharas también lo que se dice". Le mostró exactamente como hacerlo. "Pontelo en tu oreja, así. Yo tengo uno igual así que escucharé cualquier cosa que debas decirme mientras estoy lejos". Le paso un auricular color verde.

-"Ni siquiera me has dicho con exactitud que vas a hacer o a quien vas a atrapar, necesitó saber mas para no equivocarme por error".

-"Lo se. Ya iba a eso parte. Sabes de la inocencia de Sirius Black y la verdad sobre Peter Pettigrew, bueno, Pettigrew esta en Hogwarts haciéndose pasar por una rata domestica". Resumió lo mejor que pudo. "Ahora esta huyendo hacia el sauce boxeador, debo darme prisa". Dijo apurada mientras veía a la rata huir con Sirius y Remus tras ella. "Confió en ti para esto Blaise".

-"Soy un Slytherin, no hay forma de que fallemos". Tranquilizó el moreno para después ver a la niña desaparecer.

Inmediatamente empezó con su trabajo de observador.

(...)

-"Lo tenemos Moony, ¡Rápido!". El extasiado gritó de Sirius fue claro.

-"¡No dejes que entre al bosque!". Indicó frenético el licántropo.

Ambos perseguían a una rata que chillaba y huía desesperada de sus captores, debía salir se ahí desde hace tiempo pero había sido difícil escabullirse del chico Weasley.

Pronto un hechizo lo golpeó obligándolo a volver a su forma humana.

-"Remus, Sirius...mis amigos". Sonrió nerviosamente mientras miraba alrededor buscando una manera de escapar.

-"Te tenemos maldita rata, vas a pagar en Azkaban por lo que hiciste". Dijo rabioso Sirius mientras apuntaba con su varita al desgarbado hombrecillo.

-"Ustedes también estarán en problemas por ocultar a un asesino". La fría voz de Severus sobresaltó a los tres, no lo habían escuchado llegar.

-"¡Nosotros no lo estábamos ocultando!". Siseo Remus.

-"A mi parecer, ustedes sabían de la ubicación del asesino, pero no dijeron nada...eso los vuelve cómplices". Dijo el pocionista con crueldad.

Por unos segundos se distrajeron, lo cual fue suficiente para el hombre rata para volver a transformarse.

Inmediatamente uso la maleza que había para escabullirse entre los arboles y rocas, dejando atrás a los frustrados hombres que por cierto inconveniente con un hombre lobo no pudieron seguirlo.

Pettigrew no huyó muy lejos cuando un rugido aterrador se escuchó, lo siguiente que supo fue que una gran pata le aplastó la cola.

Chilló y se retorció tratando de liberarse, pero eso solo pareció enfurecer mas a su captor que sin piedad alguna enterró sus garras en su cuerpo solo lo suficiente para causarle dolor.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a volver a su forma humana, pero se planteó la idea cuando fue levantado y enfrentó a su cazador.

Una pantera negra de vibrantes ojos verdes le estaba gruñendo mientras les mostraba sus afilados colmillos.

Iba a morir, si sus antiguos amigos no lo mataron por venganza seguramente moriría siendo un bocadillo.

Darlene estaba a punto de volver a su forma normal con la rata firmemente apretada en su mano cuando un desgarrador aullido y una queja de dolor humana se lo impidieron.

Inmediatamente Blaise le informó lo que estaba pasando.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de soltar a Pettigrew dejando que huyera mientras ella corría hacia Sirius y Remus.

Vio perfectamente como Snape estaba derribado en el suelo mientras veía con horror al hombre lobo tratando de abalanzarse sobre el.

Rugió fuertemente mientras se estrellaba contra Remus y lo alejaba un poco.

Sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza hacia el hombre de nariz ganchuda hacia el camino que dirigía al castillo, le estaba diciendo que huyera.

Afortunadamente el hombre entendió de inmediato y no tardó en ponerse de pie y empezar a alejarse.

Una vez que Blaise le aseguró que Snape estaba volviendo al colegio nuevamente se concentró en Remus, solo que no veía a Sirius en ningún lado.

Estaba por empezar a buscarlo cuando el hombre lobo se acercó a ella, ¿tal vez Remus la reconocería si volviera a la normalidad?

Debía intentarlo.

-"Remus...". Llamó suavemente ignorando los histéricos gritos de Blaise diciéndole la mala idea que estaba llevando a cabo.

Creyó por un momento que no seria atacada pero se equivocó. Apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzarse a un lado para esquivar un golpe del licántropo.

Un ladrido y la imponente figura de Sirius Black como Grim se cernió protectoramente sobre ella.

Vio horrorizada como el lobo levantaba sin esfuerzo alguno al animago y lo arrojaba contra una roca.

-"¡Sirius!". Lloró la ojiverde al ver la cansada forma de su padrino.

El grim la vio y lloriqueo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero fallando miserablemente.

De inmediato cambio ella a su forma de animago y se abalanzó sobre Remus, arañandolo y mordiéndolo mientras ella también soportaba los golpes que recibía.

No podía luchar contra el, aun su cuerpo de animaga era demasiado joven.

Como pudo logró saltar de la espalda del lobo hacia su padrino mientras lo jalaba lejos de ahí.

Esta vez Remus no intentó seguirlos y corrió hacía el bosque.

(...)

-"Mi espalda...". Se quejó Sirius mientras se sobaba.

-"La edad ya te esta afectando al parecer". Bromeó secamente Darlene quien también sentía partes de su cuerpo sumamente adoloridas.

-"Tienes suerte de que la mordedura de lobo no los afecte estando en su forma animago pero eso no excluye el dolor de los golpes". Regañó sin querer Blaise que hasta ese momento había estado callado.

-"¿Me puedes decir que hacías en el dormitorio de Zabini?". Siseo Sirius mientras miraba de manera reprobatoria a su ahijada.

-"Fue quien me estaba ayudando a capturar a Pettigrew, pero no sabia que Remus era un hombre lobo y ya vez... La rata se escapó". Dijo molesta la ojiverde quien ya recogía sus cosas electrónicas.

-"No puedes entrar al dormitorio de un chico así como así". Dijo exasperado Sirius.

-"No tarde ni cinco minutos aquí antes de ir tras de ustedes, pero si te consuela no lo volveré a hacer". Prometió Darlene.

Abrió un portal justo en su propia habitación y justo cuando iba a entrar Blaise la detuvo.

-"Olvidas esto". Dijo el moreno mientras se quitaba de la oreja el intercomunicador.

-"Quedatelo. Me puedes contactar mas rápido con eso que con una carta, solo asegurate de usarlo donde nadie te vea". Le quitó importancia al asunto.

La niña desapareció del cuarto, dejando a Sirius Black con el chico en un silencio incómodo.

-"Se que no esta bien que los maestros amenazen a los estudiantes". Dijo con voz calmada Sirius. "Pero he visto como juegas con otras chicas y no voy a permitir que hagas lo mismo con mi ahijada o veras porque los Black fuimos tan temidos". Término oscuramente.

-"Descuide, señor Black". Blaise tragó saliva pero aun así se mantuvo firme. "No tengo esas intenciones con Darlene".

-"Mas te vale. Ahora, necesito que hagas un juramento mágico donde prometerás no revelar nada de lo que paso hoy". Pidió seriamente Sirius.

-"No tengo ningún problema, incluso agregare no jugar con su ahijada para que vea que no soy un mal chico". Aseguró Blaise.

Y no mentía. El no jugaría con ella de esa manera.

(...)

Remus apareció en el complejo apenas las clases terminaron por la semana.

-"Merlín Darlene, ¿que estabas haciendo ahí? Pudiste salir herida". Regañó el licántropo mientras veía a la niña en busca de heridas.

-"Honestamente. Quería ayudar a capturar a Pettigrew, pero ya ves que falló". Su tío aun tenia una mirada tormentosa en su rostro. "No tengo miedo de ti o tu condición. Estoy mas bien herida de que no me lo hayas contado, aunque para ser justos yo tampoco te dije que era una animaga".

-"Cuando volví a la normalidad y recordé lo que paso creí que estabas tratando de sacarme los ojos, tus garras estuvieron la mayor parte de tiempo en mi rostro".

-"No sabia lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería mantenerte alejado de Sirius, el ya había caído. Pero en serio, tío Remus, no te veo de manera diferente o te estimo menos solo por tu condición".

-"Solo...no le digas a Pepper, ¿de acuerdo?".

-"Deberás decirle eventualmente si vas en serio con ella, yo le diré a Peter mi origen en unos meses mas".

-"Cuando tu se lo digas, yo también lo haré. Promesa".

(...)

Oficialmente Darlene tenía 15 años.

Era el ultimo día del mes de octubre cuando todo se vino abajo.

Había estado leyendo recostada boca abajo en su cama cuando sintió un extraño tirón en su magia.

Tardó apenas un segundo en comprender lo que pasaba, pero cuando lo hizo gritó llena de terror.

-"¡VIERNES! AYUDA!". la IA grabó como siempre lo que pasaba, pero no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a la joven.

La ojiverde un momento había estado ahí y al siguiente había desaparecido.

La alerta de inmediato se comunicó a Stark quien entró en pánico y comenzó a buscar a su hija.

No le gustó saber donde estaba.

(...)

Un día antes en la escuela de hechicería de Hogwarts, Albus había estado hablando con la pareja Potter sobre un pequeño vial que contenía un poco de la sangre de Harriet ahora conocida como Darlene.

Estaban planeando usarlo de alguna manera para volver a tener control sobre ella, pero ninguna idea era lo suficiente buena.

Solo la de un arregló de compromiso con algún chico de una familia de luz.

Ninguno de los tres pareció notar a cierto maestro de defensa contra la artes oscuras que escuchaba todo atentamente detrás de la puerta.

Cuando la oficina quedo vacía el entro, no fue difícil para el burlar los chismosos cuadros y tomar el vial de su escondite.

Lo uso de una manera que nadie hubiera pensado. Escribió con aquella sangre el nombre de cierta ojiverde.

El torneo de los tres magos estaba llevándose a cabo, ya habia un competidor por escuela.

Solo que la copa comenzó a arder nuevamente y con brusquedad arrojó un nuevo nombre.

Los ojos del director parecieron brillar un segundo pero nadie lo notó.

-"¡Harriet Potter!". Gritó a todos los alumnos dejando a todo el alumnado conmocionado al igual que los maestros.

No sabían que clase de broma enferma fue esta.

De repente justo enfrente la copa una chica vestida en un pijama de dos piezas color azul apareció y aterrizó estruendosamente en el piso.

La magia de aquel artilugio mágico la había aparecido justo donde no quería volver involuntariamente.

Un alumno de Slytherin de quinto año se puso de pie con la urgencia de ir hacia la chica y levantarla, probablemente ayudarla a huir de ahí.

Pero se contuvo cuando la niña lo hizo por si misma.

-"¡¿Que diablos estoy haciendo aquí?!". Gritó furiosa mientras trataba de verse lo mas amenazante posible aun estando en pijama y descalza.

Nadie respondió debido a la conmoción del momento.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Estaba escribiendo en mi otra historia crossover cuando la inspiración se corto y en su lugar me llovieron ganas de escribir esta parte.

Espero les guste, hagamelo saber por favor.


	8. Capítulo 8

Darlene estaba completamente segura de que si no estuviese vestida con su ropa de dormir y en cambio estuviera usando cualquier otra prenda, su mirada sería verdaderamente aterradora.

Lamentablemente no era así y lo único que había en los rostros de los presentes era conmoción e incredulidad.

-"Bueno, esto es inesperado". Dijo Albus mientras veía a la recién llegada y se acariciaba su larga barba.

-"Esto es secuestro, en realidad". Lo encaró la ojiverde sin miedo alguno mientras alzaba la barbilla. "Tenga por seguro que mi padre se enterara de esto, si es que no esta ya enterado".

-"Nosotros no te secuestramos". Trató de apaciguar Minerva, no necesitaba un show en el gran comedor.

-"¿Entonces que estoy haciendo aquí?". A ella se dirigió con mas educación, incluso su rostro mostró una clara expresión de curiosidad y ternura.

La usaba con su familia y amigas, normalmente conseguía lo que quería.

No seria diferente aquí si la calidez en los ojos de la subdirectora era algo por lo que pasar.

Blaise observaba todo desde su lugar en la mesa, había visto la repentina llegada de su amiga (aunque el no lo admitiera en voz alta) al lugar y por sus gran capacidad en observación notó como la ojiverde trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos.

No la juzgaba, no debía ser muy agradable que hubiese tantas personas viéndote en pijama, en especial si tenía varios dibujos de corazones.

Ni siquiera tenia puesto algún calzado.

-"Tal vez debas pasar al otro cuarto con los otros campeones, ahí te explicaremos que pasa". La voz de la subdirectora se escuchó demasiado claro en el lugar anormalmente silencioso.

Fue cuando Darlene notó que no solo estaban los alumnos de Hogwarts, sino también de otras escuelas.

Involuntariamente sintió como se sonrojaba por tantos ojos puestos en ella.

Zabini no resistió aquello y aunque sabía que habría mas rumores de los que estaba dispuesto a soportar. Con gran determinación se puso de pie ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros y camino hacia su amiga mientras se iba quitando la túnica.

-"Joven Zabini, vuelva a su asiento". Ordenó Albus. Pero el chico ni le hizo caso.

-"Toma, te llevaré con los demás mientras esperamos que vengan por ti". Habló tranquilzadoramente el moreno mientras le ponia su túnica a la ojiverde.

Se aseguró de que la cubriera bien y la abrazó por los hombros en un gesto protector mientras la encaminaba a una puerta en específico.

-"Gracias". Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que solo Blaise la escuchara.

Ahora la sorpresa en el lugar era aun mayor y en cuanto el par de amigos desapareció tras la puerta el caos estalló.

Los gritos y fuertes susurros no se hicieron esperar.

-"¿Quien eres tú?". Preguntó de inmediato Fleur mientras se ponía de pie y veía a los dos recién llegados, en especial a la mas joven.

-"Una rehén". Dijo algo tosca la ojiverde quien inconsciente se acercó mas a Blaise en busca de protección.

O tal vez lo hizo a propósito, ella no traía ni su varita o algo para defenderse.

-"Eres la hija mayor de los Potter". Cedric se acercó con una sonrisa amable en su rostro mientras le tendía su mano. "Cedric Diggory".

-"Mejor bajala o te quedarás sin una mano". Amenazó Blaise fríamente. No era tonto, su amiga cada vez se notaba mas tensa lo cual era extremadamente raro y preocupante, pues desde que la conoció no la había visto de esa forma.

El joven hufflepuff bajo su mano lentamente pero su sonrisa no se borró.

La habitación se volvió mortalmente silenciosa y las mortales miradas que Blaise lanzaba a cada campeón no ayudaba.

-"Te ayudaré a escapar de la escuela en caso de que tu padre no logre encontrarte, solo esperemos una distracción". Susurró el italiano al mismo tiempo que frotaba el brazo de la mas baja en un gesto reconfortante.

La ojiverde solo asintió, dudaba que no fuera hallada, todos sus aretes tenían instalado un pequeño rastreador, la incógnita era de cuanto tiempo tardaría.

Pasaron unos largos minutos de silencio hasta que la abrupta llegada de varios adultos casi la hizo saltar cual gato pero en cambio solo se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Blaise.

-"¡¿Como ingresaste al torneo?!". Preguntó en voz alta y furiosa un hombre alto que Darlene juraba nunca haber visto en su vida.

-"Esto jamas había pasado, la copa no transporta a niñas vestidas en horribles pijamas". Se quejó una mujer mucho mas alta mientras veía a Darlene.

La pelinegra se erizó metafóricamente ante el insulto, su pijama aunque algo infantil era preciosa y su tía Pepper la escogió para ella.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no responderle a la mayor y juzgar su peinado o la túnica, había mas cosas por las cuales preocuparse que su ego ofendido junto a su imagen.

-"¡¿Tu ingresaste tu nombre?!". El director avanzó a rápidos pasos hacia la menor.

Zabini puso su brazo extendido frente a ella y la hizo retroceder lejos del viejo.

-"Yo ni siquiera asisto a este lugar, por si no se a dado cuenta yo estaba por dormirme en mi habitación la cual esta en otro continente". La burla en su voz era clara. "Yo soy quien debería preguntar sobre quien me trajo aquí para quien sabe que".

Los maestros parecieron calmarse un poco y vieron con mas detenimiento a la pelinegra que estaba en su mayor parte oculta por Blaise.

-"Tu llegada ha sorprendido a todos mi niña". Dijo Albus con calma. "Veras que se esta llevando a cabo un torneo entre escuelas y ahora tu eres una participante más".

-"Solo borre mi nombre o algo así, yo no quiero participar".

-"Me temo que eso no es posible debido a que...". Su oración se cortó en cuanto se oyeron los gritos de sorpresa y terror de los estudiantes.

-"¡DEVUELVANME A MI HIJA!". el furioso gritó de Tony Stark le congeló la sangre a varios.

-"Ya vinieron por mi, con permiso". Dijo la ojiverde quien jaló del brazo al sorprendido italiano.

-"Bueno, es mejor que también hablemos con tu padre después de todo". Murmuró Albus caminando detrás de ambos jóvenes.

La escena en el comedor era impactante, un gran ventanal estaba hecho pedazos y frente a los maestros se encontraba Tony volando gracias a su armadura.

-"¡LA SECUESTRARON! SE LAS VERÁN CON MIS ABOGADOS". normalmente los magos no se intimidarian ante un solo muggle, pero un muggle no debería haber ingresado al castillo y mucho menos volar.

-"Ya le dije que no la secuestramos a propósito, si se calmara podemos explicarle la situación". Dijo Minerva con una tensa sonrisa.

-"¡NADA DE SITUACIÓN, SOLO DENME A MI HIJA". quizás su voz se escuchaba tan aterradora debido a que la armadura tenia ese tipo de funcionamiento.

-"¡Papá!". Llamó aliviada Darlene para obtener la atención de su padre.

-"Gracias al cielo". Dijo mas calmado Tony quien no tardó en volar hacia su varios dolores de cabeza, su hija. "¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaron?". Le preguntó mientras la tomaba de los hombros y trataba de detectar algún daño en ella.

-"No, Blaise ha estado conmigo desde que fui traída aquí". Señaló hacia el estoico italiano.

Tony entonces se fijo en la capa que llevaba su hija que la cubría perfectamente su pijama, mientras que el chico que forzosamente aceptaba en la vida de Darlene no llevaba.

-"Bueno, ya que esta usted aquí, ¿que le parece si pasamos a mi oficina? Así hablamos sobre lo que esta pasando". Animó Albus matando el momento.

-"Vayase al diablo, mi hija y yo nos estamos por ir". Estaba por cargar a la niña fuera del lugar y probablemente aterrizar en algún aeropuerto o algo.

-"Me temo que eso no sera posible. La situación de Harriet es delicada y debe ser discutida". Objetó con una gran sonrisa Albus.

Padre e hija estaban por corregir al viejo pero un portal naranja hizo aparición en el techo encantado del lugar.

-"Vine tan pronto en cuanto Wong me dijo lo que pasaba". Stephen bajaba majestuosamente por el portal con su roja capa ondeando tras él ganándose varias miradas boquiabiertas de los estudiantes.

-"Creí que Hogwarts era impenetrable". Murmuró un alumno de durmstrang.

-"Papá Stephen". Saludó la ojiverde con mayor alivio, abandonarían el castillo con facilidad.

-"La niña perderá su magia si no participa en el torneo, su nombre fue escrito con su propia sangre". Ojo loco habló bruscamente de repente.

El jadeo de sorpresa de varios y la mirada horrorizada de la ojiverde fueron inmediatos.

Incluso Tony y Stephen parecían congelados en su lugar.

-"¿Mi oficina?". Ofreció nuevamente Albus.

Ambos padres forzosamente caminaron detrás del director con la niña siguiéndolos.

-"Toma, gracias". Darlene trató de devolver la capa prestada, planeaba quitarle la suya a su padre Stephen.

-"Quedatela, no es como si solo tuviera una". Rechazó de inmediato Blaise. "Necesitas algo para cubrirte después de todo, si gustas tratare de conseguirte unos zapatos, probablemente tardaras un rato aquí y no creo que quieras estar descalza". Ofreció mientras caminaba con ella.

Todo siendo escuchado por los sobre protectores padres de su amiga.

-"Te tomaré la palabra con los zapatos y la capa, no traje ni siquiera mi varita para intentar transfigurar unos yo misma". Aceptó gustosa la pelinegra.

-"Trataré de no tardarme". Prometió el moreno para dar media vuelta y caminar de regreso al comedor, el chico ya iba pensando en a que chica comprarle un par de zapatos sin usar y que los tuvieran a la mano.

(...)

La familia conformada por dos héroes muggles y una bruja somnolienta estaba procesando la información recibida, siendo observados por los representes de las escuelas y varios maestros.

-"No sabemos como consiguieron la sangre de la niña y mucho menos como lograron inscribir a una menor al torneo. Pero ahora que a sido seleccionada no hay vuelta atrás, si se niega a participar su magia sera arrebatada abruptamente por la misma copa encantada". Explicó el director con un convincente rostro pensativo.

-"¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer para que nuestra hija sea retirada del torneo sin arriesgarla?". Preguntó Stephen.

-"La magia de la copa es muy antigua, no hay manera de ella salga, tiene que participar". Dijo bruscamente ojo loco mientras golpeaba su bastón en el suelo.

-"La decisión es completamente suya, tienen hasta el inicio de clases de la próxima semana para eso. Si deciden que ella va a participar entonces Harriet deberá quedarse a vivir y estudiar como los demás estudiantes aquí". Informó el director.

La ojiverde veía sus pies como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo, ni siquiera se fijo en el diseño de los zapatos escolares que Blaise había conseguir para ella.

Su mente estaba en el lío en el cual estaba metida, esta vez ni siquiera ella se lo buscó. Pero encontraría las respuestas en cuanto revisara las cámaras.

(...)

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde el mas reciente incidente y nadie en el complejo decía nada.

Incluso Remus y Sirius que habían estado en Inglaterra volvieron tan pronto se enteraron de lo sucedido.

Darlene dudaba sobre si hablar del tema, la última vez que quiso hablar de ello su tía Pepper terminó llorando, no la culpaba, la ojiverde había investigado e informado a su familia que la razón por la cual se había cancelado el torneo hace tiempo fue por las abruptas muertes que había.

De ahí que solo participarán magos y brujas de 17 años, ella solo tenia 15.

Pero el tema no podía ser evadido mas tiempo, ella no quería perder su magia por culpa del infiltrado que hay en el colegio.

-"Darlene, estuvimos pensando...". Empezó Sirius tranquilo.

-"Voy a participar". Dijo la menor de repente. "No estoy dispuesta a perder mi magia, pero ya que fui inscrita sin mi consentimiento lo mejor que puedo hacer es ganar pero no representando a Hogwarts, si no el apellido Stark. El abuelo Stark fue un famoso inventor de armas y papá Tony siguió el legado y ahora también se dedica a la creación de energía limpia...que mejor que aumentar al nombre el reconocimiento de haber ganado el torneo teniendo solo 15 años y peleando contra alumnos de 17 años". Su discurso había sido preparado claro, así que esperaba que funcionara.

-"Sigue sin gustarme que participes...". Dijo Tony suspirando de cansancio.

-"Jamás te pediríamos que renunciaras a tu magia". Habló Pepper sonriendo temblorosa, sin duda estaba resistiendo las ganas de llorar. "Pero debes entender que no estaremos tranquilos sabiendo que esas pruebas pueden matarte". Ahora si sollozó, Remus no tardó en abrazarla y tratar de tranquilizarla.

-"Voy a ganar y volveré sin un solo rasguñó, además, no seria hija de papá si no jugara sucio siempre que me convenga". Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. "Sin embargo voy a extrañar pasar todos los días aquí, no sera lo mismo solo hablarles por teléfono o escribirles".

-"No se si sentirme orgulloso por tu plan para ganarle a una competencia mas entrenada que tu o castigarte por esos pensamientos". Murmuró Stephen para la aceptación de su marido.

-"¿Aliviado tal vez? Haré todo lo que pueda para ganar".

-"Bueno, entonces comienza a empacar, te iras en dos días, así que aprovecha el tiempo que te queda". Aconsejó Remus aun abrazando a Pepper.

La ojiverde asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, se llevaría estrictamente lo necesario.

Lo cual sería todo su guardarropa, aparatos tecnológicos, libros y más.

(...)

El último día.

En unas horas ella atravesaría un portal directo a la entrada del colegio, justo para llegar a dormir en el castillo.

Ella decidió utilizar el día anterior para despedirse de sus únicas amigas, que aunque no sabían que era una bruja, si les contó sobre ir a un internado privado en Escocia por un año.

Hoy lo pasaría con Peter, le diría su origen y tal vez sus intenciones hacia el, lo último no era seguro, no quería que se desmayara en medio la calle o algo así.

Es por eso que estaban arriba de la azotea de un edificio comiendo hamburguesas, papas fritas y refresco.

-"Entonces te vas a ir, ¿por cuanto tiempo?". Preguntó Peter mientras ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza a un lado.

La ojiverde se sonrojo y tuvo que mirar a otro lado, su amigo se veía muy tierno cuando hacia eso.

-"Todo un año, pero me estaré escapando cada vez que pueda y vendré de visita". Prometió de inmediato. "Aun así no voy a cualquier colegio, es uno de magia específicamente... Yo". Dudó un segundo. "Voy a contarte mi origen y cada preguntas que tengas, pero necesito que prometas con tu vida no decir nada".

-"Lo prometo, no tengas duda de que jamás diré nada de lo que me vas a contar". Para enfatizar hizo un gesto sobre su corazón.

-"Solo por seguridad...quiero que hagamos un juramento mágico, confió en ti, pero puedes decir algo comprometedor sin querer y quiero evitar eso". Con cuidado desenfundó su varita. "Esto es una tradicional varita mágica. Necesito que sostengas un extremo y yo el otro mientras hacemos el juramento, cada vez que intentes revelar algo comenzaras a balbucear, si tratas de escribirlo se te acalambrara la mano, en fin, no revelaras nada consciente o no".

-"¿Dolera?". Preguntó con cautela Peter. La ojiverde negó. "Entonces esta bien".

Pasaron unos minutos recitando el juramento y Peter vio maravillado como varias lineas blancas brotaban de la varita y se entrelazaban en su brazo y el de su amiga.

-"Bien, ya esta hecho. Ahora, mi verdadero nombre es Harriet Potter". Comenzó con calma, le revelaría su origen claro, pero no sobre la noche en que sobrevivió. "Mis padres son...".

Quizás se tardo una hora, tal vez más, pero había terminado.

-"No vayas ahí". Pidió Peter mientras sostenía de la mano a su amiga y la veía a los ojos. "Tu misma has dicho que en el pasado varios concursantes murieron...".

-"Si no lo hago perderé mi magia, y no pienso morir, voy a ganar".

-"Yo no pienso perder a mi amiga pero no veo una manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión". La tristeza era notoria en su voz.

-"Estaré bien y te escribiré y hablaré al menos una vez al día". Tomó su bolso y empezó a buscar algo, cuando por fin lo encontró resultó ser un celular marca Stark. "Toma, la tecnología no funciona en el mundo mágico... A excepción de la que mi papá crea sólo para mi uso, con esto puedes llamarme y responderme sin problema alguno, aunque también puedes usarlo para tus labores diarias".

-"No puedo aceptarlo...". Negó el castaño mientras agitaba frenéticamente sus manos.

-"¿Porque? ¿No te gusta?". Dijo preocupada la ojiverde mientras sus ojos se entristecían.

-"¡No! Quiero decir si...sólo que no lo puedo aceptar". Explicó apresurado.

-"Consideralo como un regalo de navidad adelantado, ¿no quieres seguir en contacto conmigo?". Su voz seguía afligida.

-"Yo...es difícil rechazarte cuando pones esa expresión". Se revolvió sus castaños cabellos mientras miraba alrededor.

-"¿Eso es un si?".

-"Es un 'tu ganas'".

(...)

Ya estaba aquí, en el internado al que había jurado no volver para estudiar.

Había subido al carruaje completamente sola, con planes ya formándose en su cabeza.

El director y profesor de su casa en Hogwarts fueron quienes la recibieron con entusiasmo. Le habían explicado que tendría una habitación para ella sola ya que las demás ya estaban en grupos de 4 chicas.

Ella no se quejó, era mejor así y podría poner todas las protecciones que quisiera.

Quizás ella no había planeado participar en el torneo, pero iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para demostrar su valía.

Con eso en mente se arreglo con su cabello sujetado en una coleta alta atada con un listón azul y unos mechones de cabello cayendo a cada costado de su cara.

La competencia era mayor que ella y con dos años de estudios por delante suyo, pero ella contaba con libros de magia que ellos no y por supuesto...contaba con las cámaras con las cuales averiguaría las pruebas.

Esto era una guerra y ella iba a ganarla.

No planeaba llegar tarde al comedor y buscar por largos minutos donde sentarse, fue por eso que llegó temprano y se sentó justo en medio de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Los alumnos de todas las demás casas y la propia comenzaron a llegar, no tardaron en notar su presencia.

-"Puedes sentarte con nosotros si quieres". La ya conocida voz de Zabini la saco de sus pensamientos.

El moreno señalaba hacia la mesa de las serpientes, específicamente hacia un grupo donde había un rubio platinado rodeado de dos grandes sujetos y dos chicas.

-"Creo que pasaré, debo reacostumbrarme a estar de regreso. Sera para la próxima". Rechazó cortésmente.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el moreno les hizo un saludo a sus amigos y se sentó con ella.

-"Entonces yo me quedaré contigo". Decidió Blaise. "Así tienes alguien que te acompañe este día, pero mañana tu estarás en mi mesa".

-"Me agrada tu idea". Aceptó la ojiverde después de tomar un sorbo de su vaso de leche.

-"El director va a dar un discurso, probablemente de tu llegada". Murmuró el italiano.

-"Puede estar recitando el mejor poema y seguiría sin importarme. Por cierto, traje tu capa perfectamente limpia y doblada, ¿te parece si te la devuelvo a la hora de la comida?".

-"Puedes quedartela si quieres, pero tu dame una tuya". Sonrió de lado.

-"Si sigues coqueteandome estos huevos revueltos que ves ahí estarán revueltos pero en tu cabeza". Amenazó tranquilamente.

-"Ok, sin coqueteo". Aceptó Zabini.

-"Buenos días, estudiantes". Comenzó a hablar el director. "Me complace informarles que el cuarto campeón a aceptado participar en el torneo, sin embargo como no puede haber dos competidores representado a la misma escuela, la señorita Stark representara a su familia".

Fue un gran alivio para la ojiverde que la nombrara Stark, de haber estado representando el apellido Potter ni siquiera se esforzaría en las pruebas venideras.

-"¿que haces con el? Es un Slytherin, un mago oscuro". Siseo una voz a sus espaldas.

Obviamente le hablaban a ella, así que volteó. Inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho, ante ella estaba su medio hermano Alex.

-"¿Te conozco?". Se burló Darlene.

-"No finjas. Compartimos una mansión por 11 años". Habló molesto. "¿Que haces con el? Haces ver mal el apellido Potter, no nos asociamos con basura mortifaga".

La ojiverde tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse.

-"Para empezar, Alexander. Ya no soy una Potter de nombre, tu padre me quitó el apellido hace tiempo, a ti no te incumbe con quien me asoció y por ultimo...largate de aquí, me haces perder el apetito".

-"Todavía tienes tiempo para asociarte con personas correctas, ellos son mis amigos". Señaló el de lentes detrás suyo, había una chica de espeso cabello castaño y a su lado un pecoso chico pelirrojo.

-"Si lo ignoró desaparecerá". Se dijo a si misma la ojiverde mientras volvía a desayunar.

(...)

Su primera clase era estudios Muggles con...Lily Potter.

¿Porque nadie le había dicho que ella trabajaba aquí? Pudo haber fingido dolor de estómago y faltar.

No queriendo tentar su suerte y empezar con el pie izquierdo, se sentó hasta el fondo.

Pronto varias voces comenzaron a inundar el aula, la clase seria compartida con la casa de los leones.

-"Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana y por supuesto que hayan realizado su tarea". La voz de la pelirroja profesora silencio el ruido que había.

Darlene la estudió con detenimiento, no sabia si ella tenía algo que ver con su abrupta llegada a Hogwarts. Había olvidado revisar las cámaras.

No parecía envejecer ni un poco, quizás producto de pociones. Tampoco parecía haber evidencia notoria de su mas reciente embarazo.

Eso le trajo otra incógnita, ¿donde estaba el niño o niña?

¿Permitian traer bebés al colegio?

Sacudió un poco su cabeza para despejar ese tipo de dudas, era muy probable que el chiquillo fuese también un Alexander versión dos.

-"Como veo que la señorita Stark". Oh, su apellido había sido dicho con tanto desdén y asco que fue muy difícil no maldecir a quien habló. "Ya sabe lo que estoy hablando, quizás quiera dar la clase".

Con calma vio lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra para darse una idea de lo que trataba la clase, aunque ella no pensaba enseñar nada.

Estaba por abrir la boca y decir alguna respuesta mordaz a su antigua mamá y pesadilla viviente, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y entró dos segundos después.

-"Disculpe, profesora Potter". Dijo una voz infantil proveniente de un chico de baja estatura (¿segundo año tal vez?, con una cámara colgando en su cuello y la túnica de Gryffindor. "El director a mandado a llamar a los campeones del torneo para una entrevista".

Su salvación para la aburrida clase llegó, ese niño no lo sabia, pero se había ganado un favor suyo.

Con calma se levantó de su asiento y recogió sus cosas, ella no volvería a esa clase.

-"Me temo que eso no sera posible". Habló la pelirroja. "La señorita perdería la lección y esto vendrá en el examen".

-"Mismo el director me ha llamado". Tomó la palabra la ojiverde, teniendo cuidado de no expresar nada con su tono de voz. "Las órdenes del director están por encima de las suyas, y si de verdad le preocupa mi calificación escolar, entonces quiero aliviar su preocupación informándole que esta lección la vi hace meses, recibo estudios muggles y soy una de las primeras de mi clase". Sonrió con falso agradecimiento y dirigió fuera del aula lo mas rápido posible, no vaya a ser que la mujer le contestará algo peor.

-"Es por aquí...". El chico de repente se había vuelto tímido. "Soy Colin Creevey". Se presentó apenas logrando no tartamudear.

-"Un placer". Dijo con desgano la chica.

-"¿Es cierto?". Preguntó de repente. "Que eras la verdadera vencedora de Tu sabes quien, ¿te dejó una cicatriz como a tu hermano Alex?".

Una mueca de fastidio se manifestó en el rostro de la chica pero se recompuso rápidamente. De verdad planeaba ganar y llevarse la copa a casa, así que no podía arriesgarse a que la opinión de los jueces se viera afectada por su comportamiento.

-"Era muy pequeña cuando eso ocurrió, así que no recuerdo lo que paso esa noche". Mintió mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón para fingir que trataba de recordar. "En cuanto una cicatriz, prefiero no hablar de eso, por favor". Sonrió un poco incomoda.

-"Entiendo". El niño parecía querer decir algo más, la ojiverde solo miró enfrente esperando la pregunta. "¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?".

El niño era una especie de fanático o algo así.

-"No hay problema, ¿también debo firmarla?". Bromeó un poco. Su risa murió cuando el chico asintió entusiasmado.

(...)

-"¡Que bien! ¡Ya estas aquí". Recién la ojiverde se libraba de un fotógrafo de apenas 12 años de edad y se topaba con una mujer que parecía dedicarse a entrevistar personas y exponerlas después.

-"Lamento la demora". Se disculpó mientras veía rápidamente alrededor notando entonces a los otros competidores.

-"No hay problema, ¿imagino que ya sabes quien soy?". Dijo la misma mujer.

-"Si, ¿Rita Skeeter?". Debía tener cuidado con esta mujer, viendo que había un hombre con una cámara en la misma habitación decidió que era mejor sonreír un poco.

-"Bueno, empecemos tomándoles unas fotos". Con prisa y sin cuidado alguno la llevó hacia los otros jóvenes. "Ustedes dos atrás". Indicó a los chicos. "Ustedes dos sienten se frente a ellos".

Darlene asintió y mientras esperaba que la rubia a su lado eligiera primero frente a quien se sentaba, ella con un fluido movimiento de su mano se puso unas gafas oscuras sobre sus ojos.

Los Stark se veían bien usándolas, ella no seria la excepción.

Tomó asiento frente al imponente estudiante de Durmstrang, que la veía con un ligero ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Ella no pudo evitar hacer el mismo gesto, ¿habia atropellado su gato o algo así? Porque ella no recuerda haberlo conocido antes como para recibir tal mirada.

-"¿Las usaras para las fotos?". Le preguntó una extranjera voz femenina.

-"Si". Contestó cortante, no iba a hacerse amiga de la competencia.

-"Soy Fleur Delacour". Se presentó, su voz parecía tener campanitas o algo así, era demasiado agradable, se vio tentada a hablarle con la mayor amabilidad del mundo también.

-"Viktor Krum". Por suerte la gruesa voz del chico detrás suyo rompió aquella impulsividad. "Hemos oído mucho de ti".

-"Si, incluso la historia de que escapaste de casa y un muggle estadounidense te adoptó en cuanto se enteró que eras una bruja". Aportó a la conversación Cedric.

-"No me adoptó, soy su hija biológica". Aclaró con la voz tensa pero aun sonriendo a la cámara.

La chica francesa pareció notar su malestar por esa conversación pero no tuvo que hacer nada para cambiarla pues Rita habló primero.

-"Bueno, empecemos con las preguntas". Con avidez se dirigió a la de ojos verdes y trató de tomarla del brazo.

Darlene no reaccionó bien y de inmediato se alejó.

-"Puede hacerme las preguntas aquí mismo, aunque no me comprometo a responderlas". No estaba loca como para estar a solas con esa mujer.

La alta rubia sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, pero sus ojos mostraban la molestia por ello.

-"De acuerdo, empecemos contigo entonces". Rita tomó asiento y miró directamente a los ojos de la menor de los cuatro. "¿Como te sientes al competir contra chicos que son mayores que tú y están mas preparados en cuanto a estudios mágicos".

-"Calmada". Fue su corta respuesta, pero era la verdad. Ella confiaba en que ganaría esta cosa gracias a todo lo que sabia y podía llegar a saber.

Obviamente a la mujer no le hizo gracia la cortante respuesta, ni a la pluma encantada que escribía todo.

-"¿Aceptaste participar para mostrarle a tus padres ingleses algo?".

-"No". Mintió. Ella no solo aceptó por su magia que estaba en riesgo, iba a mostrarse a todo el mundo mágico.

-"Tu familia muggle debe estar muy asustada por tu participación, sabemos que estudiabas en un colegio muggle incluso, ¿eso no afectara tus conocimientos mágicos para esta competencia?". Había tocado un nervio y la mujer lo sabia. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder cuando siguió. "No deben estar muy contentos de que hayas vuelto a un colegio mágico, deben estar disgustados de tu magia si no estudiabas en alguna escuela mágica cercana".

-"Mi padre, Tony Stark, me inscribió en la mejor escuela muggle privada que el dinero puede pagar. Como su única heredera y única hija quería que no solo estudiara magia. Además no me separó de mi magia como usted insinúa, fue mi decisión estudiar en casa, mi papá no dudo en contratar a los mejores maestros tampoco". Su voz tenía un toque de arrogancia sin poder evitarlo. "Soy como un ratón de biblioteca, así que tampoco se deparó en gastos para proveer libros a casa y que yo aprendiera más, hay clases que estoy recibiendo aquí en Hogwarts que yo ya estudie hace meses, estoy muy confiada en dar un gran desempeñó en este torneo". Ella ya estaba harta, no iba a jugar a la niña buena y simpática como había decidido antes. "Creo que ya es momento de que me retire. Por cierto". Dijo de repente cuando se dirigía a la puerta. "Si se atreve a torcer mis palabras y difamarme la demandare. Creame cuando le digo que mi familia cuenta con los mejores abogados".

De un portazo salió del lugar.

Debía empezar a prepararse.

(...)

Había pasado casi dos semanas desde su llegada y aquella entrevista.

La insolente mujer no torció sus palabras como había imaginado, al menos no si no sabias leer entre lineas.

La había hecho quedar como una niña creída con aires de grandeza.

Lo último si era cierto, ella aspiraba a muy alto, pero no era creída. ¿O si?

Como sea. Hasta ahora tenia tiempo para revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras. Antes no había tenido tiempo porque varios profesores que no parecían ser de su agrado le habían informado que debía entregar todos los trabajos que los demás estudiantes de su año ya habían realizado.

No eran difíciles, pero sin duda quitaban tiempo.

-"Ese maldito viejo tenia mi sangre...". Murmuró molesta al ver en su laptop lo que había pasado. James Potter le había entregado un frasco de su sangre, el único que poseía. ¿Eso podía ayudarla de alguna manera?

Aun debía saber quienes fueron los involucrados, lo cual no tardo mucho cuando a la oficina del director entro un maestro de un ojo.

-"Ojo loco...". El también estuvo involucrado.

Lo siguiente que paso dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, iba a divertirse mucho.

(...)

-"¿Estas segura de que no nos verán?". Preguntó Blaise a su amiga de ojos verdes.

-"Muy segura, pero de todas formas vigila que nadie venga".

Hasta ahora encontró un breve lapso de tiempo para llamar a su familia y hablar con ellos.

Había encontrado un salón sin usar, así que con sigilo se dirigió ahí (no sin antes llevar con ella a su único amigo en ese lugar), llevó su laptop y esperó a que su familia apareciera en la pantalla.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

-"Te ves horrible". Fue lo primero que dijo su padre Tony en cuanto la vio.

-"Tuve demasiadas tareas pendientes, apenas he dormido tres horas". Confesó.

-"Buenas tardes". Blaise decidió que era momento de saludar.

-"Nos da gusto verte". Contestó Pepper, porque el filántropo parecía algo fastidiado por la compañía de su hija.

-"¿Ya sabes de que consisten las pruebas?". Preguntó Stephen.

-"No, por mas que estoy atenta no hay nada. Aun así he estado estudiando los libros que traje". Hizo una breve pausa. "¿Como esta? No me ha llamado". Se refirió a Peter.

-"No es porque no quiera. Pero yo no quería que tuvieras distracciones así que lo he mantenido ocupado". Tony sonaba muy orgulloso de ello.

-"¡Papá!". Gritó indignada su hija. Mentalmente se recordó llamar a su interés amoroso al día siguiente.

-"¿Como te estas adaptando? ¿Tienes algún problema?". Preguntó de inmediato el inventor.

Su hija se había asegurado de que ningún periódico mágico les fuese entregado, al menos no el británico.

(...)

-"¡Harriet!". Ella no iba a responder a la voz. "¡Hija!".

Con fluidez giró a la derecha con la intención de perderse entre los pasillos del colegio.

Pero no logró perder a sus perseguidores que aparecieron de repente frente suyo.

La próxima vez traerá el mapa mágico para evitar encuentros futuros.

-"Señor y señora Potter". Saludó con rigidez. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde y ya quería irse a dormir.

-"No formalidades con nosotros". Rió James.

-"¿Para que me llamaban?". Trató de terminar rápido el asunto.

-"Queremos que vengas con nosotros a cenar, no has conocido a tu hermano Harrison". Dijo dulcemente y de manera alentadora Lily.

-"No hay necesidad, quizás lo conozca en 20 años en el futuro". Rechazó de inmediato. Pero los adultos no estaban teniendo nada de eso.

(...)

-"¡Dragones! ¡La prueba son dragones!". Gritó a la pantalla donde la mayoría de su familia la veían.

-"¿Crees poder lidiar con ello?". Preguntó visiblemente preocupado Peter.

-"Podría tratar de dormirlo, pero aun así corro el riesgo de ser incinerada".

-"Atalo entonces, puedes convocar cuerdas mágicas que lo sostengan al suelo y después dormirlo". Sugirió Stephen. "En uno de los tantos libros que le has pedido prestado a Wong esta como hacerlo".

-"¿No puedes llamar tu armadura para que estés mas protegida?". Preguntó Tony.

-"No lo se, pero no quiero que sepan que tengo tecno-magic a la mano".

Había planeado contarles a su familia sobre su medio hermano Harrison, cuando lo conoció esperaba que fuera como Alex, pero jamás imagino que el niño tuviera leves muestras de abandono.

El niño parecía hambriento de afectó y lloró demasiado cuando ella dejo de mimarlo para volver a su habitación.

Ahora tenia una preocupación más.

(...)

El día había llegado, hoy enfrentaría la primera prueba.

Estaba en la tienda con los otros campeones, todos con su uniforme perfectamente presentable.

Ella vestía un pantalón hecho con piel de dragón color negro, su camisa era color verde y su chamarra color negra también, en la espalda traía su apellido "Stark " con letras doradas delineadas de rojo.

-"Buena suerte". Le deseó Zabini que se había colado a la carpa.

-"Estaré bien". Trató de calmarlo. "No olvides transmitir a casa el evento, así que no se te ocurra quitarte las gafas".

Ella con tal de que su familia la viera compitiendo le había confiado a Blaise sus gafas.

-"Espero que ganes, aposté 100 galeones". Se alegraba saberse como una fuente de ingresos para su amigo.

Estaba por burlarse para alejar la tensión que estaba empezando a invadirla cuando el estruendoso flash de una cámara la cegó por un momento.

La molesta reportera de antes le había retratado con Blaise, el cual tenia su mano derecha sobre su hombro.

-"Que lindo romance en ciernes"..

Estaba orgullosa de si misma por no permitir que su familia y Peter leyeran el diario el profeta.

(...)

La familia de la protagonista estaba sentada frente a una enorme pantalla para ver el torneo.

Vieron el encuentro de los tres primeros participantes contra sus dragones asignados.

Peter que había sido invitado a ver el evento en el complejo saltó emocionado al ver tal criatura.

-"Es su turno". Dijo con seriedad Sirius, Remus a su lado no movía sus ojos de la pantalla.

Pepper ahogó un jadeo aterrado cuando vio como su sobrina era interceptada ni un minuto después que empezó su prueba.

-"¡Agachate!". Gritó Tony como si su hija de verdad pudiera oírlo desde lejos.

-"¡Usa el maldito hechizo!". No tardó en gritar también Stephen cuando vio como su hija adoptiva caía de bruces lejos del fuego.

Peter se movía en su lugar inquieto, toda su emoción por ver competir a su amiga se esfumó al verla en peligro.

(...)

Sintió que estaba haciendo el ridículo al no usar magia aún, pero primero quería llegar lo mas cerca posible del nido donde estabas los huevos dorados.

Tuvo que lanzarse detrás de unas rocas cuando el maldito colacuerno volvió a escupir fuego.

No creía que pudiera acercarse más.

Rezando a todos los dioses que conocía e incluso a la misma magia, movió fluidamente su varita haciendo que de esta comenzará a salir un humo color rojo.

Había sido un martirio lograr dominar el hechizo en solo una semana, siendo Blaise su conejillo de indias.

No vio como algunos espectadores abrían desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer el hechizo.

El humo comenzó a extenderse de manera alarmante hacia el dragón que sin poder evitarlo lo inhaló al tratar de lanzar mas fuego.

Darlene vio como la enorme criatura comenzaba a tambalearse cuanto mas humo inhalaba.

Aprovechó que el mismo humo la estaba cubriendo a ella y el dragón para que esta vez sin varita convocara con unos rápidos movimientos de sus manos un par de cadenas mágicas, enredando al dragón en estas para mas efectividad.

Ya no aguantaría las la respiración, notó. Así que corrió hacia donde estaba el huevo y lo tomó rápido.

Lo ultima que recuerda es tratar de salir de ahí por donde entró, sólo que no lo logró al caer desmayada habiendo inhalado el humo accidentalmente.

(...)

Blaise esperaba pacientemente a que su amiga despertara y saliera de esa horrible cama de enfermería.

A su lado Draco Malfoy veía a la chica con molestia.

-"No veo porque te preocupes tanto por ella, parece una insignificante amante de los muggles". Se burló el aristócrata rubio.

-"Cuida tus palabras, su linaje es mas valioso que el tuyo". Blaise no dudó en defender a su amiga.

-"En realidad, ese pomposo y yo somos primos lejanos". La voz de la ojiverde se hizo escuchar, anunciando su despertar. "¿Cual fue mi puntaje?".

-"Quedaste en segundo lugar". Informó Draco. "En primero esta Krum".

Blaise vio extrañado el repentino cambio de humor del rubio, pero no comentó nada.

-"Llevas inconsciente una hora, la enfermera dijo que solo necesitabas descansar, no te examinaron ni nada". Informó Blaise pues había estado ahí desde que la trajeron.

Darlene miro cansadamente alrededor de la habitación buscando el huevo dorado, estando este a un lado suyo en una pequeña mesa.

Justo en ese momento la enfermera también hizo acto de aparición para verificar su salud.

Una prueba lista, faltaban dos.

(...)

-"shhh". Arrullo Darlene a su hermano menor, ¿Harrison?, no tenía idea de porque le pusieron ese nombre.

El pequeño de apenas tres años balbuceó unas cuantas palabras con dicha.

La ojiverde mecía en sus brazos al pequeño que aunque pesado, no pudo evitar pasearlo por la habitación de Lily Potter.

Arrugo un poco su nariz al pensar en donde estaba, pero si quería pasar tiempo con el infante debía ser ahí.

-"¿Que te parece si vemos la pista para la siguiente prueba?". Le preguntó a Harrison como si supiera de que le hablaba.

El niño asintió distraídamente, mas concentrado en terminarse el jugo que su hermana le había llevado.

Con cuidado maniobró para que pudiera sostener a su hermano con solo su brazo derecho, con la otra mano trato de abrir el huevo.

El niño brincó y comenzó a llorar cuando un horrible ruido brotó del objeto lastimando sus oídos.

Con velocidad Darlene cerró el huevo y trató de calmar el llanto de su hermano al mismo tiempo.

Mentalmente maldijo a quien haya puesto eso como pista, no le decía nada.

(...)

-"¿Baile?". Dijo Pepper al otro lado de la pantalla.

La ojiverde asintió seriamente.

-"Esto es grave". Concordó Darlene. "No tengo un vestido, el baile es en una semana, no podre ir a casa para navidad". Un atisbo de tristeza se notó en su voz.

-"Yo te conseguiré el vestido". Calmó la mujer. "Te extrañaremos mucho ese día, ¿con quien iras al baile?". Cambió de tema mientras le sonreía a su sobrina.

-"No lo se, no he dejado que nadie me invite, Krum trató de acercarse a mi hace dos días pero huí apenas me di cuenta". Relató avergonzada. "Si sigo así me condenaré a ir sola".

(...)

Blaise veía imperturbable a una chica de Hufflepuff de cuarto año, la chica era unos centímetros mas baja que él, de cabellos rubios a la altura de los hombros.

-"Quiero que vayas al baile conmigo". Confesó la avergonzada chica al italiano.

El moreno casi hace una mueca de desden, recordaba a la joven, habían tenido un encuentro hace unos meses en uno de los salones abandonados.

Pero eso no quería decir que planeaba ir con ella al baile, él ya tenia en mente a una silenciosa niña de ojos verdes que no había visto desde hace dos días.

Negó con la cabeza ante tal invitación de la rubia, justo cuando estaba por hacer verbal el rechazo, la chica se le abalanzó encima y lo beso directo en los labios.

Blaise por reflejo coloco sus manos en la cintura femenina, sin notar la retirada de Darlene que había llegado en el peor momento posible.

-"Bueno, mi única opción para ir al baile ya fue tomada". Murmuró para si misma la pelinegra de mal humor. "Tal vez deba preguntarle a Krum o puedo ir sola...aunque eso seria muy vergonzoso".

-"También podrías ir conmigo". La sedosa pero arrogante voz a sus espaldas la hizo voltear con velocidad. "No sabia que hablabas sola". Se burló Malfoy.

Darlene rodó los ojos molesta, pero contestó sin un ápice de emoción en su voz.

-"Yo no sabia que eras un chismoso". Cansada se cruzó de brazos.

Obviamente su comentario molesto al rubio platinado quien apretó la mandíbula.

-"¿Vamos al baile juntos o no?". Preguntó bruscamente el chico.

A la ojiverde no le agradó el tono con el que le hablaba, pero lo dejaría pasar esta vez. Solo porque el baile era en dos días.

-"Por supuesto, querido primo". Aceptó fríamente. "Tienes que recogerme en la escalinata que esta frente al gran salón".

Draco iba a replicar aquello, el no iba a recogerla aunque eso fuera lo que debía hacer, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando la chica se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él.

(...)

Darlene miró nerviosamente su reflejo en el espejo, había tenido que usar su anillo para abrir un portal directo donde su tía Pepper la esperaba.

El plan era ir directo a un salón de belleza de alta gama donde además de ser arreglada también seria vestida.

Solo esperaba que haya sido la decisión correcta.

Un vestido verde oscuro con mangas largas había sido lo que llevaría esa noche.

Sus zapatillas de color negro, por suerte ya tenía práctica con esas cosas y resistiría toda la noche, pero si por ella fuera habría usado tenis.

Su cabello había sido recogido con apenas unos ligeros mechones sobresaliendo.

tomó una ultima respiración y salió de su cuarto, recibiendo las miradas de algunos presentes.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

(...)

Draco veía impaciente el lugar por donde su cita llegaría.

-"¿Sabes con quien ira Darlene al baile?". Le preguntó Blaise sosteniendo de mala gana a una chica de piel pálida de cabellos cafés.

Draco sonrió de medio lado apenas perceptible, había logrado ocultar muy bien su cita de esa noche.

-"Creo que lo averiguas...". Se quedó en silencio cuando la chica de la que hablaban apareció por fin, su imperturbable semblante solo la hizo ver más creída.

Vieron como la chica bajo con gracia cada escalón hasta posarse al lado de Draco quien no tardó en ofrecerle su brazo en un acto caballeroso.

Blaise quería gritar de furia en ese mismo momento cuando vio la escena frente a él.

-"Creí que tu cita sería una chica rubia, ¿Megan se llama no?". Habló la ojiverde dirigiéndose al italiano.

Blaise tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta, pero cuando lo hizo todo tuvo sentido para él.

-"Te ves muy hermosa". Alabó Draco sin darle tiempo a su amigo de responder.

-"Gracias". Dijo con una ligera sonrisa Darlene para después darle una mirada apreciativa a su acompante. "Te va muy bien el traje". No mentía.

-"Tal vez deban darse prisa, oí a la profesora Mcgonagall de que los campeones comenzaran con el baile de apertura". Habló por primera vez la cita de Blaise.

Darlene agradeció la información para irse junto a Draco a buscar los demás campeones.

Dejando atrás a un italiano aun hirviendo de rabia.

(...)

La protagonista se encontraba en su habitación de la escuela tratando de entender que era el horrible ruido que les dieron como pista.

-"No creó que leer todos esos libros te ayude". La voz tan conocida que había ingresado al lugar hizo saltar a la ojiverde.

-"¡Loki!". Gritó emocionada mientras extendía sus brazos y trataba de abrazar a su padrino, solo que simplemente traspasó el cuerpo. "¿Que...".

El dios asgardiana negó tristemente.

-"Me estas viendo gracias a una ilusión, ahora mismo estoy fuera de Asgard en un planeta extraño que no puedo dejar". Contó Loki. "Me he escabullido para saludar a mi pequeña esmeralda".

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír algo triste.

-"¿Que les ha pasado?". Se refirió al hecho de que ni siquiera Thor había vuelto a la tierra.

-"Thor y yo conocimos a una hermana de la que no sabíamos de su existencia, digamos que tuvimos diferentes opiniónes y nos lanzó a otro planeta". Resumió los hechos el dios. "Pero no te preocupes, encontraré la forma de volver a Asgard y después a Midgard". Consoló.

-"Los extraño mucho". Dijo la menor. "He sido forzada a volver a Hogwarts para participar en u torneo donde podría morir".

La siguiente hora se la paso relatando lo que había pasado desde su ausencia.

-"Ya debo irme o sospecharan de mi". Dijo Loki. "Te he dejado un regalo". Señaló hacia su cama donde una lujoso baúl descansaba. "Son todos mis libros y otras pertenencias que quiero darte".

Por alguna razón, Darlene sintió que su padrino se estaba despidiendo como si pronto fuera a morir.

-"Tal vez deberías investigar sobre lenguas mágicas". Fue lo último que dijo Loki antes de desaparecer.

La ojiverde tardó unos minutos viendo fijamente donde su padrino había estado con la esperanza de que apareciera de nuevo.

Fue poco después que se dio cuenta que no le dijo la situación exacta en la que el se encontraba o donde estaba Thor.

Un horrible nudo se formó en su garganta y su magia empezó a agitarse, presintiendo algo horrible.

Pero el había prometido volver a midgard, él era el dios de las travesuras, pero cumplía sus promesas, solo restaba esperar.

(...)

-"El lenguaje es sireno, tuve que sumergirme en agua para escuchar la pista". Contaba por medio de una llamada telefónica Darlene.

-"Te enfrentarás a sirenas entonces". Dijo como un hecho Peter al otro lado de la linea.

-"No lo se, pero hay muchas criaturas en el lago negro. Tampoco se que ocultaran, aún he escondido la mayoría de mis pertenencias mas importantes, lo último que quiero es que se maltraten con el agua". Estaba recargada en un árbol lejos de ojos y oídos indiscretos.

-"Mucha suerte, te veré participando desde aquí, se que estarás increíble". Para cualquiera la voz del chico habría sido entusiasta y firme, pero Darlene notó que el le hablaba con vergüenza y nerviosismo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que ya causaba ese efecto en él. Se le declararía antes de la tercera prueba.

-"Debo colgar, alguien viene". Se despidió apresuradamente terminando la llamada y guardando el aparato.

-"¿Con quien hablabas?". Le preguntó la chica que muchas veces había visto cerca de Alexander.

-"Eso no te importa, pero seré amable y responderé tu pregunta". Con cuidado se levanto del suelo. "Leía en voz alta, practico para la siguiente prueba".

-"Eso es dentro de dos semanas". Notó Hermione caminando al lado suyo como si fueran amigas. "¿Puedo ver el libro? No he visto ninguno igual". Estiró su mano para tomarlo.

-"No". Dijo cortante guardando de inmediato el libro el su bolso negro.

-"Volverás a usar magia oscura" acusó la de cabello tupido.

-"No he usado tal cosa". Dijo con calma.

Hermione fruncio el ceño en desacuerdo abriendo la boca para refutar esas palabras.

-"Te he estado buscando". Blaise no mentía, llevaba todo el día buscando a la ojiverde.

-"Adiós". Se despidió la pelinegra de la otra chica, caminando al lado de su amigo. "¿Porque me buscabas?".

-"Quiero saber porque fuiste con Malfoy al baile".

-"Fue el único que me invitó". Confesó a medias.

-"Pudiste haber ido conmigo". La molestia era clara en su tono.

-"Lo consideré, pero te vi besándote con Megan, así que supuse que irías con ella".

-"¿Solo me viste besándola?". Alzó una ceja con picardía.

-"si, me retire de inmediato de ahí". Vio confundida al moreno.

-"¿Acaso estabas celosa?". Ladeó su sonrisa, la cual borró de inmediato cuando la ojiverde comenzó a carcajearse.

-"Para nada". Dijo cuando se calmó. "No te veo de esa manera, me da igual con quien salgas Blaise, no te preocupes".

El orgullo del italiano fue pinchado.

-"Rechace a esa chica porque quería ir contigo. Sin embargo te colgaste de Malfoy, no creí que fueras ese tipo de mujer".

Ahora quien estaba molesta era Darlene.

-"Disculpate, no toleraré esa falta de respeto". Su semblante fue serio.

-"Por supuesto que no, aunque una serpiente como tú no se merece una disculpa". Darlene no reconocía a Blaise y mucho menos entendía su actitud. "No le sorprende, eres descendiente de Saladar Slytherin... Una víbora".

Hizo un esfuerzo monumental para no mostrar cuanto le dolían las palabras que su amigo estaba diciendo.

-"Yo no soy descendiente de Slytherin". Fue lo único que pudo decir la ojiverde sin quebrar su voz.

Aunque quizás no fue lo mas sabio.

-"¡Me mentiste sobre tu descendencia!". Acusó a gritos el moreno. "¡Todo este tiempo me has tomado como un imbécil!".

El lugar estaba anormalmente silencioso, todos los alumnos veían con gran atención la disputa que estaba sucediendo.

-"¡Yo no te mentí!". Gritó indignada y furiosa la de menor estatura, viendo fijamente al inexpresivo chico frente a ella.

-"¡Ya callate!". Ordenó con la voz cargada de asco el moreno. "Eres igual que una asquerosa sangre sucia!". Lo había dicho en el calor del momento, sabia que mas tarde se arrepentiría, pero ahora solo disfrutó de como la chica jadeaba sorprendida y daba un paso hacia atrás, sus brillosos ojos verdes (seguramente por las lágrimas no derramadas) lo miraban llenos de traición.

Por un momento el chico pensó que la menor lo maldeceria en el acto, grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda.

Solo fue un breve segundo, estaba por estirar su mano y detener a la chica que había corrido al bosque prohibido, pero un hechizo en su espalda lo hizo caer inconsciente

(...)

La ojiverde corría entre tanta maleza y arboles, había sido una decisión estúpida correr en esa dirección donde quien sabe que criaturas habitaban.

Pero ella de verdad le habían dolido todas esas crueles palabras dichas de quien había llamado amigo.

Ahora se daba cuenta que no debía confiar en nadie de Hogwarts.

Cansada de su carrera se dejó caer en el suelo apoyando su espalda en un árbol, en unos minutos volvería al castillo.

(...)

-"Buscaremos por separado, así sera mas fácil encontrarla". Aclaró Albus a los presentes.

-"Ella sola debería volver, no nos pagan para buscar a niñas que hacen berrinches". Dijo mordazmente Severus.

-"Puede volver sola". Apoyó Lily".

-"Ustedes mejor que nadie deberían saber las consecuencias de esas disputa". Regañó James Potter.

-"Iré a buscarla". Ojo loco se puso de pie y se dirigió al bosque sin antes beber lo que llevaba en un recipiente.

Estuvo caminando un largo rato por el bosque prohibido hasta que divisó la silueta femenina también avanzando hacia él.

-"Estaba por volver, no era necesario buscarme". Dijo con calma Darlene.

El profesor de defensa vio críticamente a la chica. No parecía afectada a simple vista, pero el leve enrojecimiento de sus ojos decían mucho.

-"Es estúpido dejar que lo que aquel cretino te dijo lograra hacerte llorar, si un dragón no causo tal efecto mucho menos él".

Darlene no dijo nada al comentario hasta que estuvieron cerca del castillo donde los profesores ya estaban acercándose a ellos.

-"Gracias por sus palabras, señor Bartemius Crouch Jr.".

Ojo loco se congeló por dos segundos viendo fijamente a la calmada niña que siguió avanzando.

Estaba jodido...y no sabía como.

(...)

Los siguientes días fueron algo tensos para la protagonista. Si antes era solitaria, esta vez fue peor.

Ya no almorzaba o cenaba con alguien, se había vuelto las fría que desde que llegó.

Blaise tuvo breves momentos en que quiso acercarse y disculparse. Pero su orgullo era demasiado.

Estaban a dos días de la segunda prueba, la ojiverde había encontrado un hechizo para transformar su cuerpo en un animal o criatura marina.

Considerando que debía recuperar algo importante en el lago, decidió que tenia que tener manos.

Lo mejor era tener branquias, así que debía conseguir alguna yerba o poción para ello.

Lo cual no fue difícil al escabullirse por un portal e ir hasta América a comprar tal cosa.

Le había costado 100 galeones las branquialgas, pero estaba garantizado que funcionaría.

-"Stark". Llamó bruscamente ojo loco. "Quedate al final de la clase".

Darlene asintió obedientemente, le sacaría provecho a la información que tenia.

-"¿Como lo supiste?". Fue directo al punto el profesor.

-"Solo lo se". Se encogió de hombros la de cabellos negros. "No le diré a las autoridades si eso piensa".

-"¿Que te hace pensar que no te mataré ahora mismo?".

-"Porque usted me necesita, me quería en este torneo para algo". Dijo calmada, pero su mano nunca abandonó su varita. "Gracias a usted me alejaron de mi familia". La amargura y furia era notoria. "Así que va a ayudarme a ganar este tonto torneo".

-"No haré tal cosa". El intimidante hombre se burlo.

-"Lo hará y yo le ayudaré con el regreso de su señor".

Nuevamente el mayor se quedó en silencio aunque mentalmente se maldijo por reflexionar sus planes en voz alta, seguro la mocosa lo escuchó en algún momento.

(...)

-"¡Ahora!". Gritó el mentor de Krum justo cuando sonó el cañón.

Darlene se zambulló en el agua a la vez que tomaba las branquialgas.

El proceso fue incómodo, sentía que la respiración le faltaba. Pero cuando paso, estuvo nadando.

No tenía la mas mínima idea de que buscar, esta mañana que se despertó todas sus posesiones estaban en su lugar.

-"Tiene que ser una maldita broma". Se dijo mentalmente cuando vio que debía rescatar, o más bien a quien.

Ahí, inconsciente estaba Blaise.

Era humillante que el fuera lo que mas apreciaba de ese lugar.

(...)

-"Segundo lugar...". Tembló de frío y rabia la pelinegra.

Habría sido la primera en salir del agua junto al moreno de no ser por unos molestos seres que la sostuvieron de los pies arrastrándola al fondo.

Alguien tosiendo a su lado la devolvió a la realidad.

-"Darlene...yo". Comenzó a hablar Blaise. "No pienso disculparme, pero me alaga que haya sido a quien resca...".

-"Vete al diablo". Espetó la ojiverde de mal humor, no quería escuchar su ego, sino unas disculpas.

Blaise se golpeó mentalmente, eso no había sido bueno.

Pero había esperanza de que lo perdonara. Esta prueba lo había demostrado.

(...)

-"¿Dementores? Se que en torneos anteriores los participantes murieron...pero ¿dementores?".

Barty Crouch Jr. En esos momentos ojo loco, se masajeo la frente con la esperanza de aliviar ese dolor de cabeza.

-"No he aprendido a convocar un patronus" admitió derrotada la ojiverde. "Convocare fuego, eso debe servir".

-"Puedo darte la teoría del encantamiento patronus". Ofreció el mayor. "Tienes mas de tres meses para lograrlo".

(...)

-"¡Expectro Patronus!". Entonó Darlene en su habitación con la esperanza de que esta vez lo lograra, mas sólo conseguía niebla.

Eso era un avance en si. Mientras ahuyentara al dementor ella se declarará satisfecha.

Vio distraídamente la hora en su reloj de mano, tenía 10 minutos mas antes de encontrarse con Peter.

Su mente divagó a los otros participantes, ¿como les iría a ellos cuando se toparán con uno de los dementores?

Según su fuente habría un dementor para cada uno, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que a un solo concursante lo atacaran los cuatro.

Ojala no fuera ella.

Con una ligera sonrisa apartó esos pensamientos y abrió un portal al techo del edificio donde Peter la estaría esperando.

Hoy se declararía, a solo dos días de la competencia.

(...)

-"Entonces esta chica, nunca la he visto con amigos". Relataba Peter. "Sin embargo parece atenta a los movimientos de cada uno, a veces creo que descubrirá mi identidad como superheroe".

-"Podría borrarle la memoria si eso pasa". Dijo de manera sincera Darlene a su amigo.

Peter la vio con los ojos bien abiertos como juzgando si decía la verdad o no, unos segundos después comenzó a reír.

-"Tendré cuidado para que no lleguemos a tales extremos". Prometió sonriendo. "Deberíamos irnos, llevamos aquí dos horas".

Ambos se pusieron de pie, uno listo para columpiarse entre los edificios y la mas joven para convocar un portal.

-"Peter...hay algo mas que debo decirte". La timidez se había apoderado de ella.

-"¿Que pasa? ¿Estas teniendo problemas en la escuela?". Preguntó preocupado.

Darlene negó de inmediato, a nadie le había contado lo que paso con Blaise, era mejor así.

-"No, yo...". Trago saliva y tomó aire. "Me gustas". Soltó por fin y de golpe. "Por favor, sal conmigo".

Por un momento creyó que había hablado demasiado rápido provocando que su amigo no la escuchara, pero la expresión en el rostro del castaña indicaba que entendió cada palabra.

Peter abrió la boca para responder, justo cuando el sol se puso.

(...)

-"Mucha suerte, hija". Dijo Tony a la ojiverde mientras le alborotaba sus cabellos.

-"Estaremos viéndote desde las gradas". Prometió Remus con una sonrisa abrazando a Pepper de costado.

-"Por favor, ten mucho cuidado". Pidio Sirius.

Darlene asintió de buena gana, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa y triste...

Peter la había rechazado.

O eso pensó ella cuando el chico arácnido ni siquiera le respondió y en su lugar saltó del edifico, dejando a la pelinegra sola.

Eso era un rechazo ¿no?

-"¿Y papá Stephen?". Preguntó la de ojos verdes.

-"Vendrá mas tarde, no te preocupes". Tranquilizó Tony. "Peter fue a una excursión escolar". Para el inventor no paso desapercibido como su hija se tenso ante el nombre del chico.

Sospechoso.

-"Iré a prepararme, espero que tengas lista la vitrina donde pondré el trofeo". No pudo evitar que una sonrisa arrogante se manifestara en su rostro.

Los adultos vieron a la joven irse, fue entonces que otra familia se acercó a ellos.

-"No creímos que vinieran a ver a nuestra hija en la última prueba". Fue el saludo James Potter.

Tony tensó su mandíbula.

-"Para nosotros es una placer apoyar a Darlene este día y cualquier otro". Tomó la palabra Pepper.

-"No creo que nos hayan presentado, soy Lady Potter". Se presentó con una falsa sonrisa la pelirroja pero sin ofrecer su mano.

-"Pepper Potts, CEO de Stark Industries". También sonrió sin ganas.

-"No creí que te animarás a tener una relación con tu condición de por medio". James se dirigió a un serio Remus.

-"A ella no le importa eso y a mi tampoco". Fue lo único que ofreció como explicación de licántropo.

-"¡Sirius!". Saludó James entonces "te ves muy bien".

-"No gracias a ti y es Lord Black de ahora en adelante". Gruñó el ojigris.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente.

(...)

Darlene vio de mala manera al nuevo ministro de magia, sinceramente no tenía nada contra el fallecido padre de Barty, pero con el que estaba frente a ella...presentía que tendría muchos problemas.

Un estruendo la hizo reaccionar. Llevaba un largo rato corriendo por ese insufrible laberinto buscando la copa y ya estaba agotada.

No sabia como les iba a los otros.

Pero ella acababa de caer al suelo debido a que una extraña planta le había sostenido los pies.

-"Eso no me va a dejar fuera". Siseo molesta apuntando su varita y con un hechizo cortó las enredaderas.

Hizo una mueca al ver que se había lastimado su mano izquierda al caer.

El grito horrorizado de Fleur la hizo correr lejos de ahí, sin embargo al doblar una esquina solo vio como Krum dejaba inconsciente a la chica francesa y permitía que las enredaderas se la llevaran.

Jadeo sorprendida ¿podían dejar fuera a la competencia?

El ruido que hizo, provocó que el búlgaro volteara hacia ella.

No lo pensó dos veces para dar media vuelta y correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-"¡Cuidado!". El gritó de Cedric la hizo agacharse instintivamente, esquivando por poco una maldición asesina proveniente de Krum.

El joven hufflepuff también esquivo la maldición mientras al mismo tiempo realizaba un hechizo para dejar inconsciente al búlgaro.

-"¿Esta permitido matarnos entre nosotros?". Le preguntó Darlene con cautela a Cedric.

-"No. Vi también como atacó a Fleur". Bajó su varita con calma sin quitar la vista de Krum.

Un frío junto la sensación de desesperación y miedo empezó a abundar en el lugar.

-"Dementores". Murmuró la ojiverde, ¿como lo había olvidado?. "¡CORRE!". fue la única advertencia que le dio al chico antes de que cuatro negras figuras flotantes fueran tras ellos.

Bueno, cuando Darlene le dijo al chico que corriera no quiso decir que iban a correr juntos. Pero no gastaría aliento en alejar al tejón que iba unos pasos tras suyo.

Los dementores ya muy cerca de ellos.

-"¡Expectro Patronus!". Gritó Cedric mientras apuntaba a las figuras de capas, su varita apenas emitió un resplandor plateado.

-"¡Expectro Patronus!". También entonó la ojiverde con el mismo efecto.

Los cuatro dementores apenas retrocedieron un poco antes de que el resplandor se atenuara y continuaran su cacería.

A la ojiverde solo le quedaba una opción.

(...)

Tony veía con desesperación el lugar de la entrada del laberinto donde había desaparecido su hija.

No podía ver como le iba, pero si la estaba escuchando gracias al micrófono que estaba instalado en sus aretes.

Por la mirada que tenían sus acompañantes supuso que ellos también estaban escuchando todo.

De repente al lado suyo un conocido portal se abrió para el asombro de los presentes, de este salió Stephen acompañado de Bruce.

-"Hay un problema". Fue lo único que dijo el hechicero supremo antes de que Bruce se lanzara a abrazar a su amigo inventor.

Tony no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle a su pareja por haber faltado a este día tan importante. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el había abandonado la competencia a favor de salvar el mundo.

Si se hubiera quedado unos segundos más se habría dado cuenta de que el laberinto se había comenzado a incendiar y que los aretes de su hija habían dejado de transmitir.

(...)

Peter estaba apoyando su cabeza en su brazo derecho, parecía tranquilo. Pero la verdad es que su mente era un caos.

Su mentor, Tony Stark le había dado los medios para escuchar como le iba a Darlene en la ultima prueba.

-"¿Podemos matarnos entre nosotros?". Fue lo que escuchó el chico arácnido provocando que su rostro palideciera.

Su amiga estaba en peligro, podía morir incluso.

Y su ultimo encuentro había sido devastador.

No debió dejarla ahí, no debió haber huido. Fue después, probablemente unos cinco minutos después de su abrupta huida, cuando se dio cuenta que él correspondía sus sentimientos.

Había vuelto entonces a ella, pero ya se había ido. Trató de llamarla, pero no le contestó.

Solo podía esperar a que volvería al complejo y lo escuchara.

-"¡Una nave extraterrestre!". Gritó extasiado uno de sus compañeros en el autobús.

No era tiempo de lamentarse. Decidió.

Saltó por la ventana del autobús y dirigió al lugar.

(...)

-"¡Esto fue una mala idea!". Gritó después de toser Cedric.

-"¡Pero me deshice de ellos!". Se refirió a los dementores. Nunca paró de correr, el chico aun siguiéndola.

Si no encontraban la salida pronto morirían calcinados.

Por suerte lo habían logrado, ahí estaba la copa con toda su majestuosa gloria.

El joven hufflepuff sonrió divertido ante la difícil situación, ambos habían encontrado la copa.

Sin embargo su sonrisa y buen ánimo murió cuando la de ojos verdes corrió hacia la copa.

Darlene sostuvo con una mano una orilla de la copa mientras Cedric apenas alcanzó a posicionar sus dedos sobre los de ella.

Ambos fueron transportados entonces.

(...)

-"¿Donde estamos?". Preguntó apenas Cedric incorporándose del suelo.

La de ojos verdes no le respondió, ella sabía donde estaban, pero debía jugar un papel.

-"Parece un cementerio". Fue lo único que dijo Darlene.

Sus sentidos estaban activados, los de ambos. Fue entonces que notaron como un robusto hombre salia al exterior con un bulto en sus brazos.

-"¡Matalo!". Ordenó una masculina voz.

-"¡NO!". Lloró Darlene arrojándose a tiempo sobre Cedric para derribarlo al suelo y esquivar ambos una maldición asesina.

El joven tejón golpeó con fuerza su cabeza sobre una piedra, pero estuvo consciente el tiempo suficiente para ver como la chica era expulsada hacia una estatua y contenida. Después él se desmayó.

-"Como si esto fuera a detenerme". Se burló Darlene ante un atónito Peter Pettigrew.

El animago rata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un dardo somnífero fue incrustado en su cuello haciéndolo caer dormido casi de inmediato.

El dardo había venido de la pelinegro, exactamente de una pulsera que nunca se quitaba.

-"¡Maldita!". Siseo el diminuto Voldemort tirado en el suelo.

Darlene hizo una mueca, al parecer Barty no le había dicho a su señor sobre ella.

-"Se sobre tus horrocruxes". Habló en lengua Parsel la pelinegra.

El bulto tirado en el suelo pareció congelarse unos segundos, para después maldecir aun mas furioso que antes.

-"Incluso dentro de mi reside una parte de tu alma, quiero llegar a un trato con usted".

-"¿Cual seria ese trato?". Parece que Voldemort estaba mas calmado, aun tirado en el suelo.

-"Te ayudaré con tu resurrección, a cambio solo quiero que mi familia este a salvo de este conflicto".

-"¿Quieres proteger a los Potter?".

-"No, mas bien a mi familia y amigos muggles, además de Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Ni siquiera peleare en tu contra si inicias otra guerra con el bando de Dumbledore".

El silencio reino el lugar, Darlene estaba nerviosa. Necesitaba que Voldemort prometiera lo que ella demandaba antes de que la asquerosa rata despertara.

-"Hecho, pero habrá que hacer unas ligeras alteraciones".

(...)

-"Mi hijo! ¡No mi hijo!". La desesperación en la voz del padre de Cedric era desgarradora.

-"¡DARLENE!". gritó la familia de la nombrada al ver a la apenas consciente chica.

El público jadeo horrorizado al ver la escena. El rostro de Cedric estaba lleno de sangre y no se movía ni un poco.

La ojiverde tenia su ropa rasgada y llena de sangre, su labio estaba partido y su brazo derecho estaba severamente dañado.

-"Papá... ". Llamó débilmente la pelinegra al no ver a su padre Tony.

Estaba por caer inconsciente, lo sabia. Pero pudo ver como algunas personas habían comenzado a volverse polvo.

¿Que estaba pasando?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Preparense, ahora empieza lo bueno. Ahora los haré odiarme Xd.


	9. Capitulo 9

-"Muestrame el vídeo de nuevo". Pidió tristemente Darlene a VIERNES.

La IA obedeció de inmediato reproduciendo entonces como sus dos padres y Peter eran llevados por la nave alienígena.

El complejo estaba vacío y anormalmente silencioso, dejándose oír entonces los sollozos de la ojiverde.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde el torneo de los tres magos o en este caso cuatro.

Vendió prácticamente su alma al mismo diablo con la esperanza de mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo de una próxima guerra mágica pero no pudo predecir que el peligro vendría de fuera el planeta.

(...)

Una semana antes.

-"¿Que modificaciones?". Preguntó Darlene a la pequeña figura o bulto que era Voldemort.

-"Si de verdad eres uno de mis horrocrux, no puedo dejarte cerca de Dumbledore y lo descubra también". Parecía que tenia dificultades para hablar, como si estuviera cansado.

-"Volveré a América apenas terminé este torneo". Informó Darlene.

-"El viejo es listo, encontrara la forma de traerte de vuelta".

-"¿Que propones entonces?".

-"Unete a mis filas, te presentare ante mis súbditos". Dijo con jubilo. "Tu y yo, juntos. Llegaremos muy lejos".

-"No dejaré que me pongas esa marca". Negó horrorizada. "Ayudaré si puedo, prometo ponerme en contacto con usted pronto".

Lo siguiente fue mas fácil. Cuando Peter Pettigrew volvió a la conciencia, Darlene hizo un excelente trabajo fingiendo una gran actuación de ella tratando de liberarse de la estatua de piedra que la tenia cautiva.

Su brazo aun tenía una cicatriz larga debido a la sangre que la rata extrajo de manera brusca, en esos momentos no tuvo que fingir todos los improperios que soltó.

Incluso Voldemort logró fingir un duelo a muerte con ella, donde milagrosamente logró escapar con Cedric a cuestas.

Fue entonces que los verdaderos problemas empezaron.

-"¿Que ha pasado?". Le preguntó a Pepper apenas despertó en la enfermería de la escuela.

-"Stephen llegó anunciando problemas, Bruce estaba también con él. Las noticias no dicen mucho, pero la gente se empezó a volver polvo de repente". Las manos de la CEO temblaban. "Tony, Peter, Stephen...ellos tres fueron llevados en una nave alienígena".

-"Veras que tu padre pronto volverá, preparate para mostrarle la copa que ganaste". Quiso levantar los ánimos Sirius.

-"Mejor cuentanos, ¿que paso para que llegaras tan lastimada?". Cambió el tema Remus.

Darlene se congeló y el miedo se apoderó de sus ojos.

-"No estoy segura...había muchos hombres con túnicas negras y mascaras, trató de matar a Cedric...hubo un ritual". Ahogó un Sollozó la ojiverde con su cuerpo temblando de miedo ante lo que sucedió.

Claro que todas sus reacciones eran falsas, pero ellos no lo sabrían.

Dumbledore también la interrogó, puesto que Cedric no pudo aportar mucho a los hechos debido a que quedó inconsciente.

Incluso el director creyó su actuación de ser una niña asustada y probablemente traumada.

Ella junto a su familia abandonó el país al día siguiente, con una considerable cantidad de galeones y la copa como premio.

(...)

Su familia no había vuelto del espacio y ella ya estaba temiendo lo peor. Rogó incluso a Heimdall su ayuda, pero fue en vano.

Y las cosas solo parecían empeorar más.

-"El señor Rogers y compañía piden acceso a las instalaciones". Dijo Viernes sacando de su tristeza a la chica.

Con la manga del suéter color rojo que estaba usando se secó el rostro. No sabia que hacían esas personas ahí y tampoco quería saberlo.

-"Diles que se larguen". Murmuró de mala gana.

Cuando vio por medio de las cámaras que los vengadores fugitivos ingresaron a ella no le quedó otra opción que ponerse su armadura.

Al parecer su padre la había actualizado...

-"Venimos a ver como estas". Dijo Steve con pesar al ver a la hija de quien consideró su mejor amigo.

-"Eso no les incumbe. Ahora, les pido que se vayan, siguen siendo terroristas". La ojiverde se cruzó de brazos y vio molesta a los intrusos.

-"Creemos que podríamos usar este lugar como base para averiguar que ha pasado con exactitud y como arreglarlo". Dijo Natasha con cuidado.

-"No". Fue la rotunda respuesta. "Nadie ingresara aquí mas que mi familia".

-"Pero Tony no esta". Trató Bruce. "Podemos ayudar a buscarlo".

-"Solo quieren acceso a la tecnología de mi padre. Mi papá va a volver, lo se". Eso era cierto, el collar mágico que su padre usaba le avisaría de inmediato si su padre muriera. "Ahora, largo".

Los tres vengadores se vieron entre ellos como tratando de decidir que hacer a continuación.

-"Volveremos después". Prometió Steve.

(...)

En Europa.

-"Esta en una buena oportunidad, James". Dijo Dumbledore. "Si pides la custodia de tu hija, te será dada de inmediato".

-"Ya he mandado la carta al ministerio, el ministro Fudge me asegura que tendré a mi hija de vuelta a casa en menos de una semana". James parecía ansioso de eso.

-"Fue muy fácil convencer a las autoridades correspondientes. Ese tonto muggle no puede estar a cargo de una bruja, no cuando esta probablemente muerto". Se burló sin poder evitarlo Lily.

-"Ahora que Voldemort esta de vuelta necesitamos a Harriet con nosotros". Albus se acarició su barba como si meditara unos segundos.

(...)

-"¡NO!". chilló aterrada Darlene tratando inútilmente de huir de los aurores de MACUSA y algunos del ministerio británico. "¡NO IRÉ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡ME QUIERO QUEDAR CON MI PAPÁ!".

Esta vez la ojiverde no estaba actuando, de verdad estaba asustada de volver con los Potter, sabia porque la querían ahí, para que la iban a usar.

-"El congreso ha aprobado el cambio de custodia a el matrimonio Potter". Pepper apenas pudo hablar sin romper en llanto, viendo impotente como su sobrina era tratada de ser contenida con hechizos.

Darlene no podía enojarse con ella, sabia que la mayor no podía defenderla contra ellos. Pero eso no significaba que iría sin luchar.

Hasta ahora estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble esquivando hechizos, pero en un momento tropezó y una luz la alcanzó, dejándola paralizada.

Probablemente la vista habría sido cómica o vergonzosa, ella huyendo como si fuera un animal enjaulado.

(...)

Tony estaba seguro que moriría en el espacio, sus suministros de aire estaban a punto de acabarse, la nave en la que viajaba junto a la mujer de metal y piel azul, estaba a la deriva.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, aún si por un milagro lograba volver a la tierra, no sabría quien habría sobrevivido.

No sabia si Pepper lo estaba esperando para reprenderlo, si Happy lo llevaría de inmediato a atención médica... Si su hija lo recibiría orgullosa de verlo volver.

Por lo que sabia, todos lo que le importaban podrían estar muertos.

Cerró sus ojos unos momentos o pudieron haber sido horas, pero una mujer...quizás un ángel, estaba sonriendole.

Lo sabia, iba a morir.

(...)

-"¡Harriet! ¡Baja a desayunar!". Gritó James Potter desde el comedor donde casi toda la familia estaba sentada.

Para cualquiera, la vista seria una escena cotidiana de una familia cualquiera.

La esposa sirviéndole con cariño el desayuno a su hijo y esposo.

Un niño de tres años a punto de llorar seguramente de hambre.

El esposo llamando desde su asiento a la hija mayor que probablemente se quedó dormida.

Aunque la verdad, la de ojos verdes no se había dormido. Estaba planeando que otra jugarreta llevar a cabo para no comer nada que se sirviera en la mansión. Podrían envenenarla de nuevo por lo que sabia.

Llevaba tres días ahí y apenas lograba escaparse al complejo donde Pepper la esperaba con comida recién hecha o pedida a domicilio.

-"¡Ya voy!". Gritó Darlene de mala gana por ser llamada con su antiguo nombre.

No había podido comunicarse con Voldemort o Barty Jr. Su correo era interceptado seguramente, tendría que encontrar otra solución.

Desayunaron en silencio, aunque la mayor de cabellos negros en realidad sólo jugaba con la comida y escondía debajo de una servilleta cuando nadie la veía.

-"El profeta quiere tener una entrevista contigo, vendrán en dos horas". Anunció contenta Lily.

-"¿Para que van a entrevistarme?". Preguntó Alex, mordiéndose la lengua un segundo después al darse cuenta que no le hablaban a él.

-"Quieren mas detalles sobre lo que paso, quieren saber si es verdad que...que tu sabes quien ha vuelto". Explicó James.

-"No daré ninguna entrevista". Negó de inmediato la ojiverde. "Toda la información la tienes Dumbledore, que el se encargue".

Lily azotó su mano en la mesa haciendo saltar a la chica.

-"Estoy asustada". Mintió Darlene. "Aun me cuesta creer lo que vi, incluso he tenido pesadillas, por favor". Pidió o imploró con la cabeza baja. "No me hagan hablar de eso".

James fue el único que la vio comprensivamente, aceptando la petición de la chica.

Sin embargo Lily uso toda la influencia que tenia sobre su enamorado esposo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

(...)

-"¿Que hacemos aquí?". Preguntó aburrida Darlene al matrimonio Potter viendo un edificio de aparentes departamentos.

-"Nos quedaremos con Sirius hasta que vuelvan al colegio". Contestó evasivamente Lily.

La ojiverde se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, hace poco que se había enterado que Sirius apoyó la noción de que los Potter se hicieran cargo de ella, no era necesario decir que la pelinegra estaba furiosa y sin ganas de verlo.

-"Fidelio...". Murmuró para si misma cuando vio como el edificio mostraba el lugar donde se quedarían, ¿no pudieron viajar por chimenea?

El edificio por fuera era horrible y por dentro lo era aun más.

¿De verdad se iba a quedar aquí?

El lugar parecía a punto de derrumbarse.

-"¡Hari!". Gritó contento Sirius apenas la vio, ignorando entonces a los demás.

-"Ni me toques". La ojiverde de inmediato evadió un posible abrazo, viendo con gran ira a su padrino.

Sirius espabiló un poco por la tosca actitud, pero reconocía que se lo merecía.

-"Ven, te mostraré tu habitación". Le dijo a su ahijada, eso era un excelente pretexto para hablar con ella a solas.

Harriet asintió de mala gana, cuanto antes supiera donde dormiría mejor. Así podía encerrarse de una vez y probablemente escapar un rato por un portal.

-"¿Que te parece?". Preguntó Sirius una vez le mostró el cuarto. "Era de mi hermano".

Harriet no notó el triste semblante de su padrino ante la mención de su hermano.

-"Esta sucia". Observó, hizo una mueca al ver una rata escabullirse debajo la puerta.

-"¡Kreacher!". Llamó el ojigris, cuando apareció el elfo no tardo en darle una orden. "Limpia bien esta habitación antes de que anochezca, mi ahijada se quedara aquí".

-"Como usted diga, amo". Kreacher se inclinó exageradamente, pero la expresión de su rostro decía que no estaba contento con la orden.

Cuando el elfo desapareció, Sirius volvió a hablar no sin antes poner unos hechizos para que nadie lo escuchara.

-"Se que estas molesta". Fue como empezó el discurso improvisado mas la otra ocupante de la habitación siguió permaneciendo en silencio. "Pero quiero que sepas que abogue a favor de Potter solo porque así seria mas fácil pedir tu custodia si reúno pruebas suficientes de que no estas bien bajo su cuidado".

-"¿Y porque no mejor devolverme con mi padre cuando vuelva?". Espetó Harriet. "Claramente piensas mantenerme en Europa también".

-"Aunque tu padre apareciera, sería muy difícil que volvieras con él, muchas personas están de acuerdo en que corres peligro viviendo cerca de él debido a lo que se dedica". Explicó pacientemente Sirius. "Además, mientras vivas aquí puedes ir y venir con ellos. Obteniendo tu tutela seria mas fácil mantenerte lejos de...de este lugar".

-"Cambiando de tema, ¿porque hay tanta gente aquí?". Se refirió a todos los presentes en el comedor, los había visto apenas llegó.

Sirius dudó un momento sobre si responder eso o no, pero el no iba a mentirle a la niña o mas bien adolescente.

-"Es la orden del fénix, Dumbledore fundó esta organización en la primera guerra contra ya sabes quien". Susurró conspiratorio. "La mayoría de los integrantes ya están muertos, pero tenemos la esperanza de que lleguen nuevos miembros".

-"¿Me debo unir?". Dijo cansada, si esa organización era para pelear contra Voldemort lo mas probable era que tuviera que unirse.

-"¡No!". Negó de inmediato el mayor. "Estoy buscando la manera de enviarte lejos de este problema y tu quieres meterte en el".

Darlene no iba a decirle que había logrado por unos días mantenerse fuera del conflicto, esta bien si no se unía a la orden, ni quería hacerle creer a Voldemort que había mentido.

-"Bajemos a cenar, Molly es quien se encarga de la cocina". Animó Sirius.

La ojiverde tuvo que abstenerse de gemir de frustración, ahora habría mas ojos que evadir al negarse a comer cualquier cosa que le sirvieran.

El comedor estaba repleto de gente, reconoció a algunas personas.

Entre ellos a los amigos de Alexander, a los gemelos Weasley y...también estaba Remus.

Perfecto, su tía Pepper ahora sabría que estaban en guerra.

-"Es bueno verte de nuevo, cariño". Arrullo Molly cuando vio a una aburrida pelinegra.

Harriet ni siquiera la miró, encontrando que el diseño de la mesa era mas interesante. Además, la mujer no podía ser mas hipócrita, recordaba claramente que cuando todos los pelirrojos visitaban la mansión Potter hace años, sólo bañaba de afectos y atención a Alexander.

-"Seguramente te preguntaras porque te trajimos aquí". Habló Dumbledore en un intento de quitar el incómodo ambiente.

-"Si lo que buscan es que pelee, están perdiendo su tiempo...". Jugó con los utensilios la comida, por mas apetitosa que se viera la cena no se iba a arriesgar. "Yo no voy a pelear, considerenme neutral".

-"Que cobarde..." murmuró Ron ganando una oscura mirada de la pelinegra y Sirius.

-"Hasta ahora el maldito profeta me ha difamado como loca y mentirosa". Dijo Harriet. "No quiero saber que mas me llegaría a pasar si sigo diciendo que Voldemort esta de regreso, lo cual por cierto ustedes me pidieron que dijera".

-"Es necesario". Declaró Hermione. "Hemos puesto a la población sobre aviso de lo que ha pasado, ¿acaso no quieres proteger a tu familia?".

Los cubiertos siendo estrellados con fuerza sobre la superficie de la mesa asustó a algunos.

-"Afortunadamente mi familia esta lejos de aquí y la otra parte se volvió polvo. Y si hablas de Sirius y Remus, ellos ya son lo suficientemente viejos para decidir si quieren perder la vida estando aquí, ellos son capaces de decidir si están dispuestos a dejar a sus seres amados".

Remus hizo una mueca al pensar en Pepper, a quien tuvo que mentirle diciendo que volvería a Gran Bretaña a impartir clases.

Sirius no levantó de inmediato de la mesa para hablar con la chica que había abandonado el comedor, no se atrevió a llevarle la contraria a nadie porque el también tenía un papel que jugar.

(...)

Llevó todo su autocontrol de la ojiverde para no sonreír triunfante, había logrado colocar debajo de la mesa un micrófono, ahora escucharía cada reunión.

Aun así debía colocar mas en aquel horrible lugar.

Su recorrido la llevo a una habitación casi vacía con un gran mural de un árbol genealógico en la pared.

-"Es mi familia". La voz de Sirius la hizo saltar un poco debido a la sorpresa. "Ella es mi prima, Bella". Señaló a una mujer de abundante cabellera negra cuando notó que la ojiverde la estaba mirando.

-"Hay espacios destruidos". Observó unos segundos después.

-"Era la manera de mi madre para expulsar a alguien de la familia Black, incluido yo".

Darlene observó atentamente cada nombre de integrantes repudiados.

-"La habitación de la joven mestiza esta lista". Habló de repente Kreacher con desprecio.

-"Se llama Harriet, Kreacher". Regañó de inmediato Sirius al elfo.

-"No importa". Negó de inmediato Darlene. "Claramente no soy de su agrado, iré a descansar, nos vemos mañana".

(...)

En la noche, la ojiverde no podía dormir. Estaba nerviosa y tal vez también asustada, había muchas personas con objetivos desconocidos hacia su persona durmiendo cerca de ella.

Le picaban las manos con el objetivo de salir a través de un portal, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que se dieran cuenta y estaría en problemas.

Un movimiento en una esquina de su habitación la hizo saltar de la cama y apuntar con su varita a ese lugar.

-"¿Quien esta ahí". Preguntó tensamente alumbrando el lugar.

Ahí esta Kreacher, quien parecía molesto por el simple hecho de haber sido descubierto.

-"Kreacher solo velaba por la seguridad de la joven ama". Contestó el elfo, pero fue notorio que estaba mintiendo.

-"Claro". Se burló la pelinegra. "Mas bien vigilabas que no destruyera esta habitación, es importante para ti". Notó. Había visto la molestia del pequeño ser al ver que la habitación seria usada. "¿Quien era tu dueño anterior?". La pregunta la había hecho solamente para perder el tiempo y sobrellevar mejor el sueño.

El elfo miro ceñudo a la chica frente a él, obviamente odiando la pregunta, sin embargo no podía no responder, su actual amo le había ordenado cuidar y obedecer en todo a ella.

-"El gran señor Regulus Black". Dijo a regañadientes.

-"¿Que le paso?".

Esa pregunta tomó por desprevenido al elfo, mostrando entonces una expresión de tristeza al recordar la muerte de su anterior amo.

Seria castigado y lo sabia, pero no respondería eso. Así que desapareció.

-"Querías a ese señor". Concluyó para si misma Darlene en la soledad de su habitación.

(...)

Harriet nunca había estado mas ansiosa de volver a Hogwarts que ahora, ya no soportaba estar ni un minuto mas ahí encerrada.

Tampoco ayudaba que el paranoico y verdadero Ojo loco estuviera ahí poniendo a prueba los reflejos de todos.

Era aun mas molesto ver a la tal Nymphadora tratando de meterse en la vida de Remus. La próxima vez que la viera haciéndole ojitos le hechizaria esa cara.

Kreacher también la evitaba como la peste, lo cual fue muy indignante. Ella solo quería platicar.

-"¡INMUNDINCIA! ¡SANGRE SUCIAS Y TRAIDORES EN LA NOBLE CASA!". ese maldito cuadro también ya la tenia harta.

No le importaba si era el retrato de la difunta madre de Sirius, ya la tenia al límite de su paciencia con sus gritos.

-"¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡CALLATE MALDITA ARPIA!". le gritó de vuelta la ojiverde.

-"¡LARGO! ¡LARGO DE MI CASA! ¡INMUNDICIA!".

-"¡QUE TE CALLES!". No pudo evitar hablar en Parsel.

En el lado positivo, la mujer se calló abruptamente... En el negativo, Sirius la había oído.

-"Tu...". Tartamudeó el ojigris viendo a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos.

-"Juró que no pienso volverme la próxima Lady oscura solo por hablar con las serpientes". Se excusó de inmediato la ojiverde poniendo la mejor expresión de inocencia en su rostro.

-"Vamos al estudio, hay que hablar".

(...)

Hermione no estaba a punto de ser seleccionada en Ravenclaw por nada. Ella era inteligente, la mas inteligente de su generación incluso.

Así que notó cada comportamiento de la salvadora del mundo mágico y clasificó con extremo cuidado.

Ella escondía algo, notó que sabia más de lo que demostraba si el brillo conocedor y juguetón en su rostro era un indicativo.

También era buena ocultando sus emociones, estaba casi segura que ella practicaba occlumancia.

Se comportaba con cuidado, midiendo cada paso que daba y midiendo los de los demás.

Le expresó sus preocupaciones al Director pero él la despidió diciéndole que era un comportamiento normal, después de todo Harriet consideraba a todos extraños.

-"Deberíamos revisar su habitación, sino ocultara nada no tendría porque dormir sola". Decidió Ginny cuando su amiga le contó sus observaciones.

-"Escuche que saldrá a comprar sus útiles escolares mas tarde, podríamos ingresar cuando se vaya". Alex aportó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"¿Entrar a la habitación de una chica? Eso es peligroso". Ron quiso retroceder pero al ver las molestas miradas de sus amigos se recompuso. "Pero valdrá la pena, debemos averiguar que oculta".

El cuarteto de amigos pulió los últimos detalles del plan con extremo cuidado, olvidando el lugar donde estaban conspirando.

La mujer de la pintura escuchó todo atentamente, cuando los chicos y chicas se fueron no dudó en llamar al fiel elfo y darle ordenes.

(...)

Darlene no vio la necesidad de aprender a aparecerse pero entendía que era necesario.

Había visto a los gemelos divertirse por la nueva libertad que los magos de mayor edad gozaban.

Ella prefería sus portales cualquier día.

Había salido del cuartel con la excusa de que iría por sus materiales para la escuela, pero al verdad era que Sirius los compraría con Remus, mientras ella iba un rato a visitar a Pepper.

Había olvidado la diferencia horaria, así que se sorprendió cuando llegó al complejo y vio el cielo nocturno.

Aunque lo que mas le sorprendió y casi le hizo caer de rodillas fue la vista de una nave del espacio puesta cuidadosamente en los terrenos del complejo.

Fue casi natural para ella aparecerse dentro del complejo en busca de su papá, esa nave debía haber traído a su papá... Y si no, ya sabia con quien practicaría la maldición crucio.

Primero vio en la sala, pero no había nadie, entonces se apareció en la enfermería...pero ahí tampoco estaba.

-"¡Viernes..!" gritó extasiada.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablarle a la IA cuando esta le informó de la ubicación de su padre.

Corrió entonces al lugar de la reunión, no importándole que aparecerse tantas veces y de repente la había dejado agotada.

-"¡¿DONDE ESTUVIERON USTEDES!? A TI LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE VI ME DEJASTE MORIBUNDO EN EL HIELO". el gritó furioso y dolido de su padre la hizo detenerse en la puerta.

¿Estaba Rogers y compañía ahí también?

Mas importante, ¿cuando ocurrió lo que su padre reclamaba... La única vez que escuchó que su padre pudo haber muerto de hipotermia fue...

Ya sabia, jamas profundizó en el tema, pero entendía perfectamente por culpa de quien su padre terminó en el hospital.

-"¡Stark!". Gritó horrorizado Steve sacando de sus recuerdos a la ojiverde.

Entró entonces de golpe al lugar, viendo como si fuera el tiempo mas lento la caída de su papá al suelo.

Su reactor Arc. en la mano del capitán América.

-"¡PAPÁ". no sabía si la había escuchado desde el suelo, pero ella no perdió el tiempo en levitar con cuidado su cuerpo y llevarlo a través de un portal a la enfermería.

(...)

Un medico de confianza fue quien revisó a su padre, firmando un contrato de confidencialidad antes de irse, había aprendido eso de su padre.

-"Se pondrá bien". Prometió Steve tratando de tocar el hombro de la pelinegra.

Lo último que Darlene quería oír era la voz de uno de ellos, así que cuando el soldado habló fue como encender un fuego abrasador.

-"¡Te lo advertí!". Fue lo último que escuchó Steve.

Primero la joven había estado de espaldas a él, cuando el quiso acercarse y darle ánimos ella volteó con velocidad y un semblante de los mil demonios.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que había sido arrojado con fuerza a una pared.

Cuando el capitán quiso ponerse de pie para averiguar lo que había pasado la ojiverde se lo impidió de nuevo.

-"¡Bombarda Máxima!". Entonó furica, haciendo estallar entonces la pared donde había estado Steve.

Bruce no podía creer lo que veía, pero no convocaría la furia de la hija de su amigo sobre él, ya había peleado demasiado en su vida. Natasha corrió a auxiliar a Steve pero nunca le quitó la vista de encima a la joven de ojos verdes, no sabia lo que había pasado, pero no era tiempo de averiguarlo.

-"Ok ¡Calma!". Gritó alterado Rocket alzando las patas tratando de calmar el ambiente. "¿Que arma usaste?". Le preguntó interesado a la chica, pues no vio algún objeto en sus manos.

La bruja había hecho magia sin varita.

Darlene lo vio aburrida, a él no lo conocía y dudaba que su papá si lo hiciera, así que ignoró la pregunta.

-"Tu debes ser su hija". Dijo Nebula acercándose con las manos en alto a la aun tensa joven. "La nave en la que llegó tu padre es mía, hablaba mucho de ti".

Ella había ayudado a su papá, eso la ponía en su buena gracia.

-"Te lo agradezco mucho". Dijo sinceramente. "¿Como puedo pagárselo?".

Para Nebula no fue difícil ver que la ojiverde amaba a su padre con todo su ser.

-"¡¿Que paso?! Escuche una explosión". Llegó sin ganas al lugar Thor, aunque una sonrisa estalló en su rostro cuando vio a su ahijada. "¡Estas bien!". De inmediato fue a abrazarla.

En ese momento la mayoría se olvidó de un capitán que recién salía de los escombros.

-"A mi también me alegra verte, ¿donde esta...". Trató de preguntar por Loki.

-"Thanos lo mató". Dijo Thor con el cuerpo temblando de rabia al recordar eso.

Darlene sintió que estaba por desmayarse, eran muchas emociones para un día.

La gran familia de la que antes formaba parte había sido dividida.

(...)

-"Entonces usted trajo la nave al planeta, nave que se quedó varada en el espacio". Resumió la ojiverde viendo a la nombrada Capitana Marvel.

-"Sigo sin entender porque estoy hablando contigo". Dijo solemnemente la rubia cruzada de brazos.

-"Papá sigue descansando, mientras el esta fuera yo estoy a cargo de este lugar. Además de que quería agradecerle por salvar la vida de mi padre". No sabía sólo agradecer a la mujer, pero no evitó que le diera una bolsa con mas de 10000 galeones en ella y joyas. "Es mi agradecimiento".

Los presentes que habían estado observando a una distancia prudente la conversación, tuvieron que parpadear dos veces seguidas al ver la fortuna.

La mujer, Carol Danvers también vio con sorpresa a la niña.

-"Dejaras en la ruina a tu padre". Quiso molestarla.

-"Esto es una pequeña parte de una de mis herencias, puedo darle mas si no es suficiente".

Natasha llegó a la conclusión de que esa era la fortuna de la que la madre de la niña quería apoderarse, no la culpaba. La niña parecía pudrirse en oro.

-"No es necesario, fue un placer ayudar". Rechazó el oro la mujer.

Un ceño fruncido se mostró en el rostro de la más joven, pero el carraspeo de su padre la hizo sonreír como nunca y correr hacia el para abrazarlo.

-"¡Papá! ¡Te extrañé muchísimo". Dijo en su cuello cuando por fin abrazó al filántropo.

El inventor también la abrazó fuertemente, dándose cuenta que el cuerpo de su hija temblaba, estaba llorando.

Los demás abandonaron el lugar, dándoles espacio a padre e hija.

-"Tranquila, ya estoy aquí". Le frotó la espalda el inventor tratando de calmar a su hija.

-"Papá... Papá Stephen... Y Peter, ¿Que paso?". Preguntó entre sollozos.

Las lágrimas también acudieron a los ojos del filántropo al pensar en su pareja fallecida y el niño con el mismo destino.

¿Como iba a decirle que no había podido protegerlos?

(...)

Sirius no sabia cuanto mas podía cubrir a su ahijada, ya llevaba dos días fuera y el tuvo que mentir diciendo que se había encerrado en la habitación negándose a hablar con alguien.

Tampoco entendía porque el elfo domestico iba a dejar comida al cuarto para mantener la fachada sin que se lo pidieran.

Quería jalar sus cabellos de la frustración, pero tenia que actuar sereno y calmo respecto al tema.

-"Kreacher no nos deja pasar a ver a Harriet". Le dijo Hermione.

-"Entonces deberán esperar a que ella salga de la habitación por su cuenta". Contestó con obviedad Sirius, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse porque la chica quería ver a la de ojos verdes.

-"Estoy seguro que ella saldrá solo para cuando debamos abordar el tren a Hogwarts". Se quejó Ron cruzado de brazos.

-"Trataré de hablar con ella, no es bueno que pase tanto tiempo encerrada". Aceptó Sirius.

(...)

-"No, no vas a venir". Negó de inmediato Stark a su terca hija.

-"Iré, debo asegurarme que vuelvas a casa". Agitó en su mano el anillo con el que hacia portales. "Ahora que has vuelto no me voy a arriesgarme a perder a mi papá, además de que quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo antes de volver a Hogwarts".

-"¿Vas a volver ahí?!". Dijo incrédulo el filántropo.

Nadie le había dicho al inventor que había perdido la custodia de su hija mientras el estuvo ausente. Ella y Pepper habían decidido que no era el momento para esa noticia, era mas seguro decir que ella quería ir a estudiar a ese lugar.

La ojiverde no podía creer cuantas mentiras tenía que decir para mantener a su familia a salvo e ignorante de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Remus y Sirius sin saberlo también ayudaban en el plan.

-"Me gusto estudiar allí, quiero terminar mis estudios en la compañía de mas chicas y chicos de mi edad". Mintió de nuevo. Ella no quería volver con toda esa gente, pero no había de otra.

-"Aun así, no es suficiente excusa para que vengas al espacio con nosotros". Volvió a renegar Tony.

-"Iré, papá". Su voz tenía cierta arrogancia. "Con o sin tu permiso".

El inventor no pudo evitar boquear indignado ante lo que pasaba, era la primera vez que su hija se ponía tan rebelde con él.

Culpaba a Loki y Stephen, tal vez también a Pepper, porque no había forma de que haya copiado tal actitud de él.

(...)

A Darlene casi le daba lástima el planeta donde se llevaría la pelea contra Thanos para recuperar las gemas.

Casi le daba lastima, porque la verdad ella era capaz de incendiar todo el lugar si eso significaba recuperar a la familia que se volvió polvo.

Tony vigilaba cada ciertos minutos a su hija, antes no había reparado en ello, pero la niña que había acogido había crecido.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron muy rápido, habían abordado sin delicadeza alguna la choza donde vivía el titan.

La pelinegra voló detrás de su padre cuando despegó en la armadura.

-"¿¡Que hiciste!?". Rugió Thor en la cara de Thanos.

Darlene se tomó su momento para mirar el lugar, habría pensado que el ser que había borrado la mitad de la vida en el universo viviría en un lugar mas...ostentoso.

-"Use las gemas para destruir las gemas". Se burló el de piel morada.

Todos parecieron congelarse en ese momento al entender lo que esas palabras implicaban.

A ella no le importaba que se revelará su secreto como bruja ante los presentes, pero el titan Thanos seria el afortunado de experimentar su primer crucio.

Levantó su mano, dejando al descubierto su muñeca de la armadura en el proceso, estaba por convocar su varita cuando Stark de repente la abrazó con fuerza un segundo antes de que Thor arrojara su nueva arma a la cabeza del titan.

-"Esta vez apunté a su cabeza". Dijo el dios del trueno tambaleándose hacia la salida, la noticia de que habían perdido fue demasiada para él.

Mientras Darlene procesaba el hecho de que un poco de sangre la había salpicado, su padre que aunque decepcionado y frustrado por haber perdido la última esperanza, también estaba preocupado por lo que notó en su hija.

La mirada que había puesto mientras se acercaba a Thanos era la de alguien dispuesto a asesinar, él no dejaría que la chica se llenará las manos de sangre o cargara con una muerte en su conciencia.

(...)

-"¿Porque no simplemente le dices a tu padre que la tutela ha pasado a tu madre James?". Preguntó cansado Sirius a una somnolienta pelinegra.

Darlene llevaba una semana manteniendo una actuación increíble de pasar aparentemente todo el día en el complejo y también en el cuartel de la orden.

Ahora mas que nunca agradecía que su padre Stephen le haya enseñado a conjurar portales.

Sin embargo apenas podía dormir tres horas diarias.

-"Tiene suficiente en la mente con la mudanza". Dijo rudamente a su padrino.

Tony ya no pensaba seguir viviendo en el complejo, cediendoselo entonces a Rogers y compañía.

-"Falta poco para tu cumpleaños, ¿como le harás para estar en dos celebraciones a la vez?". Sirius se cruzó de brazos viendo de reojo a Kreacher que aparentemente estaba limpiando el lugar.

-"No asistire a la celebración que organicen aquí". Su tono de voz sonaba obvio. "Estaré 'encerrada' en mi habitación".

(...)

1 mes después

-"¡¿Que se supone que hagamos Albus!?". Gritó exasperada Lily al director en la oficina del colegio.

-"Veras que ella luchará a nuestro lado voluntariamente". Dumbledore vio impasible a la alterada pelirroja. "Solo necesita una razón para hacerlo".

-"¿Y como que razón? ¿Su padre muggle?". Lily se cruzó de brazos mientras su voluble cabello se agitaba tras ella. "Ese hombre vive en otro continente, además de que el señor tenebroso no parece interesado en atacar en tierra extranjera".

-"Podríamos ser nosotros quienes ataquemos e inculpar al otro bando". Dijo Albus con un tono pensativo.

-"Demasiado arriesgado. Si atacamos a el tal Stark, expondremos la magia al mundo muggle".

-"Entonces lastimemos a alguien que sea mágico".

Evans se quedó un rato en silencio, pensando en varias ideas pero descartando cada una al ver una falla.

Sin embargo después de un largo minuto de deliberación mental, supo a quien podrían lastimar.

-"Harriet adora a su querido hermanito Harrison". Arrullo Lily para sorpresa de Albus, estaba ofreciendo como sacrificio a su hijo mas pequeño.

-"¿Estas segura mi muchacha?". Preguntó preocupado Albus.

(...)

-"¿Que es tan importante Ariel?". Murmuró adormilada Darlene, sentía como si solo hubiera dormido cinco minutos, no sabia cuanto tiempo podría ocultar mas sus ojeras.

-"Hay problemas respecto a su hermano Harry, señorita". Dijo monotamente la IA.

Darlene tardó todavía un minuto en desperezar su cuerpo y ver el dichoso problema.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de rabia y agotamiento. Iba a morir a este paso.

(...)

El día para abordar el tren a Hogwarts finalmente había llegado, Darlene planeaba dormir y no despertar a menos que el mundo estuviese en otra guerra espacial.

Sirius quería jalarse sus cabellos debido a la frustración, Tony Stark no podía venir a acompañar a su hija a la estación por la atención que atraería, así que hubo que mentir diciendo que Sirius la llevaría en su lugar.

Claro que Sirius la estaba acompañando, pero los Potter también iban con ellos al ser los tutores actuales de la chica.

Era increíble que Darlene no se le haya permitido independizarse con sus ya cumplidos 17 años recientemente, el ministro había puesto como excusa que la chica podría tener secuelas por el torneo.

Mismo el ministro Fudge se contradecía entonces, difamaba a la ojiverde de mentirosa, pero cuando le convenía le creía.

Como sea, se supone que Harriet iría encubierta, no debía atraer miradas hacia la plataforma 9 3/4.

Ella no estaba tan seguido en fotos muggles como su padre Tony, pero alguien podría reconocerla.

Sirius sabia que su ahijada tenia un ego muy elevado, tanto o mas que su padre, pero de verdad no podía creer que la chica fuese vestida con un vestido color negro con altura hasta las rodillas y un costoso abrigo, además de sus acostumbradas gafas negras.

Ya varias personas se habían detenido en sus pasos para tratar de ver quien era la persona.

-"Se supone que debíamos ser discretos". Gimió frustrado Sirius.

-"Toda mi ropa es como esta, el negro es lo mas discreto que encontré en mi guardarropa". Darlene agitó un poco su cabello preparándose para pasar a través de la pared.

-"Necesitas cambiar tu...". Empezó James al escuchar la plática.

-"No pienso cambiar mi vestimenta o usar algo que ustedes me impongan". Respondió de inmediato la ojiverde sin dejar que James terminara de hablar.

Harriet respiró hondo un par de veces y camino con velocidad hacia la pared, sintiendo entonces la sensación de pasar a través de una barrera.

Ella habría creído que la prensa mágica se había olvidado de ella o que la dejarían en paz, pero recién había dado unos pasos para subir al tren cuando varias luces de cámaras siendo disparadas dieron directamente en su cara.

Ok, debió haber traído guardaespaldas. Tanta gente estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

Lily quiso burlarse al ver la situación de la pelinegra, parecía a punto de entrar en pánico al tener tanta gente rodeándola y preguntándole al mismo tiempo.

Alex solo rodó los ojos, esa atención era suya, todavía estaba amargado por la realidad que se reveló.

-"¡Sube ya!". Gritó Sirius quien a duras penas logró guiar a su ahijada a la puerta del tren.

Ya arriba, Darlene trató de calmar su respiración y recobrar su calmada postura.

Además de buscar un compartimiento, de preferencia vacío.

Mientras buscaba, encontró a Blaise junto a Draco y otras dos chicas.

-"¡Dar..!". Quiso saludar el italiano con genuina preocupación, no había sabido nada de ella desde el torneo.

Todavía recuerda el pavor que sintió cuando vio a la ojiverde aparecer llena de sangre y casi sin vida, él no había dudado en bajar de las gradas empujando a la gente que le estorbaba con tal de llegar a ella.

Había estado en la enfermería junto a su familia, esperando que despertara, sin embargo se vio obligado a volver a su dormitorio.

Cuando el volvió a la enfermería al día siguiente, la ojiverde se había ido.

Mientras el moreno recordaba la impotente sensación, Harriet no dudó en cerrar de golpe la puerta del compartimento justo en la cara de quien antes era su amigo.

La ojiverde vio presurosa alrededor, entrando de golpe al primer compartimiento que vio abierto.

El único chico que había estado ahí mirando por la ventana, saltó en su lugar asustado por la repentina llegada.

-"Lo siento". Se disculpó genuinamente Darlene al ver que el chico había tirado su libro. "¿Puedo quedarme aquí?".

En tan solo unos minutos la chica había deducido que el joven con ella era solitario, nervioso con las personas...incluso de pocos amigos.

Le recordaba a Peter.

Tuvo que ahogar un sollozo por el pensamiento, su mono araña estaba muerto.

-"Si". Dijo con voz apenas audible Neville.

-"Gracias". Después de tomar asiento ella también se dispuso a leer un poco, pero el chico aun parecía nervioso con ella. "¿Como te llamas?". Preguntó por fin en un intento de romper la incomodidad.

-"Longbottom, Neville Longbottom". El chico miró a cualquier lado menos a ella.

-"Darlene Stark, un placer". Asintió sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Ella había intentado calmar al joven, así que se merecía leer en todo el camino al colegio.

(...)

Ya habían pasado horas desde que comenzó el viaje y la ojiverde estaba hambrienta.

Al parecer era normal, pues en ese momento la señorita del carrito pasó ofreciendo dulces.

Ella no compró nada, llevaba su propia comida lista.

Sin embargo el chico que iba con ella parecía ser además de incomodo, considerado.

El tampoco compró nada, pensando que seria incomodo que el comiera y ella no, pensó que quizás la chica no llevaba dinero a mano.

Mientras tanto Darlene no sabia que hacer, quería comer!

Al final se resignó a perder una cantidad de su comida para compartirla con Neville.

-"Toma". Ofreció mientras le tendía una rebanada de pizza.

Neville vio confundido el pedazo de masa aparentemente caliente.

Al final para no parecer grosero, la aceptó.

Era lo mas rico que había probado...

La pelinegra tampoco dudó en comenzar a comer, llevaba 8 piezas en perfecto estado y mantenidas a buena temperatura gracias a un hechizo.

Aunque ahora también quería una hamburguesa.

(...)

La mujer que ahora impartiría la clase de defensa, era peligrosa. No sabia todavía en que sentido, pero Harriet se mantendría alejada de ella.

Era el segundo día de clases y ella tenia la primera clase con ella, no estaba ansiosa por ir.

Había oído en la cena del día anterior, que Alex tuvo un leve altercado con la mujer, Dolores Umbridge. Las razones sin duda también le traerían problemas a ella.

Voldemort había vuelto, de eso no había duda. Pero ella no tenia planeado decir eso a la prensa hasta que Dumbledore y Lily la obligaron.

-"Empiecen". La voz de la mujer vestida de rosa la sacó de sus amargos pensamientos.

Su estado de animo sólo empeoró cuando vio el libro que utilizarían ese año.

Apretó fuerte su mandíbula, estudiara por si sola, no había problema.

(...)

-"¿Que noticias tienes de la chica, Malfoy?". La sedosa y oscura voz de Voldemort se escuchó en el estudio.

-"Draco ha recibido las ordenes de entregarle el paquete con el traslador, sin embargo he recibido informes de que la nueva maestra la vigila muy de cerca, es difícil acercarse sin levantar sospechas". Por un momento el rubio temió ser cruciado, incluso su cuerpo se tensó con anticipación.

-"Bien. Esperó que tu hijo pronto encuentre el momento para cumplir lo ordenado". Dijo Voldemort mientras nagini se deslizaba hacia el.

Lucius no entendía que pasaba, hace unos meses su señor trató de matar a la chica en el cementerio, la vio batirse a duelo contra él.

Pero ahora el la estaba tratando de contactar de una manera pacifica.

(...)

-"¿Vivirás aquí?". Preguntó incrédula Darlene al ver la lujosa cabaña donde se instalaría su padre.

-"Si". Dijo orgulloso Tony viendo incluso la naturaleza que rodeaba el lugar. "Incluso Pepper vendrá a vivir aqui, prefiero que este cerca con su embarazo".

Una gran sonrisa que no había aparecido por meses, se hizo presente en el rostro de la ojiverde, solo al recordar que su tía dentro de 9 meses seria mamá.

Remus aun no sabia nada, pero Darlene esperaba que esto fuera razón suficiente para que el licántropo abandonara Europa.

-"Podría darles una de mis propiedades". Ofreció ansiosa Darlene. "Igualmente algo que este rodeado de bosque".

-"No. Me llevé un largo tiempo eligiendo este lugar, no voy a desperdiciarlo, incluso he trasladado todas tus pertenencias a una de las habitaciones por si quieres venir a vivir aquí". Lo último lo dijo titubeante, no sabia si su hija siendo mayor de edad querría vivir con él.

Darlene se sentía como la peor hija del mundo, la pulsera de plata que Malfoy le había entregado hace unos dias pesaba en su muñeca, recordatorio de que tenia cosas que hacer.

-"Me gustaría eso, papá". No confirmó ni negó nada, pero ella haría lo posible por no abandonar a su padre. "No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil".

(...)

-"He notado a Kreacher extraño". Murmuró Sirius mientras bebía un vaso de Wisky.

-"También lo noté, ¿que crees que planea?". Remus preguntó a su amigo, viendo con regaño el vaso de licor.

-"Probablemente envenenar la comida". Asintió para si mismo el ojigris.

(...)

-"¿Que dijo?". Preguntó de inmediato Ron a Hermione en cuánto la vio entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

La chica bufo desdeñosa y se cruzó de brazos.

-"Que no. Dijo que no esta interesada en formar un grupo de estudios que probablemente en realidad será una especie de resistencia dentro de la escuela".

-"Yo digo que teme ser descubierta y reprendida". Opinó Ginny.

-"Lo haré yo". Dijo sorpresivamente Alex. "Se que he perdido el apoyo de las masas, pero no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos en situaciones como esta, necesitamos aprender a defendernos... Y lo haremos con o sin ayuda de Harriet". Alex tomó asiento frente a la chimenea. "Además Hermione, se que querías que ella nos enseñara porque estabas esperanzada que supiera hacer la misma magia que algunos integrantes de su familia hace y te enseñara a ti".

La de cabellos rizados sintió enrojecer su cara, pero no negó nada.

-"¿Cuando organizáremos el grupo? Compañero". Ron palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

-"El fin de semana que partimos a Hogsmeade".

(...)

-"Quedan prohibidos los clubes...". Se escuchó la voz de Dolores por los altavoces encantados.

La ojiverde que en ese momento se encontraba merodeando por los baños del segundo piso maldijo en voz baja.

Obviamente el grupo que Granger le había pedido que liderara había sido descubierto o al menos ya había sospechas de sus actividades.

Ella aplaudía como su hermano había logrado reunir a un numeroso grupo bajo su mano, también felicitaba el hecho de que supieran practicar hechizos sin ser descubiertos.

Ella había infiltrado unas cámaras y micrófonos en el lugar, que ahora sabia se llamaba sala de menesteres.

La razón por la cual ella estaba dando de vueltas es por la ultima misiva que había enviado a Voldemort a través de Draco.

La carta la tenia preocupada.

Quería gritar de la frustración, los tiempos de guerra sin duda eran difíciles, pero tuvo que abstenerse cuando escuchó un par de sollozos mas adelante.

Con silencio fue hacia el lugar, ese lugar era poco frecuentado después de todo.

La vista la hizo tropezar con sus propios pies, poniendo al tanto de su presencia a los chicos.

Ahí había una niña y niño de primer año acurrucados en el suelo, notó algunas similitudes entre ellos, como el contorno de la cara y la nariz.

Deberían ser familia. Pero eso no era lo que la tenia aturdida sino el hecho de que ambos estaban sangrando de sus manos.

-"Dejenme ver". Pidió lo mas gentil que pudo a los dos pequeños.

La niña se refugio en los brazos del chico, pero él cautelosamente extendió sus propias manos heridas.

Ahí había marcas como si hubiesen sido azotados con un látigo.

Con esfuerzo se tragó la bilis que amenazaba con ahogarla y en cambio se concentró en curar lo mejor posible las heridas del par de infantes.

-"¿Quien les hizo esto?". No pudo evitar preguntar. Quizás llevar un humano vivo al basilisco haría que la serpiente fuera amable con ella.

(...)

Blaise tenia un humor de los mil demonios, su mirada parecía querer matar al rubio sentado frente a él.

Había visto como su amiga o ex amiga que hablaba con las serpientes le entregaba cada cierto tiempo unos sobres cuidadosamente elaborados al rubio y como este se daba uno poco tiempo después.

Casi parecían tener una especie de cortejo.

Lo cual el italiano vio de manera indignante, su furia en realidad era por celos y lo sabia.

Había deducido que le gustaba la chica, pero esta no quería verlo.

No importaba, llevaría tiempo sin duda, pero se acercaría de nuevo a ella. Quizás con la excusa de que Aurora la extrañaba.

Mientras tanto sabotearía desde las sombras lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre Darlene y Malfoy.

(...)

Alex vio horrorizado como varios alumnos de diferentes casas eran interrogados por la profesora Umbridge.

Sabia que no habían sido exactamente discretos respecto a su grupo de defensa, pero no sabia si todos guardarían silencio.

Distraídamente se frotó su mano donde unas letras talladas con una pluma encantada quedaron plasmadas.

Ahora sabia porque su madre no había vuelto a la escuela a impartir otro año de clases, esta mujer del ministerio tenia un prejuicio contra los orígenes de cada persona en el castillo.

Había escuchado rumores que su media hermana también había sido llamada a detención, pero no había rastro alguno de salir de ahí lastimada.

Pero era notorio el odio que ambas mujeres se tenían.

(...)

-"¿Formar parte de la brigada? ¿Eso para que me ayudaría?". Preguntó sin emoción alguna Darlene a Malfoy.

-"Esa mujer quiere lastimarte". Dijo con obviedad el rubio. "Quizás así te deje en paz".

-"O la odie mas de lo que ya hace". Dijo de repente una tímida voz detrás de ellos.

Ahí estaba Neville, luciendo extremadamente nervioso con dos pares de ojos viéndolo.

Malfoy lo miró desdeñosamente, no apreciaba haber sido sorprendido así y mucho menos que alguien se metiera en la plática.

Aunque quizás la biblioteca no había sido el mejor lugar para hablar en primer lugar.

-"Longbottom". Saludó cortésmente Darlene. No había hablado con el chico desde el tren, ella no había querido tampoco. El joven le recordaba a cierto mono araña y ella no necesitaba eso ahora.

-"Oh...yo...". Lo que sea que Neville planeaba decir fue brutalmente olvidado por unos segundos, hasta que se recompuso. "Mi abuela me envió unos dulces...no se si gustarías algunos".

Ahí estaba ese tipo de timidez y tartamudeo tan nostálgico.

Esto acabaría mal. Lo sabia.

(...)

El humo estaba invadiendo sus pulmones, las llamas casi la alcanzaban.

No iban a morir, no iban a morir.

Subió lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras, no importaba cuanta agua invocara, el fuego no cedía.

Un llanto infantil y su tos la guiaron en la dirección correcta, cuando entró a la habitación de su hermano casi llora de momentáneo alivio.

Tuvo que reprimir un jadeo de dolor cuando cargo a su hermano, ella tenia ambas brazos quemados, pero eso no la detendría.

-"Tranquilo, vamos a estar bien, vamos a estar bien". Murmuró mientras veía asustada alrededor.

No sabia a donde huir, el lugar estaba rodeado de salas para evitar la aparición fuera y dentro de la mansión.

Su anillo, eso ayudaría...

No sabia porque abrió un portal al cuarto del chico, quizás porque el no contó nada de lo que sabia sobre ella.

Pero lo último que recuerda es cojear y toser hacia el, quien estaba sorprendido y pálido.

-"Ayudame...por favor". Gimió lastimosamente mientras extendía sus brazos dándole a su lloroso hermano.

-"¡Darlene!". Gritó la masculina voz antes de que la chica se desmayara.

¿Como había pasado todo esto?


End file.
